


Happy Merry Everything (Charlie Barber x You AU)

by vividlittlevox



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Charlie Barber - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Marriage Story (2019), Marriage Story - Fandom
Genre: A Marriage Story - Freeform, AU, Add a little bit of spice, Charlie Barber Can Get It, Charlie Barber is Bae, Charlie Barber x Reader - Freeform, Charlie Barber x You - Freeform, Charlie Being Charlie, Cleaned my glasses it was just dirt., Come for the fluff and wait for the smut, Cursing because why not, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Is that a gateway to kink I see?, It’s Christmas Bitches, Love is in the Air, Makeup Sex, New York, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Read me and find out :), Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Texting, TextingFic, The wait will be worth it, Theatre, What other crazy tags can I add?, Will they ever meet?, but so is friendship ya feel?, do you ever wonder how many of my tags are just for giggles?, don't mind me, fall in love with Charlie, just casually updating the tags to include, late night, main character energy, marriage story, probably sexting at some point, unless..., yeah me too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 117,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividlittlevox/pseuds/vividlittlevox
Summary: You're home for the holidays when you get a late night text from a stranger on Christmas Eve. Against your better judgment, you send a reply. Little did you know the person on the other end would change your life forever.A Charlie Barber/You AUTHE COMPREHENSIVE COMPANION GUIDE, HAPPY MUSICAL EVERYTHING, INCLUDING MUSIC, LOCATIONS, AND MUCH MORE IS AVAILABLE NOW!!!ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 162
Kudos: 82





	1. Twas The Night Before Christmas

It was Christmas Eve. You had just flown home to spend the week celebrating with your family. You hadn’t even been back for a full 24 hours, but you found yourself longing to be back in New York. It wasn’t that the company was terrible or that you weren’t fond of being in your old room. There was just something about New York that you couldn’t even begin to describe and... for all of its sights, sounds, and even smells—albeit at times less than wonderful, there was something about being there that added to the quintessence of life.

You sat down on your bed and picked up the old alarm clock on your nightstand. “1:30am”. By now, everyone else was sleep. Some slept soundly, their excitement for presents growing as hours passed. Others in their spiked eggnog haze were happy to have made it to beds in their blissful drunken stupors.

You put in your airpods and picked up your phone, opening Spotify. After scrolling for a bit, you settled on a Christmas jazz playlist and let yourself sink back onto your pillow.

You closed your eyes. Just as the music was beginning to lull you to sleep, your phone let out the familiar “ding” of a text. You haphazardly felt for it next to you.

“Who could be texting me at this hour?” you muttered.

The number on your screen was foreign to you, but the 212 area code was familiar.

The text wasn’t what you would typically expect from a random number. No unsolicited pictures or “you up?” Instead, it contained a link to Barnes and Noble.

_**Text: Here’s the poetry book I was talking about from before. You should check it out. I think you’d really enjoy it.** _

You click the link out of curiosity, something you’d usually never do especially considering all of those text scams as of late.

Somewhat to your surprise, the link checked out. You found yourself looking at a book of poetry.

For whatever reason, you felt compelled to text back.

_You: As much as I love poetry, I’m afraid you have the wrong number. Thanks for the accidental recommendation all the same. :)_

You set your phone down next to you and made a face. You’d usually let wrong numbers figure things out on their own. Casually, you’d delete the occasional text from someone you never knew or someone you wished to forget that you probably met one night in a bar. Either way, you still don’t know why you did it.

“Tis the season, I guess,” you said to yourself softly.

Much to your surprise, your phone chimed a second time. It was the holiday stranger returning your message. You had anticipated a “Whoops. My bad.” Or something along those lines, but that wasn’t the case.

_**Text: Well, in that case, happy to help. Sorry if I disturbed you by the way. I feel bad for texting the wrong person so late.** _

You made yourself more comfortable, your legs criss-crossed in front of you as you typed back.

_You: No worries at all. You didn’t bother me. I was wide awake._

SEND.

Seconds later. Another text.

_**Text: Wide awake? Don’t you know Santa doesn’t stop at houses where everyone isn’t asleep? It’s too risky. ;)** _

You laughed.

_You: I like to think I’m on pretty good terms with Old Saint Nick...so I’m not worried._

**_Text: Is that so?_ **

_You: I also happen to be kind of amazing when it comes to baking Christmas cookies so that helps._

**_Text: And the reindeer? Are they as taken care of as the man with the bag?_ **

You could feel a smile creeping onto your face as typed up your reply. “Who is this person?” you thought. 

_You: Oh, it’s a full spread. Oats, crudités, the works. What kind of hostess would I be if I didn’t make accommodations for his little helpers?_

_**Text: Aren’t the elves his ‘little helpers’?** _

_You: I mean, maybe, but they aren’t the ones pulling the sleigh all the way around the world._

_**Text: Good point.** _

_You: Besides, the role of Mrs. Claus has been filled so I do what I can during the holidays_.

_**Text: Have you always loved the cold?** _

_You: What do you mean?_

By now, you were on your stomach with your feet crossed in the air behind you.

_**Text: Well, if you were going to be second in command at the North Pole, you’d have to love the cold, wouldn’t you?** _

_You: That wouldn’t be hard. When I’m not with family, I live in New York._

_**Text: Are you sure this is the wrong number?** _

_You: Your number isn’t in my phone so unless you captained a passing ship in the night..._

_**Text: Not likely.** _

You weren’t sure how to respond. You laid pensively in the quiet.

_**Text: And you’re sure I’m not keeping you from, oh I don’t know, a full night of sleep?** _

_You: I’m sure. Besides, I’ve got insomnia to keep me warm. That is...unless that was your way of trying to make a graceful exit._

**_Text: You’d know. The texts would just stop. Off I’d go, silently into the night._ **

_You: Kind of like Santa?_

_**Text: Exactly.** _

_You: ...is this Santa?_

“Why the fuck am I flirting with a stranger?” You pondered aloud.

**_Text: Why do you think I’m trying to get you to sleep? You’re holding up my progress._ **

You rolled your eyes.

_You: My sincerest apologies, Mr. Claus. Just let me settle in for a long winter’s nap._

Your phone was silent for a good five minutes. “Guess I’ve finally scared them off,” you thought.

After what felt like an eternity, your phone chimed again.

**_Text: Truthfully, I should tuck in for the night myself._ **

You couldn’t help but feel a little sad that the exchange was coming to an end, but just like calls from wrong numbers, they’re often brief.

_You: I understand. For what it’s worth, it’s been wonderful chatting with you._

**_Text: Likewise._ **

**_Text: Say...Mrs. Claus?_ **

_You: Hmm?_

_**Text: Would it be completely off color for me to ask your name?** _

You hesitated for a moment and texted back.

_**Text: Nice to ‘meet’ you. I’m Charlie.** _

You noticed the time as you felt a yawn trying to escape. 3:15am. You had been texting a stranger for over an hour, but you weren’t strangers anymore. He was simply Charlie. Someone surprisingly witty given the late hours of the night who had exceptional taste in poetry.

_**Text: I’m off. May sugarplums dance in your head.** _

_You: Night :)_

You placed your phone beside you, crawled underneath the covers, and did your best to get comfortable. Morning would come all too early. Knowing your family, you’d smell coffee brewing by 7:30 and breakfast by 8. With any luck, you’d fall asleep in no time, but before you did—you couldn’t help but wonder if this was an early gift in itself. As you settled in, you hoped this first encounter wouldn’t be your last. And with that—you closed your eyes and fell fast asleep. 


	2. You’ll Shoot Your Eye Out

The next morning, the sun greeted you bright and early as expected. Morning's call was made all the more intense due to the newly fallen snow on the ground outside your window. You picked up the phone to check the time, but it was dead. You had forgotten to plug it in after your chat.

You managed to get up and make your bed before digging around in your suitcase for a charger. As you did, you could smell it in the air. The warm aroma of coffee filled your nostrils. You desperately needed a cup, but made yourself shower first.

While you were busy lathering your body, there was a knock at the bathroom door. It was your dad.

"Sweet pea! Coffee's on, breakfast is served, and Santa came!"

You rinsed the bubbles from your hair. "Be right down, Dad!"

Your dad loved Christmas , so much that he almost got more excited about the holiday than you and your siblings. You made quick work of getting clean. You got out and toweled off before brushing your teeth and finding the outfit you had hung up the night before.

After getting dressed, you tousled your hair dry and wrapped it in an old t-shirt before you walked over to check your phone. It was alive again and, much to your surprise, you had a text.

15 mins ago.

**_Text: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, May Your Days Be Merry and Bright. Happy Merry Everything and all that :)_ **

It was from him. You felt giddy and had no idea why. Charlie was Charlie, but you still didn't know anything about him. Before you have it any more thought, you replied.

_You: All the same to you and yours. 🎄🎁😊_

You hadn't saved his number in your phone last night because of how exhausted you were, but you decided to change that. As you saved his name and info into your contacts, your dad called again from downstairs. "Last call for coffee!"

Shit. You really had taken your time. "Coming!"

You made your way downstairs to find everyone congregating in the kitchen. Your sister was fiddling on her iPad making a playlist and your brother was shoving combined bits of omelette and pancake into his mouth faster than your dad could churn them out.

"Look who made it," your mom said with a smile. She came over and gave you a hug. "Morning, honey. How'd you sleep?"

"Not long, but well." You wiggled past your dad to get to the over to pour yourself a cup of gratitude.

The Santa hat atop your Dad's head bounced around as he joyfully made another pancake.

"Omelette or pancakes for the sweet pea?"

Your brother, Alex stopped eating to take a breath. "The pancakes are really good," he said, his mouth full.

"Pancakes please," you said as you sat down at the bar.

Your sister, Nina, shuddered at the sight of the half chewed pancake in Alex's mouth. "Suddenly, I'm full." You let our a laugh.

"Aww, don't be that way. It's Christmas," your dad replied with a smile. "I can make the next one in the shape of a snowman!"

Alex shoved his plate toward your dad. "Yes please!"

Your dad chuckled. "Well hang on now. Let me get to your sisters first, pal. You've already had seconds."

As your family continued with their banter, your phone chimed again. You glanced quickly figuring it was the first of many texts from friends wishing you a happy day.

****

** OUR DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS SALE STARTS AT MIDNIGHT! DON'T MISS OUT ON THESE SAVINGS! **

Your mom leaned on the bar next to you. "Someone special?"

You sighed and set it down. "Just an ad."

The hours passed and you must have opened dozens of gifts. Even though you were all older now, your parents still went above and beyond to make every Christmas as as special as it was when you were kids.

They always wanted to make sure you three never wanted for anything. You made enough at your job to live comfortably in a modest studio, but it was still nice to receive a little cash in your stocking in addition to the many scarves and sweaters they bought for you.

By now, it had started snowing again, heavier this time. You had always loved snow. Growing up, you longed for the white Christmases film and television had promised and on years you were lucky like this one, that wish came true.

"CHOO-CHOO! The hot cocoa train is pulling into the station!"

Your dad danced into the living room carrying a tray of hot chocolate. He leaned down and offered a mug to you. You smiled and carefully took the cup in your hands.

Spending the holidays with your family was something you cherished, but sometimes you still couldn't help but feel a little lonely. A lot of your friends were getting married and engaged. Some even had a couple of kids on the way. You knew your moment in the sun would come when the time was right. You'd had your share of hookups and heartache, but no matter man or woman, you still hadn't found "the one".

Nina yawned and looked over at your brother, bewildered. He was eating yet another Christmas tree cookie. Your parents were snuggled together on the couch.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," said Nina. Your dad scoffed in protest. "Come on...Beena. It's early." She shook her head.

"Me and Mom are going to get up early. Bath and Body Works has their candles at 75% off and I am not missing loading up on smelly scents from White Barn." She walked around giving out hugs.

"You should come with us, you know."

You wrinkled your nose. "As appealing as waking up early to go fight old ladies in a crowded mall sounds, I'm gonna sit this one out." Your dad winked at you and nodded, knowingly.

Alex piped up, "I'll go!" Your mom laughed and gave him a look. "You? Getting up at 3am to go stand in line with us? I'll believe it when I see it."

You glanced down at your phone, which had been fairly quiet all day. Nothing.

"You okay, kid?" You met your dad's eyes with a grin. "Yeah. Perfect." Your mom bid everyone goodnight and your dad followed suit, leaving you alone with your thoughts in the living room. It was later than you had originally thought. You curled up in a plush arm chair next to the window and covered up with a blanket so you could focus on the falling snow.

The chair was comfier than you remembered and you slowly felt yourself begin to drift.

*DING*

You shift to pick up your phone from the arm of the chair.

**_Charlie: Did Santa bring you anything good this year?_ **

As excited as you were to receive another text in this sweet albeit bizarre interaction, you couldn't wonder why the person on the other side cared. "Maybe they're alone today," you thought.

_You: All of the usual goodies. I told you. I have an in._

**_Charlie: Ah, yes. The cookies. How could I forget?_ **

You found yourself typing "Don't let it happen again." You wondered if you were being too cheeky all things considered, but nevertheless you persisted and added a winking emoji before pressing send.

**_Charlie: Noted._ **

_You: What about you?_

As you awaited a reply, you eyes found the tray of cookies on the ottoman. Alex surprisingly hadn't devoured all of them so you picked the best looking one of the bunch and took a bite.

_**Charlie: Couple of books. A sweater. New watch. Apparently I made the nice list, too.** _

You smirked and typed "Are you usually naughty?" before catching yourself.

"Jesus Christ," you muttered. You read over the message and instantly deleted it.

_You: You seem surprised._

_**Charlie: Eh, we all have our moments.** _

You were trying to think of how to reply when he sent another message.

_**Charlie: This past year has been sort of difficult for me so I think Santa and his elves took pity.** _

You sat for a moment, biting your lip, brow furrowed.

_**Charlie: I'm reading that again and realized it came across as horribly depressing, but I promise more Ralphie Parker than I am George Bailey. :)** _

A smile came washed over your face.

_You: No Red Ryder carbine-action two hundred shot range model air rifle this year?_

**_Charlie: Sadly, no. And you know your Christmas movies. I'm impressed._ **

_You: It's probably for the best. You'll shoot your eye out._

_You: I could say the same for you by the way._

**_Charlie: Please, while I am an avid icicle dodger, I will have you know that you are absolutely 100% correct in your thinking. ;)_ **

**_Charlie: What's your favorite Christmas movie? I'm hoping it's safe to assume you celebrate since you're obviously a connoisseur of fine holiday entertainment._ **

You pondered over his question, mulling things over. You loved Elf, but you'd never admit that especially as your top billed choice.

_You: I love Miracle on 34th St._

His reply came quickly.

_**Charlie: 1947 original or the later adaptation?** _

_You: Are you going to fault me for saying the one with Mara Wilson?_

**_Charlie: I would never. You're wrong, but never. ;)_ **

Was he testing you? You weren't sure what he was on about, but you knew you were willing to play his game. You loved being challenged.

_You: Okay then, Mr. Film Critic, what's your favorite movie of all time? 😛_

You were unsure about the emoji, but left it anyway. You were sure this would stop him dead in his tracks, but he responded almost instantly.

**_Charlie: Easy. The Umbrellas of Cherbourg._ **

You casually opened IMDB. You had heard of this one before, but you couldn't remember much about it.

**_Charlie: If you've ever seen La La Land, you can definitely see some of the influences. What about you? Same question._ **

_You: I don't have one_.

Charlie simply wasn't taking that for an answer.

__

_**Charlie: Oh come on. Not a single title? There isn't a single movie that fills your soul with delight? Nothing makes your heart pitterpatter? I promise I won't judge...much. :)** _

You bit your lip and got more comfortable in your chair. You really wanted to give this thought. Just then—another message.

**_Charlie: Someone somewhere just started playing the Jeopardy theme and they aren't sure why._ **

You grinned. "That cheeky bastard," you thought.

_You: My Man Godfrey OR...and I say this lightly...The Apple._

You covered your face in shame, even though there was no one to see you.

**_Charlie: You did not just say your favorite fucking movie is The Apple. There's no way._ **

You couldn't help but laugh.

**_Charlie: The Apple?? If your favorite movie is from The Cannon Group, I'm genuinely afraid to ask your guilty pleasure movie. :P_ **

You didn’t hesitate.

_You: Oh, that's easy. Spice World or Xanadu_.

_**Charlie: Jesus Christ.** _

_You: Hey! Not every film can be a winner. 🙃_

You were excited for his reply. You hadn't enjoyed texting someone this much in a long time, but nothing came. You must have sat for several minutes and still zip. Was Charlie really the kind of person whose taste in film was so pretentious that he'd stop talking to you over something as stupid as Spice World?

_You: Ground Control to Major Tom?_

Nothing. A few more minutes went by.

_You: Charlie?_

You were getting worried until you finally heard the ding.

**_Charlie: Sorry about that. I was tucking my son back into bed._ **

You sat pensively as you mulled over the message you had typed up.

_You: How old are you, Charlie?_

_**Charlie: 37. And you are?** _

_You: 28_

Charlie got quiet again.

_**Charlie: I'm honestly relieved you asked...for obvious reasons.** _

_You: Are you married?_

_**Charlie: No. Why do you ask?** _

_You: I wanted to make sure I wasn't texting someone's husband._

_**Charlie: Well, in that case, am I texting someone's wife?** _

You were taken aback, but filled with relief by his answers.

_You: No._

_**Charlie: So the “Mrs.” in front of Claus only counts a few days a year?** _

You let out a laugh. He was trying his best to cut the tension that had seeming come out of nowhere fast.

_You: Very funny._

__

_**Charlie: You think I'm being polite. I'm just looking out for my own interests. I know how this works. I've seen The Polar Express.** _

You got up from the chair and unplugged the Christmas tree. You tidied up the tray of cookies and took them into the kitchen to cover with a lid. 

**_Charlie: Still with me?_ **

You smiled. He was enjoying talking to you just as much as you were him.

_You: Yeah. I was just tidying up a bit. I'm about to freshen up my cup of cocoa._

**Charlie: That sounds amazing. My son polished off the last of the mix we had here so please enjoy every drop.**

_You: I'll save a sip just for you._

**_Charlie: In that case, dibs on all of the marshmallows._ **

You scoffed as you typed your reply.

**_You: You can't call dibs on all of them, you jerk!_ **

****

**_Charlie: You didn't state any terms or conditions for this sip. They're mine. :)_ **

You could feel yourself beaming. You still weren’t sure why you wanted to flirt, but you were and he didn’t seem to mind.

_You: Fine. You win._

_**Charlie: I'm really more excited about this than I should be. It's the little things, I guess.** _

You found yourself incandescently blissed and realized you needed to tone it down a bit. You still didn't know anything about him. For all you knew, he could be lying about everything he said. You carefully composed the next text. You needed to know you were talking to an actual person and not some random having jollies with wrong numbers.

_You: I have a question._

**_Charlie: I have an answer. Probably. Maybe. :)_ **

_You: Would you want to talk on the phone sometime?_

**_Charlie: Like? Right now?_ **

You were texting back when your phone started to ring. You panicked and hit decline. After a minute or two, your phone lit up. Voicemail.

You felt so nervous as you clicked the button to listen.

_**"So I'm realizing my calling was premature. I completely should have asked first. I'm sorry. I'm not usually so impulsive."** _

His voice wasn't anything like you had expected. It was richer. Deeper. Even kind of sexy, but you dashed that thought away quickly.

****

**_"Anyway, I guess since I'm here now what I'm trying to say is hi. Hello. Uh, this is me. I'm a real person, which I realize is an odd thing to say, but you were probably thinking it too so I feel less bad about saying it. Just...hi. Um...I'm gonna go now and take a shower. Not because I called or anything weird...just to shower so...if you're feeling brave, give me 10 or 15 minutes and call me back. Talk to you soon. Or, uh, text. Whatever makes you comfortable. And sorry. Again. Okay. Bye."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also on Wattpad now. What do you think so far? Thanks for reading!


	3. If You’re Feeling Brave

You sat there at the kitchen island for a long time processing the call. You had listened to his message at least two more times.

_**"If you're feeling brave..."** _

You supposed calling him back would take some bravery. He hadn't been suggesting you were afraid to talk to him. You acknowledged calling someone you didn't know was a bit daunting and yet he hadn't seemed to give it a second thought before hitting the "call" button.

You tried to talk yourself into it. You liked him enough to keep texting. That much was obvious to you. He already had your number. If he turned out to be some creep or homicidal maniac, you could always block his number.

You had mentally prepared yourself to be open, but not to share too much extraneous detail for your own safety. If he wanted to be more so, that was his business, but you knew for sure you weren't going to be straight up murdered by sharing the teeniest bit too much—you were going to play your cards close.

You put your phone in your pocket and carefully picked up your mug. The cup was warmer than you thought and you still almost dropped it. You grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge for the chill of it and promised yourself to drink it before you went to bed.

You did your best to quietly climb the stairs. You didn't want to risk waking anyone up. You could hear the gentle hum of the TV coming from Alex's room, but you'd expect nothing less. He had been sleeping with it on since he started having night terrors as a kid and you'd sometimes wake down the hall to the sound of informercials if he managed to accidentally roll over on the remote in his sleep.

When you reached your room, you tossed the bottle of water onto your bed and closed the door as gently as you could. You heard the latch click and knew you were good.

You glanced at your alarm clock. You still had a few minutes to change for bed before you called him back—if you called him at all.

You sat on your bed with your phone in hand, thinking about how he sounded in the voicemail. He was sweet albeit a little unsure of himself.

You took a sip of cocoa and sat the mug carefully on your nightstand. It was now or never. You opened your phone log and clicked the missed call.

Ring. Ring.

Ring.

You took a deep breath. Maybe he wouldn't pick up.

_**"Hello?"** _

His voice was warm. Was he smiling?

_"Hi Charlie."_

**_"Hi."_ **

He said your name and you suddenly felt so shy like you were talking to a boy for the very first time.

_"How are you?"_

He chuckled. ** _"I'm well, thank you. How about yourself?"_**

_"I'm great."_

_**"Oh good."** _

You both sat in silence, unsure of what to say next.

**_"So...I've gotta ask."_** he started. **_"god coming down in a golden Cadillac to rapture away all of the hippies at the end...that's really your favorite movie?"_**

He was teasing you. You giggled. _"I never said The Apple was good!"_

**_"But it's your favorite! Shouldn't it be?"_ **

_"Should it be?"_

He was definitely smiling now. You were too. **_"I suppose you're right."_**

_"You never told me your favorite Christmas movie by the way."_

_**"I didn't?"** _

_"Mmm-mm."_

**_"Well that's because you didn't ask me...so..."_ **

He snickered. "What a flirt," you thought.

_"Well, I'm asking now."_

**_"Honestly, I don't have just one—I kind of love all of the old Rankin/Bass movies."_ **

For whatever reason, you started singing half-heartedly.

_"I'm Mister White Christmas. I'm Mr. Snow."_

Charlie was laughing as he finished the lyric.

**_"I'm Mister Icicle. I'm Mister Ten Below..."_ **

By now, you were too. He let out a contented sighed.

**_"You got me. The Year Without A Santa Claus. That's actually probably my favorite one."_ **

_"You didn't tell me you were a singer."_

**_"Oh please. Barely. I put the OK in karaoke."_ **

He paused.

_**"You're not too bad yourself by the way."** _

_"Oh, no...I wasn't really trying."_

**_"Does that mean I should send this Grammy back then or?_ **

_"Can I at least thank the recording academy first?"_

He snorted causing you to giggle and there it was again, like warm honey—his laugh. For a second, you let your mind wander to what Charlie looked like and what his face might do when something made him laugh. Once you composed yourselves, he didn't miss a beat.

**_"So...if you don't mind me asking, what do you do?"_ **

You were caught off guard.

_"Oh cutting right to the chase, okay. I—work in a writer's room for a late night tv show."_

_**"Oh wow. That's cool. Which one?"** _

You could feel yourself tense up.

_"No specifics. Not just yet...if that's okay."_

Charlie seemed a little taken aback.

**_"Uh, yeah. Sure. Of course...I'm a director."_ **

_"In a casting couch sort of way?"_

_**"If you're asking if my auditions begin with drum riffs, I am offended."** _

You nearly spat out a sip of water and Charlie definitely heard it. He tittered.

_**"Did I lose you?"** _

_"Nope, still here."_

_**"Good...and to answer your question, I direct plays, mostly."** _

_"Ooh! Anything I would have heard of?"_

His voice was playful, but somewhat darker.

**_"Ah-ah-ah. No specifics, remember?"_ **

_"You're right. That was my bad."_

_**"Hey, no...No harm, no foul. I ...never mind."** _

_"What?"_

_**"I mean...if you wanted to know badly enough, you could probably just google it."** _

_"Where's the fun in that?"_ You asked.

He was quiet. Surprised maybe? You felt like you had said something wrong so you tried to lighten the mood.

_"Are you sharpening your axe over there or something?"_

_**"Is it Thursday?"** _

_"No."_

_**"Then, no."** _

The smile in his voice had returned and you were grateful.

_**"So you're a Broadway fan?"** _

_"Yeah...well...yeah."_

_**"What does that mean?"** _

_"It means yes, but no, but also yes."_

**"Go on..."**

You bit your lip.

_"I don't want to say."_

_**"Why? Do you hate the classics or something? You can't stand plays?"** _

_"No, that's not it."_

_**"You secretly wrote a musical version of All Dogs Go to Heaven?"** _

You giggled. _"Nope."_

**_"What? Tell me."_** He was determined to coax it out of you. **_"Do you...do you have a shrine dedicated to CATS hidden away in a basement somewhere? If not, I give up."_**

_"No...I just..."_

He said your name in a way that made you melt.

_**"You can tell me anything."** _

You sighed and muttered something into the phone.

**_"What was that?"_ **

You said it again.

_**"One more time."** _

Flustered, the words poured out of you.

_"I hate Andrew Lloyd Webber, okay? I don't know why and I don't know when it started or how, but I can't stand any of his musicals. There. I said it."_

The phone went dead silent. Your mind had started racing. What if on some off chance they were friends? Weirder things have happened.What if you had offended him?

_"C-Charlie?"_

Suddenly he was singing softly into the phone, toying with you the entire time.

**_"...say you'll share with me one love one lifetime...let me lead you from your solitude!"_ **

_"Oh my god, get fucked."_

Charlie burst out laughing and the sound coming through the end of the phone was contagious. The more you laughed, the harder he did too.

When you both caught your breath, he spoke into the phone, totally pleased with himself.

_**"Oh, this is a thing now. I'm buying tickets to Phantom."** _

_"Shut up."_

**_"I'm gonna make you see it and it's going to be hysterical. Oh my god I didn't realize I needed that laugh. Thank you. Holy shit."_ **

_"Happy to help."_

He uttered your name softly. **_"You're really to easy talk to."_**

You felt heat rush to your cheeks.

_"So are you."_

**_"Oh fuck."_ **

_"Is everything okay?"_

**_"Yeah, I just saw what time it is. I promised Hen—my kid I'd take him to the museum tomorrow."_ **

You looked at the clock again. He was right. It was getting late.

_"No problem. It's been wonderful talking to you."_

_**"You too. Really."** _

You were quiet. You wondered if this would be the last time you spoke. You wanted to ask, but didn't know if you should.

**_"You okay?"_ **

Your ears perked up at his concern.

_"Yeah. Never better. Um, Listen...Would you mind if I sent you a text tomorrow?"_

_**"Just one?"** _

_"Charlie."_

_**"Send as many as you want."** _

You were definitely blushing and something about his words piqued interest in a place you'd rather not think about.

**_"I can't promise I'll reply quickly, but if you don't mind that, please do. Okay?"_ **

_"Okay."_

_**"Alright...on that note, I have a date with my pillow. Goodnight."** _

_"Goodnight, Charlie."_


	4. Auld Lang Syne

The next morning, things were fairly quiet. The house was empty save for your dad who had decided you two would spend some quality time together. It had been a long time since it was just the two of you and you cherished the little moments when you didn't have to compete with Nina or Alex.

You knew there were no clear favorites between your parents, but you also knew how valuable your time was with them independently, especially since your siblings lived closer than a flight away.

Your dad decided breakfast of the day should be special and made quiche. He also made you "coffee a la Dad" like he used to when you were younger. It was the same cup of coffee it had always been only now with a heaping mountain of whipped cream and it never failed to make your day better.

You came to find out Alex had surprisingly tagged along with your mom and sister, much to Nina's chagrin. Dad said your mom was happy to have an extra set of hands and Alex didn't mind schlepping everything around so long as he got a soft pretzel afterwards.

After breakfast you and your dad had fun debating which movies that take place at Christmas were actually considered Christmas movies. He loved getting a rise out of you by bringing up Home Alone.

You hadn't heard from Charlie today and didn't expect to seeing how he was spending quality time with his son. You wondered how old he was and if something had happened with his mother, but didn't think it was appropriate to ask since you were still technically getting to know each other. You were deep in thought when you felt your phone vibrate.

From :  
Charlie - Attachment: 1 Image.

You unlocked your phone. "What is he sending me?" You were curious, yet perplexed. For a brief moment, you had hoped it would be a selfie, but quickly realized he had no reason to send one. When you opened the picture, you were surprised to see at least a dozen dinosaur ornaments hanging on a tree.

Just then...

**_Charlie: Pick one? We each picked one and my future paleontologist wants a third and we can't decide._ **

You were pleasantly surprised that he thought of you. You smiled at the thought of Charlie and his son looking at the dinosaur exhibit together.

_You: You trust my taste in dinosaurs? What an honor._  
**_Charlie: I'm sorry to report you were a close second. G-Ma didn't reply so here we are._ **  
**_Charlie: We have the wooly mammoth, and the purple guy on the bottom._ **

You weren't offended in the slightest.

_You: "Purple guy"? Which era is he from?_ 🙃

**_Charlie: Your guess is as good as mine. Still learning._ **  
**_Charlie: And your choice is?_ **

_You: The bright blue one up top._

**_Charlie: Excellent. Thanks!_ **

And just like that, Charlie disappeared. You couldn't blame him and you didn't. He was just doing his best to be a good dad.

"Someone sending you some belated Christmas cheer?" Your dad had walked into the room and sat in front of you on the other sofa.

"Just my friend. He and his son are at a museum today."

You could tell your dad was wondering what category of "friend" Charlie fell into and wasn't about to ask. "Your friend has a kid?"

You nodded, tucking your phone away. "Do a lot of your friends have kids now? How old is this guy?"

You gave your dad a look. You could tell where this was going. "He's 37. And some of them do."

Dad was being protective. "37? Does _friend_ actually mean _friend_ in this situation?

_"Dad."_ You laughed nervously."And yes it does. I am not currently romantic involved and when I am —"

"I'll be the first to know. I know." Your dad interrupted. "I'm only looking out for my baby girl."

A few hours later while you two were in the middle of a heated game of Monopoly, your mom and Nina came dragging through the door. They were completely wiped. Alex, however, was bouncing with energy. As they collapsed on respective couches, your brother quickly brought everything inside.

Nina kicked off her shoes and began rubbing her feet. "Oh my god, my feet KILL." She groaned, massaging her aching soles.

Your mom's feet were already propped up, her forearm thrown across her forehead like she was reclining on a fainting couch. "Never. Again. I'm done with shopping."

In the middle of all the hubbub, your dad had managed to sneak into the kitchen and came in with a tray of wine glasses and a small cheeseboard.

"Refreshments?" He had a tea towel thrown over his arm, proud of himself to take care of his girls.

Your mom and Nina shot up quickly. "Yes please!"

Alex sat down the last bag and closed the front door. "Did I eat my last cinnamon pretzel?"

"Yesss." Nina hissed, earning a laugh from your mom.

"We should definitely order pizza then."

—  
A couple of days went by. You had said your reluctant goodbyes and headed back to New York. A few friends had invited you to spend New Year's Eve with them, but you weren't convinced drinking the night away with strangers in a loud club was how you wanted to ring in the new year.

To top things off, all of them had dates, leaving you odd man out. You didn't mind. In fact, you had grown accustomed to it. You were often the third wheel, but there was never any awkwardness in your flying solo. Albeit, you would be lying if you said there wasn't a small part of you that had hoped for something different this year. Maybe one day. You just hadn't found the right person.

Since he sent the photo, you hadn't heard from Charlie at all. You almost thought you missed him, but wouldn't allow yourself to believe it. "You can't miss a perfect stranger," you kept reminding yourself.

In the time you had been home, you had finally organized your tiny closet and realized half of the things you owned didn't "spark joy" like they used to. You half heartedly considered completely redoing your wardrobe and reinventing yourself in the new year, but you knew your paycheck should only handle resolutions you could actually keep.

You had deep cleaned everything, literally everything, and discovered you desperately needed groceries. You could go out and make a night of things, maybe meet someone new, but you didn't have it in you.

Self care. That's it. That's exactly what you needed. A full night of self-care. Eye cream, face mask, lip scrub, the works. You figured if you were pampering yourself you might as well indulge and ordered in.

It wasn't until it arrived that you realized your eyes were bigger than your stomach. You plopped down on the couch with your takeout bag in hand and laid out your spread before pouring a tall glass of wine. The remote next to you was calling your name. You skipped channels until you found Casablanca a 1/4 is the way into its run, grabbed your chopsticks, and began digging in.

You were halfway through the lo mein when you picked up your phone. Still no Charlie. Maybe the few conversations you had shared really were products of their circumstances.

You wanted to reach out. You missed hearing his laugh on the phone. You wondered if he had a good couple of days since you last spoke, what he had been up to. You wanted to hear more about him, ask about directing, and just get to know him better.

Your eyes moved back to the screen. The movie was beginning to get to you. Without another thought, you changed channels. It was as if the TV was mocking you. *Flip*. My Best Friend's Wedding. *Flip*. Pride and Prejudice. *Flip*. You've Got Mail.

Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks we're staring you right in the face. Flirting with each other and you couldn't escape it.

_"152 people who think he looks like Clark Gable"_  
_"152 people who think he looks like a Clark Bar."_

You shut off the TV. This was the moment was decided to cancel cable and keep your streaming subscriptions. You didn't need this. No matter how much you felt like ShopGirl behind your screen, Charlie wasn't your Joe Fox. Your life wasn't a movie. This was real life.

New Year's Eve was no different. You made the choice to dress up, but only for yourself. You threw on your cutest black dress, styled your hair, and opted for a red bold lipstick instead of a smoky eye.

Your friends had begged you to change your mind, but you didn't feel like dancing. You wanted to do _you_ wanted tonight—send perfectly angled selfies to friends, sip champagne alone, party with Ben and Jerry, and watch New Year's Rockin' Eve. It may have come across a little sad while you were telling Jules and Parker, but they knew you and loved you and as your best friends only wanted you to be happy.

Jules had offered to send over food, but you declined. You were prepared, maybe not so much emotionally, but comfortable with your choice all the same.

You laid back on the couch, party horn in your mouth, and took a photo. "Ugh. Looks like I'm trying too hard." You contemplated sending it to Charlie to force his hand at a reply, but quickly understood that it was a bad idea.

The longer you sat in your dress, the more you wanted someone to talk to. You could hear the sounds of the city in celebration outside your window. It was time.

You walked over to your small ikea armoire and pulled out pajamas. You changed in record time before you washed and moisturized your face.   
The cold cream felt nice on your skin.

Once you were satisfied, you waltzed back over to the couch and reached for the chips and queso you had prepped that earlier in the evening. You just wanted the ball to drop. That stupidly hopeful ball.

You were astonished at how quickly time was moving, especially since you were a little tipsy by now. Around 9, you got a text and didn't think anything of it. It was probably just Jules with one last ditch effort to get you to come out...and you weren't taking the bait.

The phone vibrated again. You rolled your eyes as you gave in and picked it up.

It was Nina wishing you a happy New Year's Eve. Even though you loved your sister very much. You felt your heart sink in your chest. "Not tonight," you said. Your dance card for the night might have been empty, but your glass would always be full—at least until you finished both bottles of champagne.


	5. If You're Willing, I Am Too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I deleted the author's note that was here in place of Chapter 4 so make sure you read that before checking out this chapter. Thanks and happy reading! P.S. Your comments and kudos are giving me life! Thank you so much!
> 
> SPOILERS: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PHOTOS. ON THIS SITE, THEY'RE BEST VIEWED IF YOU READ IN LANDSCAPE MODE. (This is also available on Wattpad.)

It was such a good day. The hot barista at the small shop you frequented had told you "no charge" for your coffee order. You had managed to secure tickets to a concert you had been looking forward to and not once since New Year's Eve had you had even a single thought about Charlie. Well, at least not until right now.

As you were reading the confirmation email for your e-tickets, you had pondered what kind of music he was into and then quickly wiped those thoughts clean.

You were a successful, accomplished human living in New York who didn't need anyone to make her happy...but you still kind of wished he would text back.

You shook with anxiety, willing the feeling to go away. "Walk it off," you muttered to yourself. You could go pretend to be a tourist for the day. If the studio was open, you'd be more than happy to go into work, but alas— vacation.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket. You stopped dead in your tracks and took a deep breath.

From   
Charlie - Attachment: 1 Image

**_Charlie: Have you ever been here before?_ **

You almost didn't reply, but you couldn't help yourself.

_You: Hello to you, too._

He was silent.

**_Charlie: I deserve that._ **  
**_Charlie: I can explain?_ **

You scoffed, annoyed yet amused as you typed your reply.

_You: Let me guess...no service in the Bermuda Triangle?_

**_Charlie: Although, again...well deserved, close. I had to fly to LA to take my son back to his mom. He was only with me through his Christmas break. He doesn't like flying alone. I should have said something._ **

_You: You don't owe me any explanation._

You bit your lip. Was it the wrong thing to say? Too unfeeling? You wanted to throw him a bone.

_You: How was your New Year's Eve?_

**_Charlie: A little awkward, but nice. I spent it with my ex and her family. I meant to text._ **  
_You: You're under no obligation._

Maybe that was a bit harsh, but you had already hit send.

**Charlie: If you'd like me to stop, I can. I apologize if I misread things.**

Your fingers had never moved faster.

_You: No! I just meant it was okay. I wondered if I would hear from you, but I'm not angry. I have no reason to be._

**_Charlie: Oh. OK :) Good_**.

You scrolled back up to look at his photo.

_You: Are you at the high line?_

**_Charlie: I realize now maybe I shouldn't have sent an active locale. But...yes?_ **

You decided to have a little fun.

_You: This is so weird! Me too!_

You were nowhere near the high line.

Your phone was ringing and you were all too happy to answer.

"Hello?" you said a little too sweetly.

 ** _"Are you_** ** _really_** ** _here?"_** He asked, his voice was dark yet playful. He was totally unconvinced. It almost sounded...sexy.

_"No, but wouldn't it have been fun if I had said yes?"_

**"Touché."**

You had made your way over to Central Park by now and spotted an open bench where you could sit down.

_"So what are you drinking?"_

**_"What?"_ **

_"You had a yummy looking croissant and a coffee?"_

**"Oh,"** he chuckled nervously. **"Yeah."**

You looked at the photo again and adjusted your earbuds.

_"Do you always have two?"_

He sighed. ** _"Not usually no...I, uh, actually was supposed to have a date and got stood up."_**

_"Oh, Charlie..."_

**_"Hey, it happens. Part of the game. Not that dating is a game. Just...life, I guess."_ **

_"Have you been single very long?"_

**_"Why? Are you interested? I'm sorry. This is why she stood me up, isn't it?"_ **

_You laughed softly._

**_"It's been about a year. It's been longer than that since Nicole and I split up, but officially we've been divorced a year."_ **

You admired his honesty, especially since you hadn't expected him to open up as quickly as he had.

**_"So much for no specifics, huh? I'm telling you, you could just end all this mystery if you really wanted to."_ **

You teased.

_"I'd really rather learn about you from you than Google."_

**_"That's fair."_ **

_"Does it bother you not knowing more about me?"_

You could hear fumbling in the background.   
**_"Why? Have you been projecting with all of the axe murderer stuff?"_**

_"No...What are you up to?"_

You could hear his breathing change. Was he smoking?

**"What? Oh? I'm—I just lit a cigarette. Did I blow into the phone or something?"**

_"I didn't know you smoked. I mean...I have no reason to, but..yeah. Just surprised."_

**_"There's a lot you don't know about me."_ **

He was right. There was a lot you didn't know.

_"That goes both ways."_

You could hear him taking another drag of his cigarette.

**_"Well...that can change if you want. What would you like to know?"_ **

You bit your lip as you dreamed up the right thing to ask.

_"Have you always lived in New York?"_

**_"Actually, no. I moved here from Indiana."_ **

_"Oh, so you're a farm boy."_

_Charlie laughed._ **_"Not quite. What about you? Born and raised?"_ **

_"No. I didn't move here until after college. I knew I wanted to work in television so I pounded the pavement and did everything I could to move up."_ You paused. _"...I actually started out working in the page program at NBC right after I graduated. I still work there now, not as a page, but for the network."_

His voice softened.

**_"What happened to no specifics?"_ **

_"If you're willing to be open, I am too."_

_—_

Over the next few days, you found yourself sending photos back and forth. You wanted to share little bits of your life with Charlie and loved seeing what you could when he let you in too.

From You:   
To Charlie - Attachment: 1 Image

_You: Need anything? :)_

**_Charlie: Let me know if you find any Samuel Beckett! :)_ **

**_——_ **

From You  
To Charlie - Attachment: 1 Image 

_You: Hello from Studio 8H!_

**_Charlie: I'll see your office photo and raise you one._ **

You were giddy. You were getting a glimpse of his world.

From   
Charlie - Attachment: 1 Image

**_Charlie: :)_ **

You: Which theatre is that?

**_Charlie: Why? Want to stop by?_ **

You were taken aback by his blunt offer. He couldn't be serious, could he? Your heart was beating faster.

_You: Is that an invitation?_

**_Charlie: Would you actually come by?_ **

_You: Humor me._

**_Charlie: You realize this is heavily breaking everything about your specificity clause._ **

_You: Charlie._

**_Charlie: I'm at the Hudson._ **

Your breath hitched in your chest. Sometimes you forgot how small New York could feel. If you wanted to, you could walk over in 10 to 15 minutes give or take foot traffic and nerves. You felt sick to your stomach. You had no idea what to say.

Just then, *DING*.

**_Charlie: For transparency's sake, I'm really hoping all those murderer jokes are just jokes. I'm feeling a little exposed here. ;)_ **

You panicked and hurriedly typed a response.

_You: Gotta go. My lunch is over. I'll talk to you later._

Later that afternoon, you were leaving Rockefeller Plaza and couldn't help but wonder if he would still be there. There were only 5 blocks between you and you couldn't bring yourself to walk over, but you also couldn't leave the spot where you stood.

The wind picked up, causing you to shiver and pull your coat more tightly closed. You wouldn't text him back until you got home. Like it or not, you weren't ready to meet him. As much as you wanted to see him face to face, you needed to know he was safe.

You didn't think he was lying by any means, but you had to know for sure he wanted to see you too. It was too big of a risk.

The subway ride home was louder than usual mostly because your brain wouldn't shut off. You felt like a coward. Your phone vibrated. You were astonished by your phone's miraculous one bar of service.

From  
Charlie - Attachment: 1 Image

As you were trying to get it to load, you lost signal. It would have to wait until you got home. You promised yourself it would.

Once the latch of your front door clicked closed and you locked up, you walked over to the couch and set your bag on the coffee table.

You were anxious about reading his message, but knew you'd have to look at your phone sometime so it might as well be now.

When you unlocked your screen, you saw you had a few messages from him.

**_Charlie: Exit "Ghost"._ **

Another message. You still felt bewildered seeing your name in texts from him.

**_Charlie: I want to apologize to you. I feel like I did something to make you uncomfortable and that was never my intention. I'm sorry. If I overstepped or was maybe too playful, I'm sorry. I want you to know I'd never try to force your hand with any of this._ **

**_Charlie: If you told me we were in the same crowded room, surrounded by countless people, I wouldn't look for you unless you asked me to._ **

**_Charlie: Please say something._ **

**_Charlie: OK. It's been 20 minutes of radio silence so I'm going to take that as "Fuck off, Charlie." If you want to talk, I'll be around._ **

You tried hard to swallow the lump in your throat. You felt awful. You knew should call him, but what to say? As you scrolled through the call log, you had hoped the right words would just flow out of you at the right time.

He picked up after one ring.

 ** _"Hey. I wasn't sure I'd hear from you."_** His voice was gentle. He sounded nervous. You were quiet.

**_"I'm sorry about earlier."_ **

You took a deep breath.

_"If anything, I should be apologizing to you."_

**_"Listen, I need you to know...if you told me you never wanted to actually see me in person, I'd respect your wishes."_ **

_"You would?"_

**_"Without question. That's in no way saying I don't want to see you. I'm just letting you know if you want me to keep that distance, I will."_ **

_"Do you want to meet?"_

**_"Eventually, I had hoped, but that's not up to me."_ **

_"Charlie."_

**_"What are you doing right now?"_ **

_"What?"_

**_"Are you out? At home?"_ **

_"I just got home. Why?"_

**_"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"_ **


	6. How Do We Do This?

_"What did you just say?"_

**_"A movie. Film? Una película?"_ **

_"How would we even do that?"_

**_"Do you have Netflix?"_ **

_"Yeah."_

**_"We could cue up something together. Unless this is a really stupid idea. Is this leaning toward uncomfortable again?"_ **

You admired how he was going about everything so gingerly.

**_"Also if not, I completely under— "_ **

_"I'd love to."_

**"Oh."**

You could tell he was surprised, but pleasantly so.

_"Did you have something in mind?"_

**_"I was kind of hoping we could choose something together or maybe you could show me one of your favorites."_ **

_"Um, sure, but before we start would you mind if I ate dinner."_

**_"Oh, yeah. Of course. I picked something up on the way home so I get it."_ **

_"What did you get?"_

Just then, *DING*

**_"Take a look."_ **

From   
Charlie - Attachment: 2 Images

His voice was like a warm hug.

**_"Did you get them?"_ **

Your mouth was watering.

_"Those look incredible."_

You could hear him take a bite, probably absentmindedly. The crunch of the crust made you wish you were sharing a slice with him.

**_"Mmhmm."_ **

You laughed. _"Mouth full?"_

He replied confirming everything you already knew.

 **"Ohm** ** _weah."_** You could hear him wash it down with what you imagined was soda. Maybe beer.

**_"If you want, I'm more than happy to order an apology pizza for earlier."_ **

You snickered.

**_"What? They could even spell out "I'm sorry" in little pepperonis on the top."_ **

_"How would that even work?"_

**_"You know, that's a good question."_ ** _He chuckled. His laugh was easily becoming one of your favorite things._

**_"I could Venmo you."_ **

_"Last names..."_

**_"You're right. Shit. Wait. I have an idea."_ **

_"Let's hear it. How do we do this?"_

**_"Do you have a favorite or go-to place? I could call ahead and pay by phone and say you'd be calling...or if you can order online, if it will let you click 'pay with cash', do that and then I can call and say something like, "Oh no! My money." And then just pay for it by phone. Tada. We both win and you get pizza."_ **

_"This seems a little complicated."_

**_"Maybe, but it just might work. I'm willing to try if you are."_ **

You smiled. Charlie going out of his way for something as silly as this was kind of adorable.

_"Let me put my order in and I'll text you the info."_

**_"Oh. Sure. Call me back."_ **

_"I have to otherwise I don't get my pizza."_

He chortled.

_"What?"_

**_"Nothing. I'm ashamed. It was a pizza joke, but it was so bad."_ **

_"Tell me."_

**_"Later. Order pizza!"_ **

_"Okay! Call you back."_

You hung up and got to work. After you, placed your order you sent him the info.

_You: You're up. ;)_

About 5 minutes later, your phone was ringing again. 

**"Ladies and gentlemen, we have pizza!"**

"Yay!"   
**"Yay!"**

_"Thank you by the way. You really didn't have to do that."_

**"It was nothing. I wanted to."**

You got more comfortable, tucking your legs underneath you.

_"How was your pizza?"_

**_"Oh, I didn't eat yet. I was going to wait to for you."_ **

He was waiting for you? Was this a date? Surely not...Was it?

_"Isn't it getting cold?"_

**_"I don't mind."_** He paused. ** _"Good choice by the way. For pizza. I've been there before. I went to Roberta's."_**

You realized he was trying to share more without coming out and saying it. Realistically sharing your pizza place had given him a general sense of where you lived so he was doing the same.

Charlie cleared his throat.

**_"So...movies? Any ideas?"_ **

_"Um...I'm not sure. I'm open if you have a suggestion."_

**_"Hmm...let's see then."_ **

_"Oh! You were telling me about...um...The Umbrellas of..."_

**_"Cherbourg."_ **

_"Yeah. Would you want to watch that?"_

**_"Are you sure? You wouldn't want to see something else?"_ **

_"I'd love to see it with you."_

**_"If you really want to. Just so you know, the entire thing is in French."_ **

_"I can use subtitles."_

**_"There's no spoken dialogue. It's all singing."_ **

_"Then it's a good thing I like musicals."_

You began searching for it on your TV, but nothing came up on Netflix.

_"I can't find it on here."_

**_"I don't think it's on there. It may be on HBO."_ **

_"I don't have that."_

**_"You want my login?"_ **

_"No way. Also wow. No hesitation."_

He feigned shock.

**_"Oh no, you're going to watch movies and tv and not pay for my streaming service. How terrible that you should enjoy entertainment."_ **

A sound of protest left your mouth. You're not sure what words you were trying to put together, but your mouth and brain definitely were not working as a team.

**_"I can change the password, you know."_ **

_"It just feels very personal."_

Just then, a knock at your door. Startled, you let our a shriek.

**_"What? Are you okay?"_ **

You clutched your chest. It was your pizza delivery.

_"Yeah. Sorry. Pizza's here and it scared me. Give me a minute."_

**_"No problem."_ **

You dug around in your wallet for cash to tip the delivery person and collected your pizza, making sure to lock the door after.

There was more than you had ordered. Charlie, the sly devil, added tiramisu.

You set everything down on the coffee table and went to grab a plate and utensils.

**_"Is it hot?"_ **

_"Did you order dessert for me?"_

**_"I may have accidentally added a dessert, yes. I hope you like chocolate and coffee together."_ **

_"I actually love tiramisu."_

**_"In that case, good job, me."_ **

You finally heard him take another bite of pizza as you were plating up a slice of your own.

_"How would you feel about Pride and Prejudice? Is that too...it is, never mind."_

**_"Too what?"_ **

_"Silly."_

_He gulped his beverage._

**_"Why silly?"_ **

_"I don't know. It feels like a date movie."_

Charlie was very quiet and then spoke up, treading lightly.

**_"Is it?"_ **

_"What?"_

**_"This?"_ **

_"What?"_

**_"A date."_ **

_You were at a loss, yet again._

_"I—well—"_ You let out a nervous laugh, trying yourself to be careful of what you said next. _"You did buy me dinner."_ You tried to make it sound like a joke, but you were serious.

**_"Well...I enjoy Jane Austen...so, why don't we?_ **

_"Are we doing this?"_

You could hear the clicks of his remote searching for the title on his TV.

**_"Watching a movie together while we both eat pizza? Yes."_ **

You let out the tiniest gasp. You weren't sure if it was due to stress or delight, but he had heard it. 

**_"I'm ready when you are. Just let me know when to press play."_ **

You cued the movie up on your end; your hand was shaking while you held the remote.

 _"Okay,"_ you uttered softly.

He counted down and you two pressed the button at the same time. The familiar opening music filled your living room.

 ** _"Joke's on you by the way,"_** he whispered. **"** ** _I love this movie."_**  
  
 _——_  
When you had initially suggested it, you had completely forgotten about the runtime for this movie and hoped he wouldn't mind how long it was.

"He can always hang up or pretend to fall asleep," you thought.

Charlie had been silent for most of the film, occasionally making commentary about this or that. Finally, Mr. Darcy was walking toward Elizabeth. His shirt wild and open in the morning light. You know the scene.

 ** _"Are you swooning right now?"_** he teased.

You giggled. _"No."_

 ** _"Oh, well that makes one of us."_** You loved that he tried to make you laugh.

You imagined what it would be like to be there on the same couch as Charlie. Maybe your fingers would be intertwined. Your head could be resting on his shoulder. His arm holding you close. You wondered what he smelled like. The touch of his skin. You sighed, content with the vision in your head.

The movie soon came to an end, but you didn't want to go.

 **"Hi."** He sounded a little sleepy.

_"Hi."_

**_"Tired?"_ **

_"Honestly, no."_

**_"Me either."_ **

**_"_ ** _Do you want to keep talking?"_

**_"If you're willing to give me a brief intermission."_ **

_"Sure, take your time. I'll just put the rest of the pizza away. Thank you again. I have some for lunch tomorrow, too."_

**_"Of course. Thanks for letting me. Be right back."_ **

It sounded as if he laid the phone down. He could have easily called you back, but you supposed he didn't want to hang up either.

As you put everything in the fridge, you realized how empty your little apartment felt. How could you miss someone you never met? You had wondered this since the beginning, but lately the feeling had grown.

**_"Okay, I'm back."_ **

How long had you been in your own head?

_"Me too. Just getting comfortable."_

**_"Me too."_ **

_"Charlie?"_

**"Hmm."**

_"Tell me about Indiana."_

As you two continued talking, the thing you had about specifics went out the window. He told you all about growing up in Indiana. He opened up about how there had been a real struggle with violence and alcohol in his home growing up, and what made him want to become a director.

You told him about your family, your siblings, and how you secretly wanted to be a poet as much as a tv writer.

You talked about your favorite colors and foods, music, books and movies, how he loves when it snows in New York, but still hasn't gotten used to how gray it can become even after all these years. How you wished you could travel more and where you'd go.

He opened up about his divorce and, more surprisingly, the infidelity. He didn't want to give you a reason not to trust him. You told him how you had been engaged once and why it ended. By the end of everything, you had both shared a great deal, but you also knew there was still far more to know. Far more to learn, but you had each shared so much it was difficult to justify using the word "stranger" anymore—especially when you technically hadn't been strangers for quite some time.

You let out a yawn causing him to do the same.

His voice came through the line ever so softly.

 ** _"The sun's coming up."_** Had you really talked all night? You looked over to see the swirls of color dancing outside your window.

_"I can't believe we talked for as long as we did."_

**_"I know."_** He let out another yawn.

_"Do you want to go to sleep?"_

**_"At this point, I'll be staying up. Trying to sleep doesn't make sense."_ **

_"I hope I didn't keep you."_

He said your name so tenderly.

 **_"I_ ** **_ wanted _ ** **_to keep talking to you."_ **

You could feel the familiar warmth of blood rushing to your cheeks.

**_"I do, however, need to take a shower and staying on the line could prove to be as difficult as it would be awkward."_ **

The thought tried to enter your mind, but you refused. "I will not think of Charlie in the shower," you told yourself.

_"I should do the same. And charge my phone. I need to at least look somewhat presentable for work in a few hours."_

**_"Well...since we're signing off—I hope you have a great day and if you're so inclined..."_ **

_"I'll text you."_

**_"I'm already looking forward to it."_ **

**_——_**  
Getting ready that morning, you were exhausted, but completely blissed. You thought about Charlie on the subway ride that morning and couldn't stop thinking about chatting for hours on end. You wondered if he was thinking of you too.

You had been so caught up in Charlie that you had sent your mobile order to the wrong Starbucks. Instead of it going to your normal store, you had somehow placed an order with the one near Times Square. It also happened to be dangerously close to the Hudson.

You shook it off and realized this was going to make you have to hoof it to get to work on time. You had hoped it would be empty, which you knew it wouldn't be, but with any luck the Big Apple gods would bless you and have your order ready when you arrived.

As you walked inside, it was bustling. You looked for your cup. Nothing.

"Fuck," you muttered under your breath. Luckily you were able to find a vacant piece of wall to lean against while you waited.

You were texting Jules saying you may be late when a barista called out.

"Order for Charlie? Grande flat white and a spinach feta wrap."

You felt electricity running through your entire body. You needed to calm down. Charlie was a fairly common name and this place was flooded with tourists.

Then you heard it. You'd know that voice anywhere.

**_"Thank you so much. You guys have a good day, okay?"_ **

By the time you looked up, he was gone. The door chimed as it opened and swung closed. The barista called your name next. You were moving so quickly you almost grabbed the wrong cup before you booked it out the door.

Suddenly, you were running. You looked down the sidewalk in the direction he'd be going to the theater, but it was hopeless. No visible cups. No nothing. Just a sea of people and no earthly idea what he looked like. You were tempted to walk to the Hudson yourself, but you were already late. He was so close.

"Next time", you thought. As you power-walked through the front doors and scanned your ID, you made yourself promise "next time" would come very soon.


	7. Heart Shaped Box

Over the next few weeks, hours long talks and late night movies over the phone became the norm for you and Charlie. Every night around the same time, he'd hop off so he could FaceTime with his son on the West Coast. Whenever he called back, you could hear the pride in his voice as he waxed on about what a good kid he was, what he was like, and how well he was doing in school as was the all too present pain when spoke of how much he missed him.

There had been countless conversations. You had never mentioned that early morning in Starbucks. As hopeful as you were that it really was Charlie there that day, it made you sick to your stomach thinking of how you could have gotten all worked up for nothing. You were growing ever closer, but you still held your cards to your heart.

At one point, you'd discovered you'd been getting increasingly distracted at work and had to cut him off for a little while during the day. It was for the best. As things turned out, you had the same effect on him.

One of your favorite albeit embarrassing moments was when he messaged to let you know he had forgotten it was load in day for the show he was working on and had to get his head on straight.

Somewhere in the midst of everything going on, you two had become completely and utterly infatuated with one another. 

It was all so bizarre. You still didn't know what the other looked like, but you knew the intimate details. Like how Charlie had a scar on his left arm from where he had accidentally (and in hindsight stupidly) cut himself once. And how he knew you once broke your ankle after running down a flight of stairs.

You were sitting at your desk eating lunch one afternoon when you received a particularly odd request.

****

**_Charlie: Hey. When you're free, can you call for a minute?_ **

You closed the lid of your salad and wiped your mouth. You scrolled to his number and hit the call button, fumbling with your earbuds while it rang.

_**"Hey."** _

_"Hi. One second."_

_**"Sure."** _

"Okay, hi."

**_"Hi."_ **

_"Hello."_ You replied playfully.

**_"So—I know you're busy, but I have a question. And you can tell me to fuck off."_ **

Confusion settled firmly on your face.

_"Okay? What's up?"_

_**"What's your last initial?"** _

You nearly choked on your water. _"Why?"_

_**"I can't say."** _

_"Then I can't tell you."_

He said your name in protest. **_"Come on. It's one letter."_**

_"Why do you need to know?"_

He was becoming frustrated.

**_"I'd like to send you something today."_ **

Your face must have been all scrunched up because Jules made a face and laughed at you from a few desks over.

_"What do you mean?"_

Charlie sighed.

_**"If you're okay with it, I want to have something sent over."** _

_"So you've mentioned. What exactly?"_

**_"A rodeo clown...or you know, a shipping container of live exotic animals."_** He chuckled.

_"Charlie."_

_**"What's today's date?"** _

_"February 12th."_

**_"Do you really not...?"_** He huffed out a breath which shifted into an exasperated laugh. He was really trying. **_"Just this once...trust me, please? It's Rockefeller Plaza, 8H right?"_**

You gave in and rattled off the letter he needed.

**_"Thank you...listen, if you hate it—you can throw it out and we can never speak of it again, okay? I gotta go. Call me later."_ **

You sat there looking at your phone, still unsure of what had just transpired.

About this time, Jules crossed over to you.

"What was that about?" She asked half sitting on your desk.

"Charlie wants to send me something."

"Charlie? Is this the same guy you were telling me about at brunch?" She asked.

You leaned back, covering your face with your hands, nodding. You took a deep breath, sat up and uncovered, blowing the hair out of your face.

"I still can't believe you've never met this guy. This is seriously something like you hear about on 60 minutes or read about in one of those little filler stories they add in People."

You sat in silence, knowing full well how absurd all of this was. "Am I an idiot for saying yes?"

"Are you an idiot for telling a guy you've never met, "Sure you can send random things to my workplace?" Debatable." Jules was grinning.

"Stop." You smirked.

"Maybe it will be an edible arrangement or something cute and...not something gross like "Here's a dead goldfish in a heart shaped box. It made me think of you."

You laughed. "A girl can dream."

Jules leaned down. "Well whatever it is, pull me over because I want to see it...and if he sends edible anything, I lay claim on caramels and nut clusters."

A short time later, you were deep in a word doc brainstorming ideas for upcoming skits when your desk phone rang. You had a delivery at the front desk and a page was bringing it up to you.

You sat there, nebulous as you racked your brain in an halfhearted attempt to figure out what he could have possibly been sending. As usual, you were coming up empty. That's when you saw them. It was a gorgeous sizable mixed bouquet. You could practically taste your heartbeat as it pounded in your throat.

"Those aren't for me," you thought. "Those couldn't be for me. Charlie wouldn't send flowers. Friends don't _send_ flowers. That's romantic. Is he _trying_ to be _romantic_? No. Why would he be?"

The page approached you and confirmed she had the right person.

"Looks like these are from someone special." She beamed.

Jules was coming back from the green room when she saw them.

"Holy. fucking. shit." She jogged over. "From Charlie?" You nodded as her eyes searched for the card. "Goddamn. That's a big bouquet." She found it and plucked it from where it had been nestled amongst the florals.

"Can I have that please?"

She grinned. "I'll read it to you." She opened the card, her eyebrows landing somewhere between the top of her head and outer space as she looked it over.

She said your name. "OH. MY. GOD."

"What?" A wave of panic washed over you.

Jules was beaming. "Oh my fucking god."

"Tell me!"

She cleared her throat. "AHEM..." She said your name again. "You have bewitched me body and soul...Happy Early Valen's. Affectionately, Charlie.

Your knees gave slightly; you needed to sit.

Jules said your name again. "This is some next level shit. And I mean that in the best way."

You felt a smile creeping onto your face.

"Also, did this smooth fucker seriously quote Pride and Prejudice? I mean...Game over."

You were still staring at the flowers when she handed you the card. It was hand written. You leaned in closer and inhaled them deeply.

"Ask him out."

Your gaze moved to her face. "What? I can't."

"You've been talking since Christmas and the dude sends you flowers likes he's Mr. fucking Darcy. Ask him out to dinner."

——

As you left work, you were tempted to walk the 5 blocks to the Hudson. You just had to muster up the courage. You let your mind wander.

_You'd show up, bouquet in tow. Maybe he would be leaving the theater. He'd see you and know it was you instantly because he had so carefully picked out your bouquet himself. He'd walk over, completely in disbelief and drop his bag, if he had one. His hands would find your face, your eyes would meet, and then—_

A cab in front of you laid down on the horn pulling you from your daydream. You had cash on you and decided, for once, to take a ride home. You couldn't do it. You wanted to, but you couldn't do it. What if he only sent this because he wanted to meet? What if he had hoped these would be the catalyst for an opportunity to see your face? Would that have been so terrible? 

Why couldn't you move? Yes, the air was frigid, which wasn't news to anyone, but why couldn't you fucking move? It was like you were paralyzed by fear or indecision or both. You felt like screaming and all the while you couldn't help but wonder what you were so afraid of.

You swallowed hard and made the decision then and there: You were walking to that theater.


	8. It's Nice to Meet You

Your footsteps hitting the pavement felt heavier. Maybe it was the bouquet. You should have left it at the office, but it had brought enough attention to you for one day so you decided to bring it home with you.

With every changing light, you crossed the street, growing closer. There it was. 44th street. You could still turn around or hail a cab. There was still time.

You took a deep breath and walked on. As you grew near, you could see the crew outside. They were changing the marquee and putting up the new signage for Charlie's show.

You stopped there on the sidewalk to take it all in. Just then a trio walked out of the front doors of the theatre. They were all laughing, saying their goodbyes for the day, two of them walking off together. One man turned around and carefully stepped off the sidewalk to see the marquee. He took a photo and went to move around to get a different angle. In your gut you knew. That was him. That was _Charlie_. He started to turn your way and you instinctually turned around. You were still unsure why.

Your back was to him. You were fighting with yourself. You wanted to see him. That's why you walked all that way. Your phone began vibrating in your purse and knew you had to get out of there. It stopped as quickly as it began and then you heard it.

**_"Hey, I haven't heard from you since earlier and to be frank, I really don't know if that's for a reason. I know you're probably fine, but can you let me know you made it home please?"_ **

He was leaving a voicemail for you. You could feel the tears beginning to sting your eyes. His voice grew faint behind you as you moved away.

**_"And, i-if I somehow fucked up today by doing what I did...we can just pretend I never sent them, alright?"_ **

**_——_ **

You closed the door to your apartment, consumed by the overwhelming urge to sink down into the floor. Why did you chicken out?

You crossed the sink to put your flowers in water and placed them on the counter. You didn't want to make Charlie wait, but you also didn't want to call him. What if he saw you? You panicked. What if he saw you and watched you walking away from him?

As you collapsed on the couch, you swung your purse up over your body and put it on the cushion next to you. Your phone started buzzing in the front pocket.

You leaned over to pull it out, already knowing who it was.

"Hello?"

 ** _"Oh. You're alive. Well, that's good to know."_** His voice was a little more sarcastic than you had hoped.

_"Hello to you too?"_

He said your name. ** _"I'm just going to cut to the chase. Are you avoiding me? Or am I being paranoid? Because if I'm being paranoid, then this is deeply embarrassing, but if I'm not and I'm right and you are avoiding me—"_** he sighed. **_"Will you at least tell me why?"_**

_"Charlie, what are you talking about? I'm not avoiding you."_

He was more insistent.

**"** **_Well, did you get them?"_ **

_"I did."_

**_"You did."_ ** _He said flatly._ **_"And? Did you like them? Did you laugh? Throw them out? What?"_ **

_"They're very pretty, I'm just not sure why you sent them."_ You sounded ambivalent. You could feel the bile beginning to rise. Your nerves were off the charts.

**_"I—Seriously? We—we talk every night. You text me all the time. We've fallen asleep on the phone together. You told me my snores were adorable which—don't get me started on that much—and—just—fuck, I don't know. Are you telling me this is all one sided?"_ **

_"What?"_ you straightened up.

**_"If I made a mistake and misread things, just tell me."_ **

_"How did you make a mistake?"_

**_"You tell me. I sent flowers to the person I thought I was sort of—I wanted you to know how I feel and I didn't want to send them on Valentine's Day because that was too much pressure given the situation and...I tried to think of what to say on that card that wouldn't make you run away. So..._ ** **_a_ ** **_quote from our first movie together. Affectionately because, well...you have_ ** **_my affection._ ** **_Color it what you want...I care. I just—I thought you did too."_ **

_"Charlie."_

**_"Were you outside the theatre tonight?"_ **

And there it was.

_"Charlie—I..."_

**_"Yes or no? Was that you?"_ **

_"I—yes."_

He was trying to calm down. You could tell his head was spinning. Yours was too.

**"Why?"**

_"I wanted to see you."_

**_"So you take one look and run or?"_ **

_"I don't even know if I saw you tonight at all."_

**_"No...I think you do."_ **

_"I didn't."_

**_"Jesus, the last time I felt like this someone pretended to bring me a pie."_ **

_"What does that mean?"_

**_"It doesn't mean anything."_ **

You two sat quietly for what felt like a little too long. He sighed and finally broke the silence. Your name rolled off of his tongue so tenderly.

**_"Look. I'm sorry...I...Can we just start over please?"_ **

_"You were right by the way."_

**_"About what?"_ **

_"I did see you...or I think I did."_

**_"Yeah?_** _"_ His voice was softer now.

_"You were out front looking at the marquee?"_

**_"Yep."_ **

_"And you took a picture?"_

**_"I was taking that_** ** _to share with_** ** _you."_** You felt even worse. Of course he was taking it for you. You didn't know Charlie to be the kind of person to keep track of his own accolades.

_"Did I_ _completely_ _fuck_ _this_ _up?"_

His laugh, albeit half-hearted, was a welcomed sound to your ears.

**_"Why didn't you say something?"_ **

**_"I was afraid."_ **

**_"Of what? Me?"_ ** ****

_"No! I'm not afraid of you. I—rejection—if you didn't like me? Why—never mind."_

_"Why what?"_

_"If you knew it was me, why didn't you come after me?"_

**_"Chase after a woman who,_ ** **_from where I was standing,_ ** **_took one look_ ** **_at me_ ** **_and left? I thought the voicemail was my best chance at getting to talk to you again."_ **

_He sighed._

**_"What am I going to do with you—Hear me out, okay? Let's do this."_ **

_"What?"_

**_"Send me a picture."_ **

_"Hell no."_

**_"_ ** **_I don't know if you got a good look at me. It was dark. I couldn't see you and I really want to see you. It's time for us to do this._ ** **_The alternative is me FaceTiming you right now_ ** **_—_ ** **_so dealer's choice._ ** **_We can_ ** **_settle this and get it out of the way. I'll send one too,_ ** **_ but _ ** **_you have to promise to take pity on me because my "selfie" taking abilities are in desperate need of work."_ **

_"Charlie, this is stupid."_

He said your name all too sweetly.

**_"If you_ ** **_genuinely_ ** **_don't want to, I'm_ ** **_still_ ** **_willing to wait, but...Could we at least find a compromise_ ** **_?"_ **

_"Go on."_

**_"Sur La Table is hosting a virtual cooking class for Valentine's Day, date night themed. Take the class with me. As an official date._ ** **_And to put it all out there, we'll be on webcams. Separate, but together."_ **

_"_ _ Charlie _ _."_

**_"I am happy to cover everything. I can send over the supplies or pay you for them...even though, truthfully, I had hoped Valentine's Day would have gone a bit differently_ ** **_."_ **

_"Oh yeah? What did you have planned."_ You tucked your legs underneath you and pulled your decorative afghan up over yourself.

**_"Well...for starters, if you had been comfortable—and if today had been better, I would have asked if you wanted to come over."_ **

_"To the Hudson?"_

**_"Actually, to my apartment. I probably would have cooked for you. Who knows. Maybe I would have thrown on some music. Played a little Sam Cooke or Barry White to set the mood._ **

" _Barry White, huh? " _You chuckled.

**_"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Don't judge until you hear it on vinyl. It happens to be surprisingly..."_ **

_"Cheesy?"_ You asked, trying not to giggle.

**_"Cheesy, yeah. You're right. We'd skip the Barry White."_ **

_"And then what?"_

You could hear him getting comfortable. " ** _Then I have asked you to dance with me and afterwards, we would have watched a movie while we had dessert--your choice. And I would have tried cozying up to you a little bit. Put my arm around you."_**

_"So what comes next? Would you_ _make us pancakes_ _in the morning?"_

**_"I would have_ ** **_ respectfully _ ** **_put you in a cab home, but only after I kissed you goodnight, with permission of course_ ** **_— and for what it's worth, I make spectacular pancakes."_ **

You sighed, contentedly. "He actually wants to kiss me," you thought.

**_"_ ** **_Also, while_ ** **_we're discussing starting over. There's something you should know and that's 'Barber'."_ **

You were confused _. "Barber?"_

**_"It's my last name. My name is Charlie Barber."_ **

You laid there silently before softly telling him your own last name.

**_"It's nice to finally meet you."_ **


	9. Jetlagged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little steamy. ;) Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

Try as he might, the Valentine's Day Charlie had planned for you both didn't go so smoothly. The day after you spoke, Nicole called to say Henry needed an emergency appendectomy. He booked the next available flight to LA and told you on his way to the airport. Naturally, you understood, but that didn't stop him from being extremely apologetic. He offered for you to take the class without him, but you declined. It wouldn't have been the same and your kitchen was way too tiny for you to make a mess of it by yourself. He promised he'd find a way to make things up to you as soon as he was back in New York.

The days following were calm. You'd get the occasional update on Henry, but other than that radio silence. You hoped Charlie was okay, that Henry okay, and that he was surviving Nicole. All the time alone created the perfect opportunity for self reflection; you were forced to address your own thoughts. You and Charlie had your first fight because he thought it was abundantly clear the two of you were dating and you, clueless as ever, thought he was only interested in an "involved" friendship. You could still hear him playfully chiding you. **_"We called them ' our little dates'. How did you misinterpret that?"_**

You'd constantly exchange witty banter. You were learning everything about each other and had no problem flirting shamelessly, but for whatever reason, the idea of Charlie wanting to be with you was something you couldn't fathom. You partly blamed your last relationship for that lovely baggage set and put those feelings in the move along column. 

Things were pretty crystal now. Charlie wanted to date you and was willing to do so on your terms. However, you could tell he his patience was growing thin. You imagined the women on the dating apps he used in the past were more appealing. At least he could see their faces. You couldn't blame him. He was a 37 year old divorcé living in New York and he had gone and tied himself to a couple of texts, some phone calls, and a dream. You knew you owed it to him to bite the bullet, especially after what you had put him through. It was time to be courageous.

You checked your messages. There was nothing new to see, but the last ones from Charlie still made you laugh.

**_Charlie: Help. Me. I made a joke about how Henry should keep his appendix like a pet in a jar and now he really wants to keep it. Nicole's pissed._ **  
**_Charlie: Did you laugh? Is this thing on?_ **  
**_Charlie: Dear god...this parachute is a knapsack. If I make it out of here alive, I'm taking you to dinner._ **

Poor Charlie.

He must have been in Los Angeles for a full week before he even remotely felt like he could leave. He wanted to stay even longer, but Nicole insisted she had everything under control. Currently, he was cruising at an altitude of 36,000 ft on his way back to you. Well, back to New York.

You checked the flight tracker. He was halfway home. 

*DING* 

A notification popped up at the top of your screen.

**_Charlie: Guess who has in-flight wifi? ;)_ **

You couldn't hold back you smile. 

**_Charlie: Strike up the band and make a reservation._ **

You decided to play coy. 

_You: Reservation?  
**Charlie: Oh, no you don't. We talked about this. I survive, we dine. That's how it works.  
**You: I never agreed to anything. 😜  
**Charlie: Just wait until I get back. You will.**_

Charlie was usually never this aggressive, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't like it. 

_You: How's the flight?  
**Charlie: A little cramped, but fine.  
**You: Aww poor thing. No leg room?  
**Charlie: What's that?**_

You laughed. You wondered how cramped he was on the plane. From what you could remember of his build, he was tall, but then again--it _was_ dark.

_You: Is it bad? How tall are you?  
**Charlie: 6'3.**  
You: You're 6'3?!  
**Charlie: I thought you said you saw me? ;) Why? How tall are you?  
  
**_

You messaged how tall you were, in awe of how massive he'd be if he were standing right in front of you. 

**_Charlie: I'm going to have to bend over to kiss you._ **

Your breath hitched in your chest. The thought was almost too much for you. 

_You: Yeah?_  
_Charlie: If you want me to kiss you that is...but we should probably have that dinner first._  
_You: Ever the gentleman.  
**Charlie: We can go out or stay in. I'll leave that up to you, but I mean it. We need this. I think we deserve it, don't you? We owe it to each other.**_

You stared at your phone, wondering if you should say what you were really feeling. 

_You: Would you want me to pick you up from the airport?_  
_You: I don't have a car, but I could pay for the cab. Pick up some Shake Shack on the way._  
_Charlie: As much as I would love nothing more, and not just because I'm starving, do you really want the first time you see me to be fresh off of a plane?_

You couldn't help feel a little hurt, but you understood. You didn't look your cutest right after a long flight either, especially if you were jet-lagged. You decided you didn't need to reply, but Charlie had other ideas. 

_**Charlie: I want to be very clear. I'm not rejecting the idea by any means. I've been up since 4am and can't remember if I even brushed my hair.**  
You: It's okay. Consider it my attempt at trying to rekindle the romance we lost the night you gave me flowers. _

_**Charlie: I know I don't send these often, but it feels apropos. ❤️**  
**Charlie: On a different note, we're being watched.**  
You: How so?  
**Charlie: The woman next to me insists on reading over my shoulder.**  
You: Should I say hi? We could always give her a show. Make her regret putting her nose in your business?  
**Charlie: What did you have in mind? Tales of sharpening our axes?**_

You set your phone down and brought your hands to your lips, a silent prayer for Charlie as you were sure what you were about to send would make both of you blush.

_You: Fuck baby, I can't wait for you to bend me over when you get home._

Charlie's reply came back instantly. It was your name _in all caps._

_You: I'm aching for you and dripping wet.  
You: I need to feel you deep inside me.  
**Charlie: Jesus fuck.  
**You: Please tell me you want me too.  
**Charlie: You can't just fucking text me that.**  
You: Why not? Are you going to punish me later?_

He finally started playing along. 

_**Charlie: Keep this up and I'll take it out on that ass of yours.**  
You: Do you really want me to stop? :P_

You knew he, like you, was playing a role, but the temperature in your apartment suddenly became uncomfortably warm. 

_**Charlie: The coast is clear, but christ...that was not what I was expecting when you suggested keeping her entertained.**  
You: Did I make you uncomfortable?  
**Charlie: Define uncomfortable.  
**You: Charlie Barber.  
**Charlie: See. This is exactly why I said no to seeing me off the plane. I made the right call.**  
**Charlie: Also, aren't you glad you have full use of my last name? ;)**  
You: ❤️  
**Charlie: ❤️ I'm going go for now. If we're really meeting up later, I want to try to nap while I can.**  
You: Sweet dreams._

You were just about to set your phone back down when Charlie had to get a last word in.

_**Charlie: Oh, and if the first thing I do when I see you is blush, it's your fault. I blame you fully.** _

_**\----** _ _**  
** _

You were searching your limited closet for something to wear tonight and felt a desperately need for a second opinion. You were going to do everything in your power to guarantee you looked the perfect amount of sexy and sweet for Charlie. You scrolled through your phone until you found Jules' number and sent her a quick SOS text. Within seconds, FaceTime was ringing.

"Hey lady," you said as you set your phone up on a tripod.

"So...what's the damage? What have we got?"

You laughed. "You say it like I just came back from war or something."

"Didn't you? After that fight, I know you guys are cool, but still. That was rough."

You smoothed out a dress and held it up to your body, turning to the phone so Jules could see.

"Can we not?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you want." Jules mumbled, "I still think you shouldn't have run though."

"I can still hear you."

"Oh shit. Dude, that's just the terrible connection." She made noises with her mouth. "And no to the dress. It's...bleh."

"Bleh?"

"You can do better."

You rolled your eyes and picked up another garment. "What about this one?"

"What's with all the dresses? Do you guys have some kind of 50s housewife roleplay happening?" You scoffed and looked at the dress. It wasn't vintage and it certainly didn't look that way. You thought it was darling.

"What's wrong with this one?"  
"What _isn't_?"  
"Jules."  
"What?"  
_"What the fuck?"  
_ "I'm trying to to help you get that!"  
"What?"  
"Fucked."  
"Jesus, Jules."  
"Just sayin'."  
"Moving on." You tossed yet another garment back on the bed and started sifting through shirts for something spectacular.

"Don't you have anything sexy, but also like demure without being matronly?" She asked as she opened a bag of chips and threw one up before catching it in her mouth. 

"So glad I could provide a show with dinner." you shook your head.

  
"Oh for sure...but yeah, something that says, 'Take me on the sofa, but let me meet your mom'."   
"You know I just purged my closet, right?"

  
"So no Carrie/Samantha moments. Copy. Hey! What about cocktail attire? Ooh. Wait. No. What about that black turtleneck thing you wore to the Christmas party? It was like a sleeveless thing and you had these dark brown or tan pants that looked just kind of effortless and flowy with heels or something. Do you still have?"

You smiled and held up a finger. You knew the exact outfit. "One sec."

"Yes! Fashion show! Put it on. I need to see if this looks as good as I remember or if I was just really drunk."

You made a face as you attempted to stifle a laugh. "So polite!"   
"You're welcome."

You gathered said outfit and walked into your bathroom. From the other room, you could hear Jules going on about something. 

"What's up?" you shouted.

"Some guy from Tinder just sent me a dick pic. You've gotta see this. I'm going to send it to you."  
"Jules!"  
"Seriously. It's not the best I've seen, but it's definitely...not...bad."

Your phone alerted you of a notification. 

"Come and see! And let me see the outfit!"

You're getting situated in your attire, admiring yourself in the mirror. She was right. This was a good look on you. It had just the right amount of sex appeal, the way it hugged you in all the right places. With the right bra, the top would certainly be a hit even if it did limit access to your neck. The pants walked the fine line between "I'm a professional" and "Let's meet for drinks". If you were being honest, it was kind of perfect. 

You came back into view and Jules smiled. "This one's better. Look at the pic." You scrunched up your face. "That's it?" 

"Look at the pic. Consider it a small price to pay for my honest opinion." You gave her a less than enthusiastic sigh and scrolled to the text message. She was right. It wasn't anything to write home about, but not half bad. The expression on your face must have been telling. 

"Told you."

You smirked. "You did...now what about this outfit?"

Jules tilted back the bag of chips to get the crumbs from the bottom and then made eye contact. "Like I said--this is way better. Just don't add too much jewelry though. Keep to like a ring or two and earrings. It'll ruin the vibe."

You could tell she was still engrossed in the photo from her gentleman suitor. The angle of the video changed. She was inspecting the view in every way she could.

"Do you need me to let you go?" You teased.

"I'm good. So...speaking of dick, have you seen Charlie's?" 

The question alone made you blush. 

"We haven't seen each other's faces and you think I've seen his dick?"  
"I don't know what you guys do. Your relationship is fucking weird, but you know that and I can say that because you're my best friend and I love you. And look--just because you haven't seen his face doesn't mean he hasn't sent you a dick pic to say 'hello'. That's literally how Tinder works."  
"Well, we didn't meet on Tinder."  
_"Well, he still has a dick."_

For once, you let your mind go there and your poker face failed you a second time. 

"You're thinking about it."   
"Shut up."

\--  
You were in the middle of styling your hair when Charlie called. 

"Hey, you."

 **"Hey."** You could tell he was weary.

You wondered if he was able to rest on the plane. 

**_"I just wanted to let you know I made it home. I'm gonna shower and then I'll text you when I'm out."_ **

_"Are you sure you still want to do this today? I know the time change can be rough, especially since you were up so early."_

**_"Honestly, nothing would make me happier than getting to see you. I didn't sleep long because I was thinking about you."_ **

You could hear rustling in the background. What was that? A zipper? _He was undressing while he talked to you._

_**"Oh...fuck."** _

_Your eyes grew wide._

_"C-Charlie?"_

_**"Sorry, I bent over to unzip up my suitcase and my back popped."** He laughed, softly. _

_"Oh."_

_**"Long flights mess me up."** You could hear him cracking his knuckles. **"The shower will help."**_

_"You should go do that."_

**_"Did you decide?"_ **

_"Hmm?"_

_**"Did you want to go out? We can go wherever or you're more than welcome to come over. I'm happy to order in anything you want. I know I talked up my cooking for you, but if I try cooking for us tonight may fall asleep before we have a chance to eat."** _

_You chuckled._

_**"I'll tell you what. If you're comfortable coming to me, let me pay for your cab. We can meet for a drink before you come over to make things less awkward."** _

_"Okay."_

**"Okay?"** He perked up; his voice was ever so sanguine. 

_"Okay."_


	10. I'm Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up and hold on tight! :) Things are about to get wild, but worth it.

The sun was just beginning to fade away while you waited for the cab outside of your apartment. You and Jules had agreed on a nice coat to pair with your outfit so you wouldn't freeze. Charlie also had his own ideas about keeping you warm and was very insistent on you getting a ride and letting him take care of everything. 

_**"Not a chance. If you're coming all the way to me instead of the other way around, there's no way I'm letting you pay for it.** _

He called back just to say those words. Even though you argued you were perfectly capable of taking the subway, but he wasn't having it. The driver arrived a lot sooner than expected and that's when you realized--- _all of this was real_. You were finally going to see Charlie, live and in the flesh. It wouldn't be his voice over a phone or a string of messages that made your heart dance in your chest. Just Charlie. 

As you made your way to Brooklyn, you looked out the window at the city. You loved how it truly looked like a night sky filled with stars. You took a picture and sent it to Charlie. 

_You: On my way to you._

You could feel a lump growing in your throat and were doing your best to will away your anxiety. You looked down at your hands, hoping you hadn't chipped or smudged the polish you had hurriedly applied before leaving your apartment. _Your hands were shaking._ Tears were threatening to sting your eyes. You quickly tilted your head back and took a deep breath; you dabbed the corners of your eyes unwilling to let a moment of panic ruin your makeup. You had worked too hard for this moment in more ways than one. You needed everything to be perfect. Your phone vibrated inside your clutch. You didn't hesitate to open it. You needed to hear from Charlie, but what you read came as a surprise.

_**Charlie: I feel silly even typing this, but I'm scared.**  
You: Me too, a little. Not of you, though.  
 **Charlie: I'm not afraid of you either.**  
 **Charlie: We've built this up a little, haven't we? :)**_

You swallowed and took another deep breath, composing yourself. You were grateful the driver was oblivious to your nearly having a breakdown in his backseat. 

_You: Just a little._

The silence was almost deafening and for once your mind wasn't doing you any favors. No thoughts. No what ifs. Just you and just Charlie. 

**_Charlie: Still with me?_ **

You loved when he would send that. It was so much more than "are you okay?". He wanted to know you were right there with him in the moment. **_  
_**

_You: Always._

_**Charlie: Nervous?  
** You: Always. :)_

_You chuckled. You hoped he did too. You hadn't meant to text it, but without a thought in your head the words were free flowing._

_**Charlie: I needed that. :)** _

_He did. Good._

_**Charlie: Call me when you arrive?**  
You: I will. ❤️  
Charlie: ❤️_

You had crossed the bridge when you got another text from Charlie. 

_**Charlie: I'm going to be a little late. I left my apartment and realized I didn't have my wallet. I am so sorry.**  
You: No problem. I'll save a seat for you. :)  
 **Charlie: Thanks for understanding. I'll see you soon.**_

There is was again. Panic, but not panic about seeing Charlie. Panic about Charlie not wanting to see you. About bailing on you. About him realizing how absurd this is and how he doesn't want any part of it. You stared down at your phone reading the messages over and over. You were going to show up, have a drink, and he wasn't going to come. You could feel it. You just knew Charlie wasn't coming. He was absolutely, without a doubt, going to stand you u--

* ** _RING_** *

You jumped. Charlie was _calling._ You slid to answer and heard his voice before you could even say hello. Your name had never sounded so good. 

**_"If you really thought, even for a moment, that I wasn't coming-- I'm disappointed in you."_ **

You heard the tremble in your voice.

_"H-how did you know?"_

**_"Because I know you. I'll see you soon, okay?"_ **

**___ ___ **

A short while later, you made it to _Blueprint._ Charlie really sold you on this place when he initially made the recommendation and told you it wouldn't be an issue if you wanted to get dinner elsewhere after drinks. Just in case you both decided to share something, you peeked at the menu on the way over. You wound up paying for your own cab since he wasn't there yet, but you didn't mind. In fact, you kind of looked forward to him trying to fight you about letting him pay you back.

You walked inside. It was dimly lit. Romantic. It was also packed. You realized in that moment Charlie could be anywhere and your breath caught in your chest. You needed to calm your nerves. What you needed was a drink. You found an open seat at the bar and sat down before looking at the menu. While you did, you opened your clutch to check your phone for an update from Charlie. Nothing. You glanced at the door of the restaurant to see if anyone was coming in. Not a soul. Where was he? 

You settled on a dark and stormy. You needed something strong enough to take the edge off, but something you knew you'd nurse. Your heart was racing. The alcohol would help. He was coming, right? 

Just breathe. You went over his words again.

**_"If you really thought, even for a moment, that I wasn't coming-- I'm disappointed in you."_ **

The bartender made quick work on your drink, for which you were extremely grateful. However, your first sip was a little too ambitious. Whoops. You realized you needed to text Charlie. In the midst of all of the anxiety you were feeling, you had totally forgot to let him know you were there. 

You pulled your phone out again and began typing up a message. 

_You: Hey, I'm here. I'm not sure if you're here or not, but I'm here. I'm sitting at the bar. I can order a drink for you if you want. Either way, I wanted you to know I made it safely.  
You: This place is adorable by the way. _

No sooner than you hit send, your phone started vibrating in your hand. _Charlie. This was it. There was no turning back now._

_"Hello?"_

_**"If you have any desire to run, now's the time,"** he teased. _

_The excitement of it all was too much. You looked around, but didn't see anyone else on their phone. It was a little loud inside and you hadn't brought your earbuds with you so you turned back around, facing the bar as you did your best to hear every word._

_"Are you inside?"_

_**"Maybe."** _

_"Charlie. Don't tease me, please."_

He knew exactly what he was doing. 

_**"Where are you?"** _

He hadn't seen your text. Of course he hadn't. He was walking up to the restaurant when you sent it.

_"I'm sitting at the bar."_

The butterflies in your stomach were putting on the performance of a lifetime. 

_**"And you're absolutely sure you want to do this?"  
** _ _"Yes."  
_ _**"Today?"  
** _ _"Charlie."  
_ **_"Because once we do this, we can't take it back. Not now, not ever."_ **

You wanted to see him. The need to see him, all of him was overwhelming. 

_"I wanna do this."_

**_"And you're at the bar?"_ **

It felt like torture, the waiting. The person beside you got up from their stool and you glanced down at the empty seat. 

_"Yes,"_ you said, unaware that you were nodding when you answered. 

**_"I see you."_ **

Tears threatened to fall once more as you realized he had probably been watching you the entire time . You were always in view with your phone to your ear. That's why he called. 

_"Charlie--I--"_

He said your name with an affection unlike any other---but this time it wasn't coming through the speaker.

_**"Turn around."** _


	11. "Transatlanticism"

**_"Turn around."_ **

He was so close to you. You wanted him to reach out and touch you, any part of you so you would know you weren't dreaming. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as you carefully placed your phone on the bar. Slowly, you turned around and your eyes met his. There he was. He smiled warmly. Nothing could have prepared you for what you were experiencing in this moment. It was as if time managed to slow down and speed up all at once as you gazed into his eyes. Your body was commanding every nerve to fire at the same time. You were completely aflame, your soul on fire.

You couldn't believe it. 

_"Charlie."_ It came out breathlessly.

You wanted to rush into his arms. You needed him to hold you, but you were frozen in time. You wanted to savor this, not daring to even miss a single second. His eyes twinkled even in the dim light, never leaving yours. 

**_"Hi."_ **

He was the most beautiful man you had ever met and you were completely enamored by him.

 _"Hi,"_ you laughed lightheartedly. He was beaming now. His smile took your breath away. You wondered if you had been breathing at all. 

He gestured to the seat next to you.

**_"Is this seat taken?"_ **

You were doing everything you could to contain your excitement in spite of your watery eyes as your heart threatened to burst through your chest, if only to reside next to his.

_"Please...sit."_

For those first few moments, you and Charlie sat in silence--completely in awe, drinking each other in. You were studying the curvature of each other's faces, to forever be burned into your memories. You moved your body in your seat to mirror his, both of your facing forward yet slightly turned. You were concerned you were trembling. Your hand was on the bar; you did your best not to fidget, but your best didn't keep your fingers from fluttering on. Instinctively, your hand inched closer to Charlie. His eyes darted between his own and where your hand had come to rest. Being ever so bold, he covered your hand fully until it was engulfed by his. He left you breathless. You couldn't even begin to fathom how a single touch brought you such comfort. You took your time, relishing the feeling of his skin against yours, slowly turning your hand over so that you'd be palm to palm, lightly clasping one another. His hands were soft to the touch. His attention was brought back to your face as he used his thumb to worry your wrist, rubbing back and forth against the small patch of exposed skin there.

Nothing else mattered as the two of you sat there in the crowded bar. Your body was humming with electricity. The vibration emanating from your body was so extraordinarily potent and you wondered if he could feel it too. There was no question in your mind that by the night's end you'd find yourself in his bed...or so you hoped. 

Charlie opened his mouth to say something when the bartender came over. He was grinning. You both were reminded all too soon that you weren't alone. 

"And how are we doing over here?"

Charlie laughed half-heartedly as you blushed, his hand never leaving yours for a second.

"We're pretty great, actually."

"I can see that." The bartender winked at you and motioned to your drink. "You want another?" You nodded as he looked back to Charlie. "Anything for you?"

Charlie eyeballed your drink before picking it up with his free hand and having a sniff. He looked to you for approval before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip. _"How intimate,"_ you thought.

"Hmm. That's good."

"Two?"

Charlie gave him a nod of confirmation and the bartender left you alone to get reacquainted.

Charlie carefully set your glass down and turned his attention back to you. He leaned in, gazing deep into your eyes as he did. 

**"You know,"** he said in a low voice, teasing. **"One of us is going to have to say something sooner or later."**

_"You say that like you think I can still remember how to hold a conversation."_

The index finger of your other hand traced figure 8's on top of the hand still clutching yours. It didn't go unnoticed. 

**"Disappointed?"**

_You shook your head._ _"Mmm-mm. You?"_

You could see any tension in his body melt away when he heard your reply. 

_**"With you? How could I be?"**_

You gently pulled your hand free and encouraged him to turn his hand over, exposing his palm. You placed yours on top, aligning your fingers the best you could. He playfully bent his fingers down over yours, emphasizing just how much smaller yours were than his.Try as you might, you couldn't stifle a giggle. You couldn't remember the last time you felt this happy. 

" ** _Jesus,"_** said Charlie with a grin. 

**_"You're too cute for your own good, you know that?"_ **

_"You think I'm cute, huh?"_ you asked as your eyes met his once again. 

**"No... "** he uttered, leaning closer to you. **"I think you're beautiful."**

You blushed and turned away from him, biting your lip. The bartender returned and silently placed your drinks in front of you, not wishing to disturb the connection between you a second time. You realized then and there that you'd never been that giddy in your life. 

_"We should probably order something."_

_Charlie smiled._ **"Uh. Yeah. You're probably right."** He sipped his drink. 

He picked up a menu to view the bar's offerings and held it so you could both look together. You wanted to tell him how you two should just get out of there and go to his place, but you knew it was too soon to bring it up without giving him the wrong idea. All you wanted to do was be alone with him, if only to sit in the quiet in the same space and make up for lost time. All of those moments you shared-- the stories and inside jokes, all of the intimate details. The laughs, the tears. All of it could have been spent face to face if you hadn't been so scared.

Tears were demanding an encore, but you refused to think about it. He was right there beside you. You were here with him now and that's all that mattered. 

He must have sensed it, that you were lost in your thoughts. With his hand palm up, he slightly wiggled his fingers encouraging you to take it. He brought your hand to his mouth for what you thought was a kiss, never breaking eye contact with you. His lips parted slightly as they reached your skin, a sly grin appearing on his face as he mischievously went in for a nibble. He never actually bit you, but the sensual feeling of his teeth grazing along your knuckle was enough to make you gasp in surprise.

 **"Charlie, what the hell?"** Your face crinkled as you erupted with laughter. 

_The corners of his mouth curled up into a toothy grin as he giggled, shaking his own head._

_**" I don't even know. I don't fucking know. I'm sorry"** _

He placed a good, long kiss where his teeth had been. His lips felt so soft. **_"I'm usually not so slaphappy. You know that. God...Does this--does this feel surreal to you?"_**

 _"Mmhmm."_ You leaned over, placing your head on his shoulder. His smell was intoxicating. He moved his head slightly as your name rolled effortlessly off of his tongue. 

**" _I can't think straight when you do that,"_** he muttered against your hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head. 

You moved back to occupy your own space, taking the straw in your mug for a spin.

**_"Cheeseboard or...flourless chocolate cake?"_ **

_"Chocolate cake?"_

_**"Chocolate cake, it is."** _

_**___** _

_When dessert arrived Charlie was the perfect gentleman. He gingerly handed you a spoon as you put your napkin in your lap. The words spoken between you were few, both of you bewitched by the other. After one bite in particular, Charlie was completely unaware of chocolate taking up residence along the corner of his mouth._

_"You've got a little..." you said softly, gesturing to your mouth._

_**"Hmm? Oh."** He brought his napkin to his lips and wiped his mouth. **"Did I get it?"**_

_You shook your head._

_He tried again, this time successful._

_**"Good?"  
** _ _"Yeah."  
_ __**"Thank you."**

His eyes continuously flickered between your eyes and your lips. When his stares became painfully obvious, he distracted himself with another bite of cake. 

When you asked for the bill, the bartender-- a fan of whatever brand of love you two were emitting--told you things were on the house. Charlie left a generous show of gratitude and decided it was time for you two to go.

Charlie rose from his seat and offered his hand as you got down from your stool. You didn't need the assistance, but you knew he was looking for an opportunity to hold your hand. 

Outside, the crisp night air was wonderfully chilly. You stood there in the moonlight, studying his face. There was a longing in his eyes. The wind picked up and he moved closer to you, wanting to shield you from the cold. 

You stepped into his warmth and he enveloped you; you nestled your head against his chest. 

**_"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."_ **

You craned your neck to gaze up at him.

_"That makes two of us."_

His hand met your cheek, gently caressing your face as his eyes met yours.

**_"If it were up to me, I would've kissed you the moment you turned around..."_ **

_"...Kiss me now."_

He said your name, utterly breathless and full of want. 

His lips came crashing down onto yours, eliciting a soft moan from you. Your arms found their way around his neck; the arm wrapped around your body pulled you in closer until there was no room between you. His hand left your face to cradle the back of your head. Your mouths moved perfectly in unison. It was almost _hypnotic_. It was muscle memory with no memory at all. You were meant for this. Your lips parted, granting his tongue entrance. His kisses were passionate and relentless. You could feel your arousal building inside of you. It was more than clear: Charlie was starving and you were the only thing that could satiate his appetite. 

You pulled back ever so gently, causing Charlie to chase after the feeling of your lips. His breath was ragged as he pressed his forehead to yours. 

**_"Come home with me."_ **

_He swallowed hard and stood up straight, staring into your soul._

**_"We don't have to do--- anything you don't wanna do--I just wanna hold you and we can talk or--or watch a movie. Whatever you want... Just please...come home with me."_ **

_You stood on your tip toes and pecked him on the lips, but that wasn't enough for him. His hands came to rest on either side of your face as he kissed you once more--giving you one long kiss at first and then a peppering of tiny kisses followed._

_"Okay."_

______

Sitting in the back of the cab, try as you might, you couldn't stop touching each other. You needed to be closer. When you had first gotten into the backseat, you were on separate sides. Your hands were the only thing connecting the two of you, but it wasn't enough. Holding hands turned into moving close enough for Charlie to put his arm around you. He was beguiled by you. At one point, he was planting soft kisses against your cheek and whispered into your ear, "This is cruel and unfair."--which caused you to laugh. You gathered he was referring to the fabric of your turtleneck which was helping you keep warm by covering you up. His nose and lips managed to find their way to your neck and nuzzled against the fabric. _He wanted to keep you warm._ He craved you and nothing would have given him more pleasure than to take everything he wanted, but he needed your permission. You had both come too far to mess things up now. He needed to know you were comfortable with him, that you felt safe in his arms, and that you wanted him as much as he wanted you. 

Although most of your touches were innocent, you were grateful that the driver wasn't paying any attention to your antics. You imagined every New York cabbie had seen their share of lovers entangled on various lustful echelons in their backseats and that every one of them chose to turn a blind eye, most likely due to the unspoken promise of a rather large tip added on top of their fare. 

**_"This is us, "_** Charlie uttered softly as the cab came to a stop. He opened his door and took your hand, escorting you out of the car before he paid the driver. You stood on the sidewalk, your arms crossed as you took in the view of the brownstones lining the street. He glanced over to make sure you had everything you had brought with you and tapped the top of the cab before coming to stand beside you. 

**"Still wanna come inside?"** His eyes searched yours for any hesitation, swallowing hard as he did. 

_"More than anything."_


	12. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of a future guide called "Happy Musical Everything", when Charlie says, "What are you up to?" - Start playing this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02YFxCH7EAU ;) 
> 
> WAIT FOR THE MUSIC TO KICK IN AFTER THE 4 COUNT :D 
> 
> (If the link doesn't work, it's "Playground Love" by Air and Gordon Tracks.)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

The inside of Charlie's apartment wasn't what you expected for a bachelor. It had a distinct style. Every piece appeared to be carefully selected. What's more is he actually had taste. The art on the walls were pieces by a tiny artist you had heard him wax nostalgic about on several occasions. You love how he celebrated his son's drawings. You supposed it only reinforced how much he missed him by seeing them every day.

When you had first stepped inside, Charlie toed off his shoes. **_"Force of habit, feel free to take yours off if you want."_** _Eh, what the hell._ You were grateful you had gone for a pedicure with Jules while Charlie was in LA.

He had walked ahead of you to switch on a few different lamps within the room before crossing over to the console table to light a candle. He was staring right at you, offering the candle for you to smell if you wanted. **_"Henry bought this for me. He said it smells like chocolate teddy grahams. You mind?"_**

You met him halfway, leaning in to breathe in the candle's scent. The description he gave did not disappoint. It smelled like a combination of freshly baked graham crackers and chocolate. _"It smells nice."_

He placed a stick lighter into the candle, diligently lighting the wicks. **_"Not nearly as wonderful as you."_** He set the candle down again. ** _"All night, I've been trying to figure it out what it is and I'm mystified."_**

You smiled.

_"It's just soap."_

His gaze narrowed. **_"Maybe. But it's soap...and you...and..."_**

 _"Maybe a little perfume?"_ you admitted.

**_"There it is. And your hair, my god..."_ **

_"So you've been, what? Staying close so you can breathe me in?_

**_"Ensorcelled by your scent all evening is more like it."_ **

_"So don't stand so close."_

**_"You say that like you think it's possible."_ **

You came to stand even closer to him, craning your neck to meet his eyes as his hands came to rest along your sides.

_"You smell pretty great yourself, you know."_

He parted his lips and leaned down. He was close enough to kiss you, but didn't. The soft touch of his mouth against yours was enough to make your breathe turn ragged.

 ** _"We should get more comfortable,"_** he whispered against your lips. You could feel the interest stirring between your legs. You were practically throbbing with desire. The heat crept up into your cheeks turning them a deep shade of rose.

Your hands slid up his chest until you found the buttons of his shirt. You managed to unbutton the first two before you felt his hand come to close on top of yours, gently squeezing.

**_"...Not yet."_ **

You whined in protest, earning a laugh from Charlie.

 ** _"There's plenty of time for that, I promise."_** He gingerly sprinkled kisses along your lips, nose, and forehead until he firmly planted a kiss atop the center of your head.

He led you over to the couch, encouraging you to sit. 

**_"Coffee?"_ **

_"Charlie, I promise I'm not drunk. I'm not even buzzed anymore."_

**_"I never thought you were. I just want us to take our time."_ **

_"In that case---coffee sounds great," you said with a smile._

**_"Perfect. Be right back. Make yourself at home."_ **

He moved into the kitchen. The sound of the electric grinder whirling startled you until you registered what it was. You rose from the couch to admire the various works he had on his bookshelf. You touched the spines of a few that piqued your interest when you heard Charlie come up behind you.

**_"Find anything interesting?"_ **

You peered back over your shoulder. _"I was actually thinking about an old John Waters quote."_

He chuckled.

_"If you go home with somebody and they don't have books---"_

**"--Don't fuck 'em."** He completed the phrase with you in unison. You tittered.

_"Good thing for you, you have books."_

He said your name; you could tell you were driving him crazy.

**_"You're gonna kill me, you know that?"_ **

You turned on around and crossed your arms.

_"How's that?"_

**_"Keep saying shit like that to me and I'm not gonna survive."_ **

A breathy laugh escaped your lips.

_"So what should I say then?"_

**_*RING*_ **

You both jumped. It was Charlie's phone.

 ** _"That's me,"_** he said, pulling it from his pocket as it rang again. ****

 ** _"It's Henry. Do you mind?"_** His face was apologetic, like he somehow thought this would be a deal breaker or ruined the mood even though you knew it was a nightly occurrence.

You affectionately touched his arm.

_"Please. Go talk to your son."_  
**_"Thank you."_ **

He kissed your cheek before retreating into the kitchen to take the call.

"Daddy!"  
"Hey honey! How was your day? Was it good?"  
"Yeah, it was good."

You did your best not to eavesdrop considering there was very little between the two rooms in terms of privacy. Instead, you busied yourself by flipping through large books on the coffee table. After a few pages, you gave up and made yourself comfortable.

Several minutes passed and Charlie was still on FaceTime. He came into the living room with a small notepad and sat it down in front of you.

**_"Sorry about this. Thank you for understanding."_ **

Scribbled underneath that, **"I know we just had cake, but if you're hungry, order for us?"** He placed his credit card on top of the pad.

You smiled as Charlie continued his conversation. Henry was all giggles about a dog he met earlier in the day named "Potato". He must have realized you didn't know the address because he picked the pad back and jotted down something else before pointing to his laptop and going back into the kitchen. 

**_"Strad!var10us"_ **

You studied the paper. _He gave me his password._ This spoke volumes to you about his level of trust when it came to your relationship, especially since he had shared with you how Nicole violated any they had left between them during the divorce proceedings.

You reached for the computer underneath the coffee table, carefully opening the lid and typing it in. His wallpaper warmed your heart. It was a photo of Henry gleefully albeit messily enjoying a chocolate ice cream cone. You thought fondly of the chocolate at the corner of Charlie's mouth at the bar. _Like father, like son._

Opening his browser, you typed in the name of a delivery service, ignoring the other tabs waiting for his return. Just because he trusted you didn't mean you had to pry. You were sifting through the recommended restaurants based on places he had ordered from in the past when Charlie ended his call in the kitchen.

**_"Sugar?"_ **

" _What?"_ The pet name disarmed you.

He came back into view. **_"Do you take sugar or cream in your coffee? I have this snickerdoodle flavored thing, too. It might actually be oat milk, but it tastes pretty good."_**

 _Oh._ You had completely forgotten about the coffee. _"Oh, um...snickerdoodle sounds great."_

He saw you were on his laptop. **_"You find food?"_**

You shifted in your seat, pulling your legs underneath you. _"I have a couple ideas."_

About that time, Charlie waltzed back in as he kept a watchful eye on the very full mugs of coffee.

**_"Careful, it's hot."_ **

You took the mug from him; the heat from the coffee was a welcomed feeling on your cold hands. He sat down next to you, sipping his coffee before he placed his own mug on a stone coaster on the table. He moved in closer to see what you had selected.

**_"Hmm...pizza or thai, huh?"_ **

_"I can't decide."_  
**"Do you trust me?"**  
_"You know I do."_  
**_"Okay."_ **

Charlie pulled the laptop over into his lap and turned so the screen was out of view. A few clicks and he was closing the screen and returning it to its rightful place under the table.

**_"Now we wait."_ **

You took another sip of your coffee and Charlie did the same.

_"So..."_  
**_"Hmm?"_ **  
_"How long?"_

Charlie looked down at his watch.

**_"About 45 minutes."_ **

You set your mug down and cautiously took Charlie's from his hands to place it alongside yours.

He smirked. **_"What are you up to?"_**

You slowly rose from your place on the sofa cueing Charlie to move his legs up onto the cushions, stretching out a bit. You bit your lip, staring at him through lustful eyes as you climbed on top of him, perfectly seated in his lap. The throbbing between your legs had returned with a vengeance. _You were fucking straddling him._ His breathing became ragged and as your name left his lips, his hands found your waist. You moved slightly to adjust your knee which elicited a small gasp from Charlie. You took his hands in your own and guided them to the hem of your shirt. Silently, you raised your arms above your head, never breaking eye contact with him.

He slowly began lifting the fabric up and over your head. Charlie groaned at the sight of your black lace bra, the sheer material of the cups leaving little to the imagination. His hand grabbed your lower back as he aggressively pulled you closer and buried his face in your breasts. You gasped as your hands worked their way into his hair. His lips were everywhere, peppering your exposed skin with kisses. His tongue, tasting you through the material of your lingerie, was languidly moving over the peaked buds of your nipples. _"Charlie,"_ you moaned. You could feel his fully hard cock between your legs now.

 ** _"I want you so badly,"_** he whispered against your skin. You could feel how wet you were. There was no doubt you had already soaked through the delicate fabric of your panties. He captured your mouth in a passionate kiss.

You shimmied your body backwards, granting you better access. Your hands found his belt, unbuckling as you kissed him again. You moved off of the couch completely, letting your head come to rest in his lap, and took the zipper between your teeth. The fabric of his pants fell open, allowing your hand to explore inside, your fingers gently caressing Charlie's cock through the thin material.

He tilted his head back, his mouth falling open. He was panting at the sensation of your hand slowing working him through his boxer briefs. Needing more, you let your hand slide through the opening to grasp him in your hand more fully. The size and weight of his length made your mouth water. You wanted to _taste him_ , _ride him_ , to feel every inch of it _buried deep inside_. You freed him from the confines of his underwear, his cock springing to action as you swiped away a bead of pre-cum on the the tip with your thumb.

Charlie cried out. His eyes met yours, fully blown with desire. You moved in closer and positioned your mouth over him, making sure he was watching you every second. It was everything he could do to maintain eye contact as your mouth slowly began to sink down over him. You bobbed your head up and down as you sucked more of him into your mouth before completely taking all of him into your throat. Charlie's hand came to the back of your head, his fingers dancing in your hair until he found his grip, never pushing you down or tugging. You forced your head all the way down until you were gagging. Saliva was running down your chin and you had no intention of wasting it. You took all of him in, using your own spit as an aid for gliding up and down his cock as you tried to relax your throat. The sounds filling the room as you sucked him off were downright _obscene_. All the while, Charlie's moans were growing more insistent. You hummed as you worked him over with your mouth, moving your hands from his thighs only to unhook your bra. Seeing your bare tits caused him to groan. His hips had a mind of their own now; he was shallowly thrusting into your mouth. You could tell by his breathing that he was too far gone. He was fucking your mouth with intention, his thrusts moving him forward---his length meeting your mouth as you sank down every time. He wasn't going to last. You pulled off of him with a loud *POP* to run your tongue along the ridge on the underside of his cock before swirling around the head and engulfing him completely again. You realized with all of the starting and stopping throughout the night you had probably been edging him unintentionally.

He moaned loudly, calling your name over and over like a prayer.

**_"Oh fuck, I-I'm gonna cum!"_ **

His words were meant as warning, but you had no intention of spilling a single drop. His thrusts became erratic and there was no stopping it. His fingers grabbed at the cushions on the sofa, searching for anything to help him brace himself now. Suddenly, his hips jerked off of the couch and he was bursting in your mouth. Hot ropes of cum coated your tongue and throat and you eagerly swallowed everything he had to give. You held him in your mouth until his breathing returning to normal. When he was finished, you lovingly licked him clean and tucked him back into his underwear with a soft kiss.

You quickly realized you were still topless and felt somewhat exposed. You reached for your shirt and gently pulled it back over your body. Charlie sat up and moved to put his feet on the ground, his cheeks pink from orgasm. For whatever reason, seeing him that way made you feel so shy. He pulled you up into his lap and took your hands in his before wrapping your arms around his neck.

 _"Was that okay?"_ Your voice came out more quietly than you had expected.

His hands tenderly caressed your face as his lips met yours.

 ** _"Incredible,"_** he said breathlessly. Charlie kissed you deeply.

He said your name, ever so tenderly, **_"You're staying with me tonight."_**

_"I can if you want me to."_

He pressed his forehead to yours. **_"I wasn't asking."_**

_"Charlie."_

**"Stay."**


	13. Pillow Talk

The two of you sat in silence, the dust of everything coming to settle in the moment. You were still sitting on his lap, unable to look him in the eye.

 ** _"You okay?"_** he asked softly, pressing a gentle kiss against your head.

 _"Mmhmm."_ Your cheeks were rosy from your recent efforts, but there he could tell was something else.

Charlie delicately moved a piece of hair out of your face before lovingly kissing your forehead.

 _"Sorry if I seem bashful. I promise I'm not trying to make things awkward."_  
 **"You're not."** His voice was reassuring.   
_"It's just...never mind."_  
 **"What?"** His eyes met yours again.   
_"You."_  
 ** _"What about me?"_**

 _"You're here—And I see you. I can feel you. All of you."_ You placed your hand over his heart.

 **"Do you regret it?"** He was being cautious.  
 _"No--do you?"_  
 ** _"Not at all."_**

_"I was worried I might've messed things up. You said you wanted us to take our time and I kind of jumped on you."_

He let out a breathy laugh. ** _"I could have said no. I wanted you just as much. I still do."_** _You blushed at his admission._

 **"Can I tell you something?"**  
 _"Hmm?"_  
 **"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if you never responded to that text. How every day of my life would be different."** _The weight of everything leading you to this moment felt like it was too much._ **_"Words can't even begin to describe how glad I am you did."_ **

_"Me too."_ He carefully plucked your hand from his chest and took it in his own.  
  


_" Some people would think what we did was... crazy."_

_He gave you a half smile._ **_"Well...we're not 'people'. We're us."_ **  
_"Did you ever think there would be an 'us'?"_

**_"I think in the beginning I was just trying to wrap my head around all of this. I was taken in by you right away and I kept telling myself, "Charlie, you're talking to a total stranger." which arguably didn't last very long once we got past introductions and our phone calls, but...When I found myself opening up to you so quickly I-I was kind of terrified. You know? What if I was getting wrapped up in some You've Got Mail bullshit except the person I think is so wonderful is just some guy in Hoboken with a voice modulator."_ **

_You couldn't help your snicker._

**_"What? It's a valid fear. You've seen those shows. You're telling me you weren't worried too?"_ **

_"You mean after hearing your voice?"_ ****  
**_"Yeah...and also talking to me, yeah."_ **  
_"No."_  
 **_"No?"_ **  
**_"_ ** _No. Maybe I was being a little too optimistic and a tad naive, but no."_  
 **_"What about all that axe murderer stuff?"_ ** _he joked._  
 _"1. I'm a woman so that's a very real concern."_  
 **_"That's fair."_ **  
_"And 2. the moment I heard you giggle, I knew you couldn't hurt a fly."_  
 **_"You_ ** **_ do _ ** **_know Ted Bundy was supposedly very charming, right?"_ **  
_"Is that the reason you haven't given me the tour of your place yet? Should I be concerned?" you teased._  
 **_"Oh, definitely."_ **

_You were both laughing by now._

**_"Prepare to see whips, chains, and torture devices."_ ** _His eyes narrowed as waggled his eyebrows._  
 **_"Do you_ ** **_ want  _ ** **_the tour?"_ **

_"I'd_ _ love _ _the tour," you beamed._

**_"Alright, come on."_ **

_Charlie rose from the couch and his pants promptly fell down to his ankles. He lips were pressed tightly together. Your hands rushed to your mouth because it was entirely your fault...and positively hilarious. Your cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling. He stood there for a beat, accessing the situation before he threw his hands out and shouted, "Tada!" causing you to fall over from cracking up._

_Charlie fixed his pants as you tried to find the air again. He shook his head and chuckled. What was he going to do with you, his silly girl._

**_"Come on, Giggles."_ ** _He leaned over and picked you up like you were nothing, earning a squeal from you as he threw you over his shoulder._

_"Oh my god, Charlie! Put me down!"_

He gave a playful swat to your bottom. **_"I'm giving you the tour,"_** he insisted.

Charlie walked you down the hallway and stopped at the first door. He turned the knob and reached to switch on the light to reveal a twin bed. The wall was covered with scribbles and drawings. **_"This is Henry's room. I know it probably doesn't look like much, but that's only because doesn't have a lot of toys here. Anything we buy usually gets shipped off to LA."_**

 _"I can't see."_  
 **"Oh, sorry."** He turned slightly to give you a better view.   
_"You could just put me down, you know?"_  
 **"Where's the fun in that?"**

He flicked the light off again and closed the door.  
 **"Would you really like me to put you down?"** _he asked softly._  
 _"Yes please."_  
 **"I'll think about it."**  
 _"Charlie!"_

He continued down the hall; the next door was open this time.   
**"This is the bathroom. Not anything to write home about, but it gets the job done."**

_You cleared your throat._

**_"Oh. Right. The view. My apologies."_ ** _He turned again so you could see._  
 _"Ooh, I love the tile."_  
 **_"Thanks, it was here when I moved in."_ ** _You snorted behind him._

Charlie moved further to the end of the hall through another door. This room was pitch black. You felt him gently shift your weight and the next thing you knew, he was tossing you back onto what you imagined, given the soft landing, his bed. He crossed to his nightstand to turn on the lap.

**_"And this...is my bedroom."_ **

You scooted yourself up the bed until your head reached his pillows and made yourself comfortable. He stood at the foot of the bed taking you in, the sight of you on his mattress staring up at him, before he climbed on top to lie beside you.

You turned to face him, lying on your side.

_"This is where you fall asleep on the phone with me?"_   
**_"Most nights. Sometimes the couch, but usually here."_ **

You looked around his room.

_"No TV?" you asked, pleasantly surprised._

**"Bedrooms aren't for that."**

He reached out to stroke your arm. Lying next to him felt as natural as breathing. The longer you gazed into his eyes, the more you could see him in every aspect of your life. You tried not to get attached to the idea, not for a lack of want, but mostly out of the fear of losing what you held so dear. You closed your eyes. You already had the privilege of sharing one Christmas with Charlie and in that moment you found yourself longing for many more. Birthday parties, opening nights, anniversaries...but there was still time for that.

A soft kiss against your lips brought you back. You sighed, content, your eyes opening once more.

 **"There you are,"** he whispered.

You moved to kiss him again when you both heard the knock at the door. He pecked your lips.

 **"That would be dinner."** He sat up and offered you his hand.

 _"Would you mind if I use your restroom first?"_ you asked as you moved off of the bed yourself.

**_"You don't need to ask me. As long as you are here, consider this place just as much your home as it is mine."_ **

**______ **

You walked into the living room to find Charlie setting the small dining room table. Henry's candle had long since been extinguished and a single tea light now twinkled between the plates. By the smell of it, Charlie chose Thai, but that's not what surprised you. You were disarmed by how he took care enough to order your favorites. You recalled ordering in late one night while you two were on the phone. He must have taken note of what you said you were having. _Locking it away for a rainy day_. The sentiment made you smile. When you went to sit down, ever the gentleman, he pulled out your chair for you before taking his own seat.

**_"Mind if I put on some music?"_ **

_"Not at all. That sounds really nice, actually."_

After dinner, you helped clear the table together despite his many attempts to get you to relax while he washed the dishes. You practically had to bend his arm before he'd even let you help dry. The whole thing was fairly domestic. There it was again. The feeling that you were made to do this together. You had to admit--the playlist he chose was only helping the situation. It was a mix of Broadway original cast recordings and what you assumed were his favorite songs.

The song played on.

_But I could swear by your expression_

_That the pain down in your soul was the same  
As the one down in mine  
Oh, that's the pain that cuts a straight line down through the heart  
We call it love  
We wrapped our arms around each other  
Tried to shove ourselves back together  
We were making love, making love _   
  
  


Charlie was smiling as he scrubbed a dish.

 **"Did I ever tell you the story about the time I saw this show?"**  
 _"I don't think so."_  
 **"Are you familiar with Hedwig?"** _He rinsed the plate and handed it to you._  
 _"Of course." You carefully dried it and placed it on the shelf._  
 **"Yeah...no one told me about that carwash."**  
You snickered. _"Oh you poor thing."_  
 ** _"Never saw it coming."_**  
 **___**

While Charlie finished up in the kitchen, prepping the coffee maker for the morning, you had nestled into the sofa. You picked up the remote and started perusing through his streaming services. He had a dish towel in his hands when he peeked in to check on you.

 ** _"Someone looks comfy."_**  
 _"Oh, sorry."_ You went to turn off the TV.  
He put his hands out in front of him. **_"Hey--No, please. I'm happy you feel that way."_**

He hung the towel on the back of a chair and came over to sit by you.   
**"So? What were you thinking?"**  
You scooched closer to him, curling up next to him. His arm fell naturally around you as he yawned.   
_"Oh honey...I am the absolute worst. I totally forgot how long you've been up. Let's skip it tonight."_  
You realized what you'd said. Charlie was trying his best to hide his joy caused by your slip of tongue; his exhaustion seemingly disappeared.   
He gingerly plucked he remote from your fingers and pressed play on a movie. Doris Day's voice filled the living room, the lyrics all too apropos. 

_"Charlie,"_ you protested.  
 ** _"Shh..."_** he teased, pointing to the TV. **_"The movie's starting."_**

_He didn't even make it 10 minutes. You gently rubbed his shoulder to nudge him awake._   
_"Charlie. Bed."_   
**_"Huh?"_ **   
_"Bed."_

_He rubbed his eyes._ **"Yeah."** _His sleepy little smile made you melt there on the spot._

 **"You're still staying, right?"**   
_"You want me to?" He nodded._ **"Stay. Sleep here with me."**   
  


_You tittered as he yawned again._

**"Or...better yet---stay and let me wake up a little and I can properly thank you for earlier."**  
You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks again.

**"Nothing would make me happier than to make you feel as good as you made me."**

You could sense his arousal even through drowsy haze as he moved in closer. 

**_"Please. Let me take care of you."_ **

He wrapped his arms around you and captured your lips in a tender kiss. Your arms found his neck as you stared up at him.

 _"What happens if you fall asleep---and--and I can't move you and you suddenly can't breathe?"_  
 ** _"While I'm going down on you?"_**  
 _"Yeah."_  
He chewed his hip, at a loss until you saw the lightbulb go on for him and then, just as quickly, he was grinning.

**_"There are far worse ways for a man to die."_ **

_You kissed him softly.  
_

_“Take me to bed."_


	14. Good Morning

The night before was a blur. You woke up around 2am and were startled by your unfamiliar surroundings. Your stirring roused Charlie from his slumber and he wasted no time putting your mind at ease.

 ** _"Hey—you're okay. It's me. I'm here."_** He said, promptly wrapping his arms around you to pull you in closer. His voice was rough from sleep. His lips scattered kisses along the soft skin of your back and shoulder. You instantly relaxed when you remembered you when you were in his bed, safe in his arms. You closed your eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Your mind flickered back to images from earlier in the night. Charlie had carried you into the bedroom and carefully placed you on the edge of the bed. His tired eyes were full of desire for you. He stripped you down, making sure to cover every bit of exposed skin with his lips. Lines of his kisses were trailing all over your body. You unbuttoned his shirt and removed every last stitch of clothing standing between you. All at once, he was on you. He made steady progress from your lips slowly making his way down your breasts and abdomen until he was _right there_. He teased you as his mouth met your inner thighs. You tried scooching up toward the pillows, but Charlie was right behind you. He wasn't going to let you get away. You were all the way up the bed now with his head in between your legs. He was tasting every bit of you, nibbling and marking you up. Your hands made their way to his hair, grabbing handfuls as his tongue swiped over your clit. You gasped. _"Mmm...Charlie..."_ Charlie was loving every minute as he lapped you up. He pulled you closer, practically burying his face in your pussy. Your moans only added fuel to the fire burning inside him. He was sucking your clit now and you could hear how wet you were for him. As he worked your bundle of nerves with his mouth, two of his fingers were deep inside of you—fucking you for all you were worth and drawing a whimper from your throat. He was so fucking enthusiastic about eating your pussy and damn good at it too. Charlie pulled away only for a moment to breathe.

" ** _Fuck, you taste so sweet."_** He panted, his breath like fire against your skin. **_"Gonna make you cum for me."_**

You could feel your legs starting to tremble and you couldn't help it—you squirmed. Your head was lolling back on the pillows as your hands held his head in place. His fingers hit just the right angle inside of you and you cried out. _"C-Charlie! Oh fuck, Charlie!"_

He was sucking harder now and wouldn't let up. That's when it hit you. White hot waves surged through your core. Your hips lifted off the bed, your back arching up, as pleasure filled your base. Your whole body shuddered as you came. You tight heat clamped down on his fingers, but Charlie wasn't satisfied. He used his arm to pull you closer and hold you still. His tongue languidly massaged your pulsating clit as you rode out your orgasm. Once you came down and finally released your death grip on his hair, Charlie slipped up the bed. He wiped his mouth and smiled. **_"I'll be right back."_**

 _"Wait."_ Your hand weakly grabbed his arm. You were still panting softly. _"Kiss me. Please."_ His eyes narrowed as he gazed upon you lustfully. ** _"Fuck."_** He said, his breath ragged. His cock twitched with interest. It was standing at attention and desperate to be touched. His mouth came crashing down onto yours as he crawled back onto the bed, covering your body with his. You wrapped your legs around him as your arms found his neck. You could taste the tang of yourself on his tongue as your mouths moved in unison. You rolled your hips against him causing Charlie to groan into your mouth at the feeling of his cock against your sex, still fantastically slick from his handiwork.

You pulled away slowly, tugging his bottom lip gently between your teeth. His eyes met yours and he offered you a shy smile. ** _"I really want to slip inside you."_** He said softly before peppering your lips with tender kisses. His eyes were so tired. The poor man was exhausted. ** _"But...I know if do I won't last."_**

You pressed a kiss to his forehead. _"How's your head?"_ He was so sleepy. **"Hmm?"** You smiled. _"I pulled the hell out of your hair. Are you okay?"_ Your fingers lightly caressed the top of his head.

Charlie planted kisses against your chest, resting his head there for good measure.

**_"Mmhmm. I'm good."_ **

You had always tried to picture what sleepy Charlie looked like whenever you were on the phone together. Every night, like clockwork, it never failed. At some point, Charlie would inevitably push himself to stay up because he didn't want to get off of the phone with you. He'd insist he wasn't tired and protests would turn into mumbles as he began to doze off. You'd end your call by falling asleep to his snores on the other end of the line. Some days you went as far to set alarms so you could wake up early to make sure he was up in time to shower before going to the theatre. You even made him double check his phone was plugged in before he got too tired. It was one of your favorite routines.

By now, gentle puffs of air were tickling your chest. Charlie had fallen asleep. You kissed his forehead and patted his arm in a valiant attempt to rouse him.

 ** _"Huh?"_** He was bewildered. **_"Oh. Here. Let me move."_** He rolled to the side and snuggled up next to you, throwing his arm around your waist. Within minutes, he was sound asleep and soon you were too.

——————

The next morning, you sadly woke to an empty bed and a note on the pillow beside you. The smell of coffee filled the air and you could hear Charlie on the phone in the other room. Then, a giggle. He was talking to Henry. You couldn't be mad.

Once you rubbed the sleep from your eyes, you read the note.

**_Come into the living room when you're ready and I'll make breakfast. I put a towel and a fresh toothbrush in the bathroom if you want to shower. Anything from my closet or dresser are yours to wear._ **

A shower _did_ sound good and you knew you should probably wash your face. You didn't have on a ton of makeup last night, but you also didn't want Charlie to see you with raccoon eyes.

You quickly washed up and brushed your teeth. You had used his shampoo and body wash, which were luckily two separate items and fairly good quality. You _smelled_ like Charlie. Your mind flashed back to last night making you blush. You were still a little saddle sore from his enthusiasm, but it was well worth it.

You entered the bedroom wrapped in a towel as you searched for a shirt. It felt a little awkward rummaging through his drawers, but he trusted you and had nothing to hide. You settled on a soft maroon t-shirt and slipped it over your head. You felt a little self conscious being bottomless, but you weren't exactly sure what happened to your underwear in the night. The shirt, however, worked in your favor. You practically swam in it and it covered all of the important places.

You popped back into the bathroom to take a look at yourself and walked into the living room. Charlie was seated on the couch finishing his call with Henry and winked at you. He was in black pajamas pants and a grey t-shirt. His hair was fluffy, a little wild from sleep. It was obvious he had brushed through it with his fingers to look presentable.

You stood more awkwardly than you'd like to admit as he said goodbye. Once he hung up, Charlie set the phone down and made his way over to you, his arms wrapping around your waist.

 ** _"Good morning."_** His lips met yours. He tasted like the snickerdoodle creamer from last night. _So this is what morning kisses with Charlie were like._

 _"Morning,"_ you said with a shy smile. He noticed the towel under your arm. **_"Here, let me."_** He said, taking it from you and holding it under his own. **_"Can I make you some coffee?"_**  
_"That would be great, thanks."_

Charlie kissed you once more before going into the kitchen _._ ** _"How'd you sleep?"_** He called out, noises of progress coming from the other room as you got cozy on the couch.

_"Really well."_  
**_"Me too."_ **

He made his way back to you, carefully holding the mug as he offered it to you. " ** _I made it the same way as last night. Hope that's okay."_**

 _"This is perfect, thank you."_  
He sat down beside you, his eyes drinking you in as you took your first sip. A small smile appeared on his face. He was gazing at you fondly.

 _"What is it?"_  
Charlie gave his head a small shake as his fingers touched the fabric of his shirt on your body.   
**_"I like the way this looks on you."_**  
"It's really soft," you said, blushing.   
He picked up his own coffee and took a sip.   
**_It's one of my favorites."_**

He set his mug down on the coffee table before turning back to you. You bit your lip before you followed suit and crawled into his lap, one leg on either side of him. His hands came to rest on your ass through the cloth shirt. You wrapped your arms around his neck. You could feel the heat beginning to grow between your legs.

His hands crept under the back of the shirt, causing Charlie to groan when he felt your bare ass.   
**_"Fuck."_**

_"Do you know what I want, Charlie?"_

His eyes were full blown and dark with desire.   
**_"Tell me."_**  
You leaned in close, your mouth to his ear as you whispered.   
_"Make. Me....Pancakes."_

He narrowed his eyes. **_"Why do you wanna be mean to me?"_** You giggled as his hand massaged your ass cheek before giving it a small smack. You squeaked in surprise and delight which made him smile. He kissed your nose.

**_"Pancakes, it is."_ **

————  
Charlie hadn't been lying when he said his pancakes were amazing. The bits of banana he added in the mix were the perfect compliment to every bite. As you were both enjoying your food and the company, you heard something that sounded a lot like buzzing.

 _"Is your phone ringing?"_  
Charlie glanced over his shoulder to the coffee table. ** _"That's not me. I think that's you."_**

You hopped up from your chair and spotted your clutch. You could feel it when you picked it up, the vibrations. Your phone _was_ ringing. It was Jules.

"Hello?"  
"Bitch, what the fuck. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

You looked over at Charlie who was turned around in his seat waiting for you to come back. You mouthed "sorry" as Jules continued to go off in your ear.

"Um, I don't know. You tell me you're running off to meet Fabio St. Internet in Brooklyn and then nothing. No "call and say it's an emergency." No, "Help, he's straight up murdering me". Not even a "Hi friend, I'm safe and not in a bag in the East River." It really hurt my feelings."  
"I didn't mean to worry you."  
"Dude..." her frustration was off the charts. "Just...a fucking text would've been nice. I'm glad you're okay, but you so owe me for this. I was worried sick."  
You checked your phone. "Weird...don't see any texts from you?"  
Her tone softened. _"_ _Okay_...so maybe I was getting dicked down and forgot to reach out, but that's not the point. The point is—I still thought of you."  
"Uh huh."   
"Whatever. Look. I'm glad you're okay. You're glad you're okay. Can we not be mad? Where are you, anyway? I'm on my way to Mominette. Do you wanna meet up for brunch?"  
You snickered. "I, uh, I'm actually having breakfast right now... _with Charlie_."

The line went silent before her voice erupted.   
"BITCH! YAASSS!"

A small chortle came from behind you. You turned to see Charlie covering his mouth, his lips pressed into a tight smile as he raised his mug to take a sip. Jules was in your ear rattling off at a rate of 90 miles to nothing.

"Oh my god. Yessss. Oh my god, this is so epic. Did you fuck?! You had to. Tell me you did. Those flowers had big dick Darcy energy. Tell me, Lizzy Bennett. Was he good?"

You were stifling a laugh when she yelled your name into the phone. _How dare you leave her hanging?_

"We'll talk later okay?"   
"Yeah, yeah."

You wrapped up your call, touches of pink kissing your cheeks knowing Charlie had heard your extra loud friend.

**_"Well, whoever that was...seemed very..."_ **  
_"Loud?"_  
**_"I was going for vivacious, but loud works too."_ **

You picked up your fork as you sat back down and popped a piece of pancake in your mouth.

**_"If that's cold now, I'm happy to make you a new one."_ **  
_"I don't mind."_  
**_"It's really no trouble."_ **

_He stood, taking your plate._ **_"2 minutes. I'm making another for myself anyway."_ **

You loved how much he wanted to take care of you. Even when you were engaged, your fiancé had never taken such care of you. You knew a self worth conversation was hidden in there somewhere, but things had changed. You knew what you deserved now and Charlie did too. He was also more than willing to give it to you.

A short while later, he came over and kissed the top of your head, setting the plates back down on the table as he took his seat.

**_"Voila, brand new pancake."_ **

**_————_**  
Charlie eventually showered and you both discussed the idea of you staying over again. If this was your first real date, neither of you wanted it to end. Before you met him, you'd never had a guy protest so much over the idea of you doing dishes. You argued it was only fair because he cooked and after a little while, he gave in.

Once the kitchen was pristine, you worked quickly to find your clothes. You could have sworn your bra was in the living room last night and headed back to the bedroom to see if it had somehow traveled in there.

When you came in, you found your clothes neatly folded atop Charlie's dresser. The bed, too, was now made. Something you wish you would have thought to do when you initially got up. You hoped he didn't think you were a messy guest in his home.

You were buttoning your pants when you heard him.

**_"Going somewhere?"_ **

You turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway, a towel hung low around his waist. His body still glistened with drops of water from the shower, his hair still wet.

 _"I was just putting on some clothes. Everything_ _is_ _put away."_

He moved closer to you, the smell of his body wash a reminder that you used it too.

He kissed you softly and moved over towards his dresser.

**_"Thank you."_ **

"I'm sorry, I'll step out and let you..."  
**_"I don't mind if you stay,"_** he interrupted. **_"Nothing you haven't seen."_**

He started to dry his hair and you couldn't help yourself. You were staring. The muscles of his back. The shape of his ass. As he started toweling off his body, you turned around. Heat was rising to your cheeks again. Nude bodies didn't embarrass you. It was just _Charlie_ and the intimacy of being near him while he was getting dressed.

He cleared his throat. **_"If you're averting your virgin eyes, I'm decent now."_**

You laughed nervously and turned around. _He was fully dressed and wearing the maroon shirt._ Charliemoved into the closet to grab another garment. He layered the shirt with a blue button up. You watched as he unbuckled his belt to tuck things in and adjusted his attire. He picked the silver watch off of the dresser and put it on his wrist. The heavy clasp made a soft *click* as it snapped into place.

He walked over and put his arms around your waist and you buried your face in his chest. _He smelled so good._ He was pressing kisses into your hair when you angled your head to look up at him. He was staring back so affectionately. He kissed you softly before turning more passionate. After a moment, you pulled away, breathless.

 ** _"Ready to go?"_** He asked tenderly.   
You nodded and he kissed you again.

————  
The next day you found yourself alone in Charlie's apartment. His show would be opening in a couple of weeks and there was an issue with wardrobe he had to take care of. You weren't sure if you should offer to come, but he didn't ask. You could tell his mind was in work mode and didn't take it personally. After all, this was a big deal for him. This was his first big show without Nicole being involved whatsoever and what was hopefully a shot at redemption—proving to himself and audiences she wasn't needed for a successful run. He insisted you stay and enjoy yourself.

 ** _"I'm sorry I'm having to run out,"_** he said regretfully. **"I shouldn't be gone long and I promise I'll make this up to you later. I can even pick up dinner."**

He threw on his coat and patted himself down making sure he had everything before coming over to take your face in his hands and kiss you deeply.

 ** _"I lo—I'll be back, okay?"_** His eyes grew wide when he realized what he had almost said. All you could manage to squeak out before he left was, _"Okay."_

As the door closed behind him, you started to talk yourself down. There was nothing to worry about. You two were being domestic. It probably reminded him of— _Nope, don't like that_. Don't want to even compare ourselves to that. You weren't Nicole and refused to put that thought anywhere near your mind, especially not in his apartment.

Why had he said it? You realized he technically hadn't said it, but _almost_.

_Did Charlie love you?_


	15. I Don't Think That's Crazy At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you guys are enjoying where this is going! I'd love to know what you think in the comments. (Also, if you prefer a different format, this story is also on Wattpad. :)) 
> 
> Happy Reading! <3<3<3

A couple of hours had passed when Charlie finally called to check in.

 ** _"Half of our costumes aren't here."_**  
"What?"

You could tell from the sound that he was taking a drag of a cigarette. He hadn't smoked, that you knew of, during any of the time he had spent with you. You realized it was a probably a stress thing unless he was trying to be respectful or really good at hiding it.

**_"We're fucked."_ **  
_"How are they not there?"_  
**_"Your guess is as good as mine. When everything came in for load in and got sorted, they weren't here and no one fucking thought to tell me until today. All I know is we're going to have to shag major ass to get things ready by opening. I'm kinda glad you didn't come with me because I've been a total dick since I got here."_ **

You knew Charlie could be hot headed. You had experienced a taste of his temper over the incident with the flowers, but nevertheless you wished you could have been there to support him. And, to his credit, you knew _that_ anger was over feeling hurt more than anything else.

 _"How can I help?"_ Even though you weren't in any real position to do anything, you still extending the offer. He knew it too.

Charlie let out a breath you could tell he had been holding in. He was relaxing, you hoped.

**"Honestly? Just talking to you made me feel a little better."**  
_"I'm happy I could help."_

He was quiet and then—  
**_"I can't wait to hold you when I get back. I just want to forget all of this for a while."_**

You could hear someone in the background giving him grief and causing him to grumble.

**_"God dammit. I'm sorry. Hang on, please."_ **

He pulled the phone away from his mouth. He was yelling.

" ** _What? I'm on a call._** ** _What?_** ** _I can't--Go tell him I said I don't care. Tell him he can wait. Apparently everything else fucking can."_**

He returned, his voice softer. **"Sorry, I'm back."**  
_"I may step out for a little while."_  
**"What, why?"**  
_"I wanted to get bottle of wine. I thought it might help you unwind later."_  
**"Hmm...That does sound nice. You wouldn't have a way to get back in, though. I forgot to leave you my keys."**  
"Oh. Right." That would complicate things.   
**_"I can pick one up for us. I told you I planned on grabbing dinner."_**

He was quiet for a moment and took another drag.

**_"Does it feel strange to you, by the way?"_ **  
_"What?"_  
**_"Talking on the phone again. I ask because now after we hang up, you know I'm coming home to you."_ **

If you were being honest, you hadn't really thought about it. As you looked around his apartment, you realized just how surreal it was. Before a couple of nights ago, you hadn't even seen Charlie's face and now you were alone in his apartment and sharing his bed. It was a lot to take in to say the least.

_"I don't really know how to explain what I'm feeling."_  
**_"Oh."_ **  
_"I mean...I didn't know if we'd ever be here or where we'd end up and yet— here I am... on your couch—surrounded by little trinkets and things you've told me stories about and everything smells like you...I kinda just want you to be here already. Is that crazy?"_  
**_"I don't think that's crazy at all."_ **

A comfortable silence fell over you.

**_"I don't want to, but I do need to go back inside. I'll text you when I'm on my way."_ **  
_"Okay."_

**________ **

While you waited for Charlie to return, you found yourself standing in the kitchen staring blankly at the cabinets. Whenever you had a bad day, there was one thing that never failed to make you feel better and that thing was homemade chocolate chip cookies. The dough. The aroma that filled the apartment as they baked. That first bite of a warm cookie fresh out of the oven with a cold glass of milk. It was perfection. You felt a little hesitant at first about cooking when he wasn't there, but you quickly decided everything would be fine. After all, he _had_ told you to make yourself at home.

You began rummaging through cabinets until you found what you needed. All purpose flour, baking soda, brown and granulated sugar, eggs, and butter. He didn't have any chocolate chips, but he did have a few chocolate bars in the cabinet, which you assumed were for baking. Chocolate chunks were better anyway. You were both pleased and impressed Charlie was so skilled in the kitchen, especially now. Finding flakey sea salt was as much of a joy as it was a surprise and you knew adding a little touch of it was going to make the cookies that much better.

You carefully mixed all of the ingredients together until you had the dough looking exactly how you wanted and placed the bowl into the fridge to chill. You also managed to find an ice cream scoop in one of the utensil drawers. _Perfect_ , you thought. This will make sure they're all the same size so they'll bake evenly.

You preheated the oven and prepped your baking sheet with parchment. A few short minutes later, the oven beeped alerting you of your desired temp and you got to scooping the chilled dough onto pan.

You felt so nervous. You hadn't baked for anyone in a long time, not like this.

After you carefully placed the cookie sheet into the oven and set a timer to ensure they wouldn't over bake or burn, you began tidying up. You washed the bowl and utensils, wiped down the counter, and left everything to dry thinking about the moment he'd be back. The cookies were just becoming fragrant. You hoped upon hope he'd like them. You looked over at the coffee pot and realized you might as well prep it for the morning to save Charlie the trouble.

Just as you were replacing the water reservoir on the coffee maker, you heard the front door open.

 _"Charlie?"_ you called out to him.

 ** _"It's me. I got pizza!"_** You heard him close the door and toe off his shoes.

 ** _"What smells so good?"_**  
_"Come and see...I'm in the kitchen."_ You said, playing coy.

Charlie walked in and saw you leaning against the counter.

**_"Did you bake for me?"_ **

_You smiled and gave him a nod._

_"They're almost ready."_  
**_"You baked for me."_ **

_He was in disbelief as he stood there and breathed in deep, closing his eyes._

**_"Chocolate chip?"_ **

_"Mmhmm. I hope it's okay...I used the chocolate bars you had in the cabinet because you were out of chocolate chips, but that really only makes them better. Once I take them out, I'm going to sprinkle them with a little sea salt."_

**_"I can't believe you baked for me...and you did the dishes..."_** _H_ e looked past you to see the coffee maker. **_"Did you...?"_**

You nodded again. You could see it in his eyes. He wasn't used to this. He was used to taking care of others, but never having others take care of him.

The timer on the stove rang out. You moved to pressed the buttons to silence the alarm and kill the heat before you picked up an oven mitt.

_"Can you grab the cooling rack out of the drawer there and sit it over here for me?"_

Charlie smiled. You really had made yourself at home in his apartment while he was gone. Not even there two days and you already knew where to find everything. He was in awe of you.

You took the cookies out of the oven and they looked as incredible as they smelled. You removed the mitt and reached for a spatula. With good intentions and a steady hand, you transferred each cookie to the cooling rack.

Once you moved the very last one, you felt his arms wrap around your waist from behind, his head coming to rest on your shoulder. His fingers gently moved your hair out of the way and his lips found your neck, gingerly kissing the skin there. You spun around in his arms and saw it in his eyes--that thing you had questioned before he left. He didn't dare say it, but he didn't have to. It was written all over his face.

You could feel your heart fluttering in your chest. You raised up on your tip toes to reach his lips and Charlie pulled you in closer. You could feel it between you as you stood in the warmth of the kitchen.

To him, _you_ were chocolate chip cookies. _You_ made his day better.

He said your name, his voice low and quiet. You wanted to remember the way his face looked in this moment.

He cradled your face in his hands and kissed you like you were his air. You ached for him. Charlie lifted you up onto the counter and stepped in between your legs. His kisses became more urgent. Your hands worked their way to the buttons on the front of his shirt as he began pushing your skirt up around your thighs.

 _"Charlie,"_ you moaned breathlessly. His lips found your neck again as he pulled you in close. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he unbuckled his belt. **_"I need you so much."_**

His hands met your hips. His fingers hooked into the waistband of your panties as he kissed you. **_"Lift up,"_** he said as carefully guided them down and off of you. 

He was still for a moment, gazing into your eyes. He needed to know you were right there with him. He pressed his forehead against yours as your fingers toyed with the hair at the base of his neck.

 ** _"This should be special."_** You whimpered as he stepped back. _"Isn't it special because were together?"_

He lifted you and gently set you down and buckled his belt. " ** _You deserve more than a quick fuck on the counter."_**

 _"I kinda wanted that quick fuck on the counter."_ You mumbled as you adjusted your skirt.He chuckled. **_"Believe me, me too."_** He said, reaching for a plate from the cabinet behind you and kissing the top of your head. You loved how he towered over you. It made you feel as protected as it did small.

 ** _"Are these good to plate_** ** _up_** ** _?"_** You looked over to check how they were cooling. _"I think so."_ He picked up the spatula and began transferring them. You were surprised he wasn't going to talk about it. Just like that, Charlie had decided you were going to have to wait for him to properly fuck you and as much as it frustrated you—there was also something inherently sexy about it.

He set the plate of cookies down and grabbed two more empty plates along with silverware, tongs, bowls, and napkins. He gestured to another cabinet. **_"Can you pull out two wine glasses for us?"_**

You nodded. _"What're the bowls for?" You asked._

 _"_ ** _I got us a Caesar salad to share to go with the pizza."_** _"Oh."_ **_"And garlic knots...I m_** ** _ight_** ** _have gone a little overboard."_** You let out a small chuckle.

Charlie was rooting around in a drawer for a corkscrew when you realized you felt a breeze under your skirt. _Your panties._ You looked around the kitchen for your bottoms which were somehow missing.

" _Have you seen my underwear?"_   
" ** _Can you not find them?"_** his voice was mischievous.

You were still looking high and low, even bending down on the off chance you missed them. As you stood back up, you watched as Charlie's hand shoved something further down into his pocket, a slight smile on his face. **_"Strange."_**

 ** _————_**  
After dinner and two glasses of wine, the conversation and alcohol managed to lead you back to the topic of sex. Charlie poured the last bit of wine into your glass.

_"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"_

You had shared a lot over the last few months, but this was a subject neither of you had been so bold to touch.

Charlie swirled his wine in his glass. **_"I was in high school so...17?"_**  
_"Are you doing the math in your head?"_ He playfully narrowed his eyes.

 ** _"No...and what about you?"_**  
_"What about me?"_  
**_"Same question."_**  
_"I'd rather not say."_  
He straightened up in his seat on the couch as he said your name.   
**_"Are you—have you never had sex?"_**  
Your eyes grew wider.  
_"Do you think a virgin could have blown you like that?"_  
**_"You tell me."_**  
_"I've had sex before."_  
**_"With another person?"_** Charlieteased.   
_"Yes, with another person,"_ you replied sarcastically, rolling your eyes.   
**"The fiancé?"** "Yes."   
**_"And?"_**  
"And?"  
**_"How old were you when you lost it?"_**

You sighed, tugging at the hem of your skirt. _"24."_  
Charlie took another sip of his wine before touching your knee and your eyes met his. He was smiling, reassuringly.

 ** _"There's no need to be embarrassed."_** You took his hand in yours and gave it a gentle squeeze.   
_"So...less about me and more about you."_

Charlie laughed. **_"Okay. Ask away."_**  
You changed positions to sit on your knees on the sofa.   
_"How many beds had you conquered by 24?"_  
**_"You say that like I pillaged and plundered."_**  
_"It_ _was_ _Indiana."_

He nearly spat out his wine from you catching him off guard. You loved making him laugh. After composing himself, he answered.

**_"Honestly—only 2, including the first. I knew too many people with unplanned pregnancies and it kind of scared me into keeping it in my pants."_ **

You took a sip of your wine, taking him all in.   
**_"Once I moved, though, that was a completely different story."_**  
_"Why, Charlie Barber. Are you telling me the big city turned you into a slut?"_ You giggled.   
He shrugged, gesturing with his fingers to signify "a little bit".

You were both quiet for a moment. You opened your mouth a couple of times, but decided what you had to ask was best kept inside your head. Curiosity killed the cat...

**_"What?"_ **  
_"Nothing."_  
**_"Ask."_ **

...but satisfaction brought it back.

 _"What's your number?"_  
**_"You have my number. You call me all the time."_**  
He smirked.   
_"You know what I'm asking."_  
**_"How many notches? The "body count" as people say these days? Fuck, I feel old_** ** _for even_** ** _saying that. Is that what you're asking?"_**  
_"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."_

He sighed.   
**_"10."_**  
_"Solid number."_  
**_"What are you, an Olympic judge?"_**  
_"Honestly, a little surprised."_  
**_"Why? Did you think it would be less?"_**  
_"No. I actually thought it might be more."_  
**_"Do you want me to list them?"_**  
You were amused.   
_"You remember all 10 of them?"_  
**_"Ha. Ha...and most of them."_**  
_"If you want to..."_ You gestured to the room. _"This is a safe space."_

He took a deep breath before finishing his glass. **_"We're gonna need more wine."_**  
_"Charlie, we really don't have to unpack this."_  
**_"No, this is good. If we plan on sleeping together_** ** _at some point_** ** _, this is important to talk about."_**  
You shrugged and swirled your wine before taking a sip. He wasn't wrong.

Charlie got up to venture into the kitchen and quickly returned with another bottle of wine.

Once he was seated again, he picked up the corkscrew and got to work.

**_"Erica— my first, Michelle, Sarah who was my first girlfriend out here, a redhead whose name I forget that I met at Sardi's, one bartender whose name I didn't even ask because it—well, you get the idea. Nicole, Mary Ann, an ensemble member from a show I worked on in LA, a Tinder date, and you."_ **

_"Is..."_  
**_"Yes."_**  
_"I didn't say anything."_  
**_"_** ** _The answer is yes._** ** _Mary Ann's the one you think she is."_** You were surprised he knew exactly what you were thinking before you even asked.

_"That must have been interesting?"_  
**_"How so?"_ **

You were careful how you chose your words. You felt like you should tread lightly. Charlie poured a little more wine into your glass.

 _"Most...um..."_  
**_"_ ** **_Infidelities_ ** **_?"_ **

_"...Don't wind up together after a divorce if the person leaves their spouse at all."_

Charlie was quiet. Pensive, you hoped.

**_"After Nicole and I ended things officially, Mary Ann kept pushing me to try to make "us" work. The only thing is there wasn't an "us" to work towards. I didn't lead her on. She was very clingy...We wanted different things."_ **

_"Yeah?"_  
**_"To put things plainly, I wanted something to fuck and she wanted a happy ending."_ **  
_"Yikes."_  
**_"I sound like an insensitive asshole, don't I?"_ **

_"There's nothing wrong with hooking up."_  
**_"To be clear, you know that's what this isn't, right?"_ **

He set his glass down on the table and moved closer to you to look you in the eyes. You put your hand on Charlie's face and leaned in to kiss him.

 _"I know. I've always known it's more than that."_  
You cleared your throat.   
_"Mine's 3 by the way. 4 counting you."_  
Charlie grinned. ** _"I'm waiting."_**  
You set your glass next to his.

 _"There was Alan, my ex-fiancé. The sex wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. Sean, who I think might have been gay now that I think about it, and..."_  
" ** _And..."_**  
_"A guy I met at the ball drop in Times Square on New Year's Eve"_  
Charlie was grinning from ear to ear.   
**_"Wow."_**  
You were hiding your face, your voice muffled, _"Shut up! It was my first year out here."_

Charlie was snickering when he suddenly started to sing.   
**_"Start spreadin' the news..."_**

When he saw your eyes, he giggled partly out of his own entertainment and fear.

**_"I'm leavin' today..."_ **

You pounced on him, in his lap as you tried to hold him, but his frame was so large he always wiggled free.

**_"If you're really gonna try to hold me down, we should go to the bedroom...it's safer."_ **

Never one to say no to a challenge, you stood up and grabbed his hand _. "Come on."_ Charlie obliged you, interested and laughing all the way.

————  
Once you were in his room, you pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top. Charlie let his arms fall by his sides like a rag doll. You carefully picked his hands up and put them above his head, your hands holding onto his wrists the best they could. Compared to his, yours looked positively petite.

 ** _"Are you satisfied? Happy with your handiwork?_**  
_"Mmhmm."_  
His eyes turned dark and mischievous.   
**_"And you're sure you've got me pinned down? That I can't budge a bit?"_**  
You ground your hips on top of him, causing him to groan.   
_"You're trapped,_ " you said leaning down to kiss him, your body now flush with his as you unknowingly lessened your barely there grip on his wrists.

Charlie smirked against your mouth.   
**_"Somebody got distracted."_**

If you wanted to play wrestle, Charlie was more willing to play along. The next thing you knew, you were squealing. He had flipped you over and was on top of you. You weren't giving up without a fight. You gave it your all, trying to wriggle our from underneath him tittering all the while. His hands slid up your arms to secure your wrists, his legs holding you in place—truly pinning you down opposed to your efforts from before. **_"Nuh-uh. Can't escape. You're mine._**

————  
You rode the subway together into the city the next morning. Charlie woke up early to make breakfast for the two of you and you showered separately despite his insisting the water you'd conserve by showering together would benefit the environment. On the train, he was silent. He had his nose stuck in the script for his show most of the ride as he sat next to you, occasionally interlacing his fingers with yours.

When it came time for you to part ways, he pulled you in close for a loving kiss goodbye.

**_"I'll see you later, beautiful."_ **

You didn't want to leave, but duty called. Once you arrived at work, you were busy to say the least. You managed to grab a cup of coffee as soon as you got in, but otherwise it was go-go-go. You and a few colleagues went over the rundown for the day. You also made some quick edits to a couple of sketches you'd be using at the pitch meeting later. Once you were finally able to slow down and get settled into your chair, your phone vibrated on your desk.

**_Charlie: What have you done to me?_ **  
**_Charlie: I miss you already._ **

About that time, you heard the familiar crinkle of Jules sitting on the paperwork on the edge of your desk. You looked up to see her grinning from ear to ear as she said your name.

"Tell me everything."


	16. Come What May

**_Charlie: Is there anything in your overnight bag that can't be washed?_ **

You were surprised when you received the message and, truthfully, a little embarrassed. In the whirlwind that was meeting Charlie, spending time with him, and sleeping in his bed earlier in the week, you had completely forgotten about leaving things behind at his apartment.

_You: I'm sorry I left my bag. I'm so embarrassed! We kind of hurried out the door and it slipped my mind. I can come pick it up if you want._

You were a little flustered after pressing send. You stirred your mac and cheese, trying not to think about how Charlie might have thought it was an intentional plant like leaving a necklace behind so you could see a one night stand again.

**_Charlie: I wasn't asking you to come pick anything up. I was doing a load of laundry and noticed you left a few things here. If it isn't weird for you, I don't mind throwing your stuff in with mine._ **

**_Charlie: And if you're going to be spending the night more, it makes sense for you to have clothes here. I want you to be comfortable._ **

_You: Are you sure that's what you want? Me having clothes there doesn't feel too fast?_

A few minutes had passed before he replied.

**_Charlie: Should I not toss these in?_ **   
_You: You can, if you want._   
**_Charlie: If I want? That's not an answer._ **   
_You: Yes please. That would be great, thank you._   
**_Charlie: Was that so hard? ;)_ **

You couldn't help but smile. Times like these you didn't understand what Nicole didn't like about him, but you were grateful she had given you the opportunity to meet him. _Her loss._

You sat down on the sofa and flicked on the TV. It took you a minute to get situated and you wondered if his couch felt nicer than yours or if you just missed him. Probably both. It's easy to miss anyone and their furniture when yours comes from Ikea.

 ** _Charlie: What are you up to tonight?_**  
You snapped a quick photo of your dinner and sent it over.

**_Charlie: Do you always eat like a broke college student? ;)_ **   
_You: I am offended. College student? I think not. Broke? I'll have you know this is the fancy organic white cheddar one so your assumption of broke is absolutely correct. :P_

You shoved a big bite of mac and cheese into your mouth. _Worth every penny._

 ** _Charlie: You should let me make dinner for you one night._**  
You fondly recalled Charlie making breakfast for you the nights you stayed over. He was an exceptional chef, leaving you to wonder if there was anything he couldn't do.

 _You: At your place or mine? I'd love that by the way._  
 ** _Charlie: Either/or. I'd love to see your place._**  
 _You: My whole one room?_  
 ** _Charlie: You're there. That's what matters._** ❤️

Charlie went silent and you took that as the perfect time to polish off your dinner. The empty bowl in front of you made you eyeball the pot on the small stove in your kitchen, but you quickly decided the rest would be best savored for tomorrow's lunch. 

**_Charlie: Laundry's in. Can I call?_ **

You sat the bowl down on the coffee table and leaned into the crook of the couch.   
_You: Always._

Seconds later.

*RING*

You couldn't contain your laughter. _Someone_ really wanted to talk.

_"Hello?"_   
**_"Hey."_ **   
_"Hi."_   
**_"Hi."_ **

His voice was rich and warm through the phone. Your mind flashed to last night you spent with him. Lying on his bed talking the night away, his lips, his hands all over on body like wildfire, his laugh, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

**_"I miss you."_ **   
_"I miss you too."_

___________________

Over the next couple of weeks communication with Charlie had become less and less, but you didn't take it personally. His show was in tech rehearsals and he didn't have a lot of time. He still made sure to at least text you good morning and wish you a good night. He even spent the night a few times. His show would be making its debut soon and you were so proud of him. You knew what this meant to him and what was riding on the show doing well.

The more you got to know Charlie, you came to learn that he could be a tad neurotic when it came to his work. He had revealed to you at one point that Nicole hadn't understood what went into directing and often chided him for "being consumed by theatre". Because of this, he went out of his way to express his gratitude for your understanding and support.

**_"Our relationship is important to me._ ** **_ You _ ** **_are important to me. I don't want you to feel neglected."_ **   
_"You're working. I don't fault you for that."_   
**_"You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that."_ **

You also discovered Nicole had been nominated an Emmy for directing shortly after they divorced, which turned out to be a blow to Charlie's ego and rightfully so.

**_"She wanted to do it more. She said she finally understood what I had been chasing after all of those years. Like she understood the rush from it, but it was still like a big, "Well, fuck me I guess." You know? I clapped when she won, but--it--I don't know why I'm telling you all of this, I'm sorry."_ **

_"You felt like she was celebrating all of the things she gave you shit about that led to--"_

**_"The divorce? Yeah...just...shit, I...wow, I sound like some jealous sack of shit_ ** **_,_ ** **_don't I? How pathetic is it that I'm dumping this on you? If I'm treating you like a therapist, I should at least pay you for the session."_ **   
_"Charlie."_   
**_"I just...I'm sorry...just...FUCK, you know?"_ **   
_"Do you miss her?"_   
**_"I miss Henry."_ **

He told you about putting things on hold for Henry.

**_"Oh yeah, I hated LA. It's a cesspool for broken dreams. A damn geographical oddity where you have to drive everywhere and everywhere is either 30 minutes or 2 hours away. Traffic is a nightmare and the sun is always in your eyes. Theater is nothing out there compared to what it is out here. It's all television."_ **

_"They still have things like the Pantages and the Ahmanson."_

**_"For touring companies_ ** **_, sure._ ** **_I put on a few productions at Red Cat while I was there, but it wasn't the same."_ **

_"How are the schools?"_

**_"They're fine, I guess. Nicole wanted to put Henry in some charter school. Even though I have partial custody, but I didn't really get a say."_ **

_"So if you moved for Henry, why did you come back to New York, if you don't mind my asking?"_

_"_ **_I had no one. I had a handful of friends, but most were acquaintances. The family I had was long gone, except G-Ma...Sandra, her mother, who Nicole arguably thought loved me more than her. Maybe she was right. Probably. And then there's Henry and I love the kid, but he sometimes acts like he doesn't want to be around me or like he doesn't need me and then I'm out here and it's all "Daddy, Daddy. I miss you. I love you, Dad. When are you coming to visit?" And it's not that I did it intentionally, moving back. I would never do anything to hurt him. I love him more than anything. It's just...Nicole does shit I can't compete with. How can I compete with someone who buys everything to show affection? A kid his age doesn't understand that I can't afford the top tier annual pass at Disneyland because I'm paying rent on two apartments on opposite sides of the country. He just hears no. Meanwhile, Nicole buys him a present every time he says please and thank you...or--or--for pooping."_ **

_"That sounds like a lot to handle. It must have been tough going through that alone."_

**_"I've thought about going back for good...I should. I feel like I'm missing out on so much. I know I am...Sometimes I worry Nicole will get remarried and pull some kind of stupid shit--I'm--FUCK! I'm doing it again. I can't believe I'm dumping this on you."_ **

_"Charlie--It's okay. Really. Sharing with me and being open isn't dumping on me. I'm happy to listen."_

To say the least, there was a lot of baggage to unpack, but you were willing help Charlie sort through it. One of the most recent exchanges from Charlie surprised you the most.

 ** _Charlie: Have you ever walked a red carpet?_**  
You were beyond perplexed although your interest was definitely piqued. Before you could reply, your phone was ringing.

 _"Hi, you."_  
 ** _"Hi, beautiful girl."_**  
 _"What was your message about?"_  
A lighthearted chuckle came through the phone.

 ** _"If you're free...and I know you might have to see if you can get the night off from work so no pressure, but-- would you be interested in attending a premiere of sorts with me?"_**  
 _"Charlie are you asking me to--"_  
 ** _"Be my date opening night."_**  
 _"You really want me there?"_  
 ** _"If you'd rather not see it, because I know you're more of a musical person, I completely understand."_**  
 _"I'd love to."_ You were positively beaming.

 **"Yeah?"** You could hear the mixture of joy and relief in his voice.

_"I'd be proud to be on your arm...and to see what you've worked so hard to create."_

**____________ **

When you told Jules you were attending opening night with Charlie, she about fell out of her seat.

"So you're going as his date? For the opening night of _his_ show?"  
"That's the plan."  
"Nice. Are you getting waxed?"  
"That's what you took from all of this?"  
"You're telling me that man isn't going to appreciate a good slip and slide after _his show opens on_ _Broadway_? It's fucking _BROADWAY_. Get a wax."  
"Okay, fine. I _might_ get waxed, but right now I'm kinda focused on finding a dress first."  
"What's Charlie wearing?"  
"I don't know. Does that matter?"

She opened her laptop and rolled in her desk chair over to come sit next to you. "You don't want to be super matchy. That just says your relationship is in distress. Did you learn nothing from Brit and JT?"

You shrugged, causing Jules to roll her eyes. "No red...because carpet. White is too bridal. What about navy?"

"I had honestly thought about green."  
"Save it for the Tonys. We need to make you look sleek and effortless, but--and don't bitch about what I'm about to say being sexist because I already realize these talks don't pass the Bechdel test, but--you kind of need to be an accessory. Supportive arm candy. It's his night."  
"I thought about that too."

Jules was too pensive for your liking and you could always tell when she was up to something.

"What is it?"  
"What's Charlie's last name?"  
"Why?"  
She gave you a knowing look.  
"Fine. It's Barber."  
"One sec."

You already knew she was doing a Google search. Her mouth slowly fell open, her hand coming up to shield her from further looking like a fish.

"Oh my god."  
"What?"

She turned the laptop around to reveal a photo of Charlie from a new interview with Time Out New York.

"This?! This is him?! Your late night Christmas text?! The internet guy?!"  
You could feel your body painting your cheeks a lovely shade of crimson.   
"That's my Charlie."

\------------  
Lying next to him that night, you were wide awake. You were staring at the walls of your apartment when you felt his arm wrap around you to pull you closer. _His little spoon_. A soft kiss was planted against your hair.

**_"You okay, sweetheart?"_ **

Charlie had a weird sixth sense about these things. You wondered if it was due to the divorce, being a dad, or simply him being perceptive. The pet name, however, was new.

You snuggled back into him. _"Mmhmm. Just can't sleep."_  
 ** _"Do you want to talk?"_**  
 _"My mind's awake is all. Did I wake you?"_  
 ** _"Not at all...come here."_**

You hummed with contentment as he cuddled in close. He moved your hair and trailed soft kisses along your neck. A tiny moan escaped your lips.

**_"You make me so happy, you know that?"_ **

You turned back slightly to look at him.

_"You make me happy too."_

Charlie leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. You turned over fully to face him, your eyes gazing into his as you snuggled in close. You fit perfectly in his arms. When you were in bed together, it was as if the rest of the world didn't matter.

You nestled against his chest, squirming playfully until you were perfectly comfortable. He chuckled softly.

**_"Think you can go back to sleep now?"_ ** _"Yeah."_

_________  
As the days rolled on and opening night grew ever closer, Charlie was intent on making his relationship with you more public. Neither of you had used the term "girlfriend" or "boyfriend" officially, but you didn't have to--both of you knew exactly who you were to each other. Charlie was yours and you were his. It was as simple as that. Wanting you in the spotlight with him lead to a few gripping conversations.

**_"Do you want to stop by the theatre tonight? I_ ** **_want to_ ** **_introduce you to everyone and_ ** **_then_ ** **_you c_ ** **_ould_ ** **_come home with me and stay at my place tonight. It might make the after party for opening night a little more lively if you know the gang."_ **

**_"I want to meet your friends. Is that weird?"_ **

**_"Your mom and dad sound like really wonderful people. They have to be. They raised you."_ **

Even date nights had become more elaborate. You attributed a lot of it to his rising confidence and excitement for the show to finally make it's debut. Your blossoming relationship also helped.

Things between you two were changing, ever evolving, and you were only growing together.

One Sunday night, in particular, Charlie took you to out for a very nice dinner and surprised you with unbelievable seats to _Moulin Rouge_. He knew you'd been wanting to see it for a while and admitted he originally planned to take you for your birthday. As luck would have it, a friend of his couldn't attend and offered him tickets the day of the show. Knowing how much joy it would give you, Charlie couldn't say no.

Initially, as you were walking hand in hand though the theater district, Charlie told you the tickets were for Phantom—promptly giving you a heart attack at the thought of suffering through the entire show, all the while Charlie enjoying a fit of giggles at your expense.

**_"Oh my god. Your face. You should have seen your face! Oh honey. I know you can't stand his stuff. I'd never do that to you. I love you too much."_ **

You stopped dead in your tracks, jerking his arm as he kept trying to move while you were frozen.

_"What?"_

**_"I wouldn't do that to you."_** He stood there looking back at you.

_"No, the—the other thing."_

**_"Your face?"_** He moved in closer.

_"Charlie."_

His voice was softer now. ** _"Or did you mean the part where I said I love you too much?"_**

His free hand came up to caress your cheek.

**_"Because I do...Love you. I love you."_ **

You forced yourself to meet his gaze. There was so much love in his eyes. He gave you a half smile. You could tell he was nervous. You weren't even sure he meant to say it when he did, but everything was on the table now.

Somehow it felt too soon and not soon enough all at once. It was in that moment you realized how perfectly imperfect love could truly be. Love was never ambivalent. It could never be rushed. It only existed, continuously, always aware and waiting to be discovered.

You could feel yourself tearing up. Charlie swallowed hard.

**_"You don't have to say—"_ **   
_"I love you_ _,_ _too."_

**_"You do?"_ **   
_"I do. I really do."_

_————_


	17. Opening Night Pt. 1

The evening before opening night was positively electric. Charlie's nerves were through the roof from the agony of his own anticipation. The curtain hadn't even fallen on their first performance and he was already worried about the reviews.

After his last show closed early in the wake of his divorce, Time Out New York's newest article on Charlie had characterized him as "the comeback kid". It made him chuckle as much as it unnerved him. He was hardly a kid at 37, but it was his one shot to be back on top.

His earliest shows, including his directorial debut in his twenties earned him recognition as a theatrical master of the avant-garde. You often thought a particular space on his bookshelf would make a fantastic home for a Tony Award and mentioned it on occasion, but he was quick to dismiss any talk of it—something you chalked up to him possibly being superstitious. It wasn't that Charlie thought his winning a Tony was unattainable. On some unspoken level, you thought perhaps he'd convinced himself he was undeserving or that all he needed was theatre itself because the art of the performances themselves rarely ever let him down.

He was so beside himself he practically begged you to spend the week with him.

 **_"_ ** **_I know I might_ ** **_not s_ ** **_how it,_ ** **_but_ ** **_on the inside_ ** **_I'm a nervous wreck_ ** **_. At least_ ** **_if you're with me, I know I'll sleep better_ ** **_—even though I'm still not sure I'll sleep at all._ ** **_Stay_ ** **_?"_ **

You couldn't deny him. Of course you stayed. The idea of getting ready together before his big night seemed to comfort you both. He had even talked to you about what to expect the day of.

 **_"A town car will be picking us up and taking us to the theater on the night of. Press will be there._ ** **_BroadwayWorld, Broadway.com, Playbill. That sort of thing._ ** **_I_ ** **_'ll_ ** **_probably have to give a couple of interviews, but you'll be right there with me so we'll be together. You won't be alone._ ** **_We'll pose for photos. Other_ ** **_than that, we'll watch the show_ ** **** **_and most likely have dinner_ ** **_and a few drinks_ ** **_with the cast after to celebrate."_ **

While you were making yourself at home, you found a great deal of comfort in the domesticity of staying with Charlie. Your efforts, especially unspoken, didn't go unnoticed. It still baffled him that you wanted to help with things as mundane as doing a load of laundry. At times, it was painfully obvious he had previously carried the emotional and physical burden of caring for the household in addition to being a director, father, and husband.

The tension in his shoulders faded away when there were tasks you shared and his gratitude knew no end. Even something as simple as setting out clean towel for him while he showered seemed to surprise him. The day you fluffed his towel for him earned you a wet hug. _How could someone ever hurt this man?_ You wondered. Charlie had his moments, sure, but so did everyone else.

The night before the show's debut, he clung to you in bed. The muscles in his back were taut with stress. You had showered with him, washed his hair, and body. After returning the favor, he pressed you up against the shower wall and you made out until the water ran cold. You craved him and wanted nothing more to take care of the man you loved.

 _"Charlie?"_ you asked softly lying against his bare chest. You relished the feeling of his naked body on yours beneath the sheets. 

_"_ ** _Hmm?"_**  
 _"Can I ask something?"_ You could hear his heart beating.   
**_"Anything."_** ****

 _"Well..."_ You raised up on an elbow to look at him _._ A rather unexpected awkwardness crept over you, making you unsure of yourself. _"We touch each other."_

Charlie chuckled lightheartedly. **_"We do."_**  
 _"And we've gone down on each other."_  
 ** _"Several times."_** He said, smirking.   
_"Yeah...so...I guess I was wondering..."_  
 ** _"Why we haven't..?"_**  
Your voice came out more as a squeak. _"Yeah."_

Charlie took a deep breath. **_"Do you want me to be honest?"_** He moved a piece of hair out of your face.

You nodded. _"Of course."_

 **_"I think I was afraid of disappointing you. And_ ** **_that_ ** **_fear turned into me convincing myself we should wait because I didn't want to scare you off or make you think_ ** **_it_ ** **_was all I was after_ ** **_—_ ** **_or worse_ ** **_, that you'd_ ** **_regret it because it happened too soon. I know we've both felt intensely about each other from the beginning, but I didn't want to risk losing you._ ** **_"_ **

He was quiet for a moment then continued.

 **_"_ ** **_I wanted to the night I told you I loved you_ ** **_—_ ** **_so badly. I wanted nothing more than to show you how much. To take care of you in every way._ ** **_Make you feel good. I remember you standing in the doorway in my shirt and thinking how much wanted to get lost in you until we couldn't tell each other apart or up from down._ ** **_"_ **

You were staring longingly into his eyes now. He offered a fond smile as your fingers lightly caressed his bicep.

_"Make love to me, Charlie."_

His mouth fell open slightly, his eyebrows moving in surprise. Your name fell from his lips as he studied your face. His breathing changed and he swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

_"Please."_

He uttered your name again, almost babbling.

_"I need you so much it hurts."_

His lips came crashing into yours as his upper body covered yours. Your arms wrapped around his neck as as his arm pulled you into his body, his passion for you raging like a fire with every kiss.

**_"I love you so much"_ **   
_"I love you, too"_

Charlie kissed you deeply, his hand dancing over the the fullness of your breast, down the soft skin of your stomach until he reached your sex. You moaned into his mouth at his touch, his fingers gingerly slipping through your slit to caress the bundle of nerves between your legs. You gasped from the sensation. Moving lower still, he dipped a finger inside, groaning against your mouth at how wet you already were for him. You lightly traced over your own nipple as his finger worked its way in and out of you.

He added another digit inside of you, his thumb teasing your clit as he entered you. You reached between you to grasp his length and began working him up with slow, steady strokes. Charlie moaned against your lips. His mouth trailed to your throat, scattering wet kisses everywhere, careful not mark you up. Your thumb rushed over the tip of his cock causing him to gasp.

His breathing was hot and ragged against your shoulder as his fingers fucked into you. You rolled your hips desperately trying to get closer. He started to move lower, kissing down your body. You placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, stopping him.

_"Charlie, please"._

**_"Let me make you cum."_ **

_"I want you inside me."_

The way your name left his lips at that moment made it feel like a river was flowing freely between your legs. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck again, your hands in his dark hair as he moved his body over yours, your legs falling open to accommodate him as he did. 

His gaze was dark with desire; he needed to be one with you. Charlie was fully hard now. He grasped his cock firmly, wiping your juices from his fingers onto himself before rubbing the head of his cock against your entrance. He positioned himself as his eyes met yours, all the while slowly pushing his length into you. You whimpered at the feeling and grabbed at his arm as he inched his way inside of you. 

He let out a shaky breath as he pressed his forehead to yours. **"You're so---so fucking wet for me... so tight."** Charlie pulled out slightly before pushing back in, allowing your body to get used to the feeling. He was right. Despite being turned on, you were inexplicably tight. It had been too long since someone touched you like this. It felt like he was deliciously and painstakingly splitting you open. 

**_"Are you okay?"_  
** _"Keep going."_

Little by little, your body allowed more and more of Charlie in until he was fully seated inside of you. He kissed you lovingly as he gently worked his hips, pushing more of himself inside of you again. 

**"Love you so much."**

You moaned into his mouth and he took that as permission to move his hips a little faster. He was thrusting into you now, developing a perfect rhythm as your bodies moved in unison. You squeezed around him with every thrust, milking his cock as he fucked into you deep. 

**_"Fuck..."_** He moaned your name as he lifted one of your legs and draped it over his shoulder. He was hugging your body to his as he angled your hips to give better access, going deeper still desperately needing to be closer to you. You could feel the dull ache between your legs starting to build. 

**_"You feel so fucking good, baby."_**

 _"Charlie!"_ You could feel him in your stomach. He was the biggest you'd ever had. The pace of his thrusts started to pick up, gradually becoming relentless. You rolled your hips to meet his every time. Charlie pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming into you again. The sound of skin on skin echoed in the room as he snaked his hand between your bodies to massage your throbbing clit. It was almost too much. 

_"Oh my god, Charlie!"_

His breathing was becoming erratic. Soft pants mixed with moans left his mouth in a steady stream. His hand was moving faster on your clit now as he continued pumping in and out of you. He was close and you were too. 

**_"Where do you want me to cum?"_ **

You were trembling. It was too much. _Just a little bit more._

_"Oh fuck! Cum inside me!"_

That was all it took to send Charlie over the edge with a shout. He was spilling himself deep inside of you and last few thrusts of his cock filling you up with his seed combined with his able fingers sent your body shaking with orgasm. You cried out, grabbing the sheets as you clamped down on his length still inside you, causing Charlie to moan again as you rode out your pleasure together. 

As you both came down and he slowly began to soften, Charlie gave you a few weak thrusts before milking his cock to ensure every last drop of his cum was inside of you and pulling out. 

He laid next to you, both of you completely blissed out; your cheeks were a soft shade of rose from your throws of passion. He pulled you close and held you in his arms, capturing your mouth in a tender kiss before pressing his lips to forehead. Although you were both quiet, your hearts still beat loudly in your chests. 

_"We should have done that a long time ago,"_ you offered, shyly.   
  
Charlie huffed out a breathy half chuckle. 

_____

The morning after, you woke to the smell of coffee, but sadly no Charlie. There was a small note on the pillow next to you. You propped up in the bed, pulling the covers up over your breasts before picking it up to read it. But-- before you had the chance, you heard his voice.   
  
**_"My love is awake."_** He was fully dressed, but not in what you were used to. He was in loungewear. _Had he gone out?_ Charlie came to sit next to you on the bed. He cradled your face in his hands. **_"Good morning,"_** he said with a smile before leaning in to give you a kiss. 

**_"I went out to get bagels for us. You were sleeping so well I didn't want to wake you."_**

You pulled at his arms, tugging him down onto you for a hug. 

You held him close. 

**"Wanna come have a bagel with me?"** He said, gazing lovingly all the while. **"I have all of your favorites."**

It was Charlie's big day and you were still the first thing on his mind. 

_"You didn't have to do that."_

_**"You can't have an everything bagel without lox and cream cheese and if you're gonna have lox and cream cheese, you might as well have all the accoutrements. Besides, it was no trouble at all. You know I like mine complicated with--"** _

**"Red onion, capers, and tomato."**

_"--Red onion, capers, and tomato."_

He was beaming because you remembered. _As if you could ever forget._ It was just another thing that made him love you. He propped himself up to push off of the bed, but not before pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

**_"Come on. I'll make you a cup of coffee."_ **

Charlie crossed over to the dresser to retrieve a shirt for you before tossing it playfully on the bed with a wink and leaving the room. 

**______________ **

Later that afternoon, you and Charlie started to get ready for his big evening, but not before he fucked you senseless in the shower. It had been an accident waiting to happen considering the you started mid-lather, but well worth it. You had decided on a sleek navy dress, perfect for the evening all things considered. You and Jules had spent a great deal of company time trying to figure out the best red carpet looks for Broadway premieres and it paid off. It truly looked effortless on your figure. Not only was Charlie completely enamored by you in it, you had it on good authority that it would photograph well and not take away from Charlie's time in the spotlight.

You were in the middle of finishing your makeup when Charlie came to check on you.   
  
**_"Dear god...you look absolutely gorgeous."_**

You looked Charlie up and down. _"I could say the same for you."_ For the evening, Charlie had decided to don all black. Black blazer, black sweater, black slacks, and black shoes. His hair was perfectly coiffed. He stepped in closer to you. _**"Smell me."**_

You giggled and did as he instructed, leaning in closer to take in his scent. **"It's the cologne you bought for me,"** he admitted, proudly. 

_"You smell positively delicious, Mr. Barber,"_ you said with a grin.

 **"Fucking Christ,"** he breathed out, his face a mix of confusion and lust with a touch of embarrassment. **_"Didn't know I liked that."_** He shook his head and worried the end of his thumb. **_"What are you doing to me?!"_** He asked, eyes sparkling. He was beaming. 

You were giggling when he stepped in close. 

**_"I know you're still doing your makeup, but will I mess anything up if I kiss you?"_ **

You smiled, shaking your head. _"I do my lips last."_

Just then, there was a knock at the door. You both looked at each other wondering who it could be. Charlie glanced at his watch. **_"The car service isn't supposed to be here yet."_**  
  
 _"Maybe someone sent you a congratulatory gift basket? A bottle of champagne or something?"_

Charlie shrugged. _Another knock._ ** _"Stay here, I'll be right back."_**

You stayed out of sight, carefully continuing your makeup as you listened. You heard Charlie open the door followed by a trio of voices. 

"Surprise!"

**_"Nicole?"_ **

_Oh my god._

"Daddy!"

_Oh my fucking god._

**_"What are you guys doing here?"_ **

\-------

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Did you see this coming? :P Also--AHHH!!! They finally slept together! What did you think?


	18. Opening Night pt. 2 - Showtime

**_"W-what are you guys doing here?"_ **

"We came to surprise you, Dad. Are you surprised?" Henry's voice was so small. After hearing Charlie talk to him on Facetime so many times, you'd recognize it anywhere.

**_"Yeah, honey. Daddy's super surprised."_ **

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Nicole posed.

**_"Uh, uh...sure. Sorry. Come in."_ **

You never eavesdropped, but you couldn't stop listening.

"Hey man, how's it going? Nice cologne."

"Oh, he's right. You do smell nice." Nicole must have hugged him or walked past him to come inside.

You were unsure about who the first voice belonged to. Was it a friend of his? Did Nicole have a brother? A boyfriend? You didn't know for sure. All you could do as you stood there staring back at yourself in the mirror was contemplate what could have prompted Nicole to show up on Charlie's doorstep _unannounced_ on tonight of all nights. Why the hell would she fly all the way across the country?

It hit you like a ton of bricks as bile threatened to rise from your stomach.

_She flew out to attend to the show._

_Son of a bitch._

You typically weren't one to pass judgment and knew that Charlie's view was only one side of their story. However, if you were being honest, to you it was the only side that mattered.

**_"Um, can I get anyone anything?"_ **

You felt like you were hiding, but you weren't sure if he'd want you to just step out and say hello. You always thought you'd meet Nicole eventually, maybe one day if Charlie invited you to go with him to LA to visit Henry, but not like this.

You took a deep breath, grounded yourself, and decided it was better to be bold than let him flounder all alone.

 _"Charlie? Who was at the door?"_ You walked out of the hallway to see Charlie holding a juice box and a bottle of water. Nicole was on the couch with a gentleman beside her. Henry was planted in the armchair holding a stuffed animal. Relief washed over Charlie's countenance the moment he saw you.

 ** _"Uh, honey, this is Nicole.—My ex-wife. Our son, Henry, and"_** \---he gestured to the man next to Nicole, **"** ** _This is Nicole's boyfriend, Carter."_** Carter started to speak, but Nicole reached over and touched his arm.

Charlie walked over to you and put his arm around your waist. **_"This is—"_** he said your name as he held you closer. **"My girlfriend."** It was the first time he had called you that out loud. While it was nice to hear, you never thought it would be under these circumstances.

Nicole stood up and offered you her hand. "Nice to meet you." You shook it firmly. She was a vision in a flowy white pantsuit with a printed t-shirt under her blazer. You were grateful your dress looked as good on you as it did on it own and the fact it hugged you in all the right places without being overly provocative was a bonus.

As they stood near each other, Nicole was seemingly very bridal in appearance next to Charlie's "groom" in all black. It painted an all too real portrait for you of the life they used to have.

"Uh--Henry never mentioned you were dating anyone," said Nicole as made eye contact with Charlie.

**_"That's probably because I didn't tell him. I didn't want make things any more complicated for him than they already are."_ **

You could see it on Nicole's face that she took the comment personally at first, but quickly let it go.

"So," she said your name, "How did you two meet? Are you an actress too?"

**_"Actually, she works for SNL."_ **

Nicole's interest was piqued. "No kidding. I've been begging my agents to try to set something up with Lorne. Who knows, maybe you could pull a few strings." She was trying to be friendly, but you weren't sure you wanted to be.

_"Oh, I'm not sure I'd be much help. I have nothing to do with booking talent. I just work in the writers room. In a way, I'm kind of like Charlie. He directs and I write jokes so in a way we both make sure the talent doesn't fall flat on their faces."_

For Charlie's sake, you hoped your words didn't sound as catty as you thought they had as you heard them leave your mouth.

"I'm hungry." Henry's voice was quiet as he played with his dinosaur.

Charlie turned to his son and back to Nicole. **"Did you not eat before you came over?"**

"Like an hour ago and we're eating again after the show," said Nicole, piping up. "We thought we'd take you out to celebrate and catch up."

"I want a snack."

"Henry, you just ate."

"I'm hungry again."

 **"Let him have a little something. It's like..."** He glanced at his watch. **"5 hours until after the show. That's a long time for him to wait."**

 _"I could see what we have for him?" Y_ ou opened your mouth, trying to be helpful, before you realized you were getting in the middle.

"You're sweet, but he's fine."

"I want a granola bar," said Henry in a small voice.

"You're fine, honey."

 **"Nicole, if he's hungry, let him have a snack."** You could tell Charlie was starting to get annoyed. 

"Again, he just had lunch an hour ago. He's fine."

**_"Why did he eat so late? It's 5 o'clock."_ **

"We took the redeye over and slept in."

"If I can't have a snack, can I have another juice box then?" Henry piped up, making sure he was heard.

"No, you'll be way too hyper for the show."

"But I'm thirsty."

"Henry."

**_"Honey, can you grab a water for Henry please?"_ **

"Charlie, I don't want him having to run to the goddamn bathroom during the show."

"What's goddamn?"

**_"If he has to pee, he has to pee. You know it isn't good for him to hold it."_ **

"I don't know why you're acting like this."

**_"Like what? How am I acting? Like his father? I--"_ **

"Okay! Wow! What a tennis match. Thirty-Love." Carter interjected jokingly before chuckling uncomfortably.

Carter looked over to Henry. "Hey buddy. Why don't you go in the kitchen and find yourself something to nosh on, hmm?"

 _"I'm happy to help if you want,"_ you offered. _"I think we can rustle something up."_

Henry was quiet, unsure of what to say. He looked over to check with his mom to make sure it was okay. Nicole nodded and you lead Henry into the kitchen.

 _"I like your dinosaur by the way,"_ you said with a small smile.

Charlie gave you a half-hearted smile before turning back to Nicole.

**_"So..."_ **

"So..."

You found yourself trying to listen from the kitchen as you found Henry something to eat.

Charlie ran his hand over his mouth. **_"Would you like to start over?"_**

Nicole took a sip of her water, Carter watching all the while. "That would be nice."

**_"What brings you guys to the east coast?"_ **

"Carter read about you putting on a new show and we wanted to come and show our support."

 ** _"Opening night?"_**  
"Well, it also doesn't hurt to make an appearance."  
**_"Ah."_**  
"But that's not why we came. Henry missed you."  
**_"I've missed Henry."_**

Henry was now seated at the small dining room table. You walked over with a glass of milk and a plate containing a large chocolate chip cookie, some baby carrots, and a dollop of hummus, instantly putting a smile on his face. Charlie noticed.

**_"What do you say, Henry?"_ **

Henry had already taken a bite of the cookie as you placed his napkin on the table. "Thank you," he said through a mouthful, chocolate on the corners of his mouth already. You chuckled softly. _"You're welcome."_

An awkward silence fell over the living room. Charlie was in the armchair now and you crossed to stand next to him. He encouraged you to sit on the chair's arm beside him.

"So--you must be thrilled—having another show opening on Broadway," Carter offered.

 ** _"Yeah, well,"_ **Charlie said with a sigh. **_"I can only hope this one runs longer than the last one."_**

Events of the past flooded your mind. Charlie had been so defeated when telling you about it all. Your hand lovingly rubbed over his shoulder in an attempt to comfort and let him know he wasn't alone.

Charlie's hand came to rest on yours. He was grateful for you.

Nicole looked at Carter. She was fidgeting with something on her hand.

**_"What's that?"_ **

"What's what?" Nicole asked as she covered one hand with the other.

**_"What's under your hand?"_ **

"You might as well tell him," Carter said softly.

**_"Tell me what?"_ **

"It's nothing."

**_"No, I'd like to know. Tell me what."_ **

Henry turned around from the table, "Mommy's getting married."

Charlie turned his head slightly, his eyes going to Henry before immediately turning back to look at Nicole. Carter shrugged. "We're engaged."

Nicole slowly moved her hand out of the way to reveal a large bezel set diamond engagement ring.

"I was going to wait to tell you after the show. I---I didn't want to take away from your night." Nicole offered gingerly.

Charlie took a deep breath. **_"Do I need to get a lawyer? For---"_** He asked quietly. Carter's brow furrowed as Nicole's countenance turned confused. Charlie gestured to Henry.

"N-no. That's...no. Nothing is changing," Nicole said, reassuring him. "We're just getting married. That's it."

Carter put his arm around Nicole. "I'm not trying to replace anyone. I'd never. That's unthinkable."

Charlie swallowed hard as he nodded, not totally convinced. What was supposed to be his big night was slowly turning into a disaster, all before the pomp and circumstance of it all even had a chance to start. Your heart was breaking for him. Charlie had put everything into this show. It was his livelihood. He breathed all that he had into this new creation only to have Nicole blindside him and steal his thunder in more ways than one.

 _Had it always been this way between them?_ Charlie reached for your hand, his thumb worrying over your knuckles.

 ** _"Congratulations."_** He was quiet.   
"Thanks." Nicole was as silent as Charlie. Carter gave him a half smile before clearing his throat.

"Uh, so—you guys were telling us how you met?" You were somewhat surprised by how quickly she wanted to change the conversation.

 _"It's a funny story, actually."_ You smiled fondly as you thought back to Charlie's initial encounter with you.

**_"I sent her a text on Christmas."_ **

_"--He meant to text someone else."_

**_"Much to my surprise, she replied...she was so kind despite my inability to text the right person. And--_ ** **_from there we kept the conversation going and that blossomed into us talking every day for a couple of months. We learned early on we had a lot in common and we were sort of drawn to each other in this inexplicable way. Almost like it was kismet. A few dates later and...here we are."_ **

Nicole was perplexed. "Wait, so--what happened exactly? You sent a reply to a wrong number that texted you?"  
  
You nodded, unsure of why that was so bizarre to her. It made perfect sense to you and Charlie. 

"What--I mean, what prompted you to do that?" 

_"It was Christmas."_

Carter was intrigued to say the least. "So, when did you actually meet?"

Charlie's hand held yours firmly in his. **_"Last month."_**

Carter smiled. "That's--wow. That's kind of like--" He snapped his fingers, willing the thought to come to him. "--that one Meg Ryan movie."

"'Sleepless in Seattle'," Nicole interjected. 

"No, that's not the one. It's the one where she's with Tom Hanks."

"It's 'Sleepless in Seattle'." 

"No. I'm telling you that's the other one. It's-- They're chatting online and it's the one that's based off that old movie with Jimmy Stewart."

_"The Shop Around The Corner."_

"Yeah," Carter pointed to you. 

Charlie finally piped up. **_"You're thinking of 'You've Got Mail'."_**

Carter clapped his hands together and pointed at Charlie. "That's the one." 

About that time, you all heard stirring from the kitchen. From the sounds of it, Henry was washing his plate in the kitchen. 

Nicole called out, "Henry, honey, don't get your shirt wet, okay? We have to go soon."

Charlie looked at his watch and rose from his seat. **"Yeah. The car should be here soon."**

He stepped toward the kitchen. **_"Henry, do you need to use the bathroom before we go?"_**

"Yeah."

That's when you remembered: In all of the commotion, you left your makeup scattered in the bathroom. You touched Charlie's arm. _"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go tidy up in there."_

He nodded and pecked your lips before excused yourself and ran off to put your things away. 

He tensed a little before looking over at Nicole and Carter. "Do you guys need a ride to the theater?"

Nicole shook her head. "We have our own car picking us up from here---so I guess we'll see you there."

**_"See you there."_ **

**____________________ **

The ride to the theater was more solemn that you had hoped. Charlie was in his head. This was his moment and Nicole had walked all over it. To add insult to injury, Charlie asked Henry if he wanted to ride with both of you to the theater and he said no. He was staring out the window when you gave his hand two small squeezes, checking in. 

He turned to you, blankly, before he snapped out of it. **_"Shit. I'm sorry. I've been ignoring you most of the way, haven't I?"_**

_"It's okay. Tonight's been...a lot to say the least."_

**_"That's one way of putting it. Since we've been in the car, my mind has been lost somewhere between 'Lacrimosa' and 'if this tanks tonight, I'm never going to be working outside the confines of community and collegiate theatre ever again'."_ **

_"All of that back there really got to you, didn't it?"_

He sighed before moving closer to you in the backseat. 

_**"If you're asking if I'm upset that Nicole's engaged, the answer's no. I'm not surprised by that at all. She was dating before the ink was dry on our divorce papers and the only reason I know that is because Henry told me. Which I didn't ask by the way. No--if anything, I'm just concerned she'll change her mind. Nicole's fickle. It's what she does. I'm afraid one day she's going to see Carter playing with Henry in their backyard or opening presents on Christmas morning and she'll think, "Huh. Charlie's not here and Henry's doing fine. I guess he doesn't need him anymore." Or she'll wake up one morning and think adoption papers would make a touching gift for Carter's birthday--which I realize sounds crazy now that I'm hearing myself say it, but she's too spontaneous. She means well, but she doesn't think anything through and--and this--all of this tonight--"** _

He huffed out a breathy chuckle. **_"Well, it's very Nicole. The showing up unannounced, all of it."_** He sighed. **_"I wouldn't expect anything less."_**

Charlie took your hand in his. You watched as his adam's apple bobbed in his throat. He was composing himself. Right on schedule, the town car was pulling into the long receiving line of cars for the premiere. 

**_"All of that aside, I am so grateful you're by my side tonight,"_** he said gazing deeply into your eyes. You lovingly touched his face with your other hand. 

_"Me too."_ He gave you a small smile and you smirked. **_"What?"_**

_"You know, I can always come up with a code word in case you want to dip out during dinner."_

Charlie let out a laugh, the tension slowly moving out of his shoulders. 

**_"Oh, yeah? And what would it be?"_ **

_"Let me think on it and I'll get back to you."_

_**"Yeah, okay."** He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to your lips._

__**_____________  
****_  
_** As soon as you stepped out of the car, you were overwhelmed by cameras. Big shot director Charlie Barber was a hot commodity and everyone wanted a picture for their publication. Charlie exited the car first and offered you his hand to help you out. You wanted to pinch yourself. Further down the carpet ahead of you, you saw Broadway ingenues and veterans alike giving interviews in anticipation of his newest production _._

After all of the time you spent thinking about tonight, you never once expected to feel this nervous. Thankfully being there with Charlie put you at ease. As you shifted from place to place, not once did he let go of your hand. You were his and he wanted everyone to know it. There must have been a sea of cameras from various outlets. The sound of shutters rapidly clicking along with the flashing lights was so foreign to you, but he handled it beautifully. 

Whenever Charlie would have to stop to take questions, you would move out of the way, stepping off to the side. When reporters noticed the two of you walking up hand in hand, many wanted to take photos of you together and made sure to ask your name for the publication, which Charlie was happy to provide. You were both grateful to be in the theater long before Nicole arrived. After all, tonight was Charlie's night and you weren't about to let him forget it. 

Once you took your seats, you leaned over and gave Charlie's knee a gentle squeeze. 

_"I'm so proud of you."_

He gave you a halfhearted smile, moving to meet you halfway for a kiss.

The house lights dimmed. This was it. The show was starting. 

_________

A/N: Poor Charlie! Can you believe Nicole showed up unannounced? Here's hoping you guys don't pummel me for the drama lol 

ALSO, p.s. the next chapter is already up! :)

For added drama, go back and listen to "Vienna" by Billy Joel when they're in the car. ;)


	19. Opening Night pt. 3 - Encore

"POP!"

It was the sound a cork leaving another bottle of champagne being opened backstage. Charlie was on his second partial glass as you sipped on your first.

Barely a half hour ago, the curtain fell on the first performance. The audience was silent. Charlie grabbed for your hand as you felt his body tense up beside you, panic no doubt setting in---when all of a sudden, the theater erupted in acclamation. Your watery eyes met his, his toothy grin a welcomed sight as he shook his head in disbelief. You both rose to your feet to applaud the cast, as did the rest of those in attendance, but your eyes never left Charlie. You knew this standing ovation was meant for him just as much as it was the performers on stage.

The cast and crew agreed it was time to move the celebration to dinner. Everyone was starving and more than willing to change locations because of it. Riding their collective highs, the group as a whole walked to Carmine's down the street from the theatre.

You were one of the last pairs out when Charlie stopped you, the two of you knowingly falling behind. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in close, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. His fingers caressed the side of your face as he moved your hair behind your ear. He leaned in, whispering.

**_"When we get home tonight, I'm going to go down on you until your legs are fucking shaking and you cum all over my face and then and only then am I going to fuck you..."_ **

His words left you whimpering, his breath hot against your ear.

_"Charlie."_

**_"And when I finally do--I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll feel me anytime you sit down for the next three days."_ **

Your breathing was ragged, your pupils dilated with desire. Charlie placed a tender kiss against your cheek, his demeanor changing entirely, leaving you to wonder what the fuck just happened.

 **"Now...Ready for dinner?"** he asked with a sly smile. _Someone's confidence was back in full force._

________

As promised, Nicole, Carter, and Henry were at the cast dinner and you found yourself sitting at the same table. Once everyone had ordered, so began the pleasantries and small talk. You were grateful it wasn't as heated as introductions earlier in the night. Henry tapped into his inner entertainer, chasing the giggles from the table after he celebrated being able to order a Coke and staying up past his bedtime.

 ** _"So do you guys have plans while you're here?"_** Charlie asked as he popped a piece of fried calamari into his mouth.

"Uh, yeah. I have a couple of network meetings for a pilot Carter and I wrote together, might see some friends, and then we're gonna try to see a couple shows."

**_"Oh yeah? Which shows?"_ **

"Well, we're taking Henry to see Frozen one night this week and we bought tickets for Moulin Rouge for tomorrow night so that's something."

 _"Oh! We just saw Moulin Rouge_ _and it_ _was fantastic."_ You didn't know why you were being so bubbly. Maybe it was the alcohol...or the fact Charlie told you he was going to fuck you into the mattress later. Either way, you didn't have a care in the world.

Nicole swirled her wine in her glass. "You saw it with _Charlie_?" she asked, somewhat guarded.

_"Yeah?"_

Charlie took a rather exaggerated sip of wine and reached for another piece of calamari, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Since when do you like musicals more than plays?" she asked, making eye contact with him.  
 ** _"No one said I like musicals more than plays."_**  
"Yeah, but getting you to a musical when we were together was like pulling teeth unless you chose it and then it was always something ancient or wildly offbeat. I guess I just have a hard time picturing you willingly seeing a jukebox musical."  
He bit his lip as he glanced fondly at you, and then turned back to Nicole.

**_"People change."_ **

**__________ **

As the night was drawing to a close, a very sleepy Henry was doing his best to stay awake and clinging to Charlie.

"Maybe we could have brunch one morning while we're out here. If you're free, Henry could come spend time with you. I know he'd love that," said Nicole, reaching for their son.

"I want to stay with Daddy."

"Henry, we have to go back to the hotel, buddy," said Carter, trying to help Nicole coax him away.

**_"He can stay with me tonight. It'd be better for him to sleep in his own bed anyway. You could bring his bag by in the morning."_ **

Charlie glanced at you apologetically, realizing he hadn't asked your thoughts on the idea.

Nicole studied Henry. Charlie was already hoisting him up, preparing to carry him if need be. His head was resting on his Charlie's shoulder.

She peered over at you. "And you're okay with it too?" Her question took you aback.

_"Of course."_

You suddenly felt like you were in the middle of something you had no business being in. _Did Nicole think you_ _lived together?_

Nicole and Carter said their goodbyes, leaving you and Charlie there on the sidewalk with Henry who was now fast asleep.

**_"I'm sorry...I should have asked."_ **

_"There's nothing to ask or be sorry for. He's your son,"_ you replied softly as you stroked his arm reassuringly.

**_"Thank you."_ **

You pulled you phone from your clutch and began looking for the number for a cab company.

_"I think I may sleep at my place tonight, though."_

Charlie hiked Henry up higher, readjusting his weight. He said your name breathlessly, confused. **_"Why? That doesn't make any sense. You don't need to do that. Just come home."_**

_"I don't want to make things awkward for Henry--"_   
**_"--You won't..."_ **

_"--- you haven't had real time alone with him in months."_   
**_"I can still spend time with my son if we're all under the same roof. Nothing changes."_ **

You were quiet. Charlie swallowed hard. He looked like he had just been punched in the gut.

 **_"Please. Don't--just--come home. The show was a hit tonight--or so I can pretend until tomorrow when the reviews come out and confirm or change that_ ** **_notion_ ** **_. My son is here and all I want is to go home, tuck him in, and crawl in bed next to the woman I love."_ **

_"Charlie, I--"_

**_"Please."_ **

___________

Being in Charlie's apartment with Henry there was unusual, but not unpleasant. You kicked off your heels and sat on the couch while he put Henry to bed. Sitting there, you mused what having a family with Charlie would be like. _Was this_ _it?_

You heard your name softly being called from the other room. You practically tiptoed down the hallway until you reached Henry's bedroom door, careful not to wake him just in case.

**_"Could you bring me 'How Do Dinosaurs Say Goodnight?', please? It's on the third shelf from the top. The bookshelf nearest the couch."_ **

You were surprised to see Henry awake and in pajamas. You smiled. _"Of course, I can."_

"Can I have some milk too, please?" Henry asked as he yawned.

**_"You have to brush your teeth right after, okay?"_ **

"Okay."

_"One book and a glass of milk coming right up."_

Charlie smiled and mouthed, "thank you". You winked and retreated to the living room for everything requested.

As you poured the milk, you could hear Charlie and Henry talking quietly in his bedroom. You knew how much Charlie loved him and what it meant for him to be there. You pondered if Nicole's dropping in had been all bad. You didn't agree with any part of it, especially on Charlie's big night, but at the very least it meant he got to see his son.

You quickly returned, handing Charlie the book and carefully passing Henry his glass of milk. You smiled and turned to leave the room when an unexpected voice stopped you dead in your tracks.

"You can stay if you want," Henry said, taking a big gulp of his milk.   
**"Honey, slow down. There's more milk in the fridge."**  
Henry downed the glass and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, causing Charlie to shake his head.  
"Thirsty."

Charlie tousled his hair. **_"Let's go brush and then we'll read your story, okay?"_** After a few minutes, they were back. Henry climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over himself. Charlie laid down next to him and picked up the book. You were enamored by the sight of him simply being a father.

Henry pointed to the chair in the corner. "Sit please." Charlie chuckled lightly and waited for you to be seated. **_"Alright,"_** he said opening the book. **_"How Do Dinosaurs Say Goodnight?"_**

________  
Once Henry was fast asleep, Charlie carefully snuck out and wandered into his own bedroom to find you getting ready for bed. He silently pressed the door shut, turning the knob until he heard the latch click before he moved to be closer to you. He wrapped an arm around you from behind and moved your hair out of the way to gain access to your neck. His lips quickly found the soft skin there, peppering it with tiny kisses. You gasped in surprise.

 _"Charlie,_ _Henry's in the next room."_  
 ** _"So?"_**  
You turned around to look at him.

 _"Are you serious?"_  
 ** _"Can you be quiet?"_**  
 _"What?"_  
 ** _"If I were to touch you, do you think you can be quiet?"_** Heteased.   
_"Charlie, we shouldn't."_  
 ** _"Why not?"_**

You moved away a little. You were floored by how nonchalant he was being about all of this.

_"What if he wakes up?"_

Charlie crossed his arms, looking a little more amused than you'd like.

**"Then he wakes up...and most likely goes back to sleep."**

_"What if he hears us and we scar him for life?"_   
**_"Won't happen."_ **   
_"And how do you know?"_   
**_"Because we'll be quiet."_ **

_"Charlie."_  
He mimicked your tone and expression as he said your name right back.

He came over to you and placed his hands on your shoulders. **_"Can I talk about our relationship in a future tense for a second without freaking you out?"_**

You nodded. He honestly could've talked about it without adding the preface and you would've been perfectly fine. 

**_"If we, in the future, we got married and had kids, in or out of that order, we wouldn't stop having sex simply because we became parents. If anything, sex becomes more important. It helps us stay connected. A lot of people forget that. You have a baby and then suddenly you're doting on this new life and that tiny person is the only thing that matters and—it can be easy to forget you're still in a loving relationship with someone you pledged to spend your life with. That relationship needs to be nurtured just as much as anything else."_ **

In that moment, you weren't sure if he was trying to convince you things would be okay or if he was speaking from his own experience. 

_"I know all of that."_   
**_"Then what are you worried about?"_ **

You shrugged, hanging your head. "I don't know."  
Charlie lifted your chin so your eyes would meet his.

 **_"Sweetheart, it's okay to feel unsure about this—If you really don't want to, you know I respect you and love you no matter what. But I'm telling you—as his father—if we're in here doing what adults do,_ ** **_that's_ ** **_okay_ ** **_, too_ ** **_."_ **

You nodded and wrapped your arms around him, resting your head on his chest as Charlie enveloped you. After a minute or so, his hands casually moved south to your ass. 

**_"Put your arms around my neck."_ **

You did as you were told. His lips found yours and the next thing you knew he was lifting you up. Your legs found his waist as he carried you over to the bed, lying you down gently. Charlie pulled his sweater off over his head before carelessly tossing it in the floor behind him. Seeing him like this made only made you realize how much you loved his body. For the most part, Charlie was in great shape. He was fit save for the small soft part of his stomach, which you enjoyed more than you'd like to admit. It wasn't tone, but it didn't need to be. His broad chest made for a wonderful pillow. His strong arms made you feel safe. The little patch of hair below his bellybutton leading down sent your mind somewhere dark.

You felt the growing ache between your legs. You couldn't help it. You tried to resist, but it was no use. You needed him to touch you. Charlie crawled up the bed until he was on top of you, covering you with his body. You could already feel him growing hard against your thigh.

 ** _"I want you so much,"_** he whispered against your lips, kissing you again. **_"Do you want me to stop?"_**

You let out a shaky breath as you softly uttered, _"No."_ His hand was pushing your skirt up _. "Charlie."_

 ** _"Shhh...let me take care of you,"_** he said, his fingers hooking underneath the waistband of your panties. He took his time, teasing you as he gradually pulled them down your thighs, moving the lace at an excruciating pace down your legs until they were free from your body.

He kissed you deeply, his tongue dancing alongside yours as he began massaging your breast through the material of your dress. He pulled away slightly, rolling onto his side to unbuckle his belt. The button on his slacks was next followed by the zipper. You couldn't help yourself. You palmed him through his briefs. In one swift motion, he pulled you to him, his mouth crashing hard against yours as he moaned. Charlie hiked up your skirt until it was around your waist and positioned himself between your legs.

He sat back on his knees for a moment--taking you all in--before sliding down the bed, only stopping once his face level with your pussy. He grabbed your hips in an effort to pull you closer to his face and licked a wet stripe up between your folds. 

You gasped loudly, earning you a small pop on the thigh from Charlie.

 ** _"If you can't be quiet, we can't play,"_** he said, smirking. ** _"_** ** _Use a pillo_** ** _w, for now,_** ** _if you have_** ** _to_** ** _."_**

You wasted no time. You grabbed one of the pillows from beside your head and brought it up to your mouth, preparing for the moment Charlie's tongue met your sex a second time. The pillow smelled like him, making the fact that it was smothering your face it that much better.

You could feel him spreading you open. Heat rushed to your cheeks. There was nowhere to hide. He was seeing all of you. The next thing you knew Charlie's tongue was dipping inside of you. You softly moaned into the soft down of the pillow. His tongue was flicking over your clit now as a digit teased your entrance. Just as he began to suck, his finger ventured inside you. One of your hands kept the pillow steady over your face while the other tangled in Charlie's hair.

He was working his finger in and out of you when he stopped, removing it all together. You whined at the loss of sensation. Never wanting to leave you unsatisfied, he entered you again, this time a second finger accompanying the first. Charlie's hands were perfectly suited to his stature, something you were reminded all too well of any time his fingers graced your insides. He was toying with your pussy, languidly moving them in and out when he removed them completely again.

You whined in protest.

**_"Do you think you could take three for me?"_ **

You moaned into the pillow, your hips rolling toward his face. You were desperate to be touched. Seeing you like this was turning Charlie on just as much. His breath was hot and ragged against your thigh. 

**_"Let's see. Try for me, baby."_ **

Unbeknownst to you, Charlie had been working toward this, slowly working you open to accommodate him in more ways than one. You could take his thick cock no problem. You loved the way it stretched you out, how it felt like he was ripping you apart in the best way possible.

His fingers entered you all at once causing your hips to buck involuntarily. You were stuffed. He gently started fucking you with all three before placing his mouth over your clit again. His tongue lavishly massaged the bundle of nerves between your legs as he was quite literally buried face and fingers deep in your pussy. Your fingers were desperately tangling in his hair as you cried out into the pillow. He hummed against you, perfectly sucking and licking your throbbing cunt as you writhed against his hand. You could feel your orgasm building. You were almost there. You moaned Charlie's name loudly, practically suffocating yourself as you did. His fingers fucked into you faster. The squelch of your juices leaking out of your tight heat made Charlie groan as he gently rocked his hips against the sheets. You were deliciously and obscenely wet for him-- _you were so close_ \-- and he wasn't letting up. 

Your pussy clenched as pleasure surged like electricity through your entire core. You were pulsating around his fingers as you tried your hardest not to outright scream. Your back arched off of the bed; you were cumming so fucking hard. A man of his word, Charlie had your legs trembling. You started to scoot away from his mouth, but Charlie refused to let you move. He used his arm to hold you in place as he relentlessly sucked your clit. You were crying out against the pillow, biting it now, anything to keep from your voice carrying though the entire apartment. Without warning, your whole body started to shake as you came a second time. You moaned louder than you meant to, but there was no stopping it from leaving your lips. 

Charlie slowly pulled away, but not before pressing a soft kiss to the gentle bud he had worked over so well. Just as quickly as he mouth left your sex, he removed his fingers from your insides. Your pussy was exquisitely empty. You wondered if he'd fill you up again--and if you could handle it. He had utterly ruined you and he hadn't even fucked you properly yet. You could feel Charlie crawling up the bed. 

The pillow covering your face was lifted away ever so slowly. Charlie's chin was glistening, his cheeks pink. He was covered in you. 

**_"Hi."_ **

Seeing him hovering above you made you whimper. Your face was on fire, burning from the red hot heat of orgasm and the cotton fabric of the pillowcase. He brought the up pillow to his own face, wiping away the remnants of your juices off his chin and mouth before tossing it to the side. You were panting as he lifted his hand to your lips. 

**_"Open."_ **

His eyes met yours. He was hungry for you. _Starving._ Your mouth fell open on his command. 

**_"Suck. See how fucking good you taste."_ **

Charlie carefully inserted his fingers into your mouth one by one. He groaned as he watched how well you licked them clean, tasting the tang of your pussy all over them. 

**_"So good for me."_ **

Charlie was rock hard; pre-cum was visible on his underwear. He reached into his pants, freeing his cock as he moved between your legs. He took his length in his hand, lining the head up with your entrance. He stroked it over your still sensitive clit before he teased you by dipping inside. You gasped causing him to gently cover your mouth with his hand. It was all so fucking hot. 

**_"Are you ready for me?"_ **

Your legs opened even more for him. You were empty and ached to be filled again. Charlie pushed in more slowly than you would have liked. It was agony, but you couldn't get enough. He brought your leg up to his waist, encouraging you to drape it over him as his lips found yours. His tongue dipped into your mouth, making you taste yourself again. 

The bed began to creak as he found his rhythm. You moaned into his mouth, grabbing at his back and shoulders. The headboard hit the wall, causing him to slow his pace, but not before shooting you a smirk. He was pleased with himself. He knew how unsure you were about all of this, but still managed to be playful. It served as a reminder, if anything, that there was nothing wrong about what you were doing. Once he realized everything was okay, that _you_ were okay, he picked up the pace again. 

That's when you heard it. _The creak of a floorboard_. You froze, eyes wide with panic. Charlie's hips stopped altogether. His finger came up to your mouth as he smiled and mouthed "Shhh." not even daring to make a sound. You stayed perfectly still for what felt like an eternity. The flush of a toilet. The rush of water from the sink. Footsteps. The closing of a door. Then nothing. 

He gave you a toothy grin, almost as if he were proud he had proved his point. You pulled him down into a hug as he slowly moved again inside of you. He whispered into your ear.

 ** _"See, I can be 'Daddy' and still be your lover, too."_ **He gazed into your eyes. Your cheeks were pink from sex, but there was no doubt in his mind you were blushing. It was painfully obvious. 

He kissed you softly. **_"Do you want me to stop?"_** He could tell you were embarrassed. **_"I can pull out and just hold you if you want me to."_**

Your eyes darted between his eyes and lips before you kissed him back.

_"Keep going."_

________

_A/N: Hey guys! Are you still alive? lol The last part of this chapter is brought to you by the letters O, M, and G. I may have also been listening to "Earned It" by The Weekend while I wrote it. Did this chapter give a new meaning to "Daddy AF" for anyone else? :P_

_Let me know what you think! Are you excited for the next chapter?_


	20. Mrs. Charlie Barber

The next day, you found yourself sitting across from Jules at Sunday in Brooklyn. You and Charlie had agreed the night before that it would be best for him to have some time alone with Henry so you took the time apart as opportunity to catch up with your best friend and, according to her, it wasn't a moment too soon. Jules had been blowing up your phone all evening while you were at the premiere for updates on how things were going. Now that you were sitting across from her, you were finally at liberty to lay every single detail out on the proverbial and literal tables.

You were both waiting for your iced teas when your phone buzzed alerting you of new messages from Charlie.

**_Charlie: Nicole said Henry can stay with us for dinner tonight so if you have a special request, let me know. Love you xo_ **

**_Charlie: Also, I'm not reading any reviews until we're together, so please wait! ;)_ **

"Dear god, you've got it bad."

You must have been smiling. You looked up to see Jules carefully taking the glasses of tea from the waiter. A rather large grin was plastered across her face.

"Sorry." You said, making a face as you set your phone face down on the table.   
"No, please. By all means-- text Theater Daddy."

You chortled. "Can you not please?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Jules teased. "Is Zaddy more appropriate? Doesn't Daddy work though? I mean, technically, he's a father."

You blushed at the thought of the night before. The conversation. Charlie _everywhere_.   
"Technically?"  
"Okay fine, the dude's a dad. Wait...I have one better... _Thespian Father._ "  
You laughed. "How did you manage to make it worse?"  
"It's a gift. You're welcome."

You gave her an incredulous look, quirking an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine," said Jules, playfully putting up her hands. "You win. I'll lay off the Theater Daddy stuff, but I am, however, still waiting to hear the nitty gritty about what happened on the red carpet."

"Well, for starters, we rode separately from Henry and _everyone else_."  
"Can I just say something? Look—I'm sorry—I _still_ can't believe his fucking ex showed up like that. Like, what a bitch." Jules sipped her tea.  
"She seemed-- _okay_ , I guess-- but after watching them interact firsthand, I can definitely see why they aren't together anymore. And I agree. It did seem very underhanded that she just---randomly showed up like that. I mean, I guess it wasn't even random. They had tickets. There was planning that went into it."

Jules must have noticed that you visibly tensed up. You were getting upset over the thought of someone intentionally trying to hurt Charlie.

"Okay—so—moving back towards the subject," she said, trying to be upbeat as straightened up in her chair. "You were telling me about being at the premiere."

You sighed, smiling fondly. "I was so proud of him last night. He so was nervous once we were actually in the theatre sitting down, like he thought the whole building was going to collapse right on top of us, but when he was being interviewed--talking to all of those people--nothing. If he was nervous then, he played it off well. It was like he was made for it."

"Did anyone take your picture or were you just arm candy?"  
"Several people, actually."  
"Separately or together?"  
"I'm pretty sure together. I may be in the background of a couple though. I tried to give him space when he was talking to reporters."

Jules was already pulling out her phone.   
"What are you doing?" You asked, setting your menu down.

"What am I doing? I want to see if the dress paid off in pictures."  
"Charlie loved it, by the way, so thank you...and good call with the navy."  
"For sure."

Once she started scrolling, you could feel your nerves creeping up on you. The chill from anxiety made you shiver. You had done everything you could to make sure you looked perfect. You even made sure your setting powder didn't react to flash, but you were still uneasy. You knew you didn't have a hair out of place and you certainly weren't wrinkled. Your stomach felt like it might betray you before breakfast.

 _Please let them look good._ You didn't want to be anything other than flawless standing next to Charlie, especially on such an important night.

You were suddenly parched, your mouth having turned desert like. _When did it get so hot in here?_

You picked up your glass, giving the liquid a stir with the paper straw, and downed a few large gulps of tea, hoping it would help.

"Um..." Jules was smirking.   
"What?"  
"Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

There it was, that queasy feeling.

"What do you mean?"  
"Just asking."  
"Why?"   
The sweet hibiscus tea wasn't sitting well on your stomach.

"No reason."  
"Jules."  
"Okay so maybe a reason..."  
 _"Jules..."_  
"But it's a very small reason. Like tiny. Inconsequential even."

You huffed out a breath. "Can you just tell me please?"  
Jules wrinkled her face, quirking her mouth to the side. You could tell she was trying to figure out the best thing to say.

"Okay...so it's the caption."

"What about it?"

She cleared her throat. "Pictured above, man of the hour, director Charlie Barber _with his wife..._ " you heard her reading your name and felt like you couldn't move.

"What website is that?"

"Playbill."  
"Fuck." Your eyes grew wide, anxiety setting in. "Can you check the others?"   
"Of course."

A few Google searches later, the results were all the same. Everyone who provided coverage for the event, from BroadwayWorld to the New York Times, had referred to you as Charlie's wife. Jules showed you another photo. In this one, you were standing behind him and off to the side. "Pictured, director Charlie Barber and his wife..." There it was again--only this time your name was followed by his last name.

"I don't understand why they all wrote that I'm his wife. We never gave them any reason to. They all asked who I was. Sometimes they asked Charlie—regardless, we were _very_ clear."

Jules gave you a halfhearted smile. "I think this may be why." She turned her phone around again and began swiping through the various photos she saved from different sites for you. 

There it was, the truth of it all in stunning color on her phone.

Charlie looking at you like you hung the moon. You looking at Charlie, beaming with pride. Both of you holding hands. And another one of you holding hands. And another holding hands. Charlie staring at you lovingly. Charlie's hand on your lower back. Charlie's arm around your waist. You and Charlie looking at each other like you were the only two people in the world.

_No wonder they thought you were Mrs. Charlie Barber._

___________  
After your morning out, Jules traveled with you to your apartment. You hadn't been home in well over a week and were grateful Charlie took out the trash for you before you left. You were in desperate need of more clothes. While it was nice being able to use the washing machine at his place, you couldn't help feeling a little weird about trying to rotate the same outfits for work. You considered texting Charlie, gently reminding him while you were there that you'd be happy to stay at your place while he had Henry, but you knew in your gut he'd just fight you on the subject again anyway. You might've also been avoiding him in the event he caught wind of his being married to you in print. You weren't ready to have that conversation. Not yet.

You were packing a new overnight bag, making a mental note to bring the old one back, when you got another text. A tiny part of you panicked, wondering if he had seen the photos too. _The captions._

**_Charlie: My progeny has kindly requested his favorite for tonight--turkey roulade with whipped potatoes and asparagus. Henry calls it "little Thanksgiving". :) Is that okay with you?_ **

You typed up a text and pressed send.

_You: Sounds wonderful, but are you sure I won't be imposing? I don't want to make him uncomfortable._

"Maybe he hasn't seen them after all," you thought. If that truly happened to be the case, you weren't about to say anything when you weren't in person.

**_Charlie: I want him to get to know you. That's really important to me. Besides, after dinner I thought we could all play board games together._ **

**_Charlie: Also full disclosure: My cranberry sauce comes from a can. I've tried making the fancy stuff and Henry won't touch it._ **

_You: Your secret is safe with me._ 😘

**_Charlie: I'm going to hop off because we're about to have lunch, but I miss you._ **   
_You: Miss you too._

"You okay over there?" Jules called over from the couch. You nodded, setting your phone down and picking up a pair of pants to fold before placing them into your overnight bag.

"I'm fine, promise. Just a little nervous," you selected another garment and made room for it in the bag.

"Why? What's up?"  
"Charlie's wanting me to spend time with his son."  
"Alone?"  
"No, like quality time with the two of them."

Jules stood up and crossed over to you, leaning on the small piece of wall next to your bed.   
"Sounds like it's getting serious."  
"It does?"

She nodded. "Most people typically don't introduce their kids to just anyone. If they do, it's usually because they expect that person to be somewhat of a constant in their lives."

Your heart was fluttering in your chest, but your brow furrowed with concern.

Jules crossed her arms. "Do you feel like things moving too fast?"

"What? No. I mean...at least, I don't think so?"

Jules crossed to pick up a shirt from the bed, holding it up to herself before tucking it under her arm.

"Then what's the problem? Have you guys talked about the future at all? About what you both want?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Outside of dating. Where you see yourself in 10 years. That sort of thing. You guys are different. I mean, you're really your own brand of crazy, respectfully speaking of course. Nothing about your relationship is typical so—I mean—you can't really expect the same rules as a normal relationship to apply, can you?"  
"Why not?"  
"Because—they just don't."  
"You sound like Charlie."  
"What do you mean?"  
"—I don't know."  
"Sure you do."

You sighed. "It just reminded me of him. And it made me remember something I noticed he said last night. When we were talking about me coming here to stay since he had Henry with him and he kept saying I was being ridiculous and needed to 'come home'."

"Because your home is with him?"  
"I don't know."  
She said your name. "If he said that, then that's probably how he feels."  
"I think that's what scares me." You realized you had never said that out loud.

"Why? It makes sense. Didn't you two admit your feelings for each other recently? Those three little words?"

You nodded.   
"Has that changed for you?"  
"No. I do _really_ love Charlie."  
"Then I ask again—what's the problem?"

You sighed, sitting on the end of the bed. Jules followed suit and sat down beside you.

"Does he not treat you well or something?" She asked, in all seriousness.   
"No, Charlie is incredible. He's kind and thoughtful. Incredibly loving. Selfless when it comes to me and Henry. I feel safe when I'm with him. He's the perfect gentleman."

"Okay, is he bad in bed?"  
"Again—please see selfless, incredible, and perfect gentleman."  
"Gross?"  
"No."  
"Messy?"  
"He's insanely clean."  
"Does he expect you to cook for him?"  
"I have, but he can hold his own in the kitchen. He might actually be a better cook than me."

Jules offered you a half smile. "So then what are you so afraid of?"

"I—fuck, I don't know. I'm not _afraid_ of Charlie, per se. Maybe I'm just afraid of myself. Or fucking something up...again."

Jules turned to face you more, tucking a leg underneath her.

"Does any of this have to do with Alan?"

You fell silent.

Jules nodded, understanding what was going on inside your head and took your hand.

"Not everyone who promises to love you forever will leave. And just because I didn't get to say it enough when you told me the first time—that guy fucking sucks and I hope he's miserable. May he get a chapped asshole mid-flight." She digressed. "In all seriousness, has Charlie done anything to give you a reason not to trust him?"

You felt yourself tearing up for some reason as you shook your head. Jules chuckled uncomfortably.

"Stop. Come on. You know how this works. If you cry, I'm gonna cry...and you know I hate that...so...let's not, okay?"

You sniffled and nodded.   
"Don't you fucking do it, bitch. Don't you fucking do it," she threatened playfully, her voice only breaking a little.

You wiped the tears away from the corners of your eyes, laughing as you did. You looked over at Jules who was discreetly trying to dab away the moisture from her own eyes with her sleeve.   
"Ugh. I hate this."  
"Love you too, Jules."  
"Yeah, I guess you're okay too."  
______  
After a while, Jules left you to your own devices and you tidied up your place. It wasn't even necessarily in need of cleaning. You just needing something to do. You were too antsy to watch tv or sit still for too long for that matter, so eventually you tried to go over the list of things to bring to Charlie's in your head.

 _Pajamas._ As nice as it was to wear one of Charlie's t-shirts to bed, with Henry around—you needed pants or shorts at the very least.

 _Tampons._ You hadn't gotten your period yet, but you weren't worried. You and Charlie were newly intimate so it was still way too soon to be concerned. You briefly pondered buying condoms before you went over again. _Would he be offended?_ In the handful of times he had fucked you, Charlie came inside of you every time.

Truthfully it was your own fault. The first time, Charlie asked and you'd given him the green light to let go. Maybe he assumed you were on the pill or had an IUD because you said yes or maybe Charlie hadn't thought about it at all. To his credit, he was married for 10 years. Maybe he was used to not having to worry about it. All the same, you decided you should probably bring it up at some point.

 _Toiletries._ As much as you loved smelling like Charlie, you also missed your own shampoo and body wash. You were able to find some empty travel bottles under your bathroom sink and filled them with product. You didn't need a toothbrush. Charlie had given you a spare at his place ages ago, an electric one with an interchangeable head. Your deodorant and perfume were already at his apartment.

Other than the clothing and shoes you had in your bag, you couldn't think of anything else off the top of your head you'd need.

_____  
You were getting off of the subway on the way to Charlie's when your phone rang. It was him.

 _"Hi honey."_  
 ** _"Hey baby,"_** his voice was tender in your ear _. "_ ** _Are you on your way? I was thinking of starting dinner soon."_**  
 _"I am."_  
 ** _"Could I ask a small favor?"_**

You smiled. _"What do you need?"_  
 ** _"How much trouble would it be to pick a carton of vanilla ice cream? I'm making apple crisp for dessert and it totally slipped my mind when Henry and I were out earlier."_**  
 _"It's no problem at all. I had planned to stop for something anyway."_  
 ** _"Oh. What do you need? Is it something I might have here?_**

You could feel yourself blushing. For whatever reason, you were embarrassed to tell him.

 _"Condoms."_  
 ** _"Hang on."_** You could hear rustling on the phone. Was he looking for some? You didn't want to think about it.  
 ** _"Sorry, I had to step into the other room for a second."_** Hisvoice was quiet. **_"I—I'm not sleeping with anyone else. You know that, right? I love you and we're exclusive—aren't we?"_**

You stopped down, moving out of the way of foot traffic on the sidewalk. _"I love you too and of course we are."_

**_"I'm not sure I'm seeing the issue then. I know we never explicitly said anything, but I'm clean. Before you, I hadn't slept with anyone in almost a year and I was very careful. Protection was used. I was tested right after."_ **

_"Pregnancy?"_  
 ** _"Oh. There_** ** _is_** ** _that, yeah. Are you not on birth control?"_**  
Before you could answer, Henry's voice rang out on the other end of the line. "Dad!"

 ** _"Hang on, one sec."_** You could tell Charlie moved the phone away from his mouth. His voice was muffled.

 ** _"What's up, honey?"_** "I'm getting hungry." **_"Alright, well let's figure out a little snack before dinner, okay? Then you can help me with the potatoes and setting the table."_** "Okay."

There was rustling again.

**_"I'm back. Look, can we—can we talk about this later? Right now, I need to go figure things out with Henry. This is important to me, but let's not do this over the phone."_ **

_"That's fine. I'll see you in a bit."_

You hung up and started walking toward the market. In your gut, you had a feeling this was going to be a larger conversation than you needed it to be and it made you a little uncomfortable.

 _"Oh well,"_ you thought.

" _At least he hasn't seen the pictures."_

_—————————_

When you arrived at the apartment, you were surprised Henry was the one to let you in. "Daddy's in the kitchen. Did you bring the ice cream?"

You had never seen him so excited. Charlie called out from the kitchen. **_"Aren't you forgetting something?"_**

Henry hung his head. "Hi."  
You smiled. _"Hi Henry."_  
"Did you bring the ice cream?"You couldn't help but chuckle.   
_"I did,"_ you said sitting down your overnight bag and pulling the carton of ice cream out of the grocery bag.

"Yes!" Henry's grabby little hands carefully took the carton from you and carried it into the kitchen. About that time, Charlie stepped out, wiping his hands on a tea towel to say hello. **_"Hey,"_** he said warmly as he pecked you on the lips. You were a little taken aback by the small show of affection in front of his son. Albeit, it seemed Henry wasn't paying attention to either of you. 

"I should taste the ice cream to make sure it's okay."

Charlie turned back to the kitchen. ** _"After dinner. You know the rules. Into the freezer it goes."_**  
"Okay, fine."

He brought his attention back to you. " ** _We're just doing prep right now. You want a glass of wine or anything?"_**

_"That would be great. I'm just going to put my bag in the other room, if that's alright."_

He spied the grocery bag still in your hands, recalling your earlier conversation. **_"Uh, sure. That's fine. We'll be in here."_**

You kissed him again and collected your overnight bag from beside the front door before moving into Charlie's room to settle in.

You weren't used to putting your clothes in his dresser. When you started staying over more, Charlie had insisted on making space for you. He said there was no reason your clothes should sit in a bag when you could put them away properly. In addition to sharing a few drawers, he had also made room for you in his closet.

Now that you were both here with Henry, it felt even more like he was trying to make this your home. Sometimes it did feel like things were moving a little quickly, but no matter what thoughts popped into your head, you didn't have any real urge to slow down.

You crossed over to the nightstand, shopping bag in hand, and removed the box of condoms before placing them in the drawer. Never in your life had you been so grateful for the bag's brown paper exterior.

With the empty bag in tow, you met Charlie and Henry in the kitchen. They were deep in conversation.

"Are you going to Mommy's wedding?" Henry asked, carefully peeling potatoes.

**_"I don't know, honey."_ **

"Why?"

**_"Well—because—when people get married, they have a big party and they send out invitations—like you do for birthday parties—and only the people who are invited get to go."_ **

"So if Mommy doesn't invite you, you can't come?"

 ** _"That's right."_**  
"Do you think she will?"  
 ** _"I-I don't know."_**

Henry was thoughtful. You felt like you were walking in on a private moment.

"Are you getting married too?"   
**_"What makes you ask that?"_**  
"Because you have a girlfriend and because Carter was Mommy's boyfriend and now they're getting married."  
 ** _"I—Henry—"_**

You cleared your throat alerting Charlie of your presence.

 ** _"Hi."_**  
"Hi."  
 _"Hey. Can I help with anything in here?"_

Charlie looked down at his cutting board and then to the stove. **_"Would you want to prep the salad? I'm almost ready to the stuff the turkey for the roulade, but the stuffing needs to cool first. I've already cleaned the romaine, but if you couldn't mind giving it a good chop, that would be great."_**

 _"Sure."_ You scooted past Charlie to get a cutting board from one of the cabinets and carefully set up your workstation.

"Are you putting chickpeas in the salad again?"

You tried your best not to react.

 ** _"If you promise to eat all of your asparagus, we can skip the chickpeas and add cucumbers instead."_**  
"Do you have ranch dressing?"  
"No, Daddy's making Caesar."  
"From scratch?"  
"Uh huh".  
"Okay."

 _"That's impressive."_  
"Do you like Caesar dressing too?"   
You turned around to see Henry watching you.   
_"I do."_   
"Me too. Mommy doesn't cook like Daddy does, but my G-Ma does. She's the best cook ever."

 ** _"I thought I was the best cook ever?"_** Charlie teased.  
"Nope. It's G-Ma." Henry giggled.  
 ** _"But what about my spaghetti? Or my pancakes? I thought those were your favorite?"_**  
Henry thought about it, coming over to Charlie to steal a cube of baguette from his cutting board. "Your spaghetti is better. And your pancakes are pretty good too."

Charlie hugged him and kissed the top of his head before glancing over at you. You had been watching the entire exchange, completely forgetting the romaine.

"Are you good at cooking too?" Henry asked coming closer to you.   
_"I like to think so. I really like to cook."_  
 ** _"Didn't you have a cookie last night?"_**  
"Uh huh."

Charlie pointed to you, smiling. " ** _She made those. She bakes them all the time."_**

"That was the greatest chocolate chip cookie of my whole life."

 ** _———_**  
Dinner was delicious, but you had expected nothing less. You had to hold in a laugh when Henry started poking at his asparagus.

"Do I have to eat this?" He asked, making a face.   
**_"That was the deal for no chickpeas."_**

He turned to you, a piece of asparagus pierced on his fork, offering it to you. "Do you want this?"

 _"I already have some, but thank you."_  
"You can have this one too."  
 ** _"Henry."_**

You hadn't seen this side of Charlie before. He was firm, but patient unlike what you had witnessed with his ex the day before.

"Do I really have to?"   
**_"You have to eat at least half of it if you want dessert."_**

After dinner, the three of you played Monopoly using the rules your family played by growing up. Henry's eyes grew wide when he saw you place the initial stack of money in the center of the board and they only grew wider once he realized all monies paid to the community chest added to the pile as well.

It was Charlie's move. He rolled the dice. ** _"Six."_** He began counting aloud as he moved the top hat toward its destination. Once he saw where he landed, he cursed under his breath and looked at you. **_"You own all of these?"_** He asked, pointing to the green properties on the board.

You smirked before shaking your head, gesturing to the board. _"Just these two. Henry owns that one—and won't sell it to me."_ Henry giggled as you teased him, pleased with the fact you couldn't buy any little houses.

 ** _"You two are going to wipe me out."_**  
"Pay me please." Henry stuck his hand out, wiggling his fingers as he awaited payment.   
Charlie sighed as he forked over the small sum.   
"Roll again, Daddy."  
Henry handed him the dice and he gave them a good shake in his hands.   
_"Be careful, if you roll doubles again..."_  
 ** _"I won't."_**  
 _"But if you do..."_  
 ** _"I won't,"_** he said, tossing the dice onto the board. There it was, plain as day. 12.   
**_"Dammit. How does it keep happening every time? Every time!"_**

Henry was all giggles as he moved Charlie's top hat to the most dreaded corner of the board. You reached over to lovingly rub Charlie on the arm and he gave you a small, albeit frustrated smile. _Someone didn't like to lose._ He got up from the floor and stretched before bending over to kiss the top of your head. **_"Who wants more dessert?"_**  
 ** _————_**  
You were getting ready for bed when Charlie came in from his shower. The scheduling of who showered when worked out more easily than either of you had expected. Henry had his tub time first. Then you'd shower during story time as not to disturb them and Charlie showered last.

You loved watching the water as it glistened on his body while he toweled off.

 _"_ _I changed the sheets while you were in there,"_ you said, patting the bed next to you.

Charlie smiled fondly, as he put on his underwear. **_"Thank you, sweetheart."_**  
He began rummaging for a pair of sleep pants when it occurred to him you hadn't finished your conversation. 

**_"So...before we get into what we were discussing earlier, I wanted to apologize for last night."_ **

You furrowed your brow. _"Multiple orgasms are hardly anything to apologize for."_

Charlie chuckled as he crawled into bed beside you. **_"I meant for what I said outside the theatre."_** He moved in closer. **_"I was aggressive. I'd had a little too much champagne and—"_**  
 _"—I didn't mind,"_ you interjected.   
**_"Really?"_**  
You shook your head. _"I actually sort of liked it."_   
He was staring at you like he could devour you alive and a part of you wanted him to. He started to move in to kiss you and stopped short.

**_"Um, in that case...maybe we should revisit our phone call?"_ **

You shifted on your side of the bed, scooting more toward the pillows to prop yourself up.   
_"Okay. What did you want to talk about?"_

Charlie supported himself on his side, looking at you. **_"Precautions we should take—if any."_**

You didn't know why talking about this made you feel so shy. _"If any?"_

He reached over and put his hand on top of your thigh through the comforter.

**_"Do you want to start using condoms?"_ **   
_"I bought some today."_   
**_"I could have done that. You didn't have to."_ **

An awkward silence fell over both of you. **_"Would these be for extra protection on top of your birth control?"_**  
 _"I'm not on birth control right now."_  
 ** _"Oh."_**  
 _"Do you want me to be?"_  
 ** _"Do you want to be?"_**

_"If I'm being honest, I only bought the condoms today because I thought neither of us would want to deal with potential aftermath."_   
**_"It's way too early to know, obviously, but are you worried I got you pregnant or something? I know you know not every time is a sure thing."_ **   
_"Like you said, it's not like I'd be able to tell right now anyway."_   
**_"Maybe not, but you'd know if you were ovulating."_ **   
_"Charlie."_   
**_"Would it make you feel better if we discussed how we'd handle that situation before getting into anything else?"_ **

You made a face. You couldn't decide.The conversation was starting to feel heavier than you imagined it being.

_"Maybe?"_

_**"Well...for starters, what would you want to do?"  
** _ _"What do you mean?"  
_ _**"If you are somehow pregnant, it's not like you're out of options."  
** _ _"I feel like an idiot for talking about this in hypotheticals."  
_ _**"You know what your choices would be."  
** _ _"What? Have it or don't?"_

Charlie shrugged. 

  
_"What's that?"_ You mimicked his shrug. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_  
 ** _"It means what it means. It means have the baby or—or don't."_**

You weren't sure if he was offended or not. Alternatively, you weren't sure if you were either.   
  
_"And what would you have me do, in this hypothetical world we've created?"_

He used air quotes. **_"If you were "hypothetically" pregnant?"_**  
 _"Yeah."_  
 ** _"I'd—I'd probably tell you to have our baby."_**  
 _"You would not. You'd really have me keep it?"_

You couldn't believe what you were hearing _._

**_"Why is that so hard to believe?"_ **   
_"Because—it's—it's too fast."_   
**_"Babies aren't made overnight."_ **   
_"I wouldn't know even how to be a mom."_   
**_"Please. Nobody knows how to be a parent. We're all just idiot kids in larger, older bodies who have adult responsibilities and access to money. I'm still learning how to be a parent to Henry every day. Every day, he gets bigger. He wakes up a different person. He's constantly evolving. His likes and dislikes change all the time and all I can do is try to adapt. You can only do your best with what you have and—and hope you're helping your kid grow up to an upstanding human being and not facilitating behaviors that turn them into some newly minted asshole of your own design."_ **

_"Shouldn't I at least know your middle name before we start talking about having kids together?"_

**_"Honey, please don't be defensive. You brought it up. I only answered your question. And it's Douglas. Before tonight, you had never asked. Otherwise, I would have told you."_ **

"What?"

 **_"Charles_ ** **_ Douglas _ ** **_Barber. Now you know."_ **

You pushed the covers back and started to get out of bed causing Charlie to stir.  
 ** _"Where are you going?"_**  
"I'm just getting a glass of water."  
 ** _"Are you mad at me for what I said?"_**  
 _"No, just thirsty."_

Charlie was sitting up fully now and reaching for his iPad on the nightstand.

**_"Okay...well, if we're genuinely okay on this front— When you get back, would you mind if we read the reviews for the show together? I know that probably seems trivial after this everything we've talked about, but I've been waiting all day to read them with you."_ **

_"Of course. Do you want anything?"_

He shook his head. ****

 ** _"And you're absolutely sure we're okay?"_**  
You crawled back onto the bed simply so that you could kiss him to put his mind at ease.

 _"I promise,"_ you said, gently touching his face. He stared into your eyes for a moment before kissing you again, leaving a few slow small kisses on your lips.

 ** _"Good."_**  
 ** ________**  
You had quietly made your way into the kitchen and stood there for what felt like an eternity in the warm glow of the light coming from above the stove. Truthfully, you weren't all that thirsty. You just needed a moment to breathe. You wondered if you were being unreasonable even though you knew you weren't.

You had an ob/gyn appointment in the coming weeks for a checkup mostly. For the moment, you mulled over the idea of an IUD. They were reliable. There was no doubting that. Once it was in place, you and Charlie would be good to go anytime, anywhere the mood happened to strike. _Maybe._ You pulled out a cup and the Brita pitcher from the fridge, filling your glass nearly to the brim with water before taking a sip. The ice cold liquid felt good going down. It's what you needed to take the edge off. You filled the glass a second time before putting the pitcher away and deciding to go back to talk with Charlie.

You walked into the room, glass in hand and a halfhearted smile on your face as you closed the door.

_"Okay, hear me out. I know I just made a huge fuss about us using condoms, but how would you feel about keeping things how they are and me getting an IUD?"_

**_"Did you know we're married?"_ **

You froze, hearing the words fall from his lips. You could feel the glass trying to slip right out of your hand.

_"I—What?"_

**_"According to Playbill.com...it says it here in black and white—apparently you're my wife."_ **

He turned the iPad around. ** _"I should also mention I have about a few dozen emails and text messages from friends and colleagues 'congratulating me on my recent nuptials'."_**

_"I—"_

Your lack of reaction must have spoken volumes. 

**_"Did you know?"_ **

You were a horrible liar and, unfortunately for you, your poker face was even worse. 

**_"You knew?_** ** _You knew._** ** _And you weren't going tell me?"_** Going by tone alone, it seemed Charlie was more surprised than anything else...amused even. Or so you hoped.

_"Charlie, I only saw this morning and it's only because Jules wanted to see pictures. I was going to tell you."_

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair before shaking his head in disbelief.

" ** _So you_** ** _can_** ** _argue with me about what to do with a hypothetical baby, but you can't tell me the entire Broadway community thinks we're married?"_**

_"I was going to tell you. Promise."_

Charlie tossed the iPad onto the comforter and hopped out of bed.

 ** _"Oh, you are gonna get it."_** He said, a look of mischief on his face, walking towards you slowly.

 _"Charlie..."_ you squeaked out.

**_"Yes wife?"_ **

He started to come at you, his hands out ready to grab you, his fingers threatening to tickle. Your eyes must have been the size of saucers. You were as nervous as you were giddy. You hadn't seen this side of him before.

You put your hands out, trying to have him keep his distance.

" _Charles..."_ Youheard how ridiculous it sounded leaving your mouth, but you wanted him to know you were serious.

He made a face showing his distaste and shook his head, holding a finger out scolding you. 

**_"Charlie."_ **   
_"Charlie, we can talk about this and sort this out."_   
**_"Oh, we're gonna talk about it, alright."_ **

Before you knew it, he was throwing you over his shoulder, eliciting a squeal from you. _"CHARLIE!"_ His hand briefly made contact your ass—a reminder for you to keep it down.

" ** _Mrs. Barber_** ," he said, seductively. **_"I do believe you're in trouble."_**

He playfully tossed you back onto the bed before crawling on the other side of you, resting his head on a pillow. He huffed out a breath of amusement, staring at the ceiling.

**_"What the hell are we going to do about all of this?"_ **

**________________________ **

_A/N: Hi all! This has been one of the longer chapters I've posted. Do you prefer them this length? Let me know._ _Also--oh no! Everyone thinks they're married? What's going to happen now?! Do you think this will take a toll on their relationship?_

FUN MUSICAL TIP: Start playing to "Chapel of Love" by The Dixie Cups right when Charlie says "Did you know we're married?" It adds a fun, cutesy element to the scene. Just my opinion though. 

I may post another chapter later tonight or tomorrow. We shall see. Let me know your thoughts! :P

LASTLY, if anyone wants Charlie's recipe for Caesar dressing, I'm happy to share it because it fucking slaps. 


	21. Now What?

Charlie was up early. He did his best not to disturb you when he rose, leaving you in bed to sleep in. It had been a late night for the two of you. You had been up for hours on end attempting to find a way to navigate the whole "married" situation. New York's theatre elite suddenly thought you were husband and wife. It went without saying how amusing it was considering you and Charlie only slept together for the first time a couple of nights days ago. You had wracked your brains trying to devise some sort of solution but, try as you might, kept coming up empty. When you woke, the conversation was still at the forefront of your mind.

 _"Can't we just contact them?"_ you had mused. It made sense _to you_. They made an error in publishing. Surely they'd be apologetic and want to be accurate in their reporting.

His words were heated. _"_ ** _And say what exactly? 'Sorry to bother you, but the woman you listed as my wife is just my girlfriend?' It would be different if we were related and they had fucked up. Asking them to change it just makes me sound like I'm saying, "Please! No! Don't give her any ideas. I'm not ready to give her a ring yet!" Charlie Barber. The divorced commitment-phobic dick. Christ. We made Playbill. Do you want us to make Page Six too?"_**

He held his face in his hands and took a deep breath, calming himself down. He slowly reached over to touch your arm. **_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--there was no need for that. It's not your fault any more than it is mine. We're in this together. I'm sorry I lost my cool for a second."_**

You knew deep down Charlie wasn't angry with you. He was frustrated and you were too. It was an annoying conundrum for the both of you to have to endure and although his career was of a higher profile, you, too, would have to deal with the ramifications.

You couldn't lie there any longer. You got up, made the bed, and quickly got dressed. You could hear voices coming from the living room. Charlie, Henry...and Nicole. _Why was she here?_

You quickly fixed your hair and put in your earrings. There was no way you could brush your teeth without them noticing you were up so as you quietly crept out of the bedroom you did the next best thing: mouthwash.

You looked presentable, pretty even, but still felt self-conscious. For whatever reason, you thought you had something to prove. You gently reminded yourself you weren't in competition with her, that she had willingly given him away. As you came out of the hallway, Nicole and Henry were stepping out the front door, Charlie behind them closing the door. You were a little sad you didn't get to say goodbye to Henry, but realized it might have been for the best.

You dashed back into the bathroom to brush up while you still could and by the time you were swishing water around in your mouth to rinse, you heard the front door open and close again.

You made your way out and stepped into the living room. Charlie's eyes lit up when he saw you. He was holding a rather large box. _"Hi,"_ you said softly.

 ** _"Morning,"_** He said, sitting the box down. ** _"Did we wake you?"_ **You shook your head, crossing your arms. _"No, today was supposed to be a work day so I woke up when I normally do. I just wasn't sure if it was better to come out or stay in bed."_

He looked panicked. **_"Shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it."_** ****You held your hand up, shaking your head again.

_"It's alright. I'm using my PTO. I wanted to be able to support you no matter what happened with the play so I took a few days off."_

He came over to you and wrapped his arms around you, his chin coming to rest on your shoulder. You still weren't used to the way Charlie towered over you. Sometimes you wondered how his back felt from the act of hugging you alone. All of that bending over seemed taxing.

 ** _"I love you so much."_** His lips planted soft kisses against your neck and breathed you in. **_"You always smell so good."_** He moved to gently kiss your lips. **_"Are we okay?"_**

You smiled against his lips and kissed him back. _"We're fine, promise."_ You could feel his body relaxing against yours.

You peered behind him at the large gift wrapped item in the floor. _"What's that?"_

Charlie face wrinkled in a grimace. _"Should I not have asked?"_ His eyes met yours.

 ** _"It's-- a wedding gift."_** There was no controlling it. You scrunched up your face at the thought.

_"I don't understand."_

Charlie moved away to pick up the wrapped package and set it on the coffee table. **_"I'm guessing Nicole was one of many who picked up on the printing faux pas from yesterday. Whatever's in here will definitely let me know if she took it literally or not."_**

You inspected the wrapping, flipping open the card attached to the bow. _"This is a potential gag gift from Nicole?"_

**_"Or a real one. I don't know. I don't want to get into it."_ **

_"Should we open it?"_

Charlie crossed to sit in the armchair. **_"Better not. I don't want to risk it. It might be loaded."_**

_"What?"_

He half chuckled. **_"I'm only kidding."_**

_"That shit's not funny, Charlie."_

**_"Hey, we're not married anymore for a reason. Well, several, but there's_ ** **_really_ ** **_no telling what's in there."_ **

_"So...open it?"_

Charlie's mouth was in a tight smile.

 **_"Doesn't opening it say we're choosing and accepting our printed fate? If that's the case, I'm not so sure that's a good idea...especially since_ ** **_ someone _ ** **_wasn't too keen on even having a hypothetical baby with me last night."_ **

You rolled your eyes and plopped down on the couch. _"You're never going to let that go are you?"_

 **_"Not until we're actually married and you're_ ** **_three months_ ** **_pregnant, no."_ **

You tried to ignore the gravitas of his words. Instead, your hands fiddled with the ribbon on the outside of the gift. _"If she went through the trouble of bringing it over, she might actually want us to open it. She did wrap it after all."_

Charlie was silent, unsure if he wanted anything to do with the idea.

 _"How did you not know sooner by the way?"_  
 ** _"What do you mean?"_ **He perked up.   
_"You said people emailed and texted you saying 'congratulations'. How did you not know?"_  
 ** _"I thought they were congratulating me on the show, so I didn't read them because we said we'd read the reviews together. I walked around with_** ** _about_** ** _45 unread texts and who knows how many emails."_**

He sighed and stood up, walking over to the box. **_"Come with me,"_** he said, lifting it from it's spot on the table. **_"Can you open the hall closet?"_**

You followed behind him and did as you were asked, opening the door.Charlie sat the box down in the floor before dusting off his hands.

 **_"Now we won't be tempted as we figure things out. And if I'm being honest, depending on how this_ ** **_does actually_ ** **_turn_ ** **** **_out, I'd prefer our first official wedding gift to not be from Nicole."_ **

You closed the door and crossed your arms. _"So...now what? What do we do?"_

He sighed and pulled you into his arms again. ** _"I wish I had all the answers, but I don't."_** Charlie huffed out a chuckle.

_"What?"_   
**_"It's nothing..."_ **   
_"No, tell me. I want to know."_

He pressed his forehead to yours. **_"If we'd been together longer when this happened, I would have just asked you if you wanted to make it official."_**

You pulled back slightly and looked up at him. There was nothing but genuine adoration on his countenance as he looked back at you.   
_"You're serious?"_  
 ** _"Why not?"_**

His admission wasn't something you were prepared to hear.

 ** _"Your name with mine has a nice ring to it. I love you and love waking up with you and falling asleep with you in my arms. When we're apart, hearing from you is the best part of my day. And, I realize I'm only speaking from my point of view, but..."_** Charlie gave you some serious bedroom eyes. **_"...we fit perfectly together... in more ways than one."_**

You rolled your eyes, a smile appearing on your face. _"There's more to marriage than that."_

 ** _"Oh, I know. I'm well versed in this subject. I know all of the ins and outs. What to do, what not to do. I'm great at communication."_** He boasted. **_"And...I love everything about you, even the things I should know I should dislike."_**  
  


You wrinkled your nose at him. _"Like what?"_

**_"Well...you can't watch a movie without popcorn and if we're eating anything during the movie you have to have the captions on--unless of course we're at the actual theater and then you can hear just fine. How you told me the Hershey's Kisses Christmas bell commercial makes you cry. The way you get excited over little things, like the way the city looks at night, seeing a random dog, or watching Bethesda fountain. The way you leave no trace of bagel uncovered because you have to slather the whole thing in cream cheese."_ **

He held you closer, gazing into your eyes. **_"The soft little snores you make when you're sleeping really well."_**

 _"I do not snore."_  
 ** _"Mmm...yes, you do and it's adorable. The way you curl up next to me like you can't get close enough when you're cold. Oh and personal favorite..."_** His eyes grew dark as he leaned in closer, his hand coming to rest on your backside. **_"The way you sit in a little ball in the crook of the couch and balance full coffee mugs right on top of your knee. It drives me. fucking. crazy."_ **His hand collided with your ass, taking you by surprise. 

****You giggled. _"It's comfy."_  
 ** _"It's fucking dangerous is what it is."_**  
 _"The coffee table is too far and I never make a mess."_  
 ** _"It's not the mess I'm worried about. It's watching the cup start to teeter when you shift positions and wondering if I'm going to have to take my little burn victim to the ER--that's what I'm worried about."_**  
 _"Is that your new pet name for me?"_  
 ** _"Jesus Christ."_**

You couldn't help but laugh, pleased with yourself. **_"Never a dull moment with you, is there?"_** He said playfully.

Charlie hoisted you up and moved over to the sofa, keeping you in his lap as he sat down.

He sat quietly, studying your face, staring into your eyes like there was something he wanted to say.

_"What is it, my love?"_

He shook his head. **_"Not a thing."_**

You wrinkled your brow, pouting a little for the full effect. _"Tell me? Pretty please?"_

He pressed his forehead to yours. **_"You make me happier than you'll ever know."_**

You hummed with delight, your fingers dancing in the dark raven hair at the nape of his neck.

_"I love you, Charlie."_

**_"I love you too, sweetheart."_ **

His hand softly came up to caress your cheek as his lips tenderly met yours. Your lips parted, granting him entrance, his tongue swirling with yours as your kisses grew more ferocious. Just then, a knock at the door.

He pulled away slowly; neither of you were expecting company. You scooted off of his lap to the cushion beside him.

Charlie rose and walked to answer the door. It was Nicole.

**_"Back so soon?"_ **

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot my purse." Charlie looked back over to where she had been sitting and, sure enough, there it was under the coffee table. You took it upon yourself to hand it to him and Nicole noticed you. "Oh, hey. I didn't realize you were here."

**_"She was in the bedroom when you came to pick up Henry."_ **

_"I was still asleep. We had a late night."_

You heard the words leave your mouth and instantly realized how it came across. Even though everything from the night before had been completely innocuous, you were positive all she heard was, " _Sorry Nicole, we were up late fucking."_

"Ah. Well...congratulations by the way," she said, her voice filled with halfhearted enthusiasm. "Oh, Charlie--before I forget-- Henry wants to come back later tonight. Does that work for you?" She looked at you and then Charlie.

**_"Of course. This is his home."_ **

**________**  
Over the next few days, you and Charlie worked vigilantly together towards letting everyone down easily. Jules proved to be no real help at all, only offering "you could do worse" as her one solid piece of advice.

Back at work, you were busier than ever. As refreshing as it was to take some time off, you always had to hit the ground running whenever you returned. There was no room for error, especially when it came to making Lorne happy. To top things off, you were missing the man you loved more than words could say. Falling asleep in his arms and kissing him "good morning" had become commonplace. With Henry in town, much to Charlie's chagrin, you made the decision to spend the last few nights at your own apartment. However, that didn't stop Charlie from texting you after his son was fast asleep every night.

**_Charlie: The bed feels empty without you next to me._ **   
**_Charlie: I don't know why you had to go back to your place. You could sleep here every night if you wanted._ **

**_Charlie: Henry really likes you._ **   
**_Charlie: I do too, but you knew that. Sorry for all of the texts by the way. I can't sleep._ **

**_Charlie: The pillows smell like you and it's killing me._ **   
**_Charlie: I swear I'm not needy...said the man who just sent you multiple texts in a row. This is the last one, promise. You're probably asleep by now and I don't want to wake you. Call me tomorrow. I love you so much._ **

As for you and Mr. Barber being newlyweds, talk of your being husband and wife seemed to die down on its own. Charlie kindly sent back the few gifts that he received, informing his own friends that when there was something to celebrate they'd be the first to know. You only had a couple of people at work offer their congratulations, but it wasn't anyone you were close to so you figured it didn't really matter.

You arrived at your apartment more tired than usual and made yourself a cup of coffee as soon as you walked in the door. You sorted through your mail as you sipped the warm beverage traveled over your lips. Somehow the little place you called home felt like the farthest thing from it. The studio was certainly different from Charlie's place. It was completely yours, decorated as you liked it and everything had its place. At one time, it was your perfect little piece of New York, but now—not so much.

You crossed over to your little wardrobe and pulled out a top to sleep in. Your heart fluttered in your chest. The maroon shirt. _Charlie's favorite._ Between all of your overnight bags coming and going, it must have snuck in without you noticing. You held it close and breathed in its scent. The familiar, comforting fragrance of his detergent filled your nose.

You weren't sure if he'd be awake or not, but it was worth a shot. You laid down and began drafting a text. Knowing Charlie, if he was up, he'd be reading through his notes.

"Adding a picture couldn't hurt", you thought.

You quickly snapped a photo of yourself for him. You were very clearly on your bed, your legs and thighs in full view as the shirt rode up just a touch.

 _You: Look what I found._ 😘

Charlie wasted no time replying.

**_Charlie: It looks better on you, my love._ **   
**_Charlie: Also, forgive me--your thighs look delectable._ **

You could feel the heat rushing to your cheek. Your heart started beating a little bit faster, thinking back to all the times he had kissed the insides of them, his teeth marking you up as his own.

_You: Are you in bed?_   
**_Charlie: I am._ **   
_You: Me too._

You allowed your mind to wander, letting it run wild as you tried to picture what Charlie might be wearing to bed. Boxers and a t-shirt? Nothing at all? His black sleep pants and soft grey shirt? You couldn't help yourself. You were embarrassed that you were even typing it, but any regrets you had went out the window the moment you pressed send.

 _You: What are you wearing?_  
 ** _Charlie: I want you to know I typed up and deleted a similar message several times before you sent that to me._**  
 ** _Charlie: And just boxers. I'd be lying if I said I didn't get more comfortable after you sent the photo. Dare I ask if you're wearing anything underneath?_**  
 _You: I'm only wearing your shirt_ ❤️  
 **Charlie: No panties?**

 _You: No panties._ 😊  
 ** _Charlie: Fuck, baby._**

You were pleased with yourself. You tugged your bottom lip between your teeth as you allowed your finger to tease your nipple through the fabric of his shirt.

**_Charlie: I wish I could taste you right now. Tease you with my tongue. Slip my fingers inside of you._ **   
**_Charlie: Touch yourself for me please._ **

You wouldn't dream of denying him. You began easing your hand lower until you reached your aching cunt. You spread your legs and planted your feet firmly on the bed, imagining you were opening wide for Charlie. You dipped inside, collecting your own wetness on your fingertips, and swiped over your sensitive little clit causing you to gasp. You wondered if your admission made Charlie hard, if he had his cock in hand, pumping his length as he thought of you.

You rolled a nipple between your fingers as your other hand began exploring your depths, your sweet juices leaking out of you as you fucked yourself the best you could. _Damn Charlie and his able fingers._ It wasn't the same. You missed the feeling of him leaving you completely stuffed as he sucked on the precious bundle of nerves between your legs. You imagined his tongue stiffening, languidly lapping up your juices as he ate you out.

You must have been taking too long to reply because your phone started ringing. _Of course it was him._

You moaned his name as soon as you swiped to answer.

Charlie was panting and that's how you knew---he was stroking his cock, desperately needing you just as much.

**_"Don't you even think about hanging up until I make you cum."_ **

**____________ **

"So I was thinking we could have lunch sometime this week." When Nina called out of the blue to set up some sister time, you weren't sure what to make of it. Normally, Nina was fairly predictable. She was the type who preferred to plan things way in advance so when she scheduled something on a whim, you could count on it being one of two things: either Nina was really missed or she had big news. It was typically the latter.

"What day were you thinking to meet up?" You asked, looking over your work calendar.

"What about Tuesday?"

"Tuesday's no good for me, Neen. I'll be up to my eyeballs in sketch scripts."

"Sunday then?"

Sunday was supposed to be your day with Charlie. You briefly contemplated inviting him to tag along, but ultimately decided against it. As excited as Nina would be to meet your new beau, she'd love giving him the third degree even more. It never failed. She always managed to come up with questions to make men run for the hills. In some ways, when it came to interrogating your potential suitors, she was worse than your dad. At least your dad didn't outright threaten them...too much.

"I actually have a date Sunday, but I can talk to him and see if we can move things around."   
Nina audibly gasped into the phone. "A date? With who?"

"My boyfriend?"   
"Since when are you dating, Little Bit?!"  
"I've been seeing Charlie for a while."  
"Oooh! The mystery man has a name. How did you meet?"  
"It's a long story." You heard the lie leave your lips. It wasn't that you didn't want to explain it to her. It was simply that you'd witnessed the less than stellar reactions from others when you tried to tell your romantic tale and, in a world where we swipe right for love, you were surprised people weren't more understanding.

"Luckily for you, I've got time all the time in the world on Sunday. This is gonna be so exciting! Oh! You should bring him! Bring him and if he makes the cut, I'll tell Mom and we can invite him for Easter or something."

"What makes you think I'm coming home for Easter?"

"Listen, Little Bit, I have to go. I have another call, but I love you to pieces and can't wait for Sunday! Yay!" She blew kisses into the phone and hung up.

You were ready to bang your head into laptop when your desk phone rang.

You answered with "Go for..." your name.

"Hey, it's Cynthia. You have a guest here. Should I pass him in?"

You could hear her pull away from the phone to talk to whoever it was when you heard his voice. 

"It's Charlie Barber."  
 _"I guess you can let him back,"_ you said playfully.

——  
 ** _"In all of my years in New York, I've never been to a taping or toured this set. This is kind of incredible."_**  
 _"Do you want to do the thing?"_  
Charlie looked confused.   
You gave him your best jazz hands. _"Live from New York it's— Thursday afternoon."_  
Charlie chuckled. **_"Will you upset if I say no? I don't want to embarrass you."_**  
You shook your head and went in to give him a small kiss when you heard someone calling out from behind you.

"Oh my god! It's Charles in Charge in the flesh!"  
You practically facepalmed before shooting her a death glare. Jules raced up and nearly tackled you from behind. You'd remind her to lay off the sugar-free Redbull later.

 _"Charlie, meet Jules. Jules. Charlie."_  
He extended his hand. **_"It's nice to meet you."_**  
She looked at his hand, then you, and the back to his hand before taking it in her own.   
_"I promise she's never this awkward."_  
Jules snorted. "That's a bold faced lie. This is my general state of being. Also right back at ya."

She was grinning. "Did you show him the update desk yet?"   
**_"Unfortunately I can't stay too long because I need to get back to the theatre,"_ **Charlie took your hand in his. **_"But I did want to bring you lunch."_**  
"Handsome and he makes sure you eat? You chose well."   
_"You can see he's still here, right?"_  
"Oh yeah. For sure."

Charlie smiled and winked at you.   
_"I'll walk you out, babe."_ You said, stealing a kiss.   
**_"Sounds good."_** Charlie turned to Jules. **_"It was great to finally meet you."_**

"Oh yeah, you too."

You were walking hand in hand toward the studio exit when Jules started singing, most likely to embarrass you, getting a snicker out of Charlie.

_Charles in charge_   
_Of our days and our nights_   
_Charles in charge_   
_Of our wrongs and our rights_   
_And I see, I want_   
_I want Charles in charge of me_

_———————-_

A/N: For any who aren't familiar, Charles in Charge was a sitcom from the 1980s. Here's the version of the theme song Jules was singing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzIpFR9YKvQ


	22. 2 Weeks

_"_ _Oh fuck, Charlie!"_

He was thrusting into you with reckless abandon, your nails lightly clawing at his chest. He changed his angle slightly and you could feel his cock hitting your cervix as he pumped in and out of your tight cunt. **_"Fuck, I love you so much."_** Charlie'shands moved from your hips to knead the soft flesh of your ass, your body working over his hard length. You were mewling; the pleasure was almost too much.

You loved when Charlie got carried away in bed. The next day always left you feeling split open and saddle sore, but you'd be lying if you said if the thought alone didn't make you dripping wet. You'd sit down at your desk, instantly feeling the damage he had done to your poor pussy, and were left but no choice to send him a lustful text or snap a salacious photo.

He let out a groan as you squeezed around him, your pelvic muscles milking him as you bounced up and down on his thick cock. _"_ ** _You belong to me, no one else. You hear me? You're all fucking mine."_** You didn't know how it was possible, but he quickened his pace. Charlie was slamming into you with a euphoric kind of fervor. In one swift motion, he moved to flip you onto your back, covering your body with his. He pulled you closer by your hips, leaving no room between you, and languidly brought one of your legs up to drape over his shoulder-- bending you in half and holding you in place. You cried out, relishing how you could feel him that much deeper inside of you. Every thrust felt like he was rearranging parts of you from the inside out, filling you up to the point you could feel his efforts in your stomach. " _Harder,"_ you begged. His pupils were full blown dark for you. Never one to deny you, he edged out of you ever so slowly before slamming in once more and finding a steady rhythm. The sound of your headboard banging against the wall was just a reminder that Charlie was battering your pussy with every thrust. Every repeated hit to your cervix sent a delicious mix of pleasure and pain surging throughout your core, satisfaction winning out every time.

You could feel the electricity building up inside as you loudly moaned his name. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow. **_"Say it. Tell me you're mine."_** He readjusted himself, gently encouraging your leg to fall. He changed positions slightly to give him better access to caress your sensitive clit while his hips rocked into you. _"C-Charlie! I'm yours!"_ He was panting against your neck, hot kisses peppering your skin. Your hands were all over him. Even buried inside of you, he wasn't close enough. His teeth nipped at your earlobe before he planted a searing kiss against your lips. As your tongues swirled together, you found your hands tangled in his hair. He pulled away to look into your eyes. He wanted to watch you as he sent you over the edge. Charlie knew your body better than anyone else and your desperate gasps meant you were close. You were writhing beneath him and he couldn't get enough. He was the only one who could make you fall apart like this.

 ** _"Are you gonna cum for me, baby?"_** He asked, his voice hoarse. You whimpered. **_"Yeah? Cum for me."_** And just like that you were shaking from the force of your orgasm, cumming harder than ever---your pussy pulsating, cinched tight around him. Charlie moaned, his breathing having turned erratic, and pulled out of you just in time to spill his cum all over your aching cunt and thighs.

He planted a soft kiss to your lips and moved to lay beside you. You were both still catching your breath when you looked over at Charlie to see him staring back, just as blissfully happy as you. He huffed out a laugh, his toothy grin in full view, cheeks rosy as ever from satisfying you.

 _"What?"_ you asked, playfully.

 ** _"You. I almost didn't make it. You were squeezing me so tight—I almost didn't pull out in time."_** You waggled your eyebrows and grinned, leaning over to kiss him. 

He took a deep breath, his gaze nothing but complete adoration for you. **_"We should probably get dressed soon so we can go meet up with your sister."_**

You giggled. _"If we're leaving the apartment, I guess we do need to put some clothes on, huh?"_

Charlie had gotten up to retrieve a warm washcloth and towel from your bathroom. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and started cleaning you up. The act was so intimate. You hid your face in the pillow. **_"You know,"_** he said, continuing to clean the traces of himself off of your thigh. **_"If your cheeks weren't so pink from me fucking you, I'd say you were blushing."_**

 _"Do you wanna shower with me before we go?"_ you asked, propping up on your elbows, taking your bottom lip between your teeth.

 ** _"Do we have time?"_** Charlie asked, looking down at his watch. It was safe to say neither of you realized he'd left it on during sex. **_"When are we meeting her again?"_**

You thought for a moment. _"12:45?"_ His eyes got a little wider. **_"Oh. Wow. We should get going soon."_**

_____________

You and Charlie rushed to get ready and headed out to Clinton Street Baking Company. By some miracle, the two of you managed to make it there before Nina, who was surprisingly running late. Once you were seated, you looked over the menu together. Charlie plucked your hand from the table and held it in his own, gently stroking his thumb over your knuckles.

 _"Nervous?"_ you asked, still trying to decide what you wanted.

 ** _"Nope,"_** he said tenderly. **_"Why? Should I be?"_**

You chuckled lightly. _"Believe it or not, Nina is extremely protective of me-- despite my constant reminders that I can take care of myself. Be prepared for her to ask you anything...and everything. I told her to go easy on you, but I make no guarantees."_

**_"I'm not worried. Let her ask what she wants."_ **

_"Really?"_   
**_"Really."_ **

You were about to take your first sip of coffee when Nina finally came through the door.

"Little Bit! I'm sorry I'm late! I overslept." She wrapped her arms around you from behind before rushing to the other side of the table and shrugging off her coat. Charlie started to stand to get her chair. "No, sit. Please," she said with a smile. **_"You must be Charlie, I'm Nina."_** He extended his hand for her to shake.

 ** _"It's really nice to meet you."_** Charlie gazed at you fondly saying your name, **_"...has told me all about you."_**

She tittered. "Aww, good things, I hope."

Everything seemed to be going off without a hitch. As it turned out, there was no real news from your Neen other than the fact she wanted to make more of an effort when it came to spending quality time with you. For the most part, the conversation was light. She kept things topical, learning about Charlie, what he did for a living and how you met. Much to your surprise, she cared more about the fact that he was a Broadway director than you two meeting by happenstance. _Go figure._ Just when you thought Nina would keep it cordial, things took a turn. You were halfway through your stack of pancakes when she finally decided to bring out the big guns and ask Charlie the heavy hitting questions.

Despite Nina's digging deep, Charlie answered every question beautifully. When she asked him if he was looking for long term commitment--which honestly made you want to hide--she didn't miss a beat when he said could see himself getting married _again_. When she asked if he wanted kids, he beamed with pride as he told her about Henry and shared how much it meant to him that you took time to get to know his son. Very much in true dad fashion, Charlie even pulled out his wallet to show her a photo.

"So I know you have Henry, who is adorable by the way—but do you think you'd ever want more kids?

**_"Well, Henry unfortunately lives with his mother—we share custody so I don't always get to see him as much as I'd like—but one day--maybe. I'd love to have another child."_ **

Occasionally she'd glance your way, silently checking in to see if anything he was sharing was new to you, and smile when you had no reaction. You knew it gave her joy to find out Charlie was such an open book with you.

When it was time for the bill, you and Nina were both surprised that Charlie somehow surreptitiously paid for the whole meal. The only thing that gave him away was when the server returned with his change, which Charlie politely waved away insisting that he keep it.

As the three of you stood outside of the restaurant, continuing the conversation, Nina was keenly studying how you and Charlie interacted together-- how he pulled you closer to him when someone tried to pass by on the sidewalk, how fondly he spoke of you, how there was no question he was unwilling to answer. Even when she actively tried to trip him up, Charlie never faltered.

Nina stuck her hands in the pockets of her coat.   
"Well, Charlie. I think it's safe to say you really like my sister," she said with a grin.

Charlie shrugged, his mouth quirked into a half smile. " ** _I'm sorry, but I have to disagree. I think it would be much safer to say I love her. Very much, in fact._**."

You blushed as you leaned into his side, his arm around your waist giving you a small hug. Nina smiled as Charlie kissed the top of your head.

"So—are you two living together?"   
Charlie was totally unfazed. **_"Uh, no. Not yet. We haven't taken that step quite yet."_**  
"Why not?"   
_"Nina."_ You didn't understand why she was pressing the issue.   
"What? He _loves_ you. I assume you also love him. It's a legitimate question."

Charlie looked at you. His face said it all.   
" ** _You do stay over all the time."_**  
 _"Charlie!"_ You pulled his arm away from your waist.

Ninadid her best to stifle a laugh. "Didn't mean to open a can of worms, guys."  
 _"You didn't."_  
 ** _"I apologize. Not the right time."_**  
You tried to hide the shock on your face. _"Can we change the subject please?"_  
Nina was silent. Charlie looked like he was concentrating.   
**_"Nice weather we're having."_**  
 _"Oh my god."_  
———————-  
You hung your coat up in the small hall closet.   
**_"Your sister is really nice,"_** said Charlie, sitting down on the couch.   
_"Uh huh,"_ you said, slowly closing the door with a little more effort than necessary.   
**_"Is—everything okay?"_**  
  


You chewed your bottom lip for a moment before responding.  
 _"What was that about?"_ You asked, moving to stand in front of him, the coffee table creating a barrier between you and Charlie.

Charlie looked confused. **_"What was what about?"_**

 _"With Nina. Why did you bring up us sleeping together?"_  
 ** _"I never said we were sleeping together. I said you stay over a lot."_**  
 _"In front of my sister!"_  
Charlie struggled to find the right thing to say as he stood up, crossing over to you.   
_"She's going to push for details and my parents are very traditional."_  
Charlie's brows became knitted together.

_**"I thought you said Alan stayed in your room with you when he met your parents."** _

_"Why are you bringing up receipts?"_  
He crossed his arms, your name leaving his lips more firmly than you'd like. **_"What's this really about?"_**

_"This is about Nina," you argued._   
**_"No, this is about something else. What's really going on?"_ **   
_"Charlie, this—"_   
**_"No. Sit down. We're talking about whatever this is."_ **

You sighed and took a seat on the couch. Charlie followed suit and sat next to you.

**_"Did you not want her to know you stay over? Because if that truly bothers you, even if it hasn't before, I won't bring it up again the next time you introduce me to someone."_ **

_"It's not that."_  
 ** _"Then what? Was it talk of us moving in together?"_**  
 _"I don't know."_  
 ** _"Her asking didn't make me uncomfortable. You know we can if you want."_**  
You weren't sure you had heard him correctly. _"What?"_  
Charlie huffed our a half chuckle. **_"Is this news to you?"_**  
 _"You don't want us living together."_  
 ** _"Because waking with you is so terrible?"_**  
 _"Because it puts a lot of pressure on this,"_ you waved your hand between the two of you, _"on our relationship."_  
 ** _"How?"_**  
 _"It just does."_  
 ** _"I'm afraid I'm going to need examples."_**

You sat there, saying nothing. Charlie reached for your hand and you pulled away slightly, which was not well received.

 ** _"Do you not want to do this anymore?"_**  
You looked over at him. _"Where is that coming from?"_  
 ** _"I—I don't know. This morning, we were fine. We laid in bed together talking about life. We made love and then went out and had lunch with your sister and now_** ** _you're_** ** _suddenly—I don't know, freaking out--over the fact that we even mentioned moving in with one another and it just made me wonder if you still wanted this."_**

_"Charlie, of course I do."_

He said your name tenderly. **"I'm sorry I asked. It's just, you've never pulled away from me like that so I suppose, for whatever reason, I felt I needed to give you an out."** He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly through his nose. The small action on your part had apparently caused him more stress than you realized.

_"You genuinely want us to move in together?"_   
**_"I'm not so sure now."_ **

You felt like someone had punched you in the gut.   
_"What do you mean? What changed in the last 30 seconds?"_  
 ** _"I think you need to decide what you want."_**  
 _"Charlie, I want you."_

He reached for your hand again and this time you didn't deny him your touch.

**_"I want you too, but the fact that you keep saying, time and time again, that things are moving too fast for you really gives me pause."_ **

_"Charlie, if this is what you want--"_  
He cut you off, saying your name. **_"--I need you to hear me for a second. And I mean really hear me because what I'm about to say is very important."_**

He took another deep breath, composing himself. **_"My marriage with Nicole fell apart because she thought I was being selfish and completely disregarding what she wanted. She was just as selfish as me when it came to her own needs and desires, but that's not the point. The point is--I want all of you. I want us together. I want you in my bed, our bed, every night. I want to try to make a life with you, in whatever capacity that is."_**

He was gazing into your eyes now.

**_"With the exception of Henry, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. And I know that's a lot and I know all of this is more than you bargained for. Neither of us could have known what this would become. This whole situation is extremely unique and there's no real way to explore this other than taking things one a step at a time with each other--but if we're not on the same page and I'm ready to take a leap and you're not, one or both of us is going to get hurt."_ **

You were quiet. You could feel tears threatening to fall.

_"A-are you breaking up with me?"_

**_"Absolutely not,"_** he said pulling you into a tight hug, chuckling softly. **_"Didn't you hear anything I said?"_**

 _"I heard every word. I just wanted to hear you say it."_ You sniffled. _"So...what does this mean?"_

**_"It means I'm ready to go forward unafraid--but I need to know you are too. And I need to know that you're making this decision on your own, not because I'm dragging you down this path with me."_ **

You nodded. _"I love you so much, Charlie."_ He wiped a stray tear, tenderly kissing both of your cheeks before pressing his lips to yours.

**_"I love you too."_ **

**__________________ **

The weather forecast had been calling for snow all week, which any New Yorker will tell you is no big deal. Ice, sleet, flurries, you name it--you've seen it all. The strange part, however, was that the aforementioned mini blizzard was occurring oddly late in the season. Skipping the subway, you opted to take a cab; the ride you took to Charlie's was a little more treacherous than you anticipated. Even though the streets were plowed free of snow and salted regularly, you somehow found yourself in the backseat bracing for impact after the driver hit a couple of patches of black ice. Charlie had planned to fly out to see Henry this week, but the weather had other plans so you both agreed to brave the storm together. It had been a few days since your conversation. That night you had gone home to reflect on everything you discussed. While you were journaling things in the notes app on your phone, you got a notification from your period tracking app.

That's when it hit you. A little red punctuation mark had been missing from your life. You were late. It's not like it hadn't happened in the past. Sometimes your period went on vacation when life got a little too hectic, but for the most part, your cycle had always been right on the money, completely aligned with the app. And yet, there it was.

_2 weeks late._

You'd contemplated stopping to buy a test before heading over to Charlie's, having recalled a very reassuring moment with a particular brand after Alan ended the engagement. _Maybe._ You'd silently buy and take the test and that would be that. You told yourself there was no need to worry Charlie unless there was absolutely something to worry about and, at least for now, there was nothing to tell. Besides... you couldn't really be pregnant, _could you?_

You mulled it over before heading out, ultimately deciding that knowing now was better than playing the waiting game. The chill of the air had been teeth chattering when you stepped out of the pharmacy. Cabs were few and far between and you were grateful you'd been able to hail one so quickly.

As the cab was pulling up to his apartment, you could feel your nerves taking over in full force. Your stomach was in knots. Charlie was inside, making dinner, anticipating your arrival. He had to be waiting for you in the living room because you barely knocked before he opened the door and pulled you inside into his arms.

 ** _"Baby, you're freezing. Come here."_** He held you tight. His apartment was toasty and felt even warmer with you pressed against his chest. Your mind was running wild—all the while the pregnancy test was hidden in your purse. As you nestled into him, you imagined what it would be like to come home to him. For your belly to grow with his baby inside of you. Holding her for the first time. Two little hazel eyes looking up at you, thick raven hair covering the top of her head. Watching him as he held the child you had made together in his arms, her tiny hand clutching his finger.

Suddenly, you weren't afraid anymore.You loved Charlie and wanted him to be yours.

_Now and always._

**_"Do you want me to get you something warmer to put on? Pour you a glass of wine?"_ **

_"Just hold me,"_ you said burying your head into his chest.He did as you asked and held you closer, never leaving that spot until you pulled back slightly to look at him. _"Thank you."_

He smiled back affectionately before kissing you softly. **_"The lasagna should be ready soon. Do you maybe want to watch something while we wait?"_ **His hand lovingly caressed your arm.

_"Uh, sure. Just let me use the bathroom first?"_

**_"Of course."_** He kissed your forehead and took your coat. Once Charlie started to walk into the kitchen, you took that as your opportunity to retrieve the test from your bag without him noticing.

You scurried into the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind you. You stood there, looking at yourself in the mirror for a moment, gathering courage to take the test. The trash can by the toilet was completely empty. _Damn Charlie this one time for being so clean._ You could always cover up the evidence with toilet paper or find a way to discreetly dispose of the box.

You took a deep breath and sat down on the toilet, opening the box. Your eyes scanned over the instructions, insuring you'd get things right the first time. You swallowed hard as you removed the cap from the test. Holding it just right was a little unnerving, but you were successful nonetheless. You finished up, gently replaced the cap, and washed your hands. You took a deep breath and stared down at the test on the countertop, carefully gathering the box and wrapper to hide in your purse. Charlie noticing a little tissue paper in the waste basket wouldn't be nearly as obvious as the mound of trash created by everything else.

You went to set a timer for 3 minutes and realized you hadn't brought your phone with you. In your hurry to exit the bathroom, you ran straight into Charlie, causing you to jump.

_Why was he waiting outside the door?_

He chuckled. **_"Sorry, honey. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just going to pop in here myself."_**

You quickly held the contents in your hand behind your back, hoping he didn't notice, your body refusing to move. _"Oh, okay."_

**_"Can... I get by?"_ **

_"Um, can you just let me finish up? I forgot to grab something from my purse."_

He wrinkled his brow before you saw the lightbulb come on.   
**_"What? Oh. Yeah, yeah. Take your time."_** He stepped out of your way as you hurriedly moved toward the closet.

He started to walk away when he stopped short, saying your name.

You froze. Charlie was walking into the bathroom.

_"Charlie, wait..."_

He slowly walked out back out, gingerly holding the test in his hands.

 ** _"Do you really think you're pregnant?"_** He asked softly.

_"I'm 2 weeks late."_

**_"Wow."_ **

You were both quiet for a moment.

_"What does it say?"_

He looked down at the tiny screen. **_"There are two blinking bars. I think it's still processing."_**

You nodded. **_"Are you--how do you feel?"_**

_"Nervous more than anything else."_

He stepped in closer to you, moving slowly to make sure you were comfortable with him in your space.

 ** _"Can I hold you?"_** You nodded again and came to rest against his chest.

He kissed the top of your head and whispered gently against your hair. **_"Everything is going to be okay no matter what this says, okay?"_**

_"Okay."_

**_"I love you. So much."_ **

_"I love you too, Charlie."_

With everything that transpired in those few short moments, setting a timer had completely slipped your mind. You pulled him tighter to you, ready to accept your fate.

_"I think it's been about 3 minutes. Will you check it again?"_   
**_"You don't want to see for yourself first?"_ **   
_"No. Read it to me, please?"_

His arms never leaving you, he brought the test up to where he could read the digital output.

He took a deep breath, swallowing hard, and exhaled.

**_"It's negative."_ **

For whatever reason, hearing the results hit you like a ton of bricks.

_"It's negative?"_

You couldn't explain why, but you felt like crying. You moved to look up at him before turning to see the test for yourself. You were both quiet, allowing the dust to settle. You held the test in your hands. There it was. NEGATIVE.

 ** _"How do you feel?"_**  
 _"I'm not sure, honestly. Relieved maybe, but also...a little disappointed."_  
 ** _"You wanted it to be positive?"_** Your honesty surprised him.  
 _"I don't know. Maybe? What did you want?"_  
 ** _"For you to be happy."_**  
 _"Please tell me."_  
 ** _"You want to know my genuine feelings?"_**

You nodded.

 **_"While we were waiting just now—I kept wondering what our lives would be if we looked down and saw "positive". What it would mean for us, what you would want to do. But above anything else—I wanted to know you were okay with whatever it said on the screen. What I want doesn't matter unless you're happy_ ** **_too_ ** **_."_ **

You wrapped your arms around him again and he kissed the top of your head.

A kind of hush fell over both of you the rest of the night. Even though there had been nothing there, both of you felt the loss of what could have been. You were pretty sure neither of you paid attention to the movie after dinner. Instead, Charlie held you close, a blanket covering you both—your head on his chest as you listened to his heartbeat.

You didn't remember falling asleep, but you awoke in bed. _He must have carried you._ You reached out for him and he stirred.   
_"Charlie?"_  
 ** _"I'm right here, my love,"_** he said, his voice rough with sleep.

He pulled you into his body and you closed your eyes allowing yourself to drift. Things would be better in the morning.


	23. In a New York Minute

A/N: TRIGGER WARNING/SPOILER: This chapter contains a mugging at gunpoint. I will do my best to put a few asterisks before and after it happens in case you'd like to skip over it. Please be aware, you will see the emotional aftermath even if you skip. Happy Reading!   
________________________

Charlie was antsy. Since initially cancelling his plans to go to LA, he had booked and rebooked flights twice. The first time, Nicole had informed Charlie the cousins were in town and, as you sadly learned after hearing them argue over the phone, they took priority.

Sometimes it amazed you how Nicole disregarded Charlie as a person. You often wondered if it was some unspoken payback for the way their marriage ended. Regardless, he didn't deserve it. Even though you two had your share of tiffs and Charlie had his moments, you could never understand why she chose to throw it all away.

The second time rebooking his flight has been more successful. Charlie had offered for you to go with him, but seeing as it was for Henry's spring break, you didn't want to impose. _Another time_ , you told him.

Thinking about Charlie being gone for a full two weeks was almost unfathomable. He reassured you that calling and texting would in no way disturb him, but despite his words, you knew you'd only respond if he reached out first. His time with Henry was so precious, you'd never dream of interrupting their time together.

You weren't able to be with him when he left for the airport and it weighed heavy on your heart. It had been a full two days since you had even given him a hug. Oh, how love was a funny thing.

Charlie had promised to text as soon as he landed and, a man of his word, he did.

**_Charlie: Made it here in one piece. Can't say the same for my luggage. I'll let you know once I find it. ;)_ **

Jules had noticed a change in your mood at work. "You good?" She asked, sitting a cup of coffee down on your desk.   
"Yeah, I'm fine why?"  
She took a sip from her mug. "No reason...You've just been making eyes at that photo on your desk all day."

You picked up the small framed photo, a gift from Jules no less. It was the photo of you and Charlie staring lovingly at one another from the premiere.

"When will he be back?"   
"Two weeks," you said, sitting it back down.   
"That's not that long."   
"I know."  
She chuckled. "You gonna make it?"  
You gave her a playful glare. "Yes."  
"Good...because I need your help with this popsicle sketch."

—————  
Day after day went by and you did your best not to text Charlie first. It was no surprise at all that he took notice.

**_Charlie: Did I do something?_ **

You picked up the phone from your bed.   
_You: No, why?_  
Almost instantly your phone lit up again. He was waiting for you to reply.

**_Charlie: You haven't called and I miss you. I wanted to make sure we were okay._ **

You changed positions and typed up a response.   
_You: I don't want to take away from your time with Henry._

**_Charlie: You aren't. He asked about you by the way._ **

_You: He did? :)_

**_Charlie: Yeah. And Nicole told me to thank you for the dinosaur cookie basket you sent. It was very sweet of you. You didn't have to do that._ **

_You: They're his favorite._

**_Charlie: I know. She said Henry was thrilled. :) I still wish you would have come. It really wouldn't have been awkward. I know you were worried about that._ **

You were at a loss and tried to change the subject.

_You: So...what fun activities do you have planned for the days ahead?_

**_Charlie: Let's see: La Brea Tar Pits. I might drive over to Long Beach and take him to the aquarium. I think the touch tanks could be fun. Henry's begging to go to Disneyland and Nicole wants me to tag along, but Carter's going too so we're trying to figure out logistics._ **

**_Charlie: If I can get him out of bed early enough for it, I might take him to Griddle Cafe_** ** _one day this week._**  
_You: What's that?_  
**_Charlie: It's a little breakfast place on Sunset. They have pancakes so big the three of us could share a stack and we'd still have leftovers._**  
_You: The three of us?_  
**_Charlie: You, me, and Henry. Also scratch what I said about leftovers. Between me and him, I'm not so sure._** 🍴 ** _ <— Just so you know, it took me way too long to find that emoji. _**  
_You:_ 😂  
**_Charlie: I know where that one is._**  
_You: Then why don't you use them?_  
**_Charlie:_** 🥞  
_You: Aww, someone finally found the stack of pancakes._ 😜  
**_Charlie: Keep making fun of me and see what happens._**  
_You: Is that a threat or a promise?_ ❤️

Charlie wasn't lying—the pancakes were huge. The morning he and Henry had breakfast there, he sent you a short video of the two of them saying hello. Henry took a huge bite of pancake, resulting in him being covered in powdered sugar and Charlie springing into Dad mode. He cut the video short to help with clean-up, laughing all the while.

Maybe next time you'd go after all.   
**_—————-_**  
**_Charlie: T-minus 4 days. I can't wait to kiss you._**

You were walking home when he sent it. It had been a very long day. The host for the show that week wasn't a fan of any of the sketches and refused to share any of her ideas. Despite multiple efforts to ensure her that the skits would be a hit, she remained unconvinced. Times like these made your job harder, but like Charlie, you loved a good challenge.

You weren't paying attention to where you were going and ran into someone. Or perhaps they ran into you. ****

 _"Shit, I'm so sorry,"_ you said, stepping to the side, intent on continuing on. The man grabbed your arm and refused to let go.

_"Hey, man. I said I'm fucking sorry. What do you want?"_

You turned to him. As it turned out, bumping into you was no accident. _It was intentional._

"Give me the bag."  
You froze where you stood. Had you heard him correctly? You opened your mouth to say something and he started screaming at you.

"I said give me the fucking bag, lady! I'm not fucking around!"   
That's when you saw the gun in his hand pointed directly at your stomach. You felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest.

_You were being mugged._

"Let's go!"

Your fight or flight kicked in. You carefully removed your crossbody bag, threw it in the opposite direction, and started running as fast as your legs could carry you. Tears were streaming down your face to the point that you couldn't see. You were so concerned with getting as far away from him as possible that you almost ran out into traffic.

**** Once you were far enough away, you ducked into a Starbucks that was thankfully still open. You didn't feel safe being alone on the sidewalk. You sat down at a small table in the corner and assessed yourself.

You had no money, no keys, no ID, no nothing. That's when you felt it in your hand: _you still had your phone._

You quickly pried the case off of the back. Your emergency credit card was luckily still in tact. You checked the screen. Your battery was at 90%. You were grateful you'd remembered to charge it during the day. As you sat there, you felt so lost. So violated. You knew you could get a hotel, but you didn't have any clothes. You didn't even have a way into your apartment.

You could feel the tears coming again. You didn't know what to do or who to call. You stared down at your screen at the last message visible.

_Charlie._

You pressed "call" and waited for him to answer, willing yourself not to go into hysterics in the middle of a crowded store as you made a beeline for the bathroom.   
****  
**_"Hey my love!"_** He sounded so excited and hearing his voice was too much. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you said his name, your voice broken as you choked out a sob.

 _"C-Charlie."_  
He said your name, panicked.   
**_"Honey? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_**  
You answered him again, sobbing still.   
**_"Baby, I can't understand you. What's wrong?"_**  
_"I...I was mugged."_

 ** _"WHAT?"_** Charlie was livid and terrified all at once.   
You could hear people stirring in the background.

 ** _"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"_**  
_"I was walking to the subway and I ran into this guy or he ran into me and he grabbed me and told me to give him my_ _purse._ _He had a gun_ _, Charlie. He had a fucking gun."_  
**_"Are. you. okay?"_**  
_"Yes, I'm fine. He hurt my arm when he grabbed me, but I'm okay. I_ _threw my purse and_ _ran like hell."_  
**_"Oh thank god."_** he said, exhaling like he'd been holding in a breath.   
**_"Where are you now?"_**  
_"I'm in a Starbucks."_  
**_"Did you get a good look at him? We can file a report."_**  
_"No."_  
**_"Fuck. D-Do you have anything on you? Do you need money?"_**  
_"I have an emergency credit card in my phone case, but that's it. I can't even get into my apartment."_  
**_"If he has your purse, he has your ID. I wouldn't let you go home anyway."_**  
_"Charlie."_

He said your name, insistently. You had never heard him say your name that angrily, but then you realized it wasn't anger at all— _it was fear._

**_"If he has your purse and your wallet, then he has your keys. You said yourself didn't have them. He could easily look at your license and see where you live. Don't even think about going home. It's not safe."_ **

_"I can try to get a hotel room for the night, but I—"_  
**_"—not a chance,"_** he said, cutting you off.   
_"Charlie, I don't have anywhere else to go."_  
**_"Go to my place."_**  
_"I don't even have a key."_  
**_"_** ** _I'm_** ** _handling it."_**  
_"What does that mean?"_  
**_"Stay on the phone with me. I'm going to add in another call. If it disconnects, call me back."_**

You sat quietly as he put you on hold and took a moment to look yourself over in the mirror. You looked rough and rightfully so. Suddenly you heard ringing, Charlie had clicked back over.

"24 hour locksmith."  
_What was he doing?_  
**_"Yeah, hi. My wife locked herself out of our apartment and I need someone to go let her back in. Do you have anyone available you could send out?"_**  
"Sure, what's the name and address?"  
**_"Charlie Barber..."_**  
You heard him rattling off the details. You couldn't believe it. He was on the other side of the country finding a way to let you into his place so you'd feel safe. _So he'd know you were safe._

You heard your name. He must have told them who they'd be talking to. The guy rattled off an ETA. It was shockingly a bit of a wait, but it would give you just enough time to make it to his apartment.

The call ended and your phone was ringing again.   
_"Hey,"_ you said softly.   
**_"I want you to take an uber to the apartment. Log into my account and share your location so I'll be able to see where you are. I'll text you everything you need. Do you have enough battery to stay on the phone with me?"_**  
_"Yeah."_  
**_"Good. It's gonna be okay. I promise. We'll get you home safe."_**

Your phone buzzed against your ear. _Charlie's login info for his Uber account._  
You were quiet, finally feeling like you could maybe begin to take a breath.

**_"I am so grateful you're alright and so so sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I'm not there right now. I'm going to do my best to be on the next flight out."_ **

You still weren't sure why he was going through all of the trouble.

_"You really don't have to do all of this."_  
**_"Sweetheart, making sure you're safe is the only option."_ **

**________**  
Charlie stayed on the phone with you the whole ride over. You were lucky. You made it to his apartment mere minutes before the locksmith.   
**_"Are they there yet?"_**  
You watched as the truck found parking down the street.   
_"They just got here."_  
**_"Good. Remember when you sign the paperwork they'll have you fill out to sign Barber."_**

Being inside the apartment almost didn't feel real. The locksmith had given you multiple new keys for the bottom lock and deadbolt, one set of which Charlie insisted were yours to keep.

It was strange to be there alone. You had been there alone before, but never at night. As foreign as it was not to hear Charlie in the kitchen or down the hall, you took great comfort in the familiar surroundings.

 ** _"Are you okay, honey?"_**  
You had sat down and snuggled into the arm of the couch.  
_"I think so. For now anyway."_ You wrapped yourself up in the soft blanket hanging from the end beside you.   
**_"I'm going to try to switch my flight,"_** he said, matter of fact.   
_"Charlie, you don't have to do that. I'm okay."_  
**_"I want to. I'm gonna talk to Nicole and see if she'll let me bring Henry."_**  
_"What if she won't?"_  
**_"Then he stays here and I come home."_**  
_"That's not fair to him."_  
**_"Staying isn't fair to you."_**  
_"He's your son."_  
**_"It's not a contest."_**

You had fallen into a comfortable quiet before he spoke again. **_"At least let me try. Let me see what's possible."_**

Your voice was soft _._ You knew there was no use in fighting him. _"Okay."_

 **_"If it's alright with you, if and only if you feel comfortable, I'm going to hop off of here and see what I can do with the airline, but I'll call you back_ ** **_after_ ** **_I'm done."_ **  
_"Okay, honey."_  
**_"You're home_ ** **_now._ ** **_You're safe._ ** **_I know it's easier said than done, but try to unwind if you can._ ** **_Take a shower if you want. Order some dinner."_ **  
_"A shower sounds kind of perfect, actually."_  
**_"Good. I'll call back as soon as I can."_ **  
_"Charlie?"_  
**_"Yeah?"_ **  
_"I love you."_  
**_"I love you too, so so much."_ **

**____________**  
The showerdid wonders for you. Without thinking, you'd reached for Charlie's body wash. You needed to be overwhelmed by him, wrapped up in his scent, and your need didn't stop there. You were grateful to have clothes for the next day, but carefully pulled on one of his sweaters to sleep in. Once you made yourself comfortable on the couch again, you ordered dinner and received a text from your love shortly thereafter.

 ** _Charlie: You ordered deli? Without me?_** 😂  
He must have seen the receipt in his email.   
_You:_ 💋

The phone was ringing again.   
_"Hi honey."_  
**_"Oh, yeah._** ** _My sweetheart_** ** _sound_** ** _s_** ** _a lot better."_** ****He sounded relieved and content that you seemed somewhat relaxed all things considered.

 _"The shower helped. I'm also wearing your sweater so that's helping too."_  
**_"Good, good. I'm glad."_**  
He was quiet for a moment.   
**_"I have a little bad news about the flight."_**  
_"It's okay."_  
**_"I'm sorry. I tried. The only availability they had was for the flight I'm already on. I'll be home early Saturday night."_**

 ** _——————_**  
Dress rehearsals that Saturday went better than you had expected. There were a handful of skits that didn't get laughs, but those could be easily removed. You always had to lose a few in the end to meet the time slot requirements anyway.

The actual show, on the other hand was a totally different story. For whatever reason, said actress hosting for the evening couldn't keep it together and even cursed on air. You had a feeling she wouldn't be invited back for a long time and, seeing as she had been a nightmare to work with, a small part of you wasn't disappointed in the slightest.

When it came time to clock out, you were a little nervous. You had been mugged only a short distance from the studio and try as you might to leave with the crowd, your bladder had you make a pit stop in the restroom resulting in you getting left behind.

You said goodnight to everyone left as you exited the building, remaining cautious and hyper aware of your surroundings.

You were just beginning to walk toward the curb to wait for your uber when you heard your name behind you. Your whole body tensed up before the rich tone of his voice registered in your mind.

 _Charlie_.

You turned around to see him standing there with a grin. You couldn't help yourself. You ran into his arms. There was no telling how long he had waited nearby. Saturdays were always your latest night of the week. _He didn't want you to be alone._

There was no question—Charlie had planned this. He would've had to havebooked it from the airport, to his apartment, and then to you to make it there in time for you to leave for the night.

You could feel the tears stinging your eyes as his lips crashed against yours. The feeling of Charlie's arms wrapped around you was almost overwhelming. You had missed him so much. He pulled away slowly, pressing his forehead to yours.

 _"You're home,"_ you said, breathlessly.   
Charlie smiled and kissed you again.   
**_"I'm home."_**

**_————————_ **

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday if you celebrate. What do you think? I'm sorry for all the drama the last couple of chapters! Things will get sweeter again, I promise! 


	24. Ghosts and Other Things

You held Charlie's hand as soon as you got into in the back of the Uber. You needed to be closer, but with you both buckled in, the size of the backseat wasn't accommodating for snuggles. When you were initially getting into the car, you noticed Charlie had his luggage with him which meant he had it in tow the entire time.

_"Did you try to go to the apartment? Before coming to me?"_

Charlie chuckled. **_"I did."_**  
You felt awful. _"I'm sorry."_  
 ** _"There's no need to be sorry. I wish you could have been there. It was actually pretty funny. I kept trying to open the door wondering why the hell my key wouldn't work and then I remembered I didn't have the new set."  
_**  
You could feel the warm rush of blood filling your cheeks as you blushed. _"How'd you get that locksmith to let me in anyway? I was surprised he didn't ask for ID."  
_  
 _ **"Friend of a friend recommended the guy. He was pretty understanding of the whole situation."**  
  
"I only have my set with me. Your keys are at home on the coffee table."_

Charlie said nothing, choosing only to rub the back of your hand with his thumb. You turned to see his face in the dark backseat. He was smiling--a little too much, in fact.

 _"What?"  
_ ** _"Nothing."  
_** _"Tell me."  
_ He paused, huffing out a small chuckle.   
_**"My keys are at home, huh?"**  
"Well, yeah. I didn't want to carry two sets around because I was worried I'd lose them. If I left them at home, we'd---"_  
  
You stopped. Charlie's eyes were filled with love for you. That's when you realized you had said it. _Your keys are at home._ There was something else, though. It was almost as if Charlie was waiting for you to correct yourself, but much to his surprise and your own, you never did.

_______________

"Mom's mad at you," Nina said, matter of fact.

"Why? What did I do now?" you joked, adjusting the volume of your earbuds as you coaxed a potato chip out of the bag.

"She's mad because she had to find out about your boyfriend through the grapevine."   
  
"Nina, how many times have I asked you not to play telephone with Mom about my private life?"

She scoffed into your ear. "She asked me how you were. What was I supposed to say?"  
You chortled. "Um, anything other than whatever it was that actually left your mouth," you said, eating another chip.   
  
"What are you eating?" she asked, a little too invested.  
"Chips. You called me while I was on lunch so now I'm eating and talking to you." You took a sip of your soda.   
  
"What kind are they? They sound extra crunchy."  
"Why? _So you can tell Mom_?"

"Can you not be a brat and just call her please?" said Nina, pleading with you.   
"If I call her, she's going to want to meet Charlie," you said with a sigh.

Her voice softened. "And what's so wrong about that?"  
"Charlie may not be ready to meet Mom," you said, mildly protesting. You could feel yourself growing more defensive by the minute. It wasn't intentional, but you weren't exactly putting up a fight with your own emotions either.   
"He was ready to meet _me_."   
"Debatable," you said, throwing your sandwich wrapper in the trash can beside your desk.   
"Little Bit, are you ever going to let them meet anyone else? I mean, if I'm being honest, I was a little surprised you even told me you were dating someone."

"What do you mean?"  
She sighed, "Charlie's not Alan. Alan was a total prick by comparison."  
"Neen, please don't ever compare Charlie to Alan again. And you know good and well "total prick" doesn't even begin to cover it," you spat back.   
"I know. I'm sorry," she said, backing down. "Look... I'm just saying Charlie seems like a really good guy. Although--Dad's going to give him the third degree about being divorced. You know every story has two sides...I wonder what his ex is like."

  
"I've met her," you said, resigning yourself from the conversation.   
"Oh my god. You've met her?! What was she like? Is she pretty?"

You ran a hand through your hair and looked at the clock on your laptop. Your break was almost over.

"Neen, I need to go. Can we talk later?"  
"Yeah, call me later. Love you to pieces," said Nina.  
"Love you too."

You hung up, laid the phone down, and put your face in your hands. Just then, your phone buzzed with a text from Charlie.

 ** _Charlie: Hey  
_** _You: Hi honey 😘  
_ ** _Charlie: So, we have a bit of a problem.  
_** _  
Nope. Don't like that._ You could feel the anxiety creeping up on you. You replied, trying your best to stay calm. 

_You: What's going on?  
 **Charlie: Remember how I told you I was seeing my doctor today because I haven't been feeling well?  
**_  
Your brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
 _You: Yeah, why? You okay, babe?  
 **Charlie: Well, it turns out I have strep throat.  
** You: What? _  
_**Charlie: Evidently Henry picked it up somehow. Maybe at Disneyland, we don't know. Henry has it, I have it, Nicole has it. Carter too.**  
You: You all have it? Are they giving you an antibiotic? _  
**_Charlie: Yeah. It makes sense. Henry had some of my soda and at one point I think he may have split something with Nicole. And yes they are. You'll need to get one too, by the way.  
_** _You: Why?_  
 _ **Charlie: I hate to break it to you, honey, but if I have it, there's a good chance you have it too. It happens.**  
 **Charlie: I'm really sorry. 😟  
**_ _You: It's okay. It's not your fault. You didn't know._

 _ **Charlie: I don't know if you have a preference, but do you want me to see if my doc can squeeze you in? I'm happy to cover your co-pay.**  
You: You're sure they'll accept a new patient last minute?_  
 _ **Charlie: That I don't know, but I can always play the wife card again.**  
You: I don't know about that. Besides, you're enjoying that way too much.   
_ **_Charlie: Hey, the first and only time I used it was in an emergency and, in a way, this is too. Also, don't be mean to me, I'm sick. :)_ **  
_You: Find out and let me know._  
 **_Charlie: Will do._ **

A few minutes later, he replied back. You had to discreetly check your messages on your laptop since technically you were supposed to be working on new sketch ideas.

 _ **Charlie: I spoke with reception and they're willing to make an exception for you this one time, Mrs. Barber. ;)**  
You: Can you text me the info?   
_ **_Charlie: Sure. They said they can take you as a walk in once you get here. The sooner, the better honestly. If you do have strep, you're highly contagious.  
_ ** _You: Oh joy.  
_ **_Charlie: I love you too._ **

Jules couldn't stop laughing when you told her on the phone on the way over. You were lucky to have just enough sick leave left to take the rest of the day off and potentially stay home if you had to keep away from others.   
"It's really not that funny," you said, slightly annoyed with her.   
"Oh it's really fucking funny. His kid is sick, his ex is sick, he's sick, you're sick. You're part of the family now."

"Shut up!"  
You could tell by her voice she was stifling another giggle. "Oh my god, that's...this is amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much for this."  
You sighed. You knew you weren't going to win this one. "You're welcome."  
  
"We should write a skit about this. Can we?"  
"Absolutely not."  
______________________  
  
You left nearly immediately after finding out Charlie's ailment so he waited around for you. His doctor was only about 20 minutes from your offices and it made sense if he was paying for your half of the visit.

His doctor had been a little amused, albeit sympathetic to your situation. The test results came back and it was no surprise to either of you: You, too, had strep throat. Luckily for you and Charlie both, they had antibiotics available in office. While the doctor finished up your appointment, Charlie went to take care of your co-pay.

On the ride to his place, neither of you said much. You could tell Charlie was remorseful. He went off to LA for two weeks, you got mugged, and now to top everything off, he gave you strep throat. In his own eyes, he was unquestionably out of the running for 'boyfriend of the year'.

The silence followed you both inside. You shrugged off your coats, Charlie taking yours from you. 

**_"I'm going to throw these in the wash and then take a shower,"_** he said softly. **_"We should probably disinfect our phones too and anything else we've touched today just to be safe."_**

Charlie came back through the living room in his boxers holding his phone, keys, and wallet. He must have thrown the rest of his clothes in the washer. _"Wait?"_ you said, hopefully.

He stopped where he stood, setting things down on the coffee table. You wandered off to the laundry room and came back in your underwear. _"Can I join you?"_

Charlie gave you a small smile and offered you his hand. ** _"Come on."_**

Upon entering the bathroom, you both stripped off your last articles of clothing. Charlie got into the shower first, adjusting the water to the perfect temperature before pulling the curtain back and inviting you inside. The hot water felt so good on your skin; the sensation of water cascading down over your bodies was exactly what you both needed. He gently and carefully moved behind you, making sure you were getting plenty of warmth from the jets of water falling from the shower head above. He pressed a kiss to your shoulder, prompting you to turn around. You wrapped your arms around him, all the while Charlie's hands finding their home on your waist. You rested your head against his body.

 ** _"I'm so sorry I got you sick, baby,"_** he said, earnestly.

You planted a soft kiss to the center of his chest. _"Wash my hair and make it up to me?"_

Charlie smiled, kissing the top of your now wet head, and reached for your shampoo, more than ready to take on the job.

______________

That weekend you and Charlie were feeling better and no longer contagious, so you finally made the trek to your small studio apartment. You had already talked to the super and explained the situation. He was very understanding, changed your locks at no cost, and met at your place-- new keys in hand. You silently passed your spare key to Charlie. If you were going to have a key to his place, he deserved a key to yours. He smiled warmly as he gave the shiny silver key a new home on his keychain.

You had taken all the proper steps to get your ID and credit cards replaced and slowly but surely, things began to feel like they were falling into place. Stepping in the door, however, brought about a completely different feeling. Somehow your tiny apartment didn't have the same cozy feel that made you fall in love with it in the first place. You missed seeing little touches of Charlie everywhere.

He fell backwards onto your bed with a sigh.   
  
**_"Does it feel weird to be here after being at my place so for so long?"_** he said, his hands coming to rest on his stomach.

 _"A little,"_ you said, watering one of your small succulents. _"It doesn't really feel like home anymore."_  
  
This prompted Charlie to sit up. **_"Is there anything we can do to change that?"_** He said, trying to be helpful while also not wanting to push anything.

You set the small plant back down next to the sink.

_"I'm not sure."_

Charlie said nothing, nodding his head before giving you half a smile.

You crossed over to sit next to him and took his hand in your own. 

_"Charlie, I'm scared,"_ you said, feeling as small as your voice sounded coming out.

He moved closer to you. **_"What are you afraid of, honey?"_** he asked softly.

 _"A lot, actually. Sometimes I worry I'm not enough for you."  
_  
Charlie started to speak up and you stopped him. _"I know my worth. It's not anything like that. I just worry that I can't give you everything you need. I love when you call me 'Mrs. Barber', but the thought of getting married terrifies me and not because I'm afraid of being married to you. I just---I_ _still have a lot of hangups that stem from being engaged to Alan and as long as I'm still carrying all of this around--none of this is fair to you. You deserve so much more than I can give, but I love you so much and I don't want to fuck up what we have. I worry about that all the time, Charlie. I never want to make you regret this...or disappoint you."_

He swallowed hard and you couldn't blame him. You had just given him a key and no sooner than he added it to the collection on his keychain it sounded like you were giving him a breakup speech. He thumb stroked over your hand and gave it a little squeeze, never daring to let it go. 

You pulled back, your eyes meeting his. You hadn't even realized you were tearing up. Charlie was too. You leaned in and pressed your lips to his. After a moment, he pulled back slightly and stared lovingly into your eyes.

**_"Nothing, nothing you do could ever disappoint me."_ **

**__________________ **

Leaving your apartment hand in hand, you knew that a bigger conversation about your relationship was on the horizon, but for now you were happy to pretend everything was fine. Perhaps it was. 

_**"Hungry?"**_ Charlie asked, smiling warmly. You were thinking about how perfectly his hand encompassed your own. It was just one of the many things about Charlie that made you feel safe. 

_"Starving, actually,"_ you said, stepping closer to him, pouting.   
  
**_"Why the pout?"_** he said, smirking. 

_"Please don't make me choose."_

He rolled his eyes, chuckling all the while. _**"Alright, come on. I know just the place."**_

Charlie wound up taking you to Gotham West Market, a food hall that was essentially a cornucopia of your favorite things. It was admittedly a brilliant move on his part as a boyfriend. You made a mental note to properly thank him once you made it home. If you wanted a tacos or pizza, even a bowl of ramen with few pieces of nigiri because you couldn't truly decide, this was the perfect place for you. 

He pulled you into a half hug from the side once you made inside. **_"Happy?"_**

You were beaming. _"You know me so well."_

After little debate, you both settled on tacos and ordered from La Palapa. Charlie tried to entice you with a margarita, but you declined. While he paid, you walked off to find a table for the two of you. 

Once your order was up, he carefully made his way back to you. He lovingly placed your food in front of you before leaning down and giving you a tender kiss. You hadn't realized how hungry you were and were more than grateful he got an order of chips and guac for you to share. As you were covering a chip in a copious amount of guacamole, you looked up to see Charlie taking a rather large bite of his taco. It looked so small in his hands, especially when he ate food like eating was going out of style. He must have felt you looking at him and moved to wipe his mouth, giving you a small smile before taping a sip of his agua fresca. 

**_"When we go to LA, I'll have to take you to El Coyote. I think you'd like it there. It's a Mexican place. The carnitas are really good. I know those are your favorite."_ **

Hearing him talk about your future warmed your heart. _"Yeah?"_  
  
 ** _"Yeah. They have a nice patio area, but I think you'd like the inside the best. They have Christmas lights on the ceiling."_**

You watched as he grabbed a chip from the basket and let your mind wander. _Traveling with Charlie, spending every day together. The flash of an engagement. Charlie on one knee, his toothy little grin on full display as you said yes. Charlie kissing you as an officiant pronounced you husband and wife._ You were perfectly happy in your own mind when you heard someone call your name, only the voice saying it didn't belong to Charlie. 

The voice said your name again. You came out of your daydream, your vision coming into focus again, and you saw him. 

It was Alan. And he was walking in your direction. 

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK._

You wanted to throw up. _What the fuck was he doing here?_ Frisson ran rampant through your body. Charlie turned in his seat to see another man walking toward you and instinctively moved his chair a little closer to yours. Alan was dressed from head to toe in Connecticut casual and frankly looked like a real douche. He strolled up to the table, leaning down to be at eye level with you. 

"Hey, Bunny." his voice was saccharine. You willed the bile churning in your stomach to stay down, not wishing to taste your lunch a second time. 

"Alan." you said, firmly.

Charlie's hand squeezed your knee gently under the table, checking in. You touched his hand wishing you could disappear. 

"Fancy seeing you here." Just being this close to him made your skin crawl. The way he was looking at you, like he was undressing you with his eyes, made you shift uncomfortably in your seat. He was intentionally ignoring Charlie. You could tell he was trying to size him up or seem intimidating, but Charlie wasn't having any of it. His body language as a whole changed as he let his arm discreetly and protectively make its way around your shoulder, his fingers lovingly stroking over your upper arm.

Alan glanced over to Charlie whose face you couldn't see and smirked. 

"What do you want, Alan?" you heard yourself spit out, your voice sounding more frail than you had hoped. You hated that you were cowering. 

Completely disregarding Charlie's claim on you, Alan moved in closer. He wanted you to feel his breath on your skin. 

"I can't come say hello to my favorite girl?"  
  
Charlie stood up, saying your name. He must have felt you trying to make yourself as small as possible in your seat. **_"Fuck this, let's go."  
_**  
Alan's eyes grew a little wider when he caught a glimpse of Charlie's imposing stature, but quickly regained his ground as he watched Charlie offer his hand to you. You rose from your seat, carefully gathering your belongings, Charlie's eyes never leaving you for a second as you took his hand. 

He came to stand between you and Alan, intentionally creating a barrier. You were his and Alan was going to know it. 

Alan scoffed, still sporting a shit eating grin, pleased with himself the little bit of agony he had caused you. 

"What are you, _her daddy_?"

Charlie stepped into his space, which Alan wasn't clearly wasn't expecting, making him lose his footing. His voice was more commanding than you'd ever heard before. 

**_"Maybe I fucking am."_ **

Your eyes grew wide hearing the words leave his lips. Alan was speechless. Charlie's hand came to rest on your lower back as he lead you away from Alan, ensuring the distance between you remained. 

_**"Come on, my love."** _

_______

Once you two were outside and a little ways down the sidewalk, you stopped where you were and looked up at Charlie. 

_"What the fuck was that back there?"_ You asked, still a little in shock.   
**_"Honestly, I don't know and I'm sorry for the whole 'Daddy' comment. I know it was weird and---that's not our dynamic at all, but..."_** Charlie was reaching in his coat pockets for something. After a moment, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. You could tell he was mentally somewhere between pissed and dumbfounded. **_"That was Alan? As in your ex-fiancé, Alan?"_**  
  
You nodded. _"Unfortunately for me, yes."_   
  
He brought the cigarette up to his lips. **_"Was he always a giant dick or is that what attracted you to him in the first place?"_**  
  
Your brow became knitted together as you watched him start to light the end of his smoke. It was a bizarre sight to behold. He had never smoked in front of you before. Charlie realized what he was doing and pulled the cigarette from his lips, tapping it against the outside of the pack instead.   
  
**_"I'm sorry. That was unfair and I shouldn't have said that. You just had to deal with him. You shouldn't be getting it from me too."_ **He fiddled with the lighter in his hand. **_"I know it probably goes without saying that I'm angry, but that's no excuse. You did nothing. I have no reason to take it out on you. You were obviously going through your own shit back there and I just had to get you out of there because I knew if I didn't---if he would've said one more word to you, I would've knocked him on his ass."_**

 _"You've never smoked in front of me before,"_ you offered softly. Charlie huffed out a laugh as he stuffed the cigarette back into the packaging. **_"No sense in starting now."_**

You reached over and touched his hand. _"If you need to, it's okay."_  
 ** _"I'll reek of smoke until we get home."  
_** _"I'll survive."_

Charlie shrugged and took a deep breath, opening the pack again and retrieving his smoke. He was putting the pack back into his coat pocket when you reached into his other hand, gingerly taking his lighter from him. He gazed down at you with interested eyes as he brought the cigarette back to his lips, watching as you rolled the striker into the chamber, causing the flame to ignite. He leaned down, his hand blocking the wind as you to lit the end for him. Charlie stood up straight again, taking a long drag and turning his head away from you, not wanting to blow smoke in your direction. Without hesitation, he moved you behind him. This way, you'd be out of the path of anything he was puffing out of his lungs. 

**_"Smoke may follow beauty, but if I can help it, I don't want this blowing back on you."_ **

You smiled. _"Feel better?"_

Charlie took another drag. **_"This helps, if that's what you're asking, but if he makes a repeat appearance, you might have to bail me out."_**

You pulled your bottom lip as you watched him exhale smoke through his nostrils. There was something oddly sexy about it. This side of Charlie was _different._

_"Doesn't that burn?"_ He shook his head and flipped the cigarette between his fingers, offering you a puff. You politely waved it away and Charlie took another hit. 

_"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous back there."  
_ **_"My threatening to deck him didn't give it away, huh?"_ **

You could feel yourself blushing. It felt strange to admit, but you liked seeing him like this.   
  
**_"I may be a little protective of you."_** He rubbed the remaining embers against the brick of the building beside him and discarded the butt in a nearby trash can. You were still toying with his lighter in your hand. _**"You know, at some point, I need to know what happened between you two."**_

 _"I know,"_ you said softly. You stepped into him, your hands inching around his waist underneath his coat, paying no mind to the smell of smoke on his person. Charlie raised an eyebrow. **_"What are you up to?"_**

Your hand slipped into his pants pocket, carefully dropping his lighter. _"Just giving this back to you."_

His hand came to rest on your lower back as you craned your neck to look up at him. **_"We should go home and...talk."_**

**___________________ **

As you settled into the couch, Charlie walked into the living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. **_"You want something stronger before we unpack this?"_**

You mulled it over before nodding. He returned to the kitchen and called out to you as you heard him rummaging through cabinets. You supposed he kept his liquor out of sight for Henry's sake.

**_"Bourbon? Scotch? Vodka? Gin? What do you want?"_**

_"Vodka?" you called back._

_**"You want it neat? On the rocks? I think I have the stuff here to make a Cape Cod."** _

_"A Cape Cod sounds great."_

After a few minutes, Charlie came back to sit with you on the couch holding two different cocktails. He handed you your drink before clinking his glass with yours and taking a sip.

He leaned over and offered his beverage to you for a taste. **_"Whiskey Smash,"_** he said, plainly. 

You took a small sip and it was positively delicious. As it turned out, Charlie was as good a mixologist as he was a chef. You could barely taste the alcohol. 

_"It's really good,"_ you said, cautiously passing the glass back to him. 

He took another sip and settled back into the couch.   
**_  
"So...tell me about Alan."_**

___________________________

A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger! ;) What are your thoughts about Alan? How about Charlie's reaction? Let me know! You know I love to hear your thoughts! Also, shoutout to Alicat713 for being generally awesome and being a sounding board! 


	25. Digging Up The Past

A/N: TRIGGER WARNING/SPOILER: This chapter contains a character telling another character about a past event that contained dubious consent as well as fully unpacking an emotionally abusive past relationship with gaslighting. If you find this upsetting, you may want to skip this chapter the beginnings of this chapter. However, should you continue reading, I will denote the section with dubious consent with asterisks before and after. As always, happy reading!  
________________

**_"So...tell me about Alan."_ **

You set your glass down on a stone coaster on the coffee table and took a deep breath.

_"Well, let me see...where to start?"_

Charlie was silent, patiently waiting.

_"A mutual friend of ours had just gotten engaged so we were all celebrating their upcoming nuptials at one of their apartments. That's when I was first met Alan. At the time, I honestly wasn't quite sure what to make of him. He was quiet, brooding almost. He didn't talk to me the entire evening. I think we were just introduced and after that he just kind of watched me for the rest of the night. It creeped me out. He was like one of those guys who you see looking at women like prey. It was weird. Anyway, he hadn't said anything to me all night and then when I was leaving he cornered me, told me he thought I was attractive, and asked for my number."_

Charlie took a sip of his cocktail. The sound of ice shifting in your glass on the table was almost unsettling in the quiet room.

**_"Did you give it to him?"_ **

_"Fuck no. I thought he was a total perv so I hauled ass out of there. A few weeks later, I saw him again and found out he was best friend's with Nina's boyfriend at the time and suddenly there was all of this pressure to give him a chance, even from Nina. She argued that he was this nice guy who was on his way to becoming a doctor--which I honestly couldn't have given two fucks about--and how he deserved a shot as much as anyone I was willing to swipe right on. I eventually convinced myself to go because it was just dinner and--a girl's gotta eat--and then things took a turn."_

He was sitting intently, watching you as you spoke. _"Are you bored?"_

**_"I'm just listening."_ **

_"Sorry, I just feel like I'm reading you 'David Copperfield'."_  
**_"You can skip the chapter where you were born."_**  
_"Very funny."_  
**"Continue please."** His voice was firm. Charlie knew this was uncomfortable for you to talk about, but he wasn't going to let it slide. He saw how you had recoiled at Alan's mere being around you and he needed to know why.

_"He was nice and I didn't expect that so I gave him a shot despite a weird feeling I had in my gut. Starting out, he would surprise me, bring me flowers, take me on picnics, stuff like that. He told me he wanted to make me feel wanted and I did and I suppose a lot of that came from Nina's egging me on as much as it did being naive. We were together for maybe 3 months before he proposed to me and it was one of those situations where we were in a public place. There were all of these expectations or at least it felt like there were. I felt like I couldn't say 'no'."_

**_"Did you love him?"_** _"I don't know. Maybe? No. I don't know. I don't think so."_  
  


**_"So he proposed and you said yes because you were in public?"_ **

_"We were in a restaurant, some fancy place he bragged about having reservations that were hard get. There were candles and champagne and it was dinner as usual until dessert came out and--and--suddenly there's a violinist and a ring that's staring back at me sticking out of my chocolate cake and I remember feeling like I was going to throw up and wanting to run...and that's when he stood up and loudly clinked his knife against his glass. He wanted everyone to see it, like he had something to prove. He wanted the spectacle of it. 'Look at me and this grand romantic gesture.' He got down on one knee, said some bullshit that sounded like it came from a Hallmark movie, and I just remember sitting there wondering if it was a joke and everyone was staring at me."_

**_"But you still said yes?"_** Charlie asked again.

_"I didn't know what else to say. I thought maybe---I thought maybe if I said yes then and there that I could let him down easy once we got out of the restaurant, but I'm guessing he saw that coming because as soon as we got to the parking lot all of our friends and family were waiting to celebrate with us. It's like he was planning his next move before I had a chance to make mine or think about what was happening like some fucked up game of chess. I mean...who the fuck even proposes after 3 months?"_

**_"Don't look in the nightstand,"_** he said, taking a sip.

Your eyes grew wide; you suddenly felt very excited, but also very scared.

 _"W-what?_ _ Charlie. _ _"_  
**_"I'm only kidding."_ **  
_"Oh my god, you ass."_  
**_"I'm sorry. Still love me?"  
_ ** _"I'll think about it."_

You shook your head, smirking all the while. In all honesty, you were grateful for the break in tension. He leaned over and handed you your cocktail. The condensation on the glass was refreshing against the palm of your hand. You brought the beverage to your lips and took a couple of sips. The ice had started to water it down, but you didn't mind. 

**_"Okay so now you're--engaged....what happened after that?"_ **

_"Alan insisted we move in together. My lease was up and my roommate at the time was getting a place with her girlfriend. It didn't make sense, but I didn't feel like I had a choice."_

**_"Why not?"_ **

_"I don't know...and the more I hear myself tell you 'I don't know', the dumber I feel for even being in that situation in the first place."_

**_"You're allowed to not be happy with choices you've made in the past. However, that doesn't give you a free pass to call yourself 'dumb' for realizing you would do things differently now that you know better."_ **

You nodded and shifted to get more comfortable. Charlie set his drink down on the table and pulled your feet over into his lap.

**_"What happened then?"_ **

_"Everything started happening really fast. He told me there was no point in being engaged when we could just get married. I told him I didn't want to and that wanted to call the whole thing off and he told me I had cold feet. I tried talking to my mom about it and she kept saying "nerves were normal" and "every bride to be gets them". Even Nina was no help. She just kept telling me to wait it out, that things would get better once we picked a venue and I found a dress and all that. I was extremely unhappy and felt like no one was even listening. It was like screaming in a crowded room and having no one turn around."_

You had a cold chill, possibly from anxiety. Charlie reached behind him for the blanket he kept on the arm of the couch and threw it over your legs, giving your calf a loving squeeze through the knitted layer of warmth. You loved how he was doing everything he could to keep you comfortable, especially since you were sharing details you'd rather keep inside.

You took a deep breath, focusing on Charlie.

_"I tried telling Alan time and time again how getting married wasn't what I wanted and the more I kept pushing to call off the engagement, the more he kept telling me I was crazy. How crazy I was to not realize how lucky of a woman I was. How much I wanted it and how he was my only shot at having getting married because...'guys don't marry whores like me'."_

You could see the shock beginning to spread across Charlie's countenance.

_"I believe the full quote was 'Guys don't marry whores like you. You're the kind of girl we fuck in the backseat and leave on the side of the road."_

**_"What the fuck would compel him to even say that to you?"_ **

_"Your guess is as good as mine. I was a virgin at the time so I don't even know where the 'whore' part even came in."_

**_"I'm sorry to even ask--I'm really just trying to understand--did he have some sort of degradation kink with you or something?"_ **

_"Oh no, he_ _ meant  _ _this."_

Charlie was genuinely floored. **_"What the fuck? I--why did you stay?"_**

_"Because I couldn't leave. The rest of our relationship in a nutshell was Alan gaslighting me, controlling me, and being emotionally manipulative. He made me question everything and did a lot of fucked up things any time I tried to fight back. I feel like he stole a lot from me as a person and I stayed because it's hard to dig yourself out of a hole when the only support system you have is telling you you're overthinking things because you're afraid to be someone's wife"_

Your voice grew smaller. 

***********

_"I don't even think he saw me as a person. Rather, a play thing. Our first time was just me lying there, trying not to cry while I waited for it to be over and he didn't care. He did what he wanted, rolled off, and I might as well not have even been there."_

**_"Honey,"_** he said, his hand coming to rest on your shin. _"_ ** _I am so sorry."_**

You swallowed hard, feeling a little ashamed. _"Before the one I took with you, the last time I had taken a pregnancy test was with Alan...and at the time I was horrified it might actually be positive. At the time, I was so close to getting out and leaving him and, again, it was like he knew. I think he pretended to put the condom on."_

You were hanging your head now. Charlie's voice was soft. **_"I'm sorry I accidentally put you through that by not being more careful."_**

You looked up at him and shook your head. _"Don't be. When I took the test with you, I was never afraid of the outcome. Not with you."_

************

You took a deep breath and exhaled. _"I can only imagine what you think of me now."  
_  
His voice was clear and sure. **_"I think you are exceptionally brave and unwittingly strong person who has experienced a nightmare the likes of which no one should ever have to endure and despite everything you've gone through, you've still managed to come out clean on the other side. You're an incredible woman whom I love very much and I hope you never doubt either of those things for a second."_**

You pulled your feet away, pulling the blanket with you, and moved to curl into Charlie's lap. You needed a hug and wanted nothing more than to feel his arms wrapped around you.

No sooner than you sat, it was like he knew. His arms found your waist as he pulled you closer, his lips pressing a soft kiss to your neck before holding you tighter.

You moved to kiss him and he leaned away slightly, offering you a smile as you wrinkled your brow.

 ** _"I haven't brushed since I smoked earlier."_**  
_"You've had alcohol since."_  
**_"I know...and I really doubt you could still taste it on me, but..."_** he shrugged. **_"I wanted to at least use some mouth wash as a courtesy."_**  
_"Charlie, just kiss me."_

As your lips crashed against his, Charlie's hand slowly came up to cradle your cheek. Rain had started to fall outside the apartment; pellets of water were banging against the panes of the brownstone. If you hadn't just opened an old wound, the moment would've been fairly romantic. 

He tenderly broke the kiss. **_"Thank you for being open with me. I know it wasn't easy rehashing everything."_**

You took a deep breath. _"That's the gist of everything. Well, most of it. There are some other details that I'd rather not go into because..."_ You paused, shuddering. _"It just makes me feel gross."_

Charlie nodded. **_"We don't have to talk about it again unless you decide you want to. Okay?"_**

Your eyes met his. _"Okay."_

You pressed a kiss to his forehead and climbed out of his lap. **_"You alright?"_**

_"Yeah, I'm just gonna get some tissue and use the bathroom."_

You took another sip of your drink and walked out of the room, making your way down the hall and closing the bathroom door behind you. You splashed some water on your face in hopes of washing all of the bad thoughts down the drain. Digging up the past had done a number on you. You had already pretended Alan died once and seeing him today only made you wish he'd stay dead, even if only in your memory.

Just as you were sitting down on the toilet, you heard Charlie's voice call out from the living room.

 ** _"Honey, your phone's ringing!"_**  
Without thinking, you called back through the door, _"Can you answer it?"_  
His voice was closer now. He was outside the bathroom in the hall. **_"Are you sure? It's your mom."_**

 _"Get it please?" Y_ ou pleaded. _"It could be an emergency."_

You could hear him talking to himself through the door, trying to prepare himself to talk to the most important woman in your life.

 ** _"Hello?"_** _Aww, he sounded so unsure of himself._ You were trying to hurry, but your bladder didn't like to be rushed. His voice echoed through the door. **_"No, you have the right number. She's indisposed at the moment and asked me to answer."_** A beat. **_"Charlie. Yeah."_** He chuckled. **_"Yes, I am."_** Another beat. _What was she saying to him?_

You quickly flushed and washed your hands before your mom could ask him anything else. Your practically flinging the door open made Charlie jump. **_"Oh, she's back now so I'm---it was very nice talking to you too---Oh I will. Here she is."_**

He handed you the phone and slowly walked back into the living room. No sooner than you said 'hello', your mother was beside herself and wasn't going to let you get a word in edgewise.

"So it's true! He's real! Oh sweetie, I am so happy for you! Nina told me all about what a gentleman he was and how happy you were when you were all together. Oh my gosh, am I interrupting anything? I'm not interrupting, am I? Are you on a date right now?"

You huffed out a laugh since she came up for air."No, you're okay. We're just spending time together. Our schedules are both overloaded, well mine is anyway, so we try to be with each other as much as we can."

"Nina said you two were living together. If you're under the same roof, he knows you expect real commitment, right?"

"Nina is _mistaken_. We are not living together. Me and Charlie---we're taking things slow." You rounded the corner to the living room and were embarrassed to see Charlie sitting there.

"Not so slowly I won't see a grandbabies I hope," she said, her tone a little too serious for you.

_"Mom."_

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're right. I'd be happy with just one. Is he at least marriage material?" She asked, hopefully.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Why? Is he next to you? Oh no! Can he hear me? I can be quiet. We can talk in girl code. Just answer 'yes' or 'no'."

"Mom. Seriously."

Charlie was smirking. _Shit. He could hear everything._ He picked up a pad of paper from the coffee table and started scribbling something down. 

"Look, I only asked because Nina said he used to be married. Does he want to get married again?" She wasn't backing down.

"Mom, please stop," you begged, exasperated.

Charlie flipped the paper over revealing what he wrote. **_"Tell her yes."_**

"Yes?"

He flipped through a few sheets of paper revealing more and more.

**_"No."_ **

Another page.

**_"Maybe?"_ **

Another page.

 **"I can't hear anything she's saying by the way."** By now, he was sporting a full on grin.

And another.

**_"You are so beautiful."_ **

And another.

**_"I love you."_ **

_And another._

**_"Tell her it's carol singers."_ **

He flipped through all of these before finally landing on the very last one, which made you chortle to read.

**_"To me, you are perfect."_ **

The last two sheets earned him a playful swat on the leg. You covered the phone with your hand, chiding him. _"That movie was terrible,"_ you uttered quietly before returning to the call with your mom.

Charlie threw the pad into the air, feigned hurt, and fell backwards dramatically on the couch. Try as you might, you couldn't stifle your giggle. 

Your mother's voice came through the phone again. "Sweetie, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here."   
"It sounds like you two are trying to get cozy so I'll let you go and we can talk later."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive," she insisted. "Go spend time with Charlie and call me tomorrow. We can plan for you two to come visit in a couple of weeks."  
"Mom, we're---"  
"Your poor mother hasn't seen you since Christmas. Can't we at least talk about you coming to visit and bringing Charlie along?"

You sighed as Charlie got rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Okay, we'll talk more tomorrow. I love you, Mom."  
"Love you too, honey. Tell Charlie goodbye for me."

You hung up and flung yourself back against the pillows on the couch, letting your phone fall out of your hand onto the cushion next to you.

Charlie came back over and sat next to you, an assortment of something in his hands.   
**_"Fruit snack?"_** he asked, holding out his hand to you. You giggled as you took one shaped like a bunch of grapes from his hand.

 ** _"So---I'm pretty sure your mom thought some guy was holding you captive when I answered the phone,"_** he said as he popped a fruit shaped treat into his mouth. You burst out laughing at how ridiculous it sounded and he did too.

___________  
You were paying bills on your laptop when you noticed how much extra cash you had in your account for the month. Staying at Charlie's meant he had been paying for _everything_ and that made you feel horrible.

You clicked open your messages app on your laptop and typed up a quick text.

_You: I've been thinking about something_  
**_Charlie: What's that? I may be slow to respond. I'm giving notes at the moment._ **  
_You: Oh, I'm sorry. This can wait._

He responded rather quickly.

**_Charlie: Don't be silly. I can talk. I just might need a few minutes to get back to you. ;)_ **  
_You: I was thinking about our dates. You never let me pay and I was wondering why that was._

It was several minutes before he replied, but when he did-- his response surprised you.   
**_Charlie: When you stop paying a pretty penny for your storage unit, we'll talk. Until then, it won't break me to pick up an extra box of cereal or things to make dinners for two. I use the same amount of electricity when I'm alone as I do when you're with me. Gas bill hasn't changed. Water has gone up slightly, but not any more than it would if Henry were home._**  
**_Charlie: Is this really bothering you?_**

You sat there mulling over a response.   
_You: Did you just refer to my apartment as a storage unit?_

You felt like it was taking forever for him to respond, but knew you were just being impatient. Besides, he was busy.   
_**Charlie: I did. However, in retrospect, I realize that was rude of me and I apologize. Don't get me wrong. I love your place, but the fact of the matter is you're not living there.**  
You: It's not a storage unit. _  
_**Charlie: When's the last time you slept there? ;)**  
You: It's been a minute, but that doesn't mean it's not my apartment.   
**Charlie: You're mad at me.**  
You: A little, yeah._

You took a sip of sparkling water and watched as another message pop up.

**_Charlie: What can I do to make it up to you?_ **  
_You: Let me pay for something sometime._  
**_Charlie: We'll see._ **  
_You: Also, I'm going to sleep at my place tonight._  
**_Charlie: Honey, I said I was sorry. Please don't be like this._ **

________________

Being in your apartment alone for the first time since you changed the locks wasn't what you expected. It felt cold, empty. The cushions of your couch weren't as comfortable as you remembered. Your mattress, despite having good sheets and a soft duvet, was hard. The leaky faucet in your bathroom trickled every now and again, proving a sound that you were once accustomed to now sounded so unfamiliar. All of the little things, the pops, cracks, and creaks of the old building that you had once paid no mind to were suddenly impossible to ignore.

When you arrived home, you hopped in the shower to wash the day off of you and instantly changed into pajamas. You were just about to sit down on your firm sofa when there was a knock at your door. It startled you. You weren't expecting anyone and the sound alone made you shiver with anxiety.

_Knock, knock, knock._

There it was again. Whoever it was had no plans of going away. You quietly made your way over to the door and turned the deadbolt before unlocking the bottom handle. For your own peace of mind you left the chain in place, pretending it would play a role in your safety if someone tried to force their way in.

Much to your surprise, when you peeked through the crack, there stood Charlie. You closed the door to remove the chain and opened it fully.

He was holding a large brown paper bag with one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. You stood there quietly, letting your silence serve as the only thing you needed to say.

He took a deep breath and stared into your eyes. ****

**_"I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said it and I regretted saying it, even in jest, the moment I hit send, but I know---I know I can't unring a bell and I did send it and I hurt you, which is something I never, ever want to do."_ **

You crossed your arms, shifting in your spot.

**_"I'm not asking you to let me come in. I don't deserve that because I was a dick, but I wanted to bring you dinner and these flowers as an apology. I truly am very sorry and hope you can forgive me."_ **

You gingerly took the bouquet from him, leaning in slightly to take in their pleasing scent.

 _"Why didn't you use your key?"_ You asked, softly.

**_"Keys don't work when you're angry with me."_ **

You nodded in acknowledgement. _"And the bag?"_

**_"Pesto linguini with chicken, spaghetti bolognese, and a couple cannolis."_ **

_"That's a lot of pasta for one person," Y_ ou said, still not totally willing to let your guard down just yet.

 ** _"I was hoping...but I get it,"_** Charlie admitted, quietly.

You sighed deeply and looked up at him, chewing on your bottom lip.

_"You can come in, but only on one condition."_

He was hopeful. **_"Anything."_**

_"No sex, because I'm still mad at you. You come in. We eat. We watch something on Netflix and, if I decide to let you stay, we go right to sleep."_

Charlie nodded intently, more than willing to agree with your terms.

 ** _"Okay."_**  
___________________________________

Your soft moans echoed off the walls of your apartment as Charlie's tongue lavishly caressed your overworked clit, his lips closing around it gently as he began to suck again. Your legs felt like they'd never stop trembling. Your fingers were tangled in his hair as his stroked the outside of your thighs, gripping them tighter as he scooted you closer to his face. He'd already made you cum twice, but it never even occurred to him to stop. From his current position, you couldn't see his face. However, going by the squelching sounds coming from your needy cunt every time he worked his fingers in and out of you, you just knew Charlie's chin had to be drenched in your juices and he couldn't get enough. He spread you open, flattening his tongue and licking a wide wet stripe up your sex. He lived to tease and taste you and his perfect mouth was fucking made for it. He circled his tongue around your entrance before flicking it over your clit and dipping it just barely inside of you.

_"Oh my god, Charlie."_

Your fingers were tugging harder at his raven locks. Charlie replaced his tongue with two able fingers, returning his mouth to your suck on your clit as he fucked them into you-- your back was arching off the bed. You were panting, whimpering under his touch and begging for more.

He added a third finger, making you gasp loudly. You loved when he filled you up like this, loved seeing his head buried between your thighs. It thrilled you to know pleasing you and getting you off made Charlie rock hard. Every moan that escaped your lips made him rut against the bed. He wanted to be inside of you, needed to be, but wasn't willing to break the promise he made before you let him into the apartment.

You couldn't take it anymore. His fingers were good, but you needed more.

 _"Charlie, please fuck me."_ You were pleading, your aching pussy squeezing around his fingers.

He lifted up onto his knees, his eyes searching your face. ** _"But you said..."_**

 _"I need to feel your cock inside me."_ Charlie groaned at your admission and made quick work of his belt and pants. He shucked off his shirt and stripped off his underwear; he was more than ready to give you everything you desired.

He wiped mouth and chin on the fabric of his shirt before tossing it to the side and crawling in between your legs. He spread them wide, opening you up and positioning himself at your entrance. Your pussy practically glistened as your juices continued to drip out of you. You were so slick for him. Charlie rubbed the head of his cock against your sensitive clit, causing you to cry out, before pushing inside ever so slowly. Your legs found his waist, your hands took hold of his shoulders, his lips found yours in a searing kiss. His arms were propped on either side of your head as his hips found a steady rhythm. You kissed him deeper, hungry for every inch of him, and cinched your pelvic muscles around his thick cock as he fucked into you.

Charlie moaned against your mouth, hips slowing before stilling completely, his eyes shut tight.

 ** _"Oh shit. D-don't do that."_** he said, breathlessly.

_"Don't do what, honey?"_

His eyes met yours. **_"Don't tighten up like that. If you squeeze around me like that again, I'll cum."_**

You kissed his cheeks and then his lips. _"But I want you to cum, Charlie,"_ you said, shifting slightly underneath him.

He groaned, panting as he tried his best to calm down. It was no surprise he was so worked up. He had been rutting against the bed for some time while eating you out.

**_"Baby, I mean it. If you do that again, I'm gonna cum inside you. Give me a minute to calm down so I can make this good for you."_ **

Your fingers gripped his shoulders as his hips barely started to cautiously and languidly move again, you all the while studying Charlie's face. You whined at the sensation of him thrusting in and out of you and you couldn't help it. Suddenly your greedy cunt was pulsating around his cock, making Charlie cry out as he emptied his every last bit of cum he had into you. You clenched around him again as he pumped in and out of you weakly, milking every last drop of him deep into your pussy. Charlie's his breath turned ragged as he moaned again. His head dropped to meet yours and he planted a tender kiss against your lips as he tried to catch his breath. 

**_"I love you so fucking much."_ **  
_"I love you, too."_

___________________________

You were looking over your morning emails for the day when you spied one from your mother. Unbeknownst to you, she had planned an entire weekend trip for you and Charlie. Little did she know you were out of time off. Even if you did visit, if you could bear subjecting him to your parents, it would have to be a day trip. You briefly wondered how Charlie would fair in a car with you for 8 hours. Would you have playlists? Was he more of a podcast or audiobook guy? Would you talk or play car games? You supposed there was only one real way to find out and that would experiencing it for yourself.

You had just sent Charlie your usual morning text wishing him a good day when his response surprised you.

**_Charlie: Humor me. You never wear a lot of jewelry. Do you not like it?_ **

You were taken aback. 

_You: Why?  
_ **_Charlie: I did say humor me. :)_ **

_What was Charlie up to?_

_You: I don't have a lot of nice jewelry so I tend to wear the same pieces over and over._  
_You: Why?_  
**Charlie: Don't worry about it. 😘😛**  
_You: Aww, you found actual emojis again. How precious.  
_ **_Charlie: Between you and Henry, I need to step up my texting game._ **

**_Charlie:_ ** **_On an unrelated note, are we okay? After yesterday, I mean._ **

He was still so worried, the fact of which warmed your heart. He never failed to show you how much he cared.  
  
_You: Honey, we had makeup sex. Of course we're okay.  
__**Charlie: Oh :) Sorry again for not lasting longer.  
**__You: Not every time has to last for hours. ❤️  
__You: Why the "oh"? Is this a new concept to you? 😜  
__**Charlie: Would it surprise you if I were to say yes?  
**_  
_He had to be joking._ Your fingers began feverishly typing. 

_You: You're not serious?_

**_Charlie. :/_ **  
_You: You're telling me you in your entire relationship you never had makeup sex with Nicole?_  
**_Charlie: I feel a little uncomfortable discussing this with you, but I always want to be open and honest. It wasn't due to a lack of trying. "Making up" usually meant me sleeping on the couch until she decided she wasn't mad anymore. We were actively intimate early on. After Henry, not so much. She froze me out in the last years of our marriage and you obviously know how that went._ **

It broke you every time you heard how little she fought to preserve what they had. Now that Charlie was yours, you made it your mission to always let him know how you felt, to keep communication open, and make him feel loved and wanted.

_You: So what you're saying is we should fight more often 😘🥰_  
**_Charlie: Or we could just continue with what we're doing because I love making love with you and everything about our sex life as it is._ **  
_**Charlie: That's not to say I'm not open to wish fulfillment if you have anything in the fantasy department. My only request is that it doesn't blur the lines of our monogamy. You're the only person I want and I'd prefer not to share you.** _

If you were being honest, you hadn't really thought about any sort of play with Charlie, but you had to admit the idea intrigued you. You decided to have a little fun with him, testing the waters to see exactly what he meant. 

_You: So I can tie you up if I want?  
__**Charlie: 1. Define tying me up. 2. Try to behave. I'm in public right now.  
**_  
Ginuwine's _"Pony"_ began to play next to your left ear, causing you to jump and close your laptop. _**  
**_

Jules was leaned in close, phone in hand, grinning.   
  
"Do you think we should do a parody of this in one of this week's skits?"  
  
You quirked an eyebrow, trying to play it cool. "Why? And for which one? We don't have anything written up that would fit the specs for that." 

"Not yet. I'm writing one right now. I want an excuse for our host to take his shirt off because that man-- is hot."  
  
"What are you calling it?"  
  
"Tie me up, tie me down."  
  
You could feel your cheeks go crimson; your face could have been a guiding light for ships entering the harbor. 

"Did you see?"

She stifled a giggle. "See what? You and Theatre Daddy acting up? Nope. I didn't see a thing." Jules mouthed along to the chorus as she backwards danced her way over to her desk. 

You ran a hand through your hair and slowly reopened your laptop. 

**_Charlie: I went underground for a bit. Did I miss anything from you?_  
  
**

_Only an invitation to my funeral._

_You: No, but I need to give my full attention to work for a little while. I'll call you when I'm on lunch.  
**Charlie: Sounds good. Love you xo**_

________________________

A/N: SO MANY THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER! AHHH!!! As you can tell, I'm aiming for longer ones now so here we are. Some questions for you! Did anything about Alan surprise you? Do you think we'll see him again? What are your overall thoughts on Jules? Is she the kind of friend you'd like to have? What are your thoughts on this newly disclosed information from Charlie? lol

OOH! POINTS IF YOU GOT THE MOVIE REFERENCE.

As always, I love knowing your thoughts and your comments give me life! 


	26. Baubles, Bangles, and Beads

It was Saturday night. You were almost through the live broadcast of the show when you found yourself wondering where the week had gone. Everything surrounding the night's performances was going off without a hitch. The sketch Jules pitched on Wednesday as a joke in hopes of making you uncomfortable backfired, mostly because the host found it to be hilarious. Needless to say, she was the only one blushing as she soon realized her wish of seeing him shirtless was to be granted.

Charlie was at your place, counting down the minutes until you were off. Still remorseful for causing you so much upset with his joke, he vowed to start staying at your apartment more. You occasionally checked your phone to see what he was up to. He knew you weren't able to reply, but he still wanted to let you know you were on his mind.

**_Charlie: I know you said you probably wouldn't want to eat when you get in, but I made spinach artichoke dip just in case. There's also a small veggie platter...and I might have cut up some fruit._ **

**_Charlie: Before you say anything, yes I went to the store for you. You didn't have anything in your fridge! I had to! Blame the dad in me... who is also in you on occasion. ;)_ **  
**_Charlie: I'm so disappointed in myself for even sending that. Please don't stop talking to me._ **  
**_Charlie: Jesus Christ. You at work not able to reply makes the silence all the more deafening._ **

**_Charlie: In other news, I fixed your sink. No food in your place, but you have a tool kit. Color me impressed. This is also probably a bad time to tell you your apartment is flooded._ **  
**_Charlie: See, now that's a joke._ **  
**_Charlie: You can tell me later how you giggled. I can't hear you since you're across town._ **  
**_Charlie: Why do you like me again? :)_ **

You could picture Charlie there on your couch laughing at his own jokes a little too hard, almost proud of himself. It was one of the things that made you love him most. You adored the way he'd get a twinkle in his eye whenever he laughed.

When you walked in the door later that night, he was listening to some type of Frank Sinatra bossa nova number while washing dishes. Charlie lit up the moment he spied you.

**_"Hey, you. I thought I heard your key in the door."_ **

You smiled, knowing all too well in that small apartment there was no way you could sneak up on him. **_"I missed you."_** He dried his hands on the dishtowel next to him on the sink and came over to wrap his arms around you, his lips capturing yours in a tender kiss.

 _"Hello to you too."_ He took your hand in his, encouraging you to let him spin you. You grinned as he pulled you back to his body, swaying slowly in rhythm with the music.

 ** _"I hope this won't come as a disappointment to you, but this is as good as my dancing gets,"_** he admitted, teasing all the while.

_"At least you won't step on my feet when we dance."_  
**_"There is that, you're right. I've gotten pretty far with my swaying."_ **  
_"Oh?"_  
_**"It's a confidence thing. It's all in the hips."** _

Your looked up at him with interested eyes, your arms coming to rest around his neck. _"You're awfully good with those hips too."_

He gave you a knowing look. His hand drifted to your ass, pulling you in even closer until your body was flush with his, causing you to gasp.

_"And, for what it's worth, you're a better dancer than you think."_  
**_"In or out of the bedroom?"_ **  
_"Both."_

You ebbed and flowed, his lips finding yours once more as your bodies moved in tandem to the music.

_She'll glitter and gleam so_  
_Make somebody dream so_  
_That someday, someday I may_  
_Buy her a ring-ring-a-ling-a_  
_I have heard that's where it leads_  
_Wearin' baubles, bangles, and beads_  
_All those noisy bangles and beads_

The song started over. **_"Shit. I guess I selected the song instead of the playlist."_** You stifled a giggle. **_"Hang on,"_** he said, kissing your forehead before picking up his phone and pressing a few buttons. 

You stood there, watching as he fussed with his phone, searching for a new playlist. Soon the sweet vocal stylings of Percy Sledge filled the air. **_"There we go,"_** he said, making his way back over to you. His hands came to rest on your waist. ** _"Wanna sway some more?"_ **he quipped. ****

_"If I say 'yes', will you tell me what smells so good?"_

Charlie kissed your forehead and moved over toward your oven, cracking it open.

 ** _"When you told me you were heading home, I put the dip back in to heat up."_** He looked so cute using your pink heart covered oven mitts, using them to grip the dish rather than wearing them seeing as they were too small for his hands. _"It's good cold, but it's much better hot."_

Charlie carefully set the baking dish on a trivet, killed the heat to the oven, and placed the oven mitts back in the drawer with the rest of your baking accoutrements. On the other side of the counter were slices of crusty bread perfectly cut on your wooden cutting board. You watched as he picked up a piece of baguette, genuinely wondering how a man so large managed to function in a kitchen so small. He grabbed a utensil from another drawer and gave the dip a stir before spooning a petite dollop onto the bread and holding it up for you to try.

**_"Remember, it's hot."_ **

You opened up, allowing him to feed you, lightly blowing on the bite as he cautiously put it in your mouth. The flavors were incredible. After a long night, you could see why Charlie thought it would be exactly what you needed. It was all of the things that made late night food great. It was creamy, gooey. It even had vegetables so you could pretend not to feel guilty about having a little too much.

He smiled, taking note of how much you were enjoying it. _"_ ** _Good?"_** You wiped the corner of your mouth and smiled as you chewed. _"Mmhmm."_

**_"Go sit down. I'll bring everything over."_ **

You made yourselves cozy on the couch. Charlie threw something onto the TV and you noshed to your heart's content. You were just about to stand up and get a drink when he a placed can of sparkling water down in front of you. Always thoughtful, he knew you so well. No matter where you were, his place or yours, you always wound up practically in his lap if you were snuggling on the sofa. 

Feeling a little self-conscious, you scooted away a little, giving him some space.

 _ **"Why'd you move away?"**_  
_"I'm trying not to smother you,"_ you said softly.  
**_"You're not smothering me. Get back here,"_** he said reassuringly, pulling you back into his lap. **_"I like when you're close."_** You snuggled into his neck. _" **Are you cold?"**_

You were quiet, pouty. _"No."_  
_**"Yes?"**  
"Yes."_

Charlie huffed out a laugh. **_"Do you want to go crawl in bed? You can get ready to turn in and I can put all this away."_**

 _"Let me help you,"_ you said, reaching for some of the dishes.Charlie's hand gently pushed yours out of the way. **_"Sweetheart, I got it. Get ready for bed and I'll be there in a minute."_**

_You kissed his cheek and turned to get up, but not before his hand gave you a playful pop on the ass._

_"Charlie!"_ you shrieked with a giggle. He smiled, pleased with himself.

_______________________

You woke the next morning to the smell of coffee, fully expecting the sheets behind you to be empty. Much to your surprise when you reached out, your hand came in contact with the warmth of Charlie's chest. You quickly turned over and snuggled into his side, the arm tucked behind his head coming down to hold you in place.

 ** _"Good morning,"_** he said sleepily before placing a kiss to your forehead. You didn't know how it was possible, but his morning voice was always a little bit deeper than his normal tone. The timbre was rich and sexy and went straight to your insides.

 _"This is a nice surprise,"_ you said, cuddling close and breathing him. _"I thought you'd be up and at 'em like you usually are."_

**_"You're not disappointed you don't have the bed all to yourself?"_ **

You smirked. _"Quite the contrary..."_  
You raised up to hover over his chest and licked one of his nipples, taking Charlie by surprise and causing him to groan.

**_"Mmm...Don't start anything you don't want to finish."_ **

You sat up fully, resting on your knees as you slipped your t-shirt off over your head. Charlie watched through bleary eyes, his hand moving down to palm himself through his underwear.

 ** _"You're so fucking gorgeous."_** He adjusted himself on the bed until he was propped against the pillows, his hand still working over his hard length, now completely unsheathed. His breathing was heavy, uneven. He wanted you so badly.

**_"Come here. Let me taste you."_ **

You happily obliged, opting to replace his hand with your own so Charlie could fondle your breasts properly. He hummed with delight at your touch and craned his neck down to pepper wet kisses along your breasts. His tongue swirled around your nipple as his hand kneaded the other soft mound of flesh, teasing and rolling your other nipple between his fingers. You moaned, your empty hand holding onto the back of his head, the other continuing to stroke his heavy cock which was growing harder by the second in your hand. Charlie's teeth grazed your nipple, his lips closing around it as he began to suck. Unable to touch you enough, his hands moved lower until they reached your bare ass. He groaned, pulling off of your breast to move away to let his eyes bask in the sight of you, taking you all in.

 ** _"Where the hell are your panties?"_** he asked, taken aback.

You smiled, not so innocently pushing your tits together. Charlie had been so focused on your breasts earlier that he hadn't even noticed your naked bottom half when you removed your shirt. " _I took them off in the middle of the night."_

 ** _"You're gonna be the death of me."_** You weren't even on top of him yet and he was breathing harder. You wanted to feel every inch of Charlie's cock filling you up, needed to feel him splitting you open in glorious agony before breakfast.

Charlie moved your hand away and practically yanked off his briefs before making himself comfortable against the headboard in the middle of the bed.

He brought his hand to his mouth, gathering spit, and started lubing himself up. ** _"Ride me,"_** he pleaded, through ragged breath and lustful eyes.

You crawled over to straddle his thighs, almost ready to take him in completely, but you weren't finished teasing him just yet. Still stroking himself, Charlie reached a hand between your legs, a low moan escaping his lips as he found your entrance. He dipped his thumb inside, coating his thumb in your juices before dragging it out and rubbing it against your interested center.

Your head fell back, eyes closed as you moaned softly, kneading your own breasts. He rubbed in small circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves, eyes locked on your pussy. Charlie was done waiting. He grabbed you by the hips and pulled you up into his lap, both of you gasping as you came in contact with one another.

Eager to please and to be exquisitely stuffed, you moved into position, sitting with your legs spread wide. Your knees were placed comfortably on either side of his body and you lifted up, grasping his cock with your hand and guiding it toward your entrance. All the while Charlie observed how carefully you moved, never looking away for a second as he watched his cock enter your tight cunt. He groaned as soaking wet heat surrounded the head of his cock. His fingers were digging into your hips as you slowly continued to sink down on his length.

 _"Fuck, Charlie,"_ you gasped. You took his face in your hands, planting a searing kiss on his lips. One of his hands found your lower back and pulled you in closer, your tongues moving together as you kissed him more ferociously. You started moving on his cock, languidly at first, but with intention. He shifted to give you both a slightly better angle, his hips finding the perfect rhythm, moving to meet yours every time your body would rise and fall. You broke apart only to cry out, but Charlie needed more. His hands tangled in your hair as he lovingly willed your head closer to his, pulling you back, his teeth tugging at your bottom lip.

Your pussy cinched around him every time he'd thrust in and out of you. Charlie moaned into your mouth, relishing how good you felt, how perfectly you fit together. Both of you were taking your time, wanting to make things last as long as you could. There was nowhere to be other than right where you were, totally and blissfully lost in one another. His hand ran up your back as yours wrapped around his body. It was the most sensual fuck either of you had ever had.

You pulled away slowly, Charlie mourning the loss of your lips. _"Lay down,"_ you ordered, softly pressing your hands against his chest. Holding you in place, not even considering pulling out, he moved into a better position for what you were asking. Your hands continued pushing him back until he was reclined on the pillows with his feet planted on the bed. Even with you at the reins, Charlie was going to remind you he still had a little control.

You'd be lying if you said you didn't love seeing him like this. You started to moving your hips a little faster, grinding against him every time your bodies met. Charlie was pumping his hips in tandem with yours now, thrusting up into you. You moved together, faster still. Going by your breathing, both of you were in the beginnings of working toward your respective climax. You leaned back slightly, using his knees for support as you were pawing at your own tits, kneading them and pinching your nipples as he filled you up. You wanted to give him a show and a little teasing never hurt. Charlie caught on fast and gathered saliva on his thumb, moving it between your bodies to work on your fragile clit and causing you to moan loudly.

 _"Oh fuck, don't stop please,"_ you begged. He knew exactly how to touch you every single time.

 ** _"You feel so fucking good, baby."_** Charlie growled, his thrusts becoming even harder. You knew he wanted you to feel him later and the thought made your pussy tremble around his cock. You could feel his hard length battering your cervix again and again. His powerful efforts left you literally bouncing on top of him. Every time your body rose up, his cock would come crashing into you as you came back down. You could feel the warmth inside you building; Charlie's thumb was feverishly moving against your clit. The friction was too much as he pummeled into your sex. He let out a grunt as you squeezed around him. Both of you refused to let up, trying your hardest to make the other come first. You fought so eagerly, all the while chasing after your own release.

You were writhing against his hand when you could feel the beginnings of your own temptation; you wanted to let go, to clench around Charlie's cock and milk him for all he was worth. You were almost at your peak, riding him into the mattress, when you heard your name leave his delectable lips.

" ** _Are you close?"_** He asked, teasing you, well aware of the fact you were falling apart.

You were panting. Your cheeks were hot and pink and you felt like you couldn't breathe. You could feel your climax coming; your body was more than ready to cum, but you refused to let Charlie win.

 _"N-no,"_ you moaned, squeezing your eyes closed tight.

 ** _"Oh, I think you are,"_** he said, a little too full of himself. To his credit, you were full of him too. He pulled out and flipped you onto your back. You whined in protest, but not for long. Charlie positioned himself at your entrance while on his knees before slipping right back inside, grabbing at your ankles, lifting your legs up, and slamming relentlessly into your throbbing cunt. _Over and over and over again._

Your fists were grasping at the sheets. _"Oh fuck! Fuck! Charlie!"_ The repeated hits to your insides hurt so damn good. He wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget--that you knew who you belonged to--and for you to be empty and aching for his cock again later.

 ** _"That's it. Cum all over my cock, baby."_** His hips never ceased, not once, never giving you any relief--his only goal to satisfy you.

Your back arched off the bed as your orgasm hit and you saw black; you cried out, your body shuddering with pleasure as he continued to fuck into your used pussy, letting you ride out the sensation you had tried so hard to keep at bay.

Charlie released your ankles, his hand coming to find your breast, his hips still putting in the work as a moan escaped his lips. Your vision gradually returned, but you were still seeing stars.

 ** _"—Can I cum in your mouth?"_** Without warning he pulled out of you, his hand feverishly stroking over his cock. You smiled up at him, massaging your own tits for his enjoyment; you were utterly well fucked. The wet slap of skin on skin never ceasing as he moved up the bed.

 ** _"Please?"_ **He begged. You nodded, humming with contentment as your mouth fell open wide, your tongue sensually coming to rest over your bottom lip.

Charlie's eyes met yours as he moved closer to your face, his hair mixed with sweat falling down over his forehead. You reached your hand between his legs to caress his balls and his orgasm took him over the edge. He moaned loudly, his hand stilling as he firmly held his cock. Hot ropes of cum were spilling into your mouth and you happily received every drop, your hand gently taking over for his. Once he finished, you closed your lips around the head and gently stroked over him to milk out anything he possibly had left inside before he moved away.

 ** _"Show me."_** He said, still panting as he came down. You opened up to give him the full view of the seed he'd emptied into your willing mouth. He traced his thumb over your bottom lip and you pressed a soft kiss to its pad before closing your jaw. Your eyes locked with his as you swallowed everything down. Your lips fell open again to present your clean mouth. He smirked, lovingly stroking the side of your face before letting himself fall breathlessly onto the bed beside you.

_____________________

Walking with Charlie hand in hand at the Chelsea Flea felt like you had done it a million times over. Occasionally you'd stop and look at furniture together. Sometimes Charlie would ask your opinion on something, but you were never quite sure if he genuinely wanted to know or if he was simply gauging to see if you had similar tastes.

 _ **"What do you think of this chair?"** _He asked, walking around to see the back of the wingback chair. _"It's cute, mid-century modern."_ You reached out to feel the material on the arm. _"I like the fabric."_

**_"How do you think it would look in the bedroom? Over in the corner. Too big?"_ **

You thought it over, visualizing the space, doing your best to picture what it would look like amongst the other pieces of furniture.

 _"I think it would be tight fit, but it could be a nice addition,"_ you offered, studying Charlie as he inspected the chair.

Charlie moved to test it out, sitting down and letting his hands run down the arm of the chair before grasping them at the ends. ** _"It's definitely comfortable. I thought it might be good for reading. Truthfully, I have a similar chair in my office, but it's not nearly as nice."_**

He looked over in the tiny space and spied another piece he liked. ** _"They might have a matching ottoman if the couple over there hasn't swiped it yet."_**

You moved to look at the price tag _. "$550 doesn't seem too bad. You could probably talk down a bit if you really wanted to."_

Charlie stood up and motioned for you to sit down. The chair itself was firm with just a touch of give. It was well made, but needed to a little TLC. Nothing a little polish around the legs couldn't fix.

 ** _"What do you really think of the chair?"_** He asked, coming to stand next to you, both of you taking it in together. _"I said I thought it was cute,"_ you said with a chuckle. He reached down and took your hand. It slowly dawned on you what he was asking. You were ashamed you hadn't realized it sooner.

**_"Why don't we take their card and think about it?"_ ** _"I like how you think."_

As you were walking around, going from vendor to vendor, you caught Charlie laughing to himself.

 _"What's so funny?"_ you asked sweetly.

Charlie shook his head and smiled.

**_"I don't even have a truck. I didn't even think about that. How would we get it back?"_ **

**________________________ **

On the subway ride to Charlie's, he seemed nervous. _"You okay, honey?"_ you asked, gingerly placing you hand on his knee. He turned to you. You could tell by his expression he was miles away. ** _"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."_** You pressed a tender kiss to his cheek.

_"Thanks for agreeing to let me make dinner tonight."_

Charlie smiled, a little surprised. **_"You don't have to thank me, sweetheart. If anything I should thank you for offering. Besides, you know my place is essentially yours anyway."_**

Once you got in the door, Charlie melted into the couch, totally beat. Evidently going on a flea market date after spending the morning madly fucking the woman you love was exhausting. The poor thing had been yawning the whole way home and you were grateful he gave you full control of the kitchen. As much as he loved cooking for you, you also knew part of the joy that came from preparing a meal was the added value of taking care of you. It was for that same reason you were thrilled to have the opportunity to repay him. You offered to cook countless times in the past, but Charlie always insisted on having you relax while he took care of you. You supposed after being married for so long the act to him became second nature.

You walked into the living room to offer him a glass of wine when you found him asleep on the sofa, out like a light. You carefully tugged the blanket out from under his feet as not to wake him and covered him up, vowing to let him sleep until dinner was ready.

__________________

Charlie's hand came to cup your cheek as he kissed you. _"Charlie,"_ you giggled. His lips moved lower, tickling your neck. He smiled against the soft skin there. His tongue lightly washed over your pulse point before pressing a soft kiss against the side of your throat. You gasped and he came back up, his eyes meeting yours again.

 ** _"I was right. You do taste better."_** He grinned as he lifted the spoon holding a bite of ice cream to your mouth. You blushed, opening to receive it. Much to your surprise, he set the bowl down on the table and leaned in to kiss you again. You squealed with delight as his lips touched yours, your hand finding his chest as he pecked your lips.

He huffed out a laugh. _**"Sorry, we didn't talk about that. I just couldn't decide if I wanted to taste the ice cream or you."** _He shrugged, leaning over to spoon another bite into his own mouth. _You loved this man so damn much._

_"Can I ask something?"_

Charlie was wiping away where the sweet treat had dribbled onto the corner of his mouth. **_"Anything."_**

_"I hope this won't ruin the mood, but I've always been curious. Other than Henry's art, you don't really have a lot of pictures. Do you not like having your picture taken?"_

He shifted in his seat, turning his body more toward yours. **_"No, I don't mind that at all. It's--well, honestly it's because I don't have many. I have a few with Henry, but the majority of the photos I have with the two of us together have Nicole in them too. I've thought about taking scissors to them, but I don't want Henry to think I hate her. Is that stupid?_**

You reached out to touch his hand. _"It's not stupid. I think it's sweet."_

Charlie covered your hand with his own. **_"If you really want to see some, I have a photo album or two in the bedroom closet. Just, be advised like I said, she's in there too."_**

You smiled, honored that he even offered. _"I'd love to."_

You both moved into the bedroom, you settling in on the bed while Charlie rummaged through his things. After avoiding what sounded like a near avalanche, he called out to you.

 _ **"Ha! Found it."** _He crossed over to sit next to you on the edge of the bed. The leather bound memory book was very Charlie. He opened to the first page and handed the book to you and suddenly you were getting to see Charlie's life before you.

 _"Oh my god! Charlie!"_ Your heart was about to burst. _"Look at your little ears! Such a handsome little man."_  
**_"Luckily the hair helps with that now."_**  
_"Oh shush, I love your ears--then and now."_

You flipped to the next page. _Charlie's family. His mom and dad. Grandparents. Aunts and uncles._

He quietly pointed out everyone to you. Knowing what he had shared with you and the change in body language, you gave his hand a loving squeeze and turned the page. You could've sworn you saw the relief wash over him as you turned the page.

_Charlie in school throughout the years. Charlie in college._

Another page. _Charlie and Nicole. Photos of them you assumed while they were dating and one that looked like it could have been their wedding reception._

 ** _"Yeah, we can skip over that one."_** He reached over and flipped the page for you.

 _Henry._ Charlie's pride and joy. _Baby Henry in Charlie's strong arms. First steps. Birthdays and Christmas._

You inspected one photo more closely. _  
_

_"You had a beard?!"_

Charlie chuckled. ** _"Looks terrible, doesn't it? Nicole hated it."_**  
You turned to him. _"Quite the opposite. It's actually very sexy."_ He was genuinely surprised.

**_"Well, maybe I'll consider letting it make a comeback. If you want. Honestly, I feel like I look better without it, but if you don't mind me eventually shaving it off, I could try it again for a couple of months."_ **

He rose from the bed, moving back over to the closet. **_"I almost forgot,"_** he said, stepping inside. **_"I found something in here when I was looking for the album earlier and I'm not quite sure what it is. Can you help me?"_**

You closed the photo album and sat up straighter, a little confused. _"I can try."_

Charlie walked over and set a small black box down on the bed in front of you. You looked up at him. _"What is this?"_

He gave you a half smile. **_"Open it,"_** he said softly, dropping to his knees beside the bed.

You carefully plucked the box from the spot on the bed and, for whatever reason, your hands were shaking.

 ** _"It's not an engagement ring. The box is too big for that anyway."_ **He was smirking now.

 _"I'm afraid."_ _**"It won't bite."**_

Your fingers gingerly opened the lid of the smooth clamshell. The inside revealed a beautiful diamond pendant necklace. You were awestruck, your hand rushing to your mouth.

_"Charlie...._ _ Charlie _ _...I..."_

**_"Do you like it?"_ **he asked, earnestly. ****Your eyes met his. _This is why he had been so nervous on the subway._ ** _"If you hate it, we can--"_**

 _"--I love it." Y_ ou quickly interjected.

His hands gently took the box from you, his fingers pointing to the pendant. **_"It's the sun and the moon,"_** he said. Charlie's adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed.

You could see exactly why he chose it for you. It was simple-- tasteful with a subtle nod to what you meant to him. The tiniest touch of avant gard. _"It's beautiful."_

Charlie began to remove the necklace from it's home in its box. **_"Can I?"_** You nodded. He picked up the piece of jewelry with the utmost care, placing the empty box back on the bed. You turned around and moved your hair so he could clasp the chain around your neck.

 ** _"If it's too long, we can always go back together."_** You touched your hand to the cool metal resting against your skin.

_"Can I go see?"_

Charlie smiled. **_"Please."_**

You got up slowly, moving into the bathroom to look at yourself in the mirror. Charlie followed behind you and stood in the doorway. It was stunning.

You sauntered over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. You could feel yourself tearing up.

 _"Thank you."_ He gave you a watery smile. ** _"I'm really glad you like it. You can always tell me if you don't. I'll survive."_** You craned your neck to look up at him, standing on your tiptoes to meet his lips before he bent down to deepen the kiss, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you close.

You pulled back slightly, breathless.

_"It's perfect...and I love you."_

_______________________________

A/N: Happy New Year everybody! I hope you enjoy this little NYE treat! Hopefully this makes up for the bullshit with Alan.

**BTW I'm on social media now so let's be friends!**

**Twitter/Instagram: @vividlittlevox**

**Also, in the true spirit of Jules, I've made a discord server to talk about all things Charlie Barber, canon and fic related. Join me, won't you? DM me for a link to my server, Theatre Daddy and Company. :)**

BONUS: The songs they're "dancing" to in the kitchen are "Baubles, Bangles, and Beads" by Antonio Carlos Jobim and Frank Sinatra AND "You Really Got a Hold on Me" by Percy Sledge.

Also if you want to tear up, go back and read the photo album/necklace bit while listening to "Nothing" by Bruno Major


	27. New York Bear Bear

Work was _work_. Happenings in the office were the same as they'd ever been. For the first few days, Jules had been M.I.A. from your shared work environment. As it would turn out, she had taken Monday and Tuesday off to recover from a wild bachelorette weekend for a friend from college. She drank herself so far into oblivion she couldn't remember a time when the room wasn't spinning. Lorne had given her the green light to call in to Monday's pitch meeting so she could still be present, but it paled in comparison to having partner in crime at the table by your side--gassing each other up beforehand and pushing the other to pitch ideas neither of you thought had a chance of making it off the page.

When she finally rolled up on Wednesday morning, it was painfully clear she was still hungover. If you had to guess, she'd indulged in a little too much hair of the dog whilst trying to recuperate. 

"All the free booze in the world could not get me to do that bullshit over again," said Jules, slumping into her chair and shrugging her bag off of her shoulder. She took her sunglasses off and placed them on her desk, wincing at the bright lights. "Christ, it's like I'm sitting on the face of the sun."

"I take it the weekend was _that_ fun?" You asked, walking over to place an iced coffee on her desk. Jules perked up at the gesture, her weary eyes full of gratitude.

"Sweet elixir of life, I fucking owe you."

She brought the straw up to her lips, nearly sucking back half of the drink on her first sip. "For what it's worth, there's Doughnut Plant in the break room."

Jules uttered silent thanks to you and the celebrity prayer candle on her desk. "I'd say I should come to work hungover more often, but this fucking sucks. Hopefully the good ones haven't all been hacked to pieces yet." You let out a chuckle as you took a sip of your own coffee.

Jules grabbed her laptop from her bag, setting her desk up for the day. "So, what'd I miss? Anything good?"

You leaned on the edge of her desk. "Not much," you said, gingerly touching the pendant hanging from your neck.

She stood up slowly, moving in closer. "What the fuck is that?!" Jules carefully brought her fingers underneath the dangling diamond, eyes wide with amazement.

"Jesus, wow," She said, her voice growing fonder. "From Charlie?" You nodded, a familiar warmth gracing your cheeks. "Theatre Daddy did good." You could feel your heart pitter-pat in your chest, recalling the way he had so lovingly secured the chain in place around your neck.

She sat back down, a full grin on her face. "I--wow. Just tell everything. How did it happen?"

____

A few blocks away, Charlie's week wasn't going as smoothly as he hoped either. The female lead in his play was pregnant, which under dissimilar circumstances wouldn't have been a problem. However, in this case, she was in the beginnings of her second trimester and was just starting to show. Knowing Charlie, if he could have, he would've found a way to block things a little differently. Unfortunately for the entire production, her newly presenting baby bump along with the role being too emotionally strenuous meant Charlie had to quickly begin the search for a replacement.

He called you one afternoon while you were on lunch, positively reeling.

**_"I don't know what the fuck we're going to do. If I don't find someone to take over soon, we'll close. Samantha is good, but she was the understudy for a reason, you know? I hope I don't sound like an asshole--fuck it, I'm sure I do, but--it's not personal. Truthfully, this is my fault. I should've had a contingency in place for something like this after last time."_ **

_"What about stunt casting?"_ You asked, hoping your question was helpful. 

**_"I'd considered that. We do have a couple interested parties, but I don't know if I'd need to recast the entire thing. Sam can probably carry the show for a couple of weeks. That might be enough time to get someone off book. If that's the case, it might mean a lot less time for us in the short term and you know I don't want to neglect our relationship."_ **

_"Charlie, taking care of something at work doesn't mean you're neglecting me or this relationship."_ You offered, reassuringly. 

He fell silent. You had hoped it was due to no fault of your own, even though you knew for a fact it wasn't. It was just anxiety spouting off nonsense per usual. And then you heard it--Rustling. The crinkle of plastic. The heavy flick of his lighter. He had reached for a cigarette.

You could hear him take a long drag and exhaling through the phone. His nerves had to be shot.

 ** _"You don't know what it means to me that you get me the way you do."_** His voice was filled with a deep sense of affection; he was grateful. You really were the best part of his day.

 _"Are you gonna be okay, honey?"_ You asked, leaning back in your chair, adjusting your earpod.

Charlie huffed out a laugh. **_"Yeah, I'll be fine."_** You heard him take another puff. **_"Stay at my place tonight?"_**

 _"It wasn't even a question,"_ you replied lovingly. He hummed contentedly into the phone. **_"I love you so much, you know that?"_**

You giggled as Jules walked past, rolling her eyes and pretending to gag. She knew exactly who you were talking to and had no problem giving you a hard time about it, especially since you spoke of Charlie so often.

_"I think you might have mentioned that a couple times...and I love you too."_

Charlie started to say something and cut himself off. _"What?"_

**_"Sometimes I just wish you'd go ahead and move in. That's all."_ **

**______ **

With everything on Charlie's plate, you were more than happy to take over the task of making dinner. While you were in the kitchen whipping things up, Charlie was on the phone in the bedroom with Nicole and, from the sounds of it, they were fighting...again. It never ceased to amaze you how much the two of them fought even after their marriage was over. Just when you thought they had found an amicable place to land, they were back at it again, not at each's throat's, but nearly. You were prepping everything for the salad when you felt his head fall onto your shoulder, his arms coming to wrap around your waist.

 ** _"Never leave me. Please?"_** He said, muffled into your shoulder. You set the knife down on the cutting board and turned around in his arms to hold him. _"Oh, baby. That bad?"_

He breathed you in and kissed the side of your neck. He said something too muffled for you to understand.

_"What?"_

He sighed and lifted up, meeting your eyes. **_"It's Bear Bear."_**

You were puzzled for a moment before it clicked--Bear Bear was Henry's favorite stuffed animal.

_"What's wrong with Bear Bear? Is he okay?"_

Charlie reached behind you to grab a rogue piece of Persian cucumber. **_"Yes and no."_** You pressed a soft kiss to his throat before craning your neck to look up at him. _"What's going on?"_

**_"I have the wrong Bear Bear."_ **

_"What do you mean?"_

He kissed the top of your head and left the room only to return moments later holding Henry's stuffed bear.

**_"This is Bear Bear."_ **

You nodded, crossing your arms. _"Yeah."_

**_"But this isn't my Bear Bear. I'm supposed to have New York Bear Bear. This is LA Bear Bear."_ **

Your brows knitted together, looking the bear over. _"How can you tell?"_

He pointed to the purple and gold shirt. **_"LA Bear Bear wears a Lakers jersey. New York Bear Bear roots for the Knicks."_**

You were searching for the right thing to say, still a little confused by the whole debacle. _"If it's the same Bear Bear, does it matter which one he has?"_

**_"You'd think that, but apparently it's been bothering him since he got home and he just now told Nicole about it. That's not even what I'm upset about. I'm happy to swap them out if it makes him happy."_ **

_"So what's the issue?"_ You asked, still not sure what the problem was.

 ** _"Henry wants me to bring it back."_** You tried to keep your eyebrows from going through the roof. **_"He wants me to fly Bear Bear back to him because if I ship him in the mail then Bear Bear is in 'a dark box all alone and he can't breathe'."_**

You gently stroked over his arm. _"See...that to me sounds like he misses you."_

 ** _"I know,"_** he sighed. **_"I know, and I miss him too---but I can't go right now because if I do I'm going to run into the same issue that I did last time and the show is going to tank...and I tried to explain that to Nicole and..."_**

"She said you didn't care?"

**_"...Took the words right out of my mouth."_ **

You frowned, hating that he was going through so much and even more so that she was the one putting him through it. _Why did everything have to be so fucking complicated all the time? Wasn't Charlie allowed to be happy?_

**_"I told Henry that I'd bring it to him as soon as I could. He seemed sad, but understanding. Nicole was pissed. 'You never cared about this family.' 'You always put yourself first.' 'Think of Henry and his needs.' It's a goddamn teddy bear. I'm not saying he isn't important. You know he's my entire world, but I can't drop everything to fly across the country to, frankly, give him the same bear he already has. Maybe that makes me a bad parent, I don't even know anymore. What I do know is someone has to pay for him to go to college and I can't do that if I lose my livelihood."_ **

You leaned back against the counter. _"I'm not trying to make things worse by asking, but why can't she come and get him or have Henry come stay with us?"_

Charlie sighed, gingerly setting Bear Bear down on the counter away from the food. **_"When does Nicole do anything that doesn't benefit Nicole?"_** He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He knew allowing himself to get angry only meant she was winning--that he was letting her get the best of him.

 ** _"I honestly just want to forget about everything and just focus on us tonight."_** He picked up your glass of wine from the counter and enjoyed a much needed couple of sips. He set the glass back down and pulled you into his arms, wrapping you up tight. ** _"I am grateful beyond words that you're here."_** He murmured, peppering kisses into the soft skin of your neck. A tiny moan escaped your lips, earning a low chuckle from Charlie against your ear. **_"The rest of the world doesn't exist when I'm with you."_** He tugged your earlobe between his teeth, nibbling lightly before releasing it only to let his teeth graze against your pulse point. He planted a gentle wet kiss against your skin. He moved back, his eyes going to the diamond dangling from your neck, if only for a moment, before fluttering right back up to meet your gaze.

 ** _"Can I be a little rough with you tonight?"_** ****He asked, his voice gruff and filled with want.

When Charlie asked for anything, you often found it hard to say no. In fact, try as you might, you couldn't recall a time when you ever did. Occasionally, when it came to more selfish requests, like if he wanted you to go down on him, he'd politely wait until you offered and would become a more than willing participant the moment you were on your knees. The forthright nature of his question still made you throb.

 _"Charlie,"_ you muttered, breathlessly.

**_"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."_ **

_"What did you have in mind?"_

He pressed you back against the counter, his arms coming to rest on either side of your body as he peered down at you.

 ** _"Could I restrain you?"_** You could feel the heat radiating from your cheeks and wondered if he could too. **_"Just your hands---with my belt or one of my ties?"_**

You felt yourself nodding before you had the chance to change your mind.

 ** _"And when I fuck you? I'll make you cum, but..."_** He laughed softly, his eyes twinkling as he looked at you. **_"I also want to be a little reckless."_**

His large hand came up to caress the side of your face, his thumb stroking over your cheek. **_"Would that be okay?"_**

_"Y-yeah." Something about the idea of it all excited you as much as it made you nervous._

He smiled and bent down to capture your lips in a tender kiss. **_"Dinner smells really good, by the way. What're we having?"_** He asked, swiping another piece of cucumber and popping it into his mouth.

You were bewildered by how casually he changed subject, as if he hadn't divulged his less than gentlemanly intentions with you mere moments ago.

_"Uh, lemon chicken, salad, and Brazilian cheese bread."_   
**_"Sounds great, sweetheart."_ **

_\---------_  
You ate dinner in near silence. Your mind was racing; you couldn't stop thinking about Charlie's words, how he intended to take his time with you, an even more decadent unspoken kind of dessert. The number of times you and Charlie slept together had become innumerable despite your relationship still being in its youth and throughout those times he was always been utterly lost in you, his efforts ranging from hushed and romantic to completely unbridled and everywhere in between.

He was always in control in the bedroom and both of you knew it. It was a tacit bond that remained unbroken. Neither complained, only giving into each other. On the rare occasion, you contemplated how things might have been different for him in past relationships--if dynamics were the same, but none of that mattered. He was never a timid lover. He always put your pleasure first unless, of course, you were taking care of him. He knew exactly where to touch you and how. To Charlie, pleasing you was paramount and, to say the least, he was incredible at it.

After you tidied the kitchen together, Nicole called back and you practically had to force Charlie not to send her to voicemail. He made himself as comfortable as he could on the sofa, which you took as an opportunity to go freshen up. For some inexplicable reason, you couldn't shake your nerves so you did the next best thing and made sure you looked picture perfect for him. You made quick work of getting clean and sauntered into the bedroom to dry off and put on something to make the night worthwhile.

Hidden away in your lingerie drawer was a little number in silk and lace you'd been planning to save as a surprise for Charlie. However, given the circumstances, you supposed tonight was as good a night as any other. You'd never been the kind of girl who needed a special occasion to wear something that made you feel sexy and figured there was no sense in starting now.

Just as you were contemplating putting on a little makeup, Charlie walked into the bedroom, a glass of scotch in hand. His gaze became lustful once you came into view. His drew up a shallow breath; his exhale turning ragged as his eyes slowly scanned over in every inch of your body. **_"Wow. Just---wow."_** He stood there fully taking you in. You weren't sure he'd ever stop looking at you; his eyes feeling as if they were slowly burning a hole right through your torso, allowing him to peer into your soul.

 ** _"You look so beautiful."_** He finally moved in closer, setting the glass down on the nightstand and stepping into you. His hand ran along your side starting at the globe of your breast before making its way down to your hip, his fingers taking in the fabric's smooth texture as his other graced your lower back. You shivered at his touch, his words flooding your mind again.

You weren't sure what to expect. You only knew you trusted Charlie with your whole heart. He brought his hand to your cheek and leaned in, kissing you softly. Your tongues dance alongside one another as you melted into each other's arms.

He broke away slowly only to peck your lips again. His eyes moved down to observe your hand on his chest, pieces of his hair falling into his face.

**_"Unbuckle my belt and take it off."_ **

Your breath hitched in your chest. His voice was tender, his command firm. Your hands came around to the front of him, releasing the soft leather from its notch and buckle, swiftly but cautiously pulling it through each of the loops in his navy slacks. You shuddered out a breath as you held it, feeling it's warmth in your hands. Charlie's empty palm beckoned its presence and you handed it over without hesitation. 

He moved to stand by the end of the bed as you took a deep breath. **_"Come up here,"_** he said, patting the bed. **_"Face the headboard on your knees, but not too far up the bed...not yet."_**

Following his lead, you crawled up to where he wanted you and sat on your knees. He traveled up the side of the bed, standing next to you. **_"Hold out your hands like this."_** You did as he requested, placing them in out in front of you, palm facing palm. He leaned down to kiss each of your wrists before pulling his belt underneath them and lacing it through the buckle until it was cinched tight, leaving your hands in an unclasped prayer. 

**_"Too tight?"_** You shook your head. He bent down again, his fingers lightly touching your crown, pressing a kiss to your forehead. ****

 ** _"We won't have it on for too long, okay?"_** Charlie plucked a couple of pillows near the headboard and placed them accordingly on the bed in front of you. **_"I'm going to bend you over,"_** he said, his hand gingerly guiding you down by your lower back to rest on your elbows the best you could. **_"If you slip, the pillows will catch your fall."_**

He left your view, opting to move behind you again, gently spreading your legs and lifting up the hem of your nightgown. You almost slipped, but luckily caught yourself. Balancing without using your hands was proving to be more difficult than you thought. _"I'm okay,"_ you offered.

 ** _"I know,"_** he replied sweetly. His fingers toyed with the delicate lace of your panties, tangling in them before yanking them down your sides. Your let your head hang down; curiosity was setting in as you wondered what the night had in store for you. Before you could get too lost in your own thoughts, Charlie's tongue licked a long wet stripe up your folds. You moaned at the contact, your sounds only egging him on as he spread you wider.

 _"Charlie",_ you moaned, breathlessly. He was kneeling on the floor behind you. _It's why he wanted you near the edge of the bed._ His lips closed around your clit causing you to wiggle your hips closer to him. **_"If you don't be still, you're going to fall and I'm not going to help you up,"_** he teased.

As his tongue worked over the sensitive bundle of nerves, practically burying himself between your legs, his able fingers diving deep into your center. You whimpered as he entered you. Charlie had meant what he said. _Tonight, he was being rough_. Instead of starting with one and working you up once you were good and wet for him, he'd plunged three fingers into your pussy all at once. You cried out, Charlie relishing the sounds that were spilling out of your mouth. Taking that many fingers as quickly as you did proved to be a tight squeeze and the angle wasn't doing your cunt any favors. _He was stretching you open intentionally._ You could feel your legs beginning to tremble already. You were so full, so fast and Charlie was set on making you beg for everything. **_"Does my baby want to cum?"_**

_"Oh, fuck! Charlie!"_

He was refusing to give you solace, giving you no opportunity to steady yourself or catch your breath. His hand was moving at a rapid pace. The squelching sounds as his digits drove into you made you flush all over. You could feel your juices dripping out of you. **_"Shit...you're so fucking wet for me, look at you."_** His words made you moan, your pelvic muscles clenching around his fingers. ** _"You can hear it, can't you, sweetheart? How wet your tight little pussy is for me."_**

Your climax was almost at its peak and his words were only helping you climb. His free hand held you steady, resting on lower back as he forcefully fucked his fingers into you. If this is how the night was starting, you knew when everything was said and done that Charlie was going to have completely and utterly ravaged your cunt.

 ** _"Cum all over my fingers._** _ **"** _His fingers hit the right spot and that was all it took. You were shouting, cumming violently, but Charlie and his talented fingers weren't stopping even as your pussy pulsed around them.

 _"Fuck, Charlie! Please!"_ Your legs started to give out and you could feel yourself slipping. 

_**"Please what, baby?"** _You cried out, throbbing still as his hand left your back only to snake around your front to your clit. You were oversensitive from orgasm and he knew it. You couldn't handle it. Fingers fucking into you. _Harder. Faster._ His hand making quick circles. Seemingly never ending circles. You came again, your whole body shaking as you fell over, ass still in the air. Charlie chuckled, more than pleased with his handiwork. He lovingly pulled his fingers out of you with care before giving your ass a heavy pat and walking over to see your face. 

You were completely wrecked and the man had only used his mouth and hands. When you fell, you had managed to turn your head to the side so you could breathe. As he approached, you saw his fingers first, glistening, coated in your juices, before you looked up to see his face. He was smiling. 

_**"You're so gorgeous when you fall apart for me."** _He knelt down so he'd be right next to you and kissed your cheek. Your face was on fire; you were still panting. He brought his hand up to your mouth. **_"You should see how good you taste. Open for me?"_**

Your mouth fell open and he dipped his fingers into your mouth one by one, watching as you made them clean again. Charlie glanced over to your hands, now even more above your head since you slipped. 

**_"How are your wrists?"_** He asked, reaching over to check the temperature of your hands and fingers. _"It hurt a little when I fell over, but I'm okay."_

 ** _"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Here...let me."_ **His hands reached up to unwrap the excess leather from around your wrists, unbuckling the belt and removing it completely. You had little indentations from your fall, but nothing too bad. He kissed both of your wrists before moving to your lips. You moaned softly against his mouth, wanting more, but Charlie pulled back slightly. 

**_"I'm afraid I'm not done with you yet,"_** he admitted, candidly. **_"...but, if you want to stop, we can. I know we've never done anything like this before."_**  
  
 _"Have you?"  
_ ** _"What?"  
_** _"Ever done anything like this? Like that?"_ You gestured to the belt still in his hand causing him to chuckle. 

**_"No...uh, I can't say I ever have."_ **It gave you a quiet sort of satisfaction knowing Charlie had only been this adventurous with you. _"_ ** _I was worried about your circulation with the belt. I tried not to make it too tight."_ ** You were quiet as you watched him rise from where he'd been on one knee. For whatever reason, you couldn't move. Your legs felt like jelly and you knew if you needed to get up for anything, you'd need Charlie's help. It was like he already knew. He took hold of your shoulders, helping you sit upright as you brought your legs to swing over the side of the bed.  
 ** _  
"So..."_** he began. _**"Had enough?"** _You took a deep breath and peered up at him through your lashes. _"I can keep going,"_ you uttered, softly. Your words were exactly what he had hoped to hear; he smiled warmly upon hearing them. His finger came to rest underneath your chin, tilting your head up a little more to really look at you. **_"Good."_**

Charlie pulled his button up shirt out of his pants and started working on the buttons. You watched as it fell to the floor along with his undershirt. He moved closer to you, watching as you shifted closer to him. He fastened and unzipped his slacks, letting the fabric fall open. You reached out to feel him, your hungry eyes maintaining constant contact with his, but were stopped by his touch. It was apparent he'd been straining in his pants. He tugged his underwear down underneath his balls, his length bobbing up, finally free.   
**_  
"Do you want to suck my cock?"_**

The question made your mouth water. All you could manage to do was nod. **_"You do?"_** He stepped into your space, his hips level with your mouth, groaning as you became more insistent. _**"Yeah? Open up for me, my love."** _Your jaw fell open gladly, more than ready to take him in your mouth, the head of his cock resting heavily on your tongue. He gasped at the feeling of your lips wrapping around his tip, firmly grasping him in your hand. You gently began to suck, sinking further down, inch by inch, before pulling off and licking a stripe down the underside of his shaft. He moaned your name softly, his fingers finding your hair. _**"Your mouth always is so fucking good."**_

You took him into your mouth again, taking loving care of him as you sucked him off. Charlie groaned, closing his eyes, leisurely allowing his hips to rock forward so he could fuck your mouth. You hummed around him and did your best to relax your throat, taking every each of him in until your nose was pressed against his body. 

_**"Oh--oh fuck,"**_ he panted. His fingers became even more tangled in your hair, getting a good grip, almost as if he wanted to hold you there and resisted. You were proud of yourself; You'd only gagged a little. You pulled back, your mouth bobbing around him as you worked over his cock. Charlie's hips slowed, his invested eyes following your every move as you enthusiastically slurped every inch of him into your mouth. ** _"Can you take all of it again?"_ **he asked, causing you to stop. With the utmost care, he guided your head back down his length until you'd fully consumed him a second time. His eyes were shut tight as he moaned through gritted teeth. After a moment, he loosened his grasp on your locks, allowing you to release him from your throat and move fully off of his cock.

 ** _"No more,"_ **he ordered. ** _"I'm not cumming in your mouth. Not tonight."_ **Charlie moved to step out of his pants and tug off his underwear. 

_**"Get on your knees for me again, further up the bed this time."**_ Your legs still weren't as steady as you'd like, but you did your best to crawl into position, once again on all fours. You could feel the bed dip beside you. Charlie was coming up behind you, climbing over your legs and coming to settle in between them. He used one knee to spread you open wider, his hand gently pressing on your lower back to encourage a different angle. You could feel the hem of your silk nightgown inching up your skin until it stopped in the middle of your back. One of his hands ran up your spine before coming to rest on your ass, kneading the soft flesh there. The other firmly grasped his cock, guiding it toward your entrance and running it through your folds. You gasped at the contact, your hips involuntarily pushing backwards chasing the feeling, earning a chuckle from Charlie as he continued to tease--rubbing the head against your oversensitive clit. 

_"Charlie, please,"_ you begged. 

Never one to deny you, Charlie gradually pushed in, a moan escaping your lips as he did. The angle was absolutely everything, making you feel all that much tighter for both of you. _**"Fuck, baby."** _He was only halfway inside of you and it already felt like his cock was ripping you apart. He held onto your hips, slowly pumping himself inside of you, Your head lolled as you could feel him steadily filling you up. You were amazed he'd never tried this position with you before. Charlie's hips began to find their rhythm and you cried out when you felt them bump into your ass. _You didn't think it was possible for him to go any deeper._ A mixture of moans and pants falling from both of your lips filled the air as he continued driving his cock into you. You sent your hips back, your muscles contracting, practically milking him with every thrust. His length collided with your walls again and again, sending waves of pleasure through your body. Charlie was grunting softly as he occupied every inch of your aching cunt. 

_"Oh, jesus---fuck! Charlie!"_

With one hand unwavering on your hip as he rocked into you, the other found your shoulder. The combination of the two only seemed to be making the shockwaves of his efforts feel all the more hard. Your pelvic muscles squeezed around him, tearing a loud moan from his lips. You grabbed at the sheets as you remained propped up, doing your best to not to let your body slip forward again. Your arms, however, had other ideas; they kept wanting to give out. The sheer force of his body banging into yours was too fucking good. You could feel your pussy was soaked as he sent his cock into you again and again. **_"You like that? You like the way my cock fills your sweet little pussy?"_** Charlie's hand moved from your shoulder to grab a fistful of your hair, tugging back just a little, the rough nature of it all making you whimper. You were both so close; the sound of skin on skin echoing all around you was intoxicating. No sooner than he grabbed hold, he released you, leaning over your body and wrapping an arm around your middle as his cock battered your insides. He said your name through gritted teeth. **_"...I fucking love you so much."_**

 _"Cum inside me."_ You were pleading and it made him groan. _"Charlie, please, baby--FUCK. Cum inside me."_ His pace turned brutal; suddenly he was slamming into you with wild abandon. His hips stuttered as both of you came loudly, crying out for the walls and anyone else who might have been around to hear. You moaned softly upon feeling him twitch inside of you, his seed spilling into your cunt. Both of you were trying to find your breath when he slowly began pulling out of you. As he moved away, you could feel his cum start to dribble out of you down your thighs. 

You finally allowed yourself to collapse, turning over in time to see Charlie making his way to lie beside you. Both of you were dewy with sweat, cheeks pink, blissed out. He reached out for you, his large hand coming to lovingly stroke over your arm-- _he was checking in._ You could see in his eyes how much he loved you, how much you meant to him, and as sure as you were of the heart beating in your chest, you loved him just as wholly, if not more. There was nothing more handsome or beautiful to you than Charlie right after sex. Seeing him that way, knowing full well it was because of everything he had done to you, sent a parade of warm fuzzies dancing through you every time. The thought alone made you giddy and you couldn't help but beam--your own smile earning a toothy grin from Charlie. He crashed into you, his lips on your lips, chasing every kiss you were willing to give him.

___________  
When you woke up alone, it was surprisingly still dark out. The bed was still warm, but there was no Charlie to be found. You spotted his watch on the dresser and picked it up. _5:45am._

"Charlie?" You called out softly, sitting up and pulling the sheet up around your middle. You could smell freshly brewed coffee. _What was he up to?_

Mere seconds later, he walked in wearing only his underwear. **_"Hey,"_** he said softly. **"My sweetheart's awake."** He crossed over to the bed, sitting beside you and capturing your lips in a gentle kiss. He tasted like snickerdoodles. **_"Good morning, baby."_**

You wrapped your arms around him. _"Back to bed. Now."_ Charlie chuckled as you tugged him down with you. **_"Well, I can't argue with that."_** He wrapped his arms around you, covering your face with kisses as you squealed with delight. After a moment, you snuggled into his chest, taking in his warmth, his fingers tracing indiscernible little doodles along your back. **_"Thank you for last night, for trusting me,"_** he said softly. 

You raised your head, meeting his eyes. _"I'll always trust you, Charlie."_

__________

**_Charlie: When does your vacation time roll over? Any time soon?_ **

You stared down at your phone, genuinely surprised by his message. You placed the dish you were washing back in the sink, rinsed and dried your hands, and typed up a reply.

 _You: In a couple of weeks, I think. I'd have to double check. Why?  
_  
Your phone lit up instantly. Apparently _someone_ was waiting with bated breath. 

**_Charlie: Hypothetically, if I were to book a flight to LA take Bear Bear back to Henry, would you come with me?_ **

As you read the text over and over, you weren't sure if your eyes were playing tricks on you or not. And then, another message.

 _ **Charlie: Should I take your silence as a no?**  
_  
And another.

_**Charlie: As I said, this is purely hypothetical. I realize it would technically be our first trip together and I'm sure you never imagined--if you imagined at all--that our first "vacation" would be taking a toy back to my son.** _

Your thumbs hovered over the keyboard. You tried to dream up something to reply, but no words were coming. You hated that you were freezing up over nothing.

**_Charlie: Noted. I'll file traveling with me under "when hell freezes over"._ **

Your fingers had never moved so feverishly in your life.   
  
_You: I never said no.  
_ ** _Charlie: Well, you never said yes, either. ;)_**

  
You rolled your eyes before typing up another reply.

 _You: Shouldn't we talk about this over the phone?  
_ ******_Charlie: What's there to talk about?_**  
 _You: Isn't this a bigger conversation? It feels like it.  
 **Charlie: I don't see how. You want to go or you don't. There's no pressure, honey. Promise. I'd love for you to come with me, but I'm not going to make you. We'll be okay if you do and we'll be okay if you don't. Our relationship will prevail either way.**_

You sat down on the couch, mulling things over. You had fantasized about going places with him before, but the locales were usually exotically nondescript while you yourself were in bed, somewhere between dozing off and finding restful sleep. 

**_Charlie: Think about it? For me? I know we go out plenty, but nothing would make me happier than for you to be in a cramped little airplane seat sitting next to me. I'd cover everything so you wouldn't have to worry about anything. I usually get a rental so we'd have easy access for getting around. At the very least, it could be nice for us to spend time together, just the three of us..._ **

His ellipses spoke volumes. Somehow those three little dots managed to put everything into words Charlie refused to say. There was no denying it. You knew as well as he did that those tiny little marks meant three little words: "as a family". _As a family--_ it was a conceptof which you were still trying to wrap your head around. Going on 29, you never saw yourself as being a mother, let alone becoming the stepmother of a small child. However, you also knew in your heart if things continued going down the path they were with Charlie that you could very well end up being an exceedingly real part of his family, making your own family together, by the time you were 30 or 31. It was a lot for anyone to undertake, especially at your age, but you did the best you could to manage expectations and keep your nerves--and insecurities--at bay. After all, Charlie was only asking you to think it over. _What could it hurt?_

_You: I will. I promise._

_____________________

A/N: OMG! Thank you guys so much for nearly 1.5k reads on Wattpad and 700+ on here! I hope you're enjoying seeing this side of Charlie and his life as much as I enjoy writing it. 

Speaking of which--Charles Barber, everybody. Whew! What did you think? Was it sexy? Also--show of hands--who's ready to go to LA? Do you think we'll chicken out? 

Let's be friends! Come say hi on Instagram and Twitter: @ vividlittlevox 

Want to chat all things Charlie Barber (and pick apart my fic? lol)? DM me for an invite to my Discord server, Theatre Daddy and Company! 

(ON WATTPAD) Happy Musical Everything, a comprehensive immersive guide to Happy Merry Everything is out now! Check it out for music that inspired the fic, recipes, real locations in LA and NY, and more! :)


	28. LA Bear Bear

Sitting next to Charlie at your gate at JFK was a little surreal. _You were really doing this together_ , something cemented even more in your mind and the physical by the feeling of his hand tightly encapsulating yours. You admired how prepared he was for the flight and enjoyed seeing the little idiosyncrasies that came along with it. For example: Charlie was determined to arrive at the airport at least 2 hours prior to the flight because "things happen". He'd accounted for traffic in the cab, time spent in line at security, the walk to the gate, getting any last minute food, using the facilities, the potential for departure time being ahead of schedule, and anything else that could have possibly come up. 

Charlie was used to the ins and outs of this particular airport, having gotten more acquainted than he'd ever thought possible flying back and forth to LA for divorce proceedings and thereafter to visit Henry. He shook his wrist and glanced at his watch before standing up to stretch. **_"I'm gonna grab a coffee. Do you want anything?"_**

You looked up at him and smiled. _"That sounds great, actually. Whatever you want to get me is fine."_ He nodded and leaned down to kiss you. _**"Be right back."**_

The airport was quiet for the early hour. Outside of the large windows, you could see the sun just beginning to rise, the sky painted with soft shades of orange and pastel pinks. The weather in LA would be a nice 75 degrees when you landed and even though the butterflies in your stomach were fluttering about rather excessively, you were hopeful the flapping of their wings would prove to be more out of excitement than fear. 

While you were lost in thought, Charlie returned, coffees in hand along with a few other goodies. You took the small bags from him as he passed you your beverage. **_"I got your favorite,"_** he said sitting down beside you and kissing your cheek. You brought the coffee to your mouth, grateful as the hot beverage passed over your lips. _"Thank you, honey."_

__________  
For the most part, your flight to California went off without a hitch. You and Charlie had the entire row to yourselves, a product of your early flight no doubt. At one point, you dozed off only to be violently shaken awake by turbulence. Normally you wouldn't be afraid because you knew you had no reason to be, but with Charlie right there beside you--the stakes felt that much higher. The plane dropped a few feet at one point, taking your stomach with it, and without hesitation you latched onto him. He comforted you instantly, assuring you that everything was okay and he was right. No sooner than it started, the jet streams evened out, the turbulence disappeared, and it was an even-keeled ride the rest of the way to LA. 

Once you arrived, getting your baggage was uneventful. Much to your amusement, Charlie made sure you were by his side every step of the way. He'd stop every so often to make sure he wasn't walking too fast and that you hadn't gotten separated. You got the impression he was the same way with Henry, seeing how he too had short legs, which in turn meant hoofing it to keep up with Charlie's broad stride. The sentiment made you giggle as much as it made you feel loved. 

Waiting in line for the rental car took longer than either of you anticipated given the hour, but you didn't mind because you had each other. Charlie bent down, resting his head on your shoulder as he mumbled. **_"Are you as tired as I am?"_ **You tittered softly against his hair. _"Poor baby. And I am a little, but it's nothing a little more coffee can't fix."_

He pressed a kiss to your neck. **_"When we get to my place, can we take a nap? Please?"_** You could feel your brow knitting together. _"Your place?"_

He raised up. **_"Yeah, I still have an apartment here."_** You could only imagine what your face looked like in that moment; you were in total disbelief.

 _"Charlie, that's---how are you even affording this?"_

**_"Just barely...but it's surprisingly cheaper than getting a hotel every time I come out here. Why? Are you disappointed about the lack of a turndown service? I may not put a chocolate on your pillow, but what I lack in cacao, I promise to make up for in love and affection."_ **Charlie smiled through tired eyes. **_"Truthfully when everything was happening with the divorce, I was lucky enough to find a rent controlled place with a lot of included utilities. It was a gem-- so much that I thought it was a scam, but as luck would have it...it worked out."_**

You were finally next in line. Charlie's phone started ringing before he could speak with the desk clerk. **_"Shit. This is about the show, can you handle this please?"_** He asked, gesturing to the attendant's window. 

You gave him a soft smile and stepped up to get things in order. 

"Hi, name please? asked the attendant, patiently waiting to type in your info.   
"Um, the reservation is under Barber. Charlie Barber."

The gentleman worked meticulously pulling up all of your information. "Mid-size sedan?" You glanced over to Charlie who was a few feet away on the phone. "I'm sure that's fine if that's what it says," you replied. He typed in more information. "Will you be driving the vehicle as well, Mrs. Barber?"

"What?" "Do you intend to drive as well? Your husband entered his information as the sole primary driver when he booked the reservation." 

You were taken aback. "Um, no. Just...uh, just Charlie." He nodded, clicking what you assumed were a few necessary boxes. 

"Insurance today?" "Yes, definitely." "Okay, great. I just need to see the card you made the reservation with and your husband's ID please." He selected a few more items with his mouse and sat patiently waiting for Charlie's return. 

Charlie, however was still on the phone. With a line of people behind you, you did your best to coax him over. He quickly returned, covering the phone. **_"What's up?"_**

 _"They need the card you booked with and ID."_ Charlie pulled his wallet from his pocket, removing the required cards, and handing them to you. **_"She can sign on my behalf,"_** he said with a smile before walking away again. 

You turned to the attendant. "Sorry about that." You were grateful he seemed fairly easy going. You passed him the cards through the small slot in his window and he looked them over before taking a quick scan of Charlie's ID and sending them back through with some paperwork. 

"If you could just sign next to where I've highlighted, I can get you your keys and you'll be good to go."

You looked down at Charlie's ID and could feel yourself beaming. You'd never seen his license before. Much to your surprise, it was rather photogenic, a kindness that passed you over on your own visit to the DMV. You took note of his signature and put pen to paper. Pleased with your work, you passed it back through. The attendant's keyboard clacked one last time before he selected a set of keys and passed them through the window with your paperwork and receipt. "Third row, six down. If you have trouble finding it, feel free to come back or click your heels together. Welcome to LA."

You took the keys and thanked him before rolling your own luggage over to Charlie, who was leaned up against a concrete pillar. 

He took your face in his hands, planting a firm, but passionate kiss on your lips. _"All of that for getting the keys?"_ You asked, completely smitten as you handed his cards back to him. 

He put his cards back in his wallet before a grin slowly appeared on his countenance. _**"We found our replacement,"**_ he offered softly, 

You could feel the excitement bubbling up. _"Oh honey! That's wonderful!"_ You threw your arms around his middle and pulled him into a hug. _"I'm so happy to hear that!"_

He sighed, relieved. **_"That makes two of us."_** He kissed you again. **_"Let's not talk about the show right now. We're here. We can talk about the show later. For now, how about you and I go to the apartment to drop everything off and then, if you want, we can grab breakfast. I know I said I wanted a nap and I probably still will later, but I know the perfect place to take you."_**

You nodded. _"Sounds great."_

The drive to Hollywood was longer than you anticipated. Charlie took surface streets to try to avoid the freeway traffic only to lament not taking the freeway when the main routes were backed up. 

He gestured to the long line of traffic in front of you. **_"Behold...One of the many reasons I hate it here."_** His hand reached across the console to pluck yours from your lap. **_"At least you're with me. Your being here makes everything better."_** No sooner than the light turned green the person behind Charlie laid down on the horn, causing him to physically tense. **_"Gotta love LA."_**

You soon pulled up to his apartment on North Formosa. Charlie shut off the car and laid his head against the wheel for a second before sitting up. **_"I should warn you before we go in. It's not as nice as home."_** You both got out of the car, moving to the trunk together to retrieve your luggage. **_"When I first moved in, I rented quite a lot--kind of played set dresser with the place. It's comfortable enough, but it's not what you're used to."_**

He fumbled with his keys as you approached the door, cursing under his breath as they hit the ground. _"I've got 'em,"_ you said, bending down to pick them up and handing them back to him. **_"Thanks."_**

He had been telling the truth. This apartment was nothing like home. It was barely a home at all, if you could even call it that. The walls were mostly blank, save for a few photos of Henry's artwork and the apartment itself was modestly furnished. It was nothing compared to the vibrant barrage of eclectic decor gracing the walls of Charlie's Brooklyn abode.

There was a singular house plant, which seemed symbolic of Charlie in his own place here. It was there all alone and somehow managing to survive. All in all, it was more or less what you'd expect to find in a minimally cozy Airbnb. He set his messenger bag down on the couch and rolled your bags into the bedroom while you walked around, taking everything in. 

**_"We should probably go to Ralph's and Trader Joe's a little later. Pick up some groceries while we're here,"_ **he called out before coming back in to join you. Charlie put his arms around you, prompting your arms to find his neck as he dipped down to kiss you. **_"Wanna see the bedroom?"_** He asked, smirking. _"I thought you said you were tired,"_ you teased. 

_**"I never said we'd do anything...we can if you want, but I'm not saying we are."**_ You giggled, kissing him again. _"You mean you don't wanna add me as a notch in your West Coast bedpost?"_

He made a face showing his distaste. **_"I'll have you know the only person I've had sex with in that bed is myself."_** You must have looked mildly surprised. **_"I might've made some questionable choices in bedfellows after the divorce, but I never brought any of them back here. This place was supposed to be a clean slate for me and Henry both. I didn't want the memory of some one off fuck hanging around to haunt me."_ **He sighed. _**"As you can probably tell, this place is more of a soft place to land now than anything else."**_

You rested your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

**_"You actually make this place feel like home."_** You lifted up, meeting his eyes. _"How's that?"_

 ** _"Wherever you are, whenever I'm with you--that's home to me."_ **You could feel tears stinging your eyes. He was peering down at you with unabridged adoration.

_"Charlie."_

Your lips collided with his as small streams ran down your cheeks. Charlie hoisted you up, his mouth never leaving yours, as he clumsily carried you into the bedroom, earning a laugh from you both. 

___  
You were both panting, disheveled and half clothed, faces all aglow as you basked in each other's presence post orgasm. You were truly a sight to behold. You never even made it to the bed. Instead, Charlie had taken you right against the wall, neither of you lasting very long due to emotions running so high. Every thrust sent you bouncing; the risk of him dropping you never really crossed your mind yet the threat was always present. His cock banged against your cervix as your body rose and fell on his length, the strength in his arms never wavering. Your forehead's were pressed together. The closer you came to orgasm, the more Charlie became a babbling mess--his mouth only knowing how to pepper you with kisses as a string of breathy "I love you's" fell from his lips. Your moans echoed off of blank walls, no doubt alerting the neighbor's of his return. Your pussy pulsed around his cock as pleasure sent you over the edge, taking Charlie with you as he came with a low grunt, emptying himself deep inside of you. 

You were on the bed now, flushed from sex, lying there like happy giggly messes when you heard Charlie's stomach growl--causing you both to burst out laughing. _"Hungry?"_ you asked.

He rolled closer to you, firmly planting another kiss on your lips. **_"Starving."_**

___  
You showered together for the sake of water conservation because, according to Charlie, California was "in the middle of a drought". Though you lacked rest and the sun was in your eyes, something you had often heard him grumble about, the drive was pleasant. Traffic had cleared out and Charlie's hand found a comfortable home on your thigh. 

He took you to a place called Du-Par's at the Farmer's Market where you were able to sit in the sunshine and sip iced coffee as god intended. As you watched him tuck into his omelette, you were all too happy you made the decision to come along. Being alone in your apartment or his for that matter wouldn't have felt the same because Charlie was right: _Your home was with each other._

After breakfast, he called Nicole to let her know that the three of you, Bear Bear making three, were available to come by once they were back from Universal. The drive to her house was quiet albeit scenic. You wondered if Charlie was mentally preparing to be around her after everything that happened leading up to this. It made sense. 

_"Is Henry coming with us?"_ You asked, earnestly. 

Charlie smiled. **_"I was just going to see how you felt about that. I was hoping we could all see a movie later. Maybe go see something at the Arclight or El Cap and grab dinner after. We could get Canter's. LA Deli isn't New York deli, but it's not half bad."_**

 _"I'd love for us to all spend time together...as a family,"_ you offered softly, hoping you weren't overstepping. Charlie was silent, non-reactionary. For a moment, you wondered if he'd heard you before panic started setting in. _What if you'd said the wrong thing? What if you somehow misread your entire relationship? Why was your seatbelt so tight? Was your vent open? Why did the car suddenly feel so hot?_

As he approached a red light, he turned to you and finally replied. **_"Do you really feel that way?"_** he asked, a hopeful quality to his voice. 

_"I do."_

Charlie took your hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to tenderly kiss your knuckles. His kiss landed directly over your ring finger, something you would wonder about for the rest of the day as to whether or not it was accidental or intentional. 

Nicole's house wasn't palatial, but it was sizable for LA. It was almost cozy--if a $2 million dollar home could be considered "cozy" in the first place. He parked across the street from her front gate, taking note of the street signage. **_"Wanna come in? Say hello?"_** He asked, turning to you as he moved to shut off the car. You let out an uncomfortable chuckle, causing him to hesitate for a moment before proceeding.  
  
_"Wouldn't it be better if I stayed here?"_ He shrugged, knowing you were probably avoiding Nicole. **_"Up to you, but just remember..."_** he said leaning in. **_"As long as she's his mother, she's in my life and as long as you're in mine, that means she's in yours too."_** Charlie pecked your lips and turned the car back on. **_"I'll leave the keys. Try not to drive off without me."_** He teased, opening his door and getting out. 

_"I make no guarantees!"_ you called after him through the closed door, watching him walk away, going up the driveway, and disappearing into the house. 

You'd been sitting there alone for nearly 20 minutes listening to music when your phone lit up in the cupholder beside you. 

**_Charlie: Shut off the car and come inside. Henry's on the phone with G-Ma so it may be 20-30 minutes more. Nicole also didn't pack his bag and told me to "hang out" while she gets everything together. Come keep me company? :)_ **

You took a deep breath mulling things over. Truthfully, you didn't want to go in. It was too weird. On top of that, Nicole hadn't invited you inside. It _was_ her house, after all. Would she be upset that you basically let yourself in? _Did she even know you were there with Charlie? Did she care?_ You knew deep down Charlie's well meaning words held water. If you were going to be together, Nicole would always be a constant part of your lives so rather than hiding out in the car, it was better to get things over with and play nice. You were just beginning to muster up the courage when there was a knock on the driver's side window, scaring you out of your wits and making you yelp. Charlie was bent over at the waist looking right at you, trying not to laugh. He tried the handle, which was locked, and waited for you to let him in. 

He grinned as he heard the mechanism unlock and opened the door. **_"Come inside."_**

____  
The interior of Nicole's house was just as gorgeous as the outside. It was clear her tastes when compared to Charlie's were on opposite sides of the spectrum. There was a sense of whimsy to her decor with small, colorful, bohemian accents as far as the eye could see. It was still a little surreal, being lead by Charlie into his ex-wife's home, but the feeling of his hand surrounding yours kept you grounded. You didn't dare sit, even if the furniture did look inviting. Charlie on the other hand tried to encourage you to make yourself at home, albeit he was a touch uncomfortable himself. You walked over to admire the old upright piano that sat against Nicole's living room wall. 

_"This is beautiful,"_ you said, your fingers lightly running over the top. Charlie came over to you, placing his hand on your lower back before he sat down at the piano bench and lifted the fallboard revealing the keys. He studied the keys for a moment before allowing his fingers to spread out, tinkering out a pleasant melody. 

_"I didn't know you could play piano."  
_  
Charlie smirked, _**"I learned as a kid, but don't really have a use for it anymore. I'm never around a piano so I--never play."** _The tune became more intentional, familiar even though you were certain you'd never heard it before. 

_"What is that?"_ You asked, curiosity likely on your countenance. **_"The Beach Boys."_**

You lit up. _"I've never heard this one before."_

Charlie tittered softly and what he did next surprised you. _He started singing._

 _I was living like half a man_  
_Then I couldn't love, but now I can_  
_You pick me up when I'm feeling sad_  
_More soul than I ever had_  
_Gonna love you every single night_  
_'Cause I think you're too outta sight_  
  
The outdated lyrics made you grin. The song was very Charlie. 

_Darlin'  
I dream about you often, my pretty darlin'  
I love the way you soften my life with your love  
Your precious love uh huh huh _

A small round of applause interrupted Charlie's little performance, causing him to stop all too quickly. Carter had entered the room a some point unbeknownst to either of you. To say the least, he was impressed. "Nicole never told me she used to be married to Elton John," he teased.

Charlie slowly rose from the piano bench, embarrassed, closing the lid just as quickly as he'd opened it. Nicole came in, looking a little winded as she carried Henry's overnight bag. "Did you have the TV on?"

Carter grinned. "No. Charlie, here, was tickling the ivories." Nicole quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" He nodded. "You missed quite the serenade." Nicole shot Charlie a look; she was intrigued with just a sprinkle of annoyance, barely registering that you were in her house. "Huh," she said, her eyes landing on you. _Nope, scratch that. She definitely knew you were in her house._ "You know, forgoing that trumpet I gave you, I don't recall you being so musical." Charlie shrugged, prompting Nicole to mirror his body language before crossing her arms. "It's like you're a brand new Charlie...and you were _singing_ too? That's different."  
  
Charlie stuck his hands in his pockets. **"I sang when we were together."** She challenged him politely."I remember a little singing maybe, if we were out, but you never serenaded me." **  
**

**"Maybe you weren't listening."  
**  
It was about that time, Henry came running around the corner. "Daddy!" You watched as Charlie relaxed and dropped to his knees to receive the biggest hug from his little man. **_"Hey! I missed you!"_**

Despite spending most of his day at a theme park, Henry was still bouncing with energy. "Did you bring Bear Bear?" **_"I did. He's in the car. Want me to go get him?"_** "Yeah." 

He tousled Henry's hair, kissing the top of his head before he stood up. **_"Alright, I'll be right back."_** You could feel your panic rising as you realized his response to Henry was also an announcement for you; he was leaving you alone to go retrieve the bear. Henry smiled up at you. "Hi." _"Hey Henry."_ You could feel her eyes on you again and looked up from his face. Nicole was staring, holding Henry's overnight bag. 

_"Um, I can take that, if you want,"_ you said, reaching out for the small duffle. She hesitated and then handed it over to you. _"You have a beautiful home, by the way."_ Nicole's face softened. "Oh. Thank you. I know it's the polar opposite of Charlie's taste. There's no way he ever would've let me decorate our place like this, not in a million years." You both chuckled uncomfortably. _"Well, it's really lovely all the same."_ Nicole was thoughtful for a moment. "You two seem to be off to a good start."

The sentence was rather pointed and if you were being honest--you had no idea if she was talking about your relationship with Charlie or the time you were spending with Henry.Just then,he front door opened again.It was Charlie returning with Bear Bear in tow and not a moment too soon. Henry exclaimed excitedly upon seeing his favorite plush. 

"BEAR BEAR!" He grabbed the toy and instantly brought it in, clutching it to his to his chest, holding it tight. Nicole cleared her throat. "New York Bear Bear is in his bag so they don't get mixed up again." Charlie nodded, taking Henry's bag from you. 

**_"All set to go?"_** he asked, peering down at Henry. _" **I thought we could see a movie and grab some dinner."** _Charlie's arm slid around your waist andHenry stared up at you. "Are you coming too? I'd like that." You smiled, nodding. _"Yeah, I am."_

Henry beamed. "Yay!" His enthusiasm astounded you and everyone else in the room. Charlie gleefully squeezed you tighter. Nicole stood expressionless before she came online again. "Oh, I almost forgot. Since you're here, I can just give this to you instead of having to mail it out." She started to turn the corner before calling back, jokingly, "You can save me a stamp." 

She left the room and returned a couple of minutes later holding a rather delicate looking envelope with "Charlie Barber" etched across the front in gold calligraphy. 

**_"What's this?"_** he asked, inspecting the front and back. 

"It's a wedding invitation."  
**"Oh,"** he replied, taken aback that she'd genuinely invited him. **_"Thanks."_**

Carter rose from the sofa to go stand by Nicole. You had almost forgotten he was there entirely. "We should all get dinner this week. Let us know what day works for you and we can all meet up somewhere."

 ** _"Sounds like a plan,"_** said Charlie, turning to Nicole and nodding the envelope in her direction as a sign of thanks. He took Henry's hand and you said your pleasant goodbyes, Nicole following closely to shut the door behind you. 

As you walked to the car, you couldn't help but feel like a little family--despite the rather awkward interaction that had just transpired indoors. Charlie got Henry all set up in the backseat while you settled in up front. Once Henry was safe and secure, Charlie climbed in and started the car, passing the envelope to you. **_"You wanna open it?"_** he asked, softly. Your finger traced over the calligraphed letters. _"Maybe later."_

He gave your arm an understanding pat, offering you a half smile before putting both hands on the wheel and looking back at Henry through the rearview mirror. 

**_"Okay...who wants ice cream?"_ **

_____  
The afternoon couldn't have gone any better if you planned it yourself. Charlie took you to his favorite ice cream shop, Salt and Straw, and even let Henry get two scoops---or so he thought. Charlie was proud to let you in on his little secret: Salt and Straw offered a split scoop and what that meant was Henry was allowed to get two flavors instead of one as half size scoops. He was none the wiser as he merrily enjoyed his waffle cone and Charlie got to walk out of there feeling like the world's greatest dad. 

Later, the three of you took in a showing at the Arclight. Charlie, of course, let Henry pick the movie, but not before nudging you gently and pointing out something he'd like to see just the two of you later in the week. Henry was excited to watch something for the first time in the Cinerama Dome almost as much as Charlie. It warmed your heart to see their similarities, how Henry sometimes had the same look in his eyes or how their body language would mirror each others on occasion. Henry decided he would sit in the middle, wanting to be close to both of you but also wanting to make sure he had access to all available sweets.

You had learned early on in your relationship that Charlie was a peanut M&Ms guy, opting only to reach for Reese's pieces instead whenever the mood would strike. Henry was all about Snow Caps and Red Vines. You, on the other hand, were a sucker for Buncha Crunch. Between the three of you, your collective candies, your sodas, and large popcorn, you had the entire concession counter at your disposal. 

By the time the movie was over, Henry was dragging his feet. It floored you and Charlie both how he could be loaded with sugar and still be ready to fall over with sleep. Then again, you were both forgetting about his big outing earlier in the day. 

_**"Do you think you're awake enough for Canter's, honey?"** _Charlie asked as he watched Henry rubbing his eyes in the backseat. "Can we get In-N-Out instead?" He glanced over to you to check in. _  
  
"That's fine,"_ you replied softly. _"He's tired. We can pick something up and go home."_ You lovingly caressed Charlie's arm. His look of admiration said everything before turning back to Henry. **_"You're sure you're okay with waiting in the line? You know it's going to be a while before we eat."_**

Henry yawned. "It's fine. I get to sit while we wait." You knitted your brow together, confused. _"How bad's this line?"_ Charlie chuckled, depressing his turn signal as you sat in a line of cars waiting to turn onto a side street.   
**_"We're in it now."_  
** "You're kidding."  
_**"Nope."**  
"This? This is the line for In-N-Out?"  
_

Henry piped up from the backseat."It's really good."   
**_"Not as good as Shake Shack,"_ **said Charlie playfully in a hushed voice.   
  
This stirred Henry to wake a little more. He needed his dad to know he was wrong.   
"Yes it is. It's better. I can get a grilled cheese here."   
_**"You can get a grilled cheese at Shake Shack too."**_

Henry stretched, sitting up more in his seat. "Yeah, but here I can get a milkshake with three flavors. A Nemoposatan." His pronunciation made you grin. 

**_"A neapolitan,"_** corrected Charlie, smiling all the while. 

"Nea-politan," Henry repeated confidently. 

_____  
You all seemed grateful to be home, everyone sitting at the dining table enjoying your food. Henry was shoving some french fries into his mouth when he turned to Charlie. "Can I have some more milk?" 

Charlie cursed under his breath, having completely forgotten about the lack of food in the house. **_"Daddy still needs to go to the store to pick up some groceries, but I can get you some water."_**

"Okay."

Once the dishes were clean and Henry was put to bed, Charlie plopped down hard on the couch beside you, instantly snuggling into your side. Your fingers ran through the the dark hair at the base of his neck. He took a deep breath, breathing you in as he buried his head in your chest. 

_"Tired, honey?"_ you asked, kissing the top of Charlie's head. He sighed and lifted up to press his forehead to you as he exhaled. **_"I'm exhausted."_** He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to yours, your hands coming up to cradle his face. He pulled away slowly, staring into your eyes. In that moment, nothing else in the world mattered except the two of you. Everything he felt about you was more than evident the longer he peered back, studying the intimate details of your face. He was overcome with emotion, but doing his best to stay composed.

 _ **"Thank you...for being here with me. For loving me and--for making Henry feel special."**  
"He is special," _you offered. Charlie swallowed the lump in his throat. You could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes, his lip quivering as he kept it together. He moved to turn the other way, gently using his hand to will the droplets away. Your hand touched his shoulder, prompting him to turn around to meet your gaze once more. 

**_" I never thought I'd---I never could have planned on you."_ **Your arms surrounded him, embracing him fully, Charlie sniffling as you held each other. There was no way you would ever let him go. 

___________________

As he'd promised during his last trip to LA, the next morning the three of you rose bright and early to go eat what might have been the world's biggest pancakes. You ordered two different stacks at Charlie's insistence and Henry's sweet little face lit up with every powdered sugar covered bite. Once tummies were full, which naturally meant after Charlie and Henry raced to polish off one stack, you made your way to the grocery store. Life in LA paled in comparison to New York, at least to you, but being there with Charlie made it all worthwhile. 

Pushing the cart up and down the aisles, it was easy to see how much your relationship had grown. Henry putting in his favorite cereal. Charlie being choosy over which heirloom tomatoes looked the best. Henry negotiating why he needed two different snacks. Charlie lamenting LA's lack of decent bagels. You stopped the cart without realizing it, spacing out in the baking aisle. His hand on your shoulder brought you back and he smiled. 

**_"Whatever you want, get it. Seriously. We're shopping for all of us."_ **

Once you were back at the apartment and everything was put away, Charlie made sub sandwiches for everyone---despite Henry's pleas to finish off the leftover pancakes in the takeout container you brought home. 

As everyone noshed away, you tried opening the jar of pickles on the table, failing time and time again to pop the lid. "My mom opens jars all the time," said Henry, merrily munching on his potato chips. "She's really good at it."

You smiled and gave it another twist, struggling. _"Usually I can too,"_ you said, the strain clear in your voice. Charlie chuckled, offering to open it. _" **Let me? I can't promise that I'll be able to get it either, but I can try."** _You handed him the jar of pickles, happy to be rid of it and he smiled. **_"Let's see,"_ **he said, giving the list a firm twist. **_"I'm pretty sure I lack the forearm strength to--"_**

*POP!* 

The safety seal on the pickles released and the jar opened. Charlie seemed pleasantly surprised and passed it back to you, careful not to spill the juice. "Good job, Dad." You tittered at Henry's genuine praise as Charlie tousled his hair. 

_"Thanks."_  
**_"You're welcome...pass me a pickle too?"  
_**"Me too, please."

You were helping with the dishes when mention of the wedding invitation was brought up again. **_"Humor me,"_ **Charlie started, scrubbing away at a mug. " _ **Was there a reason you didn't want to open the invitation before?"** _ You dried the small plastic cutting board in your hands and put it away where Charlie directed. **_"Do you not want to go?"_**

 _"Do I not want to attend..."_ You lowered your voice. _"...your ex-wife's wedding?"_ He chuckled. **_"Well, when you say it like that..."_**

Charlie put away the rest of the plates and cups and turned to lean back against the counter. **_"We can do whatever you want to do, but at the very least we should open it so we can RSVP either way."_**

You sighed, leaning against him with your head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing soft kisses to your hair. You never grew tired of being near one another, of the other's affection, or touch. It was never enough. It would never, ever be enough.   
  
Henry called out from his room. "Dad? Can I buy this game? It's $4."

 ** _"What is it?"_** he called back.  
"A fruit game."   
**_"Bring it here and let me see it."_**

Having Henry around was starting to feel more and more normal. You moved off of Charlie and walked over to pick up the invitation as he went into Henry's room to inspect his iPad. 

A few minutes later he came back. _"$4 for some kind of fruit chop expansion something or other."_ He noticed you had the envelope in your hand. 

**_"You want to do the honors?"_** He asked, gesturing to the invite. You shrugged, causing him to chortle as he hovered over you, watching as you opened it. The inside was delicate and textured. You scanned the details as Charlie leaned in closer, his head on your shoulder, his arm wrapped around your waist. **"It's pretty."** He hummed in agreement. In that moment you realized it must have been just as weird, if not bittersweet for him to see as it was for you. After all, before you and the divorce, he thought marriage meant "forever". You let yourself wonder for a minute if he missed her or even missed what they had, but it was the arm that snaked around your waist to pull you into his body that dashed the thought from your mind. 

_No. Charlie was exactly where he wanted to be._

You flipped the invitation over for the sake of looking at the back and didn't see an RSVP card. You furrowed your brow and checked the envelope again to find it wedged inside. 

His name was embossed on the smaller card. 

_"Mr. Charlie Barber"_

The options: "Happily Accepts" or "Will Be There in Spirit". Yes or no, nothing usual there. 

Your eyes continued scanning over the card. The number of guests attending had already been filled in:

_1._

For a moment you wondered it it was a mistake. Maybe the RSVP card intended for Charlie's got mixed up and sent out with another invitation. He stood up straight, moving away from you. 

**_"Can I see that?"_** He asked, all but snatching the card out of your hand. You wouldn't have to worry about going shopping for an ensemble worthy of an LA wedding. In fact, you wouldn't have to lose any sleep about going with Charlie to her wedding at all because the fact of the matter was her intentions were all too clear. It remained very simple: 

_You weren't invited._

________

A/N: Wow what a chapter. What did you think? :) Questions? Concerns? Comments? I'll take 'em all! 

Let's be friends! Follow me on Twitter/Instagram: @ vividlittlevox

Discord: Theatre Daddy and Company (for all things Charlie Barber) - DM me for an invite

Don't forget to check out Happy Musical Everything for an updated list of locations in Los Angeles and songs that inspired the fic! 


	29. The Winner Takes It All

Neither of you spoke of the invitation for the rest of the day. After Charlie had taken the RSVP from you, you could tell he was doing everything he could not to lose it for Henry's sake. You'd never seen him that angry. His whole body shook as he stared down at the card on the counter, his fingers gripping the granite so forcefully you were almost certain it would split and crack into a million pieces. His face was red, his hair in his eyes as he came to terms with everything. You cautiously laid a hand on the middle of his back causing him to tense up before he turned you to and pulled you into his arms. It was the tightest he had ever held you. 

_Like he thought he might lose you._

Like he was so afraid something so stupid would tear you apart. 

_But it wasn't really stupid, was it?_

You surmised was just one minute example of how she must have made him feel while they were together. The act, in itself, spoke volumes. With the stroke of a pen, she had not only invalidated you as a person, but also your relationship, who you were to Charlie, and the role you played in Henry's life. Someone who thought so little of Charlie really shouldn't have ever had that kind of power...and yet she did.

It wasn't until you were in bed, Henry fast asleep, that he even broached the subject. He was cuddled close, spooning you. His arm hemmed and hawed like he wondered if you even still wanted him before you made a move to pull it over your stomach. He had been holding his breath. The air escaped his lungs as you touched him, bringing his fingers to rest atop your navel.

 ** _"I'm not going,"_** he whispered softly. **_"Not without you."_**

You turned over to face him, his hand never daring to leave your body. ** _"I know neither of us really want to be there, maybe me more than you, but it really isn't fair to you."_**

_"Think of what it says if you don't go."_  
**_"Think of what it says if I do."_ **

You furrowed your brow, trying to see things from his point of view.

 ** _"If I don't go--what? She'll talk about me? Like she hasn't already? And...and if I do, what does that say?_** He sighed. **_"If I go, I'll be in a room alone surrounded by people I used to call family who won't so much as hug me anymore."_**

He moved away and threw back the covers, getting out of bed and walking over to pluck his pajama pants off of the dresser. He turned to you, pulling them on.

_"What about Henry?"_

**_"Don't bring Henry into this."_** His tone took you aback. You'd apparently peeled back the bandage on an old wound. Charlie took a moment to collect his thoughts. **_"What does it say about us if I go?"_**

_"I don't know that it says anything."_  
**_"Exactly."_ **  
_"What do you mean?"_

He wiped over his mouth with his hand, holding it there for a moment as he put together a thought.

**_"If I go without you, she wins."_ **  
_"It's not a game, Charlie."_

**_"Isn't it? All I've---"_** He scoffs and remembers to watch his volume so he doesn't wake Henry. **_"All I've ever done is tried to give her what she wants, no matter what it is, and she takes and takes and takes until she bleeds me dry. Even with the divorce. It wasn't enough that I wasn't her husband anymore and that she had her freedom. She needed to hurt me and she still does. It's why I don't have real joint custody of Henry. It wasn't enough that I gave up everything to move out here for a little while to be with him. That I put my life on hold to fit her schedule to see him--which you're witnessing right now--and I do it every fucking time because I don't have a choice."_**

He ran a hand through his hair. ******_"If I go without you, she's still winning. She's still controlling my life and I know it's probably infuriating to you that I let her steamroll me with Henry and I know should fight back more...but it's hard to do when your hands are tied---and that's why I can't let her do this to me again. Not with you. Not when she already dictates everything with him and I feel like I've lost so much. I can't--I can't lose you too."_**

Seeing Charlie falling apart like this broke your heart.

_"You aren't going to lose me."_

He came to sit next to you. ** _"I worry all the time,"_** he admits.

Your brows knitted together. _"About losing me?"_

Charlie reached out for your hand, looking down at the bed. **_"I know exactly where we stand with each other, what we mean to each other, how we feel about each other, but even though I feel confident about everything we have, I'm worried there will come a day when you'll decide this isn't worth it."_** He huffed out a laugh. **_"Let's face it. I know I'm not._** " He looks up at you in earnest.

You opened your mouth to speak. ** _"I'm grateful for every day I have with you."_** His hand gave yours a small squeeze.

_"You say that like I might go away."_

**_"Won't you?"_ **

You studied his face and what you discovered hurt you more than words could say. _Charlie meant it._ As you stared into his eyes, it was evident he was telling the truth.

_"Never."_

Charlie's chest had began to steadily rise and fall.

**_"Don't make me any promises you can't keep."_ **

You moved from underneath the covers, crawling over to him to fully embrace him. He melted into your arms, his head coming to rest on your shoulder.

 _"I don't intend to,"_ you offered softly. You were still, holding each other in the quiet; Charlie was clinging to you like he was afraid to let go. You both thought you heard little feet, turning to the door.

"Dad?"

Charlie moved from your shoulder, pulling away slightly as he sat up, but still maintaining contact with you.

 ** _"Hey honey. Are you okay?"_**  
"Yeah. Can you help me? I need toilet paper."  
  


He chuckled to himself. **_"Yeah. I thought I put some under the sink,"_** he said, rising from the bed, kissing your crown.

"Nope. I checked."  
**_"Well, we'll have to fix that."_**

You settled back into bed as he left the room. Charlie's words hovered over you, hanging in the air like clouds. They pained you; he really believed you'd run now that things were starting to get tough. The more thought you gave to the notion, the more it became clear. This man had spent 10 years of his life fighting to keep his less than perfect marriage afloat only to lose it all in the end to a woman who refused to let him be happy--and worse still, who continued to make his life miserable.

You knew he knew there was a lot of good in his life despite her efforts to make things difficult. On some level you hoped maybe, just maybe--you were his lighthouse, guiding him safely home as he navigated a tempestuous sea. You supposed there was no way of really knowing, but the thought in itself gave you comfort.

The sound of the toilet flushing brought you back to the plain colored ceiling of Charlie's humble bedroom. You could hear them mere steps away in Henry's bedroom.

 ** _"Want me to tuck you in?"_**  
"Yeah."  
**_"Okay, come on. Let's cover you up."_**

It made your heart ache, especially once you started thinking of how much he missed Henry while he was away and how little time he was able to spend with him once he was here. There was so much Charlie had been put through, all of it undeserved, and still he soldiered on--trying his hardest to be the best dad he could in the few short days he had with his son. You didn't realize you were crying until you felt the tear roll down your cheek.

Charlie might not have been perfect, but he didn't have to be. _Just Charlie_ , just him being himself, was enough.

You heard the bedroom door latch closed and quickly wiped your eyes. You didn't want him to know you'd made yourself get upset. The bed dipped behind you as he crawled in. You tried your best not to sniffle as his arm made its way around your middle, pulling you closer until your back was flush with his chest. He moved some of your hair out of the way and planted a soft kiss to your shoulder.

**_"You okay, sweetheart?"_ **

You made a small noise in protest of his question. **_"I heard you in the hall. The walls here are pretty thin."_**

You scooted closer, even though there was nowhere to go. _"I'm okay."_

**_"You sure?"_ **  
_"Promise."_

You soon drifted off, the sounds of Charlie's soft snores lulling you to sleep. You were on you way to a REM cycle when you were roused again. You peeked at the time on Charlie's phone on the nightstand. 2:27am. You'd been unwillingly driven awake by the screeching of a car alarm going off somewhere in the neighborhood. Between the traffic and times like these, it was easy to see why Charlie longed for New York whenever he was on the West coast. The city was loud, yes, but at least it was a soundtrack you were used to.

You stirred a bit, adjusting your pillow so you were sleeping on a cooler side. You wondered how the night could feel so warm despite the ceiling fan whirling above you. You could feel Charlie moving behind you. He was planting sleepy kisses against your exposed shoulder.

 ** _"Are you awake?"_** he whispered against your ear.  
_"Mmhmm."_

He hummed with interest as he inched beneath the fabric of your sleep shirt, his fingers slowly coming to close over your breast, gently kneading the flesh there with his hand. The feeling of his fingers teasing your nipple made you shiver; a soft moan escaped your lips. You could feel the weight of his cock straining against your backside.

His hands worked quickly, finding the waistband of your pajama shorts and tugging them down along with your underwear, not stopping until they were completely off your body. He shoved his own boxers past his hips, slipping them down his legs, and dropped everything off of the bed. You moaned as you felt his length come in contact with your bare ass.

 ** _"Can I slip inside? Please?"_** He begged, his perfect fingers gliding effortlessly along your slit before dipping inside and glazing over the sensitive bundle of nerves there.

 _"Charlie,"_ you breathed. _"Mmm....yes."_

You craned your neck to the side, desperate to find his lips and he obliged, moving to kiss you deeply as he plunged two fingers inside of you, his mouth muffling the moans he was drawing out of you.

He muttered your name like a prayer. **_"You feel so good."_** he said, groaning softly against your ear. **_"Need you so much."_**

He removed his fingers, leaving you empty. You stifled your whine, opting to push back, grinding yourself against him in a sort of protest. You heard the soft clicks of a bottle opening and closing. _Lube._ You could feel Charlie slicking himself up before his fingers dipped into your sex again. You brought your knees up as he pressed against you, making for a better angle, and then he was pushing in slowly. You both gasped at the feeling. 

Your bodies moved together, perfectly in sync, beneath the covers. His hips rocked into you, his hands on your hip guiding you down onto him. Soft pants escaped your lips as you struggled to be quiet, both relishing feeling so close to the other. He was sucking hot kisses against the side of your neck, babbling words of love. He felt impossibly deep inside of you, but you needed him closer. You were grinding on his cock, muffled moans spilling out of you into the pillowcase.

 _"Charlie,"_ you said breathlessly.

 ** _"I know, baby."_** he gasped. **_"I know."_**

You were both so close to your release. You let your fingers find your clit as he pulled you down onto his cock, groaning as you whimpered ever so softly, trying your best not to make a sound. Your pelvic muscles squeezed around him as you came, sending Charlie's body driving into you even more before following with his own climax close behind. You could feel him twitching inside of you, his cum spilling inside you as you laid there panting.

_______

The next morning, you were startled when you woke to find yourself alone in still somewhat unfamiliar surroundings. However, the familiar aroma of coffee in the air let you know the man you loved was nearby. You gave a gentle stretch before wincing at the feeling of Charlie dried between your thighs. In your sleepy state, you had completely forgotten to pee after having sex, but hoped this one time wouldn't make a difference. You wondered if you two had made a mess of the sheets, but for the moment, they were the least of your concerns. You popped up and began searching for your bottoms, spying them on his side of the bed. You slipped them on before opening the door and walking out to find Charlie and Henry snuggled up on the couch.

The sight warmed your heart, a sweet smiling spreading across your countenance. You knew how important little moments like this were to Charlie, especially since Henry was growing up so fast. It astounded you to see they were so much alike. You watched on as they both moved to grab their own drinks, taking sips at the same time unbeknownst to them. You must have done something to alert them of your presence because the next thing you knew, Charlie was setting his coffee cup on the side table and rising from the couch to come say hello.

 ** _"Morning, sweetheart,"_** he said, wrapping an arm around you as he pecked your lips. **_"You want some coffee? I was just about to make breakfast."_**

You looked over at Henry just in time to see him yawn. Going by his bedhead and the way he was clinging to Bear Bear he was still sleepy.

_"Coffee sounds great, but would it be okay if I took a shower real quick?"_

Charlie nodded. **_"Of course, let me grab you a towel."_**

You smiled, leaning past him to see Henry. _"Morning sleepyhead."_

Henry peered over at you and grinned, apparently happy with the name you'd given him. "Hi." Bear Bear also gave you a little wave which made you giggle. _"And good morning Bear Bear."_

You noticed Charlie was staring at you affectionately before he gave you a half smile. You mouthed _"I love you"_ and he kissed your cheek, whispering it back.

You moved away only to walk into the bedroom to gather your toiletry bag, cursing under your breath as you noticed there were some items you failed to pack.

**_"Problem?"_ **

You glanced up to see Charlie in the doorway, holding a large fluffy towel. _"It's nothing. Just forgot to pack my razor."_ Charlie smirked. **_"Is that all?"_** He nodded for you to follow him as he ventured into the bathroom. You stood there, watching as he opened the medicine cabinet. He pulled down a small box and removed a new blade cartridge before returning the box to its place on the shelf. He then moved to pick up his razor from the hand towel on the counter, detaching and replacing the cartridge from its handle and then handing it over to you.

 ** _"Voila. Brand new razor."_ **He leaned over to kiss your cheek. You smiled, touched by the notion, especially since it seemed so intimate. _"Thank you."_

 ** _"Please be very careful,"_ **he warned. **_"The blades are intended to give you a super clean shave so take your time--wherever you're shaving. I've nicked myself more times than I'd like to admit. It's a great shave, but it's sharp as shit,"_ **he says, chuckling.

You lean in to kiss him. _"I promise to be extra careful just for you."_

____

You made quick work of getting clean, not wanting to miss a minute with either of them. Charlie wasn't lying about the razor. There had been a few times you thought you might've cut yourself, but you and your legs were very lucky. Once you were out, you threw on something comfortable and wandered into the kitchen, still toweling your hair dry. Henry was sitting at the table happily tucking into his breakfast.

 ** _"Hungry?"_** Charlie asked with a smile, stirring something in a pan with a silicone spatula. You nodded. **_"Henry requested scrambled eggs with ham and cheese, which I made, but for us-- I thought I'd make something a little different."_** He gestured for you to take a seat and soon brought over a plate of the most gorgeous eggs you'd ever seen on top of a piece of toast. _**"I hope a soft scramble is okay. I used the French method."**_ He kissed the top of your head, leaving for a moment before coming back with a cup of coffee for you. _**"Please eat. It's hot."** _Henry wiped his mouth on his sleeve and Charlie bent down to kiss the top of his head too. **_"Use your napkin, honey,"_** he said gently, picking it up from the table and offering it to him before going to retrieve his own plate to join you. Much like the rest of his cooking, the eggs did not disappoint, and only proved to be the richest, fluffiest eggs you'd had to date. You knew you'd be begging him to make them for you again once you made it back to New York.

After breakfast, Nicole called and tried to coax Henry away to come swim with the cousins. Much to everyone's surprise and her displeasure, he opted to stay exactly where he was. You supposed what was even more surprising was her invitation to dinner. Following up with Carter's offer from a few days before, she invited the three of you to meet them at El Coyote. Even though Charlie's saying "yes" was more out of obligation than a desire to be around them, especially after the pain she had caused, it still stung. 

The three of you spent most of the day playing board games and building legos together in the living room.

"Will you bake some of your cookies? Please?" Henry begged over your second game of Scrabble. "They're my favorite thing in the whole world."

You eyed Charlie, making sure you had permission. _"Only if your dad says it's okay..."_

 ** _"I wouldn't say no to a cookie,"_ **he said with a grin. Henry was ecstatic by his response to say the least.

"Yes! Will you make them please?"

You smiled, looking at the game board. _"I'd be happy to bake cookies for you."_ Henry clapped, doing a little dance in his chair, genuinely overjoyed by the thought of chocolate chips in his future.

You rose from your seat, placing your last tiles, q and i, on the board. Henry leaned over to inspect your play and made a face, confused.

"What's q-wee?"

Charlie quirked an eyebrow and turned the board around to check your placement. He cursed , saying 'shit' under his breath before looking up at you, a competitive grin appearing on his face. **_"It's pronounced 'chi'...and it's on."_**

You tittered as you walked into the kitchen, pulling out mixing bowls and all of the ingredients you'd need to bake up their favorite treat.

___

You were all supposed to be meeting Nicole and Carter at El Coyote around 7:30. Charlie made sure Henry was dressed and ready to go before he started putting himself together and you wasted no time sifting through your carry on luggage to see what you packed for your trip. At this point, you knew there was no sense in trying to impress anyone, especially not Nicole, so instead you dressed for yourself that evening--- _and for Charlie._ Before you left, Jules had pushed a couple of outfits on you, suggesting they were "very LA", and while they were cute, you couldn't bring yourself to wear them. After all, LA constantly made Charlie feel like escaping and you didn't want your outfit add insult to injury when you were both 3000 miles from home.

You sifted through the clothes and settled on something that definitely felt more you. You were working on your hair and makeup when you noticed him standing in the bathroom doorway, taking you in. ** _"You are so beautiful."_**

You turned to him, smiling. **_"If I try to steal a hug, will I smudge anything or interrupt you?"_**

You tittered and set down your blush, shaking your head. _"Please interrupt me. And kiss me too. I haven't put on lipstick yet."_

He stepped into the bathroom, coming to wrap his arms around you. **_"If you insist,"_ **he said, his lips slowly crashing against yours like waves against the shore.

 ** _"Mmm...my god you always smell so good,"_** he said, nuzzling into your neck. _"I could say the same for you," you purred._

Charlie lifted up, smiling before he kissed you once more. **_"I'll let you finish up,"_** he said, checking his watch. **_"We should probably leave in about 20 minutes---if that works for you."_**

________

When you arrived, the restaurant was surprisingly packed or at it least it seemed that way going by their parking lot. Charlie handed the keys off to the valet and made his way over to you and Henry, taking your hand in his while ensuring Henry was mindful of the traffic. You made it there about 10 minutes prior to the reservation time, but be that as it may Nicole and Carter were nowhere to be found.

 _"Should we text them or check in?"_ You asked, not entirely sure what was best. Charlie pulled his phone from his pocket, checking to see if he had any missed calls or messages about the plans for dinner. _Nothing._

 ******_"Let's give them five more minutes and if they're still not here, I'll call."_ **

You weren't sure why it surprised you when they rolled up nearly twenty minutes past their reservation time, but it did. On the other hand, you were extremely grateful the staff had been so understanding of the situation and were miraculously still able to accommodate the five of you. Undeterred by her own tardiness, Nicole requested patio seating despite there being a slight chill in the air, something you were still getting used to due to the lack of humidity, and insisted you all be seated at a table by the large fireplace outside.

Carter and Nicole sat together on one side with you and Charlie sitting opposite on the other. Henry sat on the end, nestled between Charlie and Nicole like a tiny human barrier. Once seated, wait staff brought over chips, salsas, and water almost immediately. You hadn't even gotten a chance to open your menu before Carter started putting in a drink order for the whole table, stopping the server in the middle of his spiel. He gestured to himself and Nicole then each of you as he went around the table. "Yeah, we'll both have the house margarita. The little guy will have a Coke, and these two---Charlie? You want a marg?" He didn't even give Charlie a chance to respond. "He'll have a marg." Carter pointed to you. "Marg? They're really good. You know what? Coke for the kid and margs all around. Oh, and we'll start with guac for the table too, thanks."

Charlie squeezed your hand. You knew he was saying _"I'm sorry"_ as much as he was saying _"Why the fuck can't Carter say 'margarita'? It's five more letters."_ and because of that it took everything you had to stifle your giggle. You covered your mouth and buried your head in your menu causing Charlie to squeeze your hand again. _Your assumptions were spot on._

He leaned over, gesturing to the salsas respectively with a chip. **_"This one is more like a pico and this one is spicy."_** You lightly rested your against his for a moment. _"Which one's your favorite?"_ **_"You know which one."_** You tittered softly and pointed to the spicy one. _**"That's my girl."** _You picked up your own chip and tried the salsa for yourself. You could see why he liked it so much.

_"Mmm."_  
**_"Good, right?"_ **  
_"Mm-hmm."_

Henry was just as enthusiastic about the chips and salsa, although he kept dipping his chip into the salsa, licking it off, and dipping it again.

**_"Henry. Don't do that. Just eat the chip."_ **  
_"I can't. I want salsa, but it's too hot._  
**_"Then don't eat that one, honey. Eat the other one. And use a new chip. Don't keep using the same one."_ **

Nicole, oblivious to what was going on, but overhearing their conversation interjected. "Henry, don't fill up on chips. We have guacamole coming."

"I don't like the guacamole. I like the flautas."  
**_"Do you want me to order some flautas and we can all share them?"_**  
"Yes."  
"Charlie, if you order flautas, he won't eat dinner."  
**_"Better he eat flautas and have real food than fill up on chips and guacamole."_**

Carter kept looking around for the server. "Where the hell are our drinks?"

If this was a preview of your evening, you knew you were in for a "fun" night. You cleared your throat, trying as you might to cut the tension.

_"Um--do any of you have a favorite thing to order?"_

Henry chimed in first. "I like quesadillas."

**_"The carnitas are very good and so are their fajitas."_ **

"I get the tostada or the fish tacos," said Nicole.

Carter was still looking for the server when Nicole tapped him. "What was the question?"

 _"What do you like to eat here?"_ you repeated.

"Oh, I order something different every time. Everything's good, but I'll probably get the Caesar," he said, very nonchalant.

When the server finally arrived with your drinks, you could already see Carter beginning to boil beneath the surface. "Any luck with the guac?" The gentleman was perplexed. "Did you order the guacamole?" Carter nodded. "With the drinks for the table."

The server was extremely apologetic and said he would put it in immediately. As he was walking away, Nicole touched his arm and put in another order for 2 more margaritas, this time only ordering for herself and Carter. Somehow in that brief moment when the beverages were dropped off, she had already finished her first one. Going by Charlie's countenance alone, he had a lot of opinions on the matter as he nursed his own drink.

Evidently, he wasn't the only one who noticed. Henry even picked up on how quickly the liquid in her glass had disappeared.

"Mommy, what happened to your drink?" he asked, taking a small sip of his soda.

Nicole laughed as she pushed the ice around in the empty glass with her paper straw. "Guess I was thirsty."

An air of silence fell over the table as everyone was consumed by their menus. Charlie closed his and leaned over to talk to Henry to discuss what he wanted.

"You order for me, Dad."  
**_"You don't want to try this time?"_**  
"No, you do it."  
**_"If I do it, you have to tell me what you want. Do you know what you want to order?"_**  
  


"Just get him the quesadilla," Nicole said, gathering a hefty scoop of salsa on two tortilla chips. "He loves the quesadillas here."

"I don't want the quesadilla."

Carter huffed. "We should've gone to El Cholo. If I had known the service would be this slow tonight, I wouldn't have suggested we come here."

Charlie did his best to ignore him, instead keeping his focus on Henry. You, on the other hand, could feel your body trying to make itself as small as possible in your seat. However, Charlie wasn't having it and let his arm come to rest on your chair behind you, his fingers gently stroking over your back.

 ** _"Do you want to try something new?"_** he asked, being as patient he always was with Henry.  
"Yes."  
**_"Do you want chicken, steak, or shrimp?"_**  
"Shrimp...no steak."  
**_"Okay. Do you want to try the fajitas? That's what I'm getting."_**  
"No. I want tacos."  
**_"Steak tacos?"_**  
"Yeah."  
**_"Okay, sweetheart."_**

He closed Henry's menu and put it on top of his own before leaning over to kiss the side of your head. **_"And what are you getting?"_** You turned your head slightly. He was so close and the way he was looking at you made you ache to touch him. Your eyes flickered between his eyes and his mouth, earning a smile from Charlie; his lips were so soft and perfect for kissing.

 _"Probably the carnitas like you suggested."_ **_"Good choice. You can have some of my fajitas if you want."_**

You forgot where you were. It wasn't hard to do when you were with him, but you must have lingered that way a little too long because someone cleared their throat.

You moved apart, Charlie settling back into his chair as you picked up your margarita. "Welcome back, lovebirds," Carter said, grinning.

This time, Nicole was the impatient one. Some of the ice in her drink had melted by now and she all too happily sucked down the frigid liquid, willing the server to come back with her next drink.

And soon he did. Everyone ordered, Nicole putting in yet another margarita order as she still nursed the one in her hand. You ordered a Coke with lime instead of a second round. Charlie stuck with water, but made his intentions to steal a sip or two from you very clear.

"So," Nicole started. "Did you guys ever get things sorted out with Playbill?" Carter grinned. "Oh! I remember you were telling me about that! What exactly happened again?"

Nicole brought her glass up to her lips, licking the salt from the rim of the glass and took a long sip. "Playbill printed they were married after his opening night and so did like a dozen other theatre sites---right, Charlie?" You could tell she was trying to get under his skin. The reason why, however, was unclear.

Charlie had been reaching for a chip and hesitated, doing his best not to take the bait. He wanted a moment before continuing, not letting her get to him or keep him from his salsa. **_"They did...And we didn't do anything about it."_**

Carter was amused to say the least. "So they published you two were newlyweds and you didn't tell them otherwise?"

**_"They wrote that she was my wife and I didn't see anything wrong with it. Calling them up to redact it only would have made it a bigger ordeal than what it was."_ **

Carter scoffed, not buying into it. "That must have been something. You two haven't been together long, have you? One minute she's got a boyfriend and the next you've got a wife. You've got to admit that's wild. I would have said something. It's crazy that you didn't."

You decided it was high time you stopped being quiet.

 _"It really wasn't that big of a deal to me either. I wasn't bothered by it."_  
**_"We agreed it was a zero sum game."_** said Charlie, chiming in.

Nicole had just shoved a mountain of guacamole in her mouth when she shot you a look of pure disbelief.

"If you had an error with a cue card or something at your job and it caused someone to say "fuck" on the air, wouldn't that be a big deal?"

_"I don't see how those things are alike."_

"Something that wasn't meant to happen happened."  
"What's 'fuck'?" Henry asked, curiously.  
Charlie interjected. ** _"It's nothing."_**

You started to say something about the gift she brought you both that day, but stopped yourself. You knew bringing it up wouldn't make a lick of difference. If anything, it would probably only prove to make matters worse, especially since neither you nor Charlie had acknowledged its existence since putting it in his hall closet.

A kind of hush fell over the table, which lasted what felt like a few minutes, before Henry's tiny voice rang out again cutting through tension.

"Dad, can I play on your phone?" Charlie gave him a half smile and reached into his pocket. **_"Sure, honey."_** His fingers tapped away on the screen, unlocking the phone before handing it to him.

The chatter surrounding your silent table made longing for a change in subject all the more agonizing. You felt a strong hand touch your knee and glanced over. He was checking in with you, letting his fingers serve as an unspoken reminder that you weren't alone. No matter where you were, Charlie always wanted you to know you were in things together. His touch brought a shy smile to your face, your own fingers lightly touching the chain on your neck. The clasp was around the front, something your mom had always told you meant someone was thinking about you. 

As you brought the stone back to its rightful place on your neck, you felt Charlie's eyes on you. But it was more than that. As he gazed on, Nicole took note of Charlie taking in the view, her own eyes coming to settle on the jewelry adorning your neck.

She brought her glass to her lips and took a sip, surprised to discover her glass was empty _again._

"That's...a very pretty necklace from what I can see of it out here. I've kind of been watching it sparkle all night."

Her compliment took you aback. _"Oh, uh, thank you."_

"What kind of setting is that?" she asked. "I can't tell from here."

_"It's the sun and the moon."_

Nicole moved to eat the last few chips left in the basket before they came around to replenish them. "Did you buy that out here?"

_"It actually came from New York."_

"Oh, what store?"

You could feel yourself beginning to panic. You wondered if you should admit _out loud_ you had no idea where it came from because you weren't the one to buy it. For whatever reason, confessing to Nicole that your necklace was gift from her ex-husband felt far more intimidating that you knew it should. On the other hand, you'd be saying this to the face of the woman who smiled all too gladly as she passed him an invitation to a wedding she knew you wouldn't be able to attend.

Much to your surprise and chagrin, Charlie saved you the trouble. **_"It's from a boutique designer in Brooklyn."_**

Nicole sat back in her chair, a little too perplexed for your liking. Henry was still engrossed in his game on Charlie's phone and Carter had left the table at some point to go retrieve the drinks he thought were taking too long to be delivered.

She stared daggers at Charlie. "You bought the necklace?"

 ** _"It was an anniversary gift,"_** he replied. " _Anniversary?"_ you thought. _Anniversary of what?_

"What anniversary?"

Charlie picked up your Coke and moved the straw so he could steal a sip. **_"It was a Sunday."_**

Before she could say another word, Carter made it back with their margaritas. You could honestly say you'd never felt so relieved to see alcohol in your life. Truthfully, you could use another drink yourself, but at this point you couldn't see how tequila, or any liquor for that matter, would make things any better.

No sooner than Carter sat down, the server returned with your entrees and the drinks Nicole had ordered earlier. The sizzle of fajitas made heads turn at the surrounding tables, as it always did, and for a moment you got very excited-- until you realized your ordered the carnitas.

Charlie watched as you eyed the dinner being placed in front of him, chuckling quietly. **_"Do you want to swap?"_** he asked softly, a little amused by your reaction as he lifted the cover to his flour tortillas. You shook your head. _"No, I'm happy with mine, but thank you."_ ** _"You're sure?"_** You nodded, picking up your silverware.He leaned in, grinning, and replied in a sing-song tone, **_"Can't say I didn't offer."_**

With everyone digging into their respective meals, the dinner conversation turned fairly light. At some point, Charlie snuck some of his fajitas onto your plate, a fair trade for the carnitas you so kindly supplied him. You didn't even mind sharing your tortillas seeing as Henry had not so surreptitiously claimed most of Charlie's as his own.

In between bites, you felt eyes on you again: Nicole. Sometimes, if you tried hard enough, you could forget she and Carter were even across the table from you. But right now, as her eyes bore holes into you, willing you to disappear, you found it hard to pretend.

You heard your name and looked up from your food. "So...do you really like jewelry or are gifts a big part of your love language or something?" asked Nicole, shifting the toppings of her tostada around with her fork.

 _"Um, no. I mean...at least, I don't think so,"_ you replied.  
She gathered a bite onto her fork, ideas visibly stirring in her head.

"It's a very pretty necklace, but I wouldn't get used to it."

Charlie wiped his mouth and rested his fork against his plate. _"_ ** _What's that supposed to mean?"_** The hint of annoyance in his voice was obvious, but you knew he was doing what he could to remain cordial for Henry's sake.

"I'm just saying she shouldn't expect it from you. Showering people with gifts wasn't ever really your style."  
**_"I bought gifts for you."_**  
"Charlie...Come on. You didn't so much as buy me an engagement ring when we were together."  
**_"Yes I did."_**  
"A diamond band to go with my wedding band for our 5th wedding anniversary hardly counts as an engagement ring."  
**_"You told me in the beginning you didn't want one. That it wasn't important to you."_**  
"I did too."  
**_"You told me you didn't want one so we never bought one. At one point, you said you wanted to wear your grandmother's ri--you know what--none of this even matters now."_**

You opened your mouth to say something and felt Charlie reach out, his hand coming to rest on your forearm as a gentle way of telling you to stay out of it. You hated seeing her trying to assassinate Charlie's character like this, especially in front of their son, but you knew deep down he had his reasons for telling you to stay mum about everything. After all, he knew Nicole far better than you did and wasn't willing to risk the potential of you being dragged under the bus along with him.

 ** _"Is there any other laundry from our marriage you'd like to air?"_** Charlie asked, reaching for the soda you intentionally placed between you for a sip.

"What do you mean?"  
Charlie set the glass back down. **_"What I mean is, if you're going out of your way to try and scare her away, why are you saving face?"_**

"I'm not trying to scare anyone anyway from anyone."  
**_"Aren't you?"_** He pulled out his phone again and unlocked it for Henry, hoping to distract him from the conversation at hand.  
_"Charlie, we haven't been married for nearly two years. Do you really think I'd have my head stuck so far up your ass that I'd try to fuck with your relationship? Do you realize how self-involved you sound?"_  
**_"I'm glad one of us realizes that."_**  
"Realizes what?"  
**_"That we've been divorced for nearly two years."_**  
"Oh, I'm well aware. I'm aware...Every. Single. Day."

Nicole fell silent, knocking back the icy remains of margaritas past. Charlie followed suit, holding his tongue. You weren't sure what you should say or do so you just sat there too. It wasn't until Charlie picked up his fork again that you felt comfortable enough to continue eating. Carter, on the other hand, was four margaritas in and feeling pretty good.

Earlier in the night, he wound up cancelling his salad and ordering nachos. He was eating them so sloppily, practically fellating each chip and finger after every bite. He finally stopped down, popped up from his plate, and wiped his mouth with a smile.

"Do you guys know what the opposite of divorce is?" He asked in earnest. " _Marriage_. Isn't that great?" He grinned, lifting up his glass a little too low for his mouth or a toast. "Speaking of marriage, Nicole gave you our invitation, didn't she?" For someone who had been tangoing with tequila all evening, you were impressed. Either every margarita after the first had been watered down or this man could really hold his liquor.

Charlie nodded, wiping his own mouth with a napkin. **_"She did."_** Carter looked over at both of you again, popping another cheese covered chip into his mouth and licking his fingers.

"So, do you think you can make it? I know it feels like a million years away, but we're trying to get our guest list locked down ASAP so we can move on to our B and C lists." You assumed his blunt nature was only due to the thin veil of alcohol shrouding the topic at hand.

Charlie turned to you, taking your hand in his own before glancing over at Nicole and back to Carter. **_"I'm not sure. There's going to be a lot happening with Exit Ghost in the next few months and her schedule with SNL is unpredictable."_**

Carter chuckled. "Unpredictable? Don't you guys have things scheduled weeks in advance? You just book celebrity hosts and musical guests."

 _"It's a little more involved than that,"_ you muttered, feeling generally uncomfortable with the conversation as a whole. You remained polite, unable to present yourself as anything less, even though deep down you really wanted to spit back, _"Your bitch of a fiancé is her own special brand of crazy and didn't invite me when she invited her ex-husband."_

_You really fucking wanted to, but you didn't._

Nicole was studying you again, analyzing you like she was trying to figure out your next move. In the meantime, Carter wasn't letting up. "Don't you guys have time off? Charlie, you work for yourself. Can't you cut yourself some slack?" He couldn't believe neither of you would give him a straight answer. "And you--vacations are important. Just ask NBC for the time off and you guys can come enjoy yourselves. We're gonna have an open bar and everything."

By now, Nicole was focused by Charlie. Her eyes kept darting between the two of you and that's when it dawned on you that she wasn't staring you down. Not really. No, there was something much larger in play.

_She was nervous and the alcohol wasn't helping._

**_"The more I think about it, I really don't think it's possible to attend. I can still formally send back the RSVP, if you'd like. I think I can find the change for a couple of stamps."_ **

Carter shrugged, turning to you. "Well, you can come then." Nicole mumbled something, adding the last remnants of guacamole in the communal bowl to her tostada.

"What?" Carter asked. Nicole straightened up in her seat and stared you dead in the eyes. "I said she's not invited."

This took her fiancé by surprise. "What the hell, Nicole? We talked about this. You can't--You can't just invite Charlie and expect him not to--

"I don't know her," she interjected, locking eyes with you again. "I don't know you. Sure, you're dating Charlie and you work at SNL, but you're still a stranger to me. You--well, you look a little young for him if I'm being honest and--you're nice enough, but I don't know if---I don't see how you being around would benefit anyone."

**_"Nicole. Stop."_ **

"I have to pee," Henry said quietly.  
Suddenly she wasn't spitting venom. It felt like emotional whiplash.  
  
"Do you want me to take you?" Nicole asked.  
"No."  
Charlie moved to stand up.  
"No, Dad. You stay. I can go by myself."

Carter stood up. "It's fine. I'll take him." He reached out for Henry. "Come on, kid." Henry sighed and went along with him inside the restaurant.

The server came by again to check on the table and Nicole rattled off yet another request for what you realized would possibly make her fifth margarita. It could have been her fourth or even her sixth. You weren't sure. She'd been downing them so quickly the entire evening you'd lost count.

 ** _"Don't you think you've had enough?"_ **Charlie asked, keeping his voice low as to not draw attention.

"I know this may be hard for you to believe, Charlie, but I know when I need to stop drinking and I feel fine, but thanks for your concern."

The gentleman hesitated, taking away the empty glasses, but ultimately promised to promptly return with another drink.

She scoffs as he leaves, chewing on the ice from her most recent empty glass. "I haven't even had that many."

 ** _"You've had more than you can handle."_**  
"You really need to mind your business. You don't know shit."  
**_"I know you and I know tequila and you're drunk."_**

Nicole leans in, spitting her words through gritted teeth. "I am _not_ fucking drunk." She heard herself slur and straightened up, over-enunciating from there on out.

You all sat in silence wondering who would be brave enough to utter the next words.

 ** _"Why'd you do it?"_** Charlie asked.  
"Do what?"  
**_"Why invite me at all if I can't bring her with me?"_**

You couldn't believe it, but he was really doing it--taking a stand against every wedge she was trying to drive between you. As if it couldn't be more ill-timed, the server returned to your area with a large tray of food for the table behind you, dropping off Nicole's drink in the process.

She brought the new glass to her lips and took a small sip, but it wasn't as if she needed it. By now, she was practically swimming in liquid courage.

"I did it for Henry, but I can't imagine you'd be doing any different if the shoe were on the other foot."  
_**"There's a huge difference. I** **have** **to invite you if I want Henry there because you're his legal guardian."**_  
_She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. Not really." She let out an ironic chuckle. "You're really still pissed about that?"_  
**_"Of course, I'm pissed. I'm his father."_**

The tone of his voice broke you, the hurt bleeding through his anger was unmistakable. You wished more than ever there was something you could do, some way to make things better--but it was no use. Before you even had a chance to comfort him, Nicole drove the knife in even further.

"He doesn't even like spending time with you. He hates New York."

You could visibly see Charlie tensing up, his blood boiling beneath the surface. He took a deep breath, willing the storm brewing inside of him to calm before he spoke again.

 ** _"I'm done talking about this tonight. If you happen to remember any of this when you're sober, maybe we can revisit it then... but it doesn't do either of us any good to discuss this when you aren't yourself---and if I let us keep going, I'll just end up saying something I'll regret."_**  
"Oh, come on,"she said, attempting to bait him again."Don't you want her to see the kind of man you really are?"  
**_"I'm not playing this game with you, Nicole."_**  
"Just say what you're feeling. You're mad. _I can tell._ Your face is doing that thing it does when you're angry."  
_**"** **No.** **There's no dignity in trying to have a conversation with you while you're like this."**_

Nicole looks at you and grins, taking a sip of her drink. Yep, she was sloshed.

"He'll cheat on you too, you know."  
**_"Please stop. You're embarrassing yourself."_**  
"That's Charlie for you. He'll tell you he loves you to your face, but the minute you leave he'll go right back to fucking some other girl."  
**_"Nicole."_**  
"Did he introduce you to Mary Ann yet?"  
**_"That's enough!"_**

The icy liquid on your skin made your body seize. Everything had happened so quickly and yet you could only recall it in slow motion. Nicole spitting knives. Charlie losing his cool. Nicole's hand rearing back as she held her margarita. The slosh of her drink leaving the glass as it flew across the table and into Charlie's face.

He wiped his face with his hand, momentarily making a fist as he struggled to regain composure. He up his napkin from the table and tried to wipe his face clean.

 _"Charlie,"_ you uttered softly. You watched as he physically tensed, putting up a hand and waving it slightly as a signal for you not to touch him, not just yet. You could have heard a pin drop on the patio, diners having turned spectators in this sick voyeur's paradise.

He stood up and reached into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out enough cash to cover dinner for the three of you and haphazardly tossing it onto the table. He spotted his phone on the table at Henry's seat and shoved it into his pants before putting out his hand for you to take.

**_"We're leaving. Let's go."_ **

___

As you walked through the door to the restaurant, Carter and Henry were coming back from the restroom. Charlie waved for Henry to come to him. **_"Come on, honey, we're going home."_** You couldn't tell if Carter was drunk or puzzled. "We haven't even had dessert yet."

Charlie put his arm around Henry. **_"We have to go."_** Henry pulled away to look up at Charlie. "Daddy, why are you all wet and sticky?"  
**_"I spilled my drink, sweetheart, but we have to go, now, okay?"_**

Henry peered outside. "Can I go say 'bye' to Mommy?"  
**_"Mommy's pretty tired, but we can call her later, alright?"_** he said, letting go of your hand to hoist Henry up before he tried to go back onto the patio.  
"Okay."

Neither of you said a word as you made it out to the valet. Charlie shifted Henry's weight as you stood in line, waiting your turn.

 ** _"Shit. The valet ticket's in my wallet. Can you get it?"_** Henry had gone full on koala, making it difficult for him to get it himself. He turned, offering his hip to you as he moved Henry's leg out of the way. Once it was in your hand, for the first time since the drink debacle, he looked relieved. He watched as you opened the leather to remove the ticket. **_"Do I still have cash in there?"_**

 _"I've got it."_  
_" **I might have some in the car."**_  
_"Charlie, honey, really. I've got it."_ He resigned, sighing. He knewyou weren't backing down and he was in no mood to fight you. It might have only been $6, but it was the first time in your relationship when you could remember him letting you pay for anything. He'd even bought you a gift card for your favorite coffee shop after you refused to take cab fare on the night you met.

 _"Do you need me to drive? How are your eyes? We should have flushed them."_  
**_"I'm fine. It hit my face mostly."_**  
Henry's head was on his shoulder. "What hit your face?"  
**_"My drink."_**  
"How did it hit your face?"  
**_"Daddy's just silly and wasn't being careful."_**

Your turn finally came and the valet retrieved the car. You climbed into the passenger seat as Charlie carefully buckled Henry in before getting in himself. Once you were on the road, you briefly wondered if he was on autopilot seeing as he drove through the light at La Brea instead of turning left.

 ** _"I know it's late, but I'm stopping for coffee,"_ **he offered softly. **_"I need to process everything and don't feel like fooling with it at home."_ **Your fingers crept up behind his head, tangling in his jet black hair as you caressed back of his neck. He hummed with contentment as he turned into the old gas station turned Starbucks on Highland, shifting the car into park while you sat in line. His eyes fell closed. **_"I'm sorry you had to see all of that,"_** he said quietly.

 _"If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me for not saying more,"_ you admitted, regretting freezing up in the moment.

Charlie plucked your hand from your lap and brought it to his lips. **_"There wasn't anything you could have done. Honestly, it's probably for the best you didn't."_**

You nodded. He continued. **_"I can feel you worrying and I promise you there's no need. We're solid."_**

As you neared the order screen, Charlie rested his head on the steering wheel. **_"Will you order for me? Please? I don't care what it is. Just nothing cold or sickly sweet."_**

"I want a hot chocolate, please." Henry requested from the backseat. He'd been so quiet since you left the restaurant both of you thought he'd fallen asleep. You let out a small chuckle.

 _"So two flat whites and a hot chocolate."_ Charlie lifted up and gave you a tired smile. **_"I love that you know me so well."_**

**______ **

Back at the apartment, Henry was having trouble staying awake despite his late night cocoa. Charlie made him promise to take a bath in the morning and put him to bed. He stripped off his margarita scented shirt and tossed it along with the rest of his clothes into the hamper. 

**_"I'm gonna go shower off the events of this evening"_** he said, utterly exhausted as he stood there in his briefs. A short while later, he came back, crawling in bed next to you, his hair still damp from the shower. You instantly turned to face him, letting him come to settle in your arms. 

Charlie never failed to make you feel safe and after the night he had to endure, you hoped more than anything that on some level you were able to extend that same comfort to him. Even in your arms, he needed more of you-- because even at your closest, even when he was inside of you and you were completely and utterly wrapped up in each other, it was never enough. His lips were placing tender kisses against yours when he broke the silence.

 ** _"I can't promise things will get easier,"_** he said quietly, moving so he could nestle himself into your neck, pressing soft kisses there. You ran your fingers through his wet raven locks as he babbled on. **_"I can't guarantee things will get any better..."_**

He pulled back slightly to stare into your eyes. **_"But I can promise I will spend every day trying to make you feel as happy as you make me. To make you feel loved and wanted. To hear you, to see you, to unconditionally support and fiercely protect you, and to..."_**

Before you could register what was happening, your lips crashed against his, Charlie's hand coming to cradle your face. He didn't need to say a word. Neither of you did because, in that moment, you both knew. 

You were his and he was yours...

And you weren't going anywhere. 

_________

A/N: What a wild ride! Thanks for sticking around for this one. I know it's been a minute. Here's hoping the longest chapter yet was worth it. As always, I'd love to know your thoughts and your comments give me life! 

Thank you so much for 2.1K+ reads on Wattpad and nearly 1.1K on A03! 

If you're loving this story, be sure to check out **_The Chronicles of Dad_** \-- a new one shot collection about Charlie, Henry, and Reader in this same universe 

AND

 ** _Happy Musical Everything_ **\--an immersive guide that features songs that inspired the fic, locations, recipes, and more.

Join my Discord server, **_Theatre Daddy and Company_** where you can talk to Charlie at Exit Ghost, wax poetry about Marriage Story, talk HME, and deep dive into canons/headcanons and everything in between. (DM ME FOR AN INVITE!)

Twitter/Instagram: @vividlittlevox :) 


	30. Love and Mercy

Before you knew it, it was time to return back to the Big Apple. As you watched Charlie drop off Henry with Nicole, you could feel the emotions flowing back. Neither of them had talked about what transpired that night and you weren't sure they ever would. Henry ran along inside to put everything away with the promise of coming back to say goodbye, leaving the three of you outside alone.

She pulled her cardigan closed and crossed her arms. Charlie stood silently beside you, his hand instinctively reaching out for yours to hold.

Nicole opened her mouth. "Charlie--I--"

He shook his head. Anything she needed to say, he knew, but didn't want to hear.

She nodded, sighing uncomfortably as she surveyed the situation before opening her mouth once more.

"You're more than welcome to come. I shouldn't have done what I did--but it's done now. So, if you want to, come."

You weren't sure what to say and Charlie was just as content not speaking to her as Nicole was to stand there.

Neither said it, but it hung thick along with the tension in the air: What had they become?

About that time, here came Henry, running out of the house holding a piece of paper.

"Dad. You have to take this with you."

Charlie lowered himself to the ground, crouching down to his son's level.

**_"What's this?"_ **

"It's us." Henry looked up at you. "It's all of us." Charlie took the paper in his hands and smiled softly, taking his time examining the drawing before turning his body slightly to show you.

There it was on the page: Nicole, Carter, Henry, Charlie, _and you_.

Charlie's face must have given too much away. "Did I make you sad, Daddy?"

Charlie shook his head. **_"No. You made me really happy."_**

"Oh. Good."

**_"Come here and give Daddy a hug."_ **

Henry rushed into his arms and gave him a big squeeze. Charlie kissed the side of his head. **_"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. I love you so much."_**

"I love you too, Dad."

After everyone said their goodbyes, Charlie walked to the car with you hand in hand. He stuck his hand into his pocket, fishing for his keys and held them out for you.

**_"You have your license?"_ **

You knitted your brow together in confusion. _"Yeah, why?"_

**_"Is it valid?"_ **

_"Yeah."_

**_"Can you drive please?"_ **

_"Charlie, I'm not on the--"_

**_"--It's fine. Really."_** He interjected. ** _"I'm not sure I can focus on the road right now."_**

You nodded as he made his way to the passenger seat and got into the car yourself. It took you a few minutes to get everything adjusted. You'd practically fallen into the seat from where Charlie had it as far back as it would go. Once you were all set, you entered the destination on your phone, made sure Charlie was buckled in too, started the engine, and put the car in drive.

Most of the ride back to his apartment, he was staring out the window. It wasn't until you'd made it through a few red lights that you noticed he was crying. You reached out for him and he turned to you, his cheeks stained with tears, offering you a sad smile before opening the glove compartment to retrieve the small pack of tissues he'd placed there a few days earlier.You could feel your heart breaking in your chest. _He prepared for this._

 ** _"It gets harder every time, "_** he said, pulling out a tissue from the travel packet. **_"Leaving him. Saying goodbye."_** He sighed and wiped his eyes. **_"Every time, he's a little bigger. He needs me less."_** Charlie was getting choked up. **_"He's growing up...and I'm missing it."_**

You took a deep breath, feeling yourself getting emotional. _"Would you ever want to move back?"_ He shrugged as he wiped his nose. **_"I don't know. I don't know if I ever really could. I wasn't making nearly as much out here as I do in New York when I tried it the first time. Henry was the only thing that made life here livable. He'd spend time with me on the nights I had him and then when he'd go back to Nicole's, I'd go to a movie by myself or sit at home trying to find something to occupy my time."_**

You found a safe place to pull over and park, wanting to give him your full attention. **_"It felt like I was on autopilot, just getting by--if that makes sense--until it was time to pick him up again. I kind of lost my passion for the theatre for a little while so when I finally did move back to New York, it took some time to find my footing again."_**

He sniffled and you gently squeezed his hand, your thumb lovingly stroking over the top of it. **_"There's no way I could afford a house out here. I could never give him that. Not the way she does."_** Charlie took a deep breath. **_"When you become a parent, you kind of stop living your own life and start living for your kid--their wants and needs, what's best for them--but I kind of felt like I wasn't living at all."_** He huffs out an ironic laugh. **_"Maybe I'm selfish after all."_**

 _"Did you talk to anyone?"_ you asked, quietly.  
  
**_"Like a therapist? Oh yeah."_** ** _  
_**_"How did that go?"_ _  
_**_"It was expensive."_**

You both chuckled softly.

 **_"Paying $2500 for someone to write 'you're depressed' on a piece of paper is a real treat following being bled dry after a divorce."_ ** **_  
_ ** _"Honey."_ _  
_ **_"I'm sorry. It's not funny. Well--it's kind of funny, to me anyway."_ **

You sat quietly for a moment, just trying to comfort him by being there.

**_"You know I love you dearly, but I'm going to need that hand back if I want to blow my nose."_ **

You tittered and released his hand. As odd as it was to admit, it was the first time you heard him do it and _boy oh boy_ was it hilarious.

You supposed it should make sense. _The sound. Somewhere between a fog horn and an ocean liner._

He turned to you as you snickered, a genuine smile spreading over his face as the tissues were still around his nose. **_"Are you laughing at me?"_**

_"No, but I'm worried if I don't hurry that the cruise ship will leave without me."_

His eyes lit up as he let out a hearty laugh, all the while you giggling next to him in your seat. He blew his nose again, partly out of necessity and the rest of our effect.

____

Charlie wound up switching off with you after he had his cry and made a small detour for Village Pizzeria on the drive back to his LA abode. On the way there, he told you how every time he was on the West Coast he kept trying to find little pieces of home to help him miss the city less. It's how he found places like this pizza place and Canter's. Albeit, much to his chagrin, he never was able to find a restaurant that truly captured the greasy goodness of New York style Chinese or something that came close to what he considered a worthy bagel.

Once inside, he set everything up on the dining room table before getting plates and napkins for the two of you and opting to pour his soda into a glass rather than drinking it from the can.

_"Are you not a big fan of Coke?"_

He looked up as he pulled a slice for you out of the box and then served himself.

 _ **"What do you mean?"  
**__"I never really see you drink soda. Well, I do.You just never have it in the house."  
_**_"That's because if it's in the house, I drink it,"_** he said with a sly grin.

  
**_"Why do you only have carbonated water in your fridge?"_** His tone was playful.  
_"Because I like it."  
__**"And you don't like flat water?"  
**__"I do..."  
__**"But?"  
**__"But I prefer the bubbles."  
__**"Well, maybe that's the same reason I don't keep it in the house. If it's not in the house, it makes it more like a treat."  
**__"Coke as a treat? Now you sound like Henry."  
_**_"It is a treat for him. Besides, I'm almost 40. I need something to look forward to."_**

He sat there for a minute, pizza halfway to his mouth before he put it back down on his plate. **_"Oh god. That does not feel good to say out loud."_**

You couldn't stifle your giggle. **_"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up. You'll be here soon."_**

After you finished eating, Charlie ventured into his building's shared laundry facilities to wash a small load of mixed linens. Even though Henry's being there was the only real joy he found within the apartment's walls, he did his best to keep things as tidy as possible--as always--especially since he wasn't always around.

You were packing your suitcase, making sure that you weren't leaving anything behind when your phone started ringing on the bed. _It was your mom._ Not wanting to keep her waiting, you quickly swiped to answer the call, hitting speaker so you could complete the task at hand.

"Hey, Mom!" Truth be told, you probably came across a little _too_ chipper.

"Hey, Sweetie! Your father and I have been knocking for like 10 minutes. Are you not at home?"

You laid the shirt you just folded into your suitcase and sat back on your knees.

"Uh, no. Not right now." It was now or never, so you bit the bullet. "I'm actually in LA."

"LA?!" she replied, sounding downright alarmed. "What are you doing in Los Angeles? Are you okay? Are you hurt? _Were you abducted? What am I saying? You couldn't tell me if you were._ I'm looking at your location now."

_"Mom. I'm fine, I promise."_

"Do you know where you are? It says you're near Sunset Blvd. Does that sound right to you?"

"Mom. Really. I'm okay," you insisted, realizing in that moment if you didn't talk her down that she was about to become even more unraveled than she already was.

"I'm with Charlie. We're at his apartment."

The line fell silent. For a minute there, you almost. thought she hung up-- _almost._

"I'm confused. I thought Charlie lived in New York."

"He does, but he also has a place in LA," you said, pausing for a moment. "...for when he comes here to visit his son."

Before you could answer, the front door opened and your love's deep voice came booming through the living room.

**_"Sweetheart? Can you set a timer for me for 30 minutes please?"_ **

"Oh! Is that Charlie I hear?"

You were working quickly to get to the timer screen when he popped his head through the bedroom door. **_"Baby?"_**

_"I got it, honey."_

Charlie smiled and came over to steal a quick kiss. **_"Thank you."_**

"Hello, Charlie!"

He made an inquisitive face as he peered down at your phone before turning to you. You mouthed "Mom" and he nodded.

**_"Hi!"_ **

"I hear the two of you are in LA."

**_"We are. We took a little impromptu trip."_ **

He picked the phone up from the bed so he wouldn't have to speak quite as loudly. It was only the second time he'd ever spoken to your mother and he didn't think it would bode well for any if he screamed directly in her ear.

"Well, when are the two of you getting back?"

He noticed his suitcase on the floor next to yours; you'd already started packing for him too. He smiled gratefully and mouthed, "thank you". You sincerely hoped one day he would realize you taking care of him was something you wanted to do rather than something you did out of necessity.

**_"We fly out tomorrow morning and should be back around 2pm your time."_ **

You could hear her brimming with excitement. "Well, if that's the case--Sweetie? Maybe your father and I should stay in town. Do you think you'd be up for dinner tomorrow night?"

_"Mom, we'll just be getting back in. Could we maybe have dinner another night? We're gonna be pretty beat. You know how awful jet lag can be."_

The sigh that followed, echoing through the phone, could have rattled the entire East Coast with its disappointment.

"I guess I just won't see you until you and Charlie _finally_ take the time to come and visit."

He tapped you on the shoulder and you peered up at him. He gestured to the phone and shrugged.

 _"Hang on a second, Mom,"_ you said, carefully taking the phone from his hand and pressing 'mute' on the screen as you set it back down on the bed.

 _"What?"  
__**"If they're going through the trouble of staying for us, we should see them."  
**__"Charlie."  
__**"They're in town. It'll save us a trip. I know you can't have much vacation time left after this."  
**__"Honey, we'll be exhausted."  
_**_"I know...but we can nap on the plane."_** You narrowed your eyes as he corrected himself. **_"...I can nap on the plane and you can try to rest too."_**

_"You really want to go through all of this after how emotionally taxing this trip has been on you? On both of us?"_

He sighed and came down to your level on the floor.

 ** _"I love you...and this is an important step in our relationship."_** You exhaled a breath you didn't realize you were holding in.

 _"I know."  
__**"I know you know...and I've wanted to meet them for a while now."  
**__"Really?"  
__**"Yeah. I want to make a good impression."  
**__"Don't you think you'd make a better impression on a night when you haven't been on a plane all day?"  
_**_"These are the cards we were dealt."_** ****He said, continuing cautiously. ** _"Do you not want me to meet them?"_**

The frailty in his voice as he posed the question took you aback.

_"My parents? Charlie, of course I want you to meet them. I want them to love you as much as I do."_

He nods, staring deep into your eyes.

**_"Then let's have dinner with them. We can drown ourselves in caffeine and do whatever it takes to get us through the evening."_ **

A laugh came through the phone. "Hello? Did you forget about me?" You gave Charlie's hands a squeeze and moved to enable the phone's microphone again.

_"We're here, Mom. We'd love to meet you and Dad tomorrow night."_

______

Later that evening, you were coming close to settling in for bed. Charlie opted to shower last since he'd been going in and out of the building's laundry room. The two of you spent the night using what you could in the fridge, which surprisingly meant prepping meals and other things that could freeze and checking expiration dates on condiments. Charlie took out the trash while you folded the towels and together you changed the sheets on Henry's bed. You were moisturizing your legs in an attempt to use up the last of your travel lotion when he walked into the bedroom in his grey shirt and black briefs. His hair was still damp from washing it.

As your eyes trailed over him, you could feel the heat just beginning to rise in your chest, the need within you growing steadily. It was a feeling that happened every time you saw him like this and you hoped it never went away. There was just something inexplicably sexy about seeing Charlie with his hair all wet. It made you feel positively primal, a notion that was only further driven home by the intense throbbing between your thighs. The smell of his body wash intoxicated you in a way that made you slick with desire. You knew both of you should be winding down. You had an early morning and an early flight, but with him standing right there looking as delectable as he did, you just couldn't help yourself.

You moved to sit on the end of the bed, looking up at him seductively through dark lashes. Charlie walked over to you, your want filled stare not going unnoticed. You reached out for him, desperate to touch his body, your soft hands caressing his hip and thigh before slowly making it around to the curve of his ass. He smiled a knowing smile and stepped in close so he was positioned at the perfect height right in front of you. Your hands found his ass more fully, kneading gently as you leaned in and began pressing soft kisses to his fabric sheathed length. He hummed contentedly as you slowly started mouthing over his ever stiffening cock. He let out a shallow breath. He loved when you did this and you knew it.

You gazed up at him in time to catch him peering down at you, pieces of his wet locks falling into his face. His large hand came up to caress your cheek as you carefully peeled down his underwear; his chest was steadily rising and falling as your fingers moved the elastic further down his legs until he was finally able to step out of that which confined him.

You couldn't get enough of Charlie's cock, even soft, and working him up was one of your favorite things to do. You firmly wrapped your fingers around him and leaned forward, letting your tongue swipe over the head causing Charlie to gasp. A low growl escaped his throat.

**_"Mmm..."_ **

Holding eye contact, you batted your lashes at him, willing him to watch as your lips came to close around the head of his cock. All the while your hand began languidly moving up and down his shaft, you found yourself humming as your lips stretched around him, relishing the sensation of feeling his length engorge as you slowly sucked him off. Once he was fully hard, your hands returned to his ass, letting your mouth do the work and taking him in as deep as you could. You relaxed your throat as you felt him twitch with interest. You resisted the urge to giggle caused by the memory of getting the hiccups one of the last times you did this. You had held him in your throat, his hands on your head, and as your throat spasmed around his cock, he came, quite nearly causing you to choke. It was as delightful as it had been dangerous.

You barely moved your head so your nose gently rubbed back and forth where it came in contact with his body, wanting to emphasize to him just how close you were. A reminder of how deep he truly was.

 ** _"Baby,"_** he breathed out, his fingers coming to tangle in your hair.

You pulled off of him slowly. Your fingers were softly gripping him at its base; your tongue magnificently dancing up and down his shaft, tenderly caressing the vein that ran underneath from body to ridge. Your hand cupped his balls, teasing him as you rolled each of them, massaging them; you laved over each one respectively before Charlie moaned in surprise feeling you suck them into your mouth. He was in awe of every second you chose to take care of him this way.

You went on edging him for several minutes; his body gave at the knees a few times which ultimately resulted in you guiding him to lie back on the bed. Your ass was in the air now as your mouth continued working over his cock, coaxing out every pant, gasp, and moan from his throat that you could. Charlie's fingers managed to slip inside of you, gently fucking into your pussy as he felt himself nearing his peak.

 ** _"Honey, wait..."_** he panted. You turned your head and pulled off of his length with a 'pop'. **_"Come here. Please."_** His fingers were still buried inside you. **_"Let me taste you."_**

 _"You really want to taste me?"_ You asked playfully, tittering. He removed his digits from your sex and sucked them into his mouth. The sight made you mewl with glee and prompted you to slip the t-shirt of his you were wearing over your head. Charlie groaned at the sight of your breasts softly bouncing as your arms came back to your sides.

 ** _"Fuck yes. Please,"_** he begged. **_"I want you to come up here and straddle my fucking face."_**

You gasped as he grabbed at you, pulling you up to him like you were nothing as you moved yourself into position. Charlie groaned, your cunt slowly coming to hover over his face. **_"I can't wait to eat this gorgeous pussy. Come here, baby."_**

He hooked his arms underneath your thighs and wasted no time getting reacquainted with one of his favorite places. He growled as his tongue laved over the bundle of nerves there, kissing and sucking at any part of you he could. He lapped up your juices like he was a man dying of thirst and you were the only thing that could satiate him. You resisted the urge to grind against him, but Charlie refused to let you play coy. He tugged hard on your hips, his tongue licking wet stripes over your entrance as his nose collided with your clit making you cry out. Damn him and his god damn talented mouth for completely making you fall apart.

_"Oh fuck, Charlie."_

Your soft praises only made him that much more determined to make you cum. Your fingers grasped at the sheets as your body moved in time with his tongue; Charlie groaned beneath you, reveling in your touch, your scent, your taste. The roll of your hips. The flicker of his tongue. A flash of heat. You were shuddering, your legs trembling as you screamed his name. The sound echoed off of the empty apartment walls; you were cumming hard all over his face. He held you there against his mouth as you rode out your orgasm; you were desperately grabbing at his arms, anything to hold yourself steady.

Once you came down, you were still seeing stars. He eased you off of him the best he could and onto the bed beside him. As you laid there, your legs--hell, your entire body--felt like gelatin. He sat up next to you and shucked off his shirt, still rock hard and wanting you. You reached out for him and he bent down to kiss you, his lips soft, his kiss slow and passionate. His mouth intricately danced alongside yours, the tang of your pussy still present on his tongue. He positioned himself between your legs, but stayed on his knees, grabbing the pillows from his side of the bed and lifting you effortlessly to place them underneath your hips. He wanted to find the perfect angle to ensure you’d feel him good and deep. He rubbed the head of his cock against your sensitive clit, causing you both to gasp before teasing your entrance and dipping inside. Your sex was still hyperaware of every minute sensation and screamed out with overstimulated pleasure as he seated himself fully in your pussy. Charlie brought your legs up to his chest, relishing the sight of his length disappearing inside your deliciously tight cunt.

As he found his rhythm, you reached down between your legs only to have him bat your hand away. _Not yet. He wasn't anywhere near finished with you yet._ Charlie knew you were his. Neither of you needed to say it. You knew you belonged to each other, in every way, but in that moment something came over you. You wanted his attention, his full focus, to be on you and you alone.

 _"Charlie,"_ you moaned softly.

His gaze met yours and, before you knew it, the words were spilling out over your lips.

_"Whose pussy is this?"_

His eyes grew wide as he panted; his lips curled into a sly smile, his hips thrusting a little harder now.

**_"This is my fucking pussy, baby."_ **

_"Yeah?"_

**_"Yeah, it is. It's all mine."_ **

You cried out as you felt his thumb surreptitiously begin making small circles over your clit.

**_"It only takes my cock..."_ **

_"Charlie,"_ you panted.

He rolled his hips in response.

**_"...And every load of cum that I give it."_ **

_"Oh fuck!"_ you cried out.

**_"Every single drop. All of it."_ **

His hips snapped into you, his eyes never leaving your face. You were torn between grabbing onto him for support and kneading your own breasts, somehow feeling overwhelmed and touch starved all at once. Charlie was unyielding. You could see it in his eyes, the animalistic lust continuing to grow the deeper he buried himself inside you, every time his cock slammed against your delicate little cervix.

You could tell by his breathing he was close and you were too. His fingers were working quick circles around the soft bud between your legs, his cock driving into you over and again like a fervent prayer. You were shaking again. Pieces of Charlie's hair were covered in the sweat that had collected on his brow. Your eyes fluttered closed as your pussy began to pulsate around him.

 ** _"No--you--oh fuck--look at me when you cum. I wanna watch you cum,"_** ****he practically spat out through gritted teeth. Your eyes locked on his and his gaze sent you over the edge. Your cunt cinched tight, earning a loud grunt from Charlie as he filled you up; you laid there panting, milking his cock through his climax with your insides. You could have sworn you felt yourself gush, a familiar feeling that would have made the man you loved all the more proud of his efforts.

You're not sure when he pulled out or when he came to lie beside you. It was all you could do to turn to look at him, your fingers moving the damp hair you loved so much out of his face. He shot you a toothy grin, still panting himself, as he leaned over to capture your lips in an utterly spent kiss.

_____

To say Charlie was relieved when you landed at JFK would be an understatement. You knew in a perfect world, Henry would still be living in New York. Charlie would walk him to school in the morning and at night, you'd all have dinner together. Charlie would likely let Henry choose something to watch or you'd play a board game--just like a little family. But as much as you wished for perfection, things rarely were. For now, this would have to be enough.

Although he was happy to be home, you could tell something was weighing heavy on his mind. You were in the back of the car when your mom messaged you. You looked up from your phone to see Charlie staring absentmindedly out the window.

 _"Mom wants to know if we have any recommendations for dinner,"_ you said, turning your phone so he could see the screen.

**_"Oh, uh...I was thinking about The Knickerbocker, but the more I thought about it the less I liked the idea."_ **

_"Why's that?"_

**_"I have a lot of history there. I should take you one night. It's a great place. Good food, great jazz. Karaoke some nights. It would be nice to make new memories there. But--it's not for tonight."_ **

He sat silently, racking his brain. After a minute or two, he pulled his phone from his pocket and went to a restaurant's website, handing it off to you.

**_"Take a look at this place. Minetta Tavern. Let me know if it's something they'd like. If it is, tell your parents and I'll make a reservation."_ **

It was upscale, yet unpretentious. And truth be told the menu was the perfect blend of relaxed and refined.

 _"I love it. I think they will too."_ He leaned over to look at the menu with you.

**_"That's the lunch menu."_ **

You scrolled to the top. He was right. _"Oh. Let me fix that."_ You quickly selected the updated menu and looked them over.

 ** _"Don't look at the prices..."_** You're guessing your eyes must have grown a little wider than you thought. **_"I'm paying for dinner tonight."_**

You looked up at him. _"Charlie, that's really not necessary,"_ you said, offering his phone back to him. **_"I know. I want to."_** He slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned to you.

**_"If not for them, I wouldn't have you. Buying them dinner is the very least I can do."_ **

___

Charlie's energy at the apartment wasn't much better. No sooner than he set foot in the door, he immediately took the suitcases to he bedroom and threw in a load of laundry. You'd tidied up together before your flight, both of you appreciating the feeling of coming home to a clean apartment, but you could immediately tell this was something different.

He almost seemed frenzied and trying to busy his hands. As much as you'd love to blame it on some kind of jet lag induced delirium, deep down you knew that wasn't what was going on at all. He fluffed the pillows in the living room and prepped the coffee maker, you assumed "just in case" they decided they wanted to meet here rather than the restaurant and earlier than the time you agreed on. He shifted the books on the coffee table and stood there taking everything in. You couldn't take your eyes off of him as you stood by the door.

Time rolled on. Charlie insisted on you getting in the shower first and, when you came out, you found him pressing a pair of slacks. Everything he planned to wear was already laid out, which wasn't surprising in the least. He often laid out his clothes ahead of time. It was just his way. What did surprise you, however, was that he'd ironed multiple shirts. You didn't dare bring it up, not since he was just beginning to calm down. He shut off the iron and left his pants laid out on the bed.

 ** _"I'll be right back,"_** he muttered softly, kissing your lips ever so lightly before he walked out of the room. You were putting the finishing touches on your own ensemble when he came in again, freshly showered and shaved. You sat on the end of the bed, watching on as he carefully slipped on his socks and underwear followed by his pants and undershirt. Charlie picked up both shirts on their hangers and walked over to you.

 ** _"This one?"_** he asked, holding up a black button up shirt. You nodded. He kissed your cheek and waltzed into the closet to return the other shirt to its rightful place. _"Do you mind if I go finish getting ready?"_

He shook his head. **_"I wiped everything down and opened the window so it shouldn't be steamy in there."_** You gave him a little smile and turned to leave the room. As you fixed your hair and put on a little makeup, you didn't hear a peep out of Charlie. You hoped he wasn't getting in his head too much. You reached for your lipstick and hesitated, the fond memory of your little tradition coming into your mind. You peered into the bedroom. _No Charlie._ You knew he couldn't be far. After all, his apartment held a finite number of places to hide--not that he was hiding from you. When you walked into the living room, you found him pulling a vinyl out of its sleeve. He held the record up to the light, inspecting it, and then placed it on the turntable.

Soon the unmistakable sound of ELO filled the air. He turned around and spotted you. As he looked you over, you realized this version of Charlie was one you had met before, but only for a fleeting moment. _He was nervous._ You'd never known him to give that much thought to his attire or to care about appearances. You wondered if he'd done the same with what cologne he'd wear tonight.

He reached out for you. **_"Dance with me?"_**

You walked over to him and Charlie pulled you in close, the two of you gently beginning to sway. If you weren't worried about mussing up his shirt, you would have laid your head on his shoulder. Instead, you found yourself incapable of tearing your eyes away from his. Charlie danced with you, wordlessly, all the while studying your face with great intention. As his eyes met yours, his gaze said everything. He wanted to remember this exact moment. It was almost too much for you, so much that you felt the need to break the silence.

 _"You don't have to be nervous. They're going to love you,"_ you offered softly, your arms readjusting around his neck.

 ** _"I really hope so."_** He pulled back slightly. **_"You don't know how important it is to me that they do."_**

You stood there, taking each other in. Then and there, you could have sworn you felt everything Charlie was feeling. That for a split second, not only were you the only two people in the world-- _you were one_.

His eyes flickered to your lips. **_"No lipstick?"_**

 _"Not yet,"_ you said, shyly.

 _**"Does that I mean I can--?  
** _ _"--Kiss me, Charlie."_

There was no need to tell him twice. He was on you, without warning, kissing you deeply, passionately, with all of the love in his heart. The music played on, as it often did for those in love, willing you to get lost in one another that much more.

 _I see beautiful days  
_ _And I feel beautiful ways  
_ _Of loving you, everything's midnight blue  
_ _I will love you tonight  
_ _And I will stay by your side  
_ _Loving you, I'm feeling midnight blue_

_____

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your patience with these last couple of chapters. I'm genuinely hoping to put out another one or two this week. I owe it to you. Please know it's not due to a lack of interest. My slowness is due to the fact I've been having hella issues with my hands as of late. I'm going to do everything I can to get things back to how they used to be. Hopefully this one was worth the wait. Also HUZZAH! Charlie's meeting your parents! Happy Musical Everything is currently being updated for this chapter as well (available on Wattpad.)

Let's be friends! Instagram/Twitter/Tiktok: vividlittlevox

You can also join my Discord, Theatre Daddy and Company for all things Charlie Barber. DM me for an invite. :)

Lastly, here's your dinner date. ;)


	31. Mom and Dad

As the two of you stood hand in hand on the sidewalk outside of Minetta Tavern, you craned your neck to look up at Charlie who was lost in thought, most likely trying to anticipate the events of the night to come. He'd been pensive the entire cab ride over, the only interaction being his hand occasionally moving along your thigh, silently checking in to let you know he was still with you. You gave his hand a squeeze, hoping to bring him back online and he peered down at you. His eyes were telling of the thoughts still swirling around in his head. You did your best to offer a reassuring smile, stepping in closer to his body.

 _"Stop worrying,"_ you said ever so softly. _"They're going to love you."_ He nodded and gingerly brought your hand up to his mouth, his lips lightly peppering the back with long, languid kisses.

**_"Are they meeting us inside or?"_ **

_"Uh, she didn't say, but if you want to head in we can. I don't think that would be a problem."_

**_"Are you sure because I'm happy to wait out--"_ **

_"Charlie."_

He cut himself off. **_"I'm rambling, aren't I?"_**

 _"Just a little bit,"_ you said, hoping a little light ribbing would only do him good.

He huffed out a laugh; he was obviously somewhat embarrassed. **_"I really don't know what's going on with me. You know I'm not usually like this."_** You nodded with understanding. Charlie sighed, his hand nearly running through his hair out of sheer reflex, but stopped short. His eyes grew wide, the realization he could have absentmindedly gone from presentable and dapper to utterly disheveled with the wave of his fingers all too apparent.

_"It's okay, really."_

**_"I haven't met anyone's parents in over a decade. Well, not personally. I mean, I've met the parents of Henry's friends, but that's a parent meeting another set of parents. What I mean is meeting parents like...I'm doing it again, aren't I?"_ **

_"It's kind of adorable."  
_ _**"How do you always know the right thing to say to make me feel like less of an ass?"  
** _ _"Because I know you."  
_ _**"That you do and I love you more than words can say for that."  
** _ _"I love you too."_

**_"You know, if this wasn't my first time meeting them, I'd really consider having a cigarette right about now."_ **

_"You can always smoke after if you really want to,"_ you suggested sweetly.

 ** _"I know."_** He was silent.You could tell he was choosing his next words carefully.

_**"Do either of your parents drink?"  
** _ _"Why, do you already need one to take the edge off?"  
_ _**"Does your dad own a shotgun?"  
** _ _"No."  
_ **_"Then no."_ **

You tittered. _"I'm not barefoot and pregnant, Mr. Barber."_

An all too familiar smirk crossed his countenance as he narrowed his eyes.

**_"Don't start with that. Not now."_ **

You raised your hands, feigning innocence and sporting a full grin.

_"For what it's worth, my mom's a bit of a lush and by lush I mean she has a glass and a half of red wine and is ready to belt "Mamma Mia" with Meryl Streep."_

His smile matched yours.

**_"Well, now I'm regretting saying no to the Knickerbocker. What about your dad? What's he like?"_ **

_"You're about to find out."_

**_"What?"_ **

It was about that time a rather jovial voice rang out from a distance. "Is that my sweet pea?" Charlie's eyes met yours and then he was turning around just in time to see your parents quickly approaching.

_"Dad!"_

"There's our girl!" said another voice joining in. You and Charlie hurried over to meet them, reaching them halfway before you were caught up in your parents' respective embraces.

"It's good to see you!" said your dad, giving you a good squeeze. "We're happy you could make dinner happen."

Your mom enveloped you next; Charlie was all too happy just to be standing by taking everything in. As she pulled back, her gaze immediately went to the man beside you.

"And you must be Charlie!" she exclaimed warmly. "I'm Abby! It's so nice to meet you!" Charlie extended his hand for her to shake as he greeted her and was disarmed when your mom practically charged at him with open arms. "Oh no, no...We hug in this family."

You knew he'd hoped for a warm reception, but the surprise on his face informed you he hadn't counted on being hugged. You were pleased to see the stress slowly leaving Charlie's body as he began to relax. The proverbial band-aid had been ripped off. However, judging by the look on your father's countenance, you could tell he wouldn't be so easily convinced that this new boyfriend of yours was the right man for you. Up until now, you'd always known your father to be a big softie so rather than give it a second thought, you chalked up the "Papa Bear" bit to being protective of his little girl.

Abby still had an arm around Charlie as she continued introductions. "This is my husband, Tom." Charlie extended his hand a second time and your father shook it firmly. "It's great to finally meet you, Charlie," he said. "We've heard a lot about you."

Charlie genuinely smiled, shaking his hand. **_"It's wonderful to meet you too, sir. And good things, I hope."_** Abby smirked, tittering all the while.

"Oh don't you worry about that. She only talks about the ones she likes."

_"Mom."_

Tom chuckled. "You can relax. I made sure she left the baby pictures at home."

"Don't be so sure. I might have snuck a couple in my purse," she teased.

"Abigail, give the poor guy a chance to eat dinner before he thinks about running."

By now, Charlie was sporting the toothy little grin you loved so much. He gestured to the door, moving to open. **_"Shall we go inside?"_**

"I think so," said Abby. Charlie pulled the large door open, stepping to the side to let everyone enter before him. Your mother linked arms with yours, walking inside with you, muttering quietly.

"You are glowing like crazy! Have you started using a new moisturizer or do we have _Charlie_ to thank for that?"

_"Mom, oh my god..."_

"What? You did well. He's very handsome!"

_\----_

Tom ordered a bottle of wine for the table, briefly consulting with Charlie to see if he had a preference. Conversation for the most part, for the start of dinner anyway, was light. As respective appetizers were placed, Charlie miraculously convinced everyone at the table to try the escargot--even your dad, a man who rarely strayed from the items of comfort which he held near and dear to his heart.

As he was tucking into his steak tartare, your dad decided that was the best time to begin his line of questioning with the man after your heart.

"So Charlie, you're a director?"

Charlie set down his knife and fork and wiped his mouth. **_"That's right. My newest show opened on Broadway last month."_** The notion delighted Abby so much she dropped her spoon right in the middle of her French onion soup. "How exciting!" she said. "You must be so proud."

 ** _"Very much, "_** said Charlie, glancing over at you. " ** _We actually attended opening night together."_**

"What's that like? Being behind an entire show like that? Do you have a lot of downtime? Time for family?"

Hearing the words leave your father's mouth made you tense, although you tried not to show it. You secretly wondered if the question would hit a little too close to home--if it'd strike a nerve-- but as always, Charlie ceased to flounder.

**_"I'd say it's as complicated as any other job, but it does require dedication and can be very time consuming. When I'm in the beginning of a new show, it's kind of like having a newborn. They require constant care and attention. It's my responsibility to keep everything running smoothly, make decisions about even the most minute and inconsequential details because, in theatre, even something as mundane as a yellow telephone versus red one can change the entire tone for a scene."_ **

The mention of babies made Abby light up. "Charlie— speaking of newborns—you have a child of your own, don't you?"

Your dad briefly glanced in your direction and then cut his eyes back to Charlie. "You have a kid?"

 ** _"I do--my son, Henry, but he's hardly a newborn. He's turning 10 this year and growing like a weed."_** You could feel yourself beaming, watching as he reached to pull his wallet from his pocket. Surprisingly, in true dad fashion, your father matched his behavior, retrieving his own from the inner pocket of his jacket.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Tom joked. Charlie chuckled and opened his wallet to reveal an old favorite of Henry eating ice cream as well as a new photo of the three of you together which you were unaware he had.

"Well, look at that," he said, carefully taking Charlie's wallet to show your mom. "You already look like a little family."

 _"It feels like we are,"_ you offered, reaching out to lovingly touch Charlie on the arm as Abby admired the photo. "Oh my goodness! What a handsome little man!" She peered up from the photo to study Charlie's face intently before gazing back down at the image in his wallet again. "He looks just like you."

Your dad was intent on slowly drilling Charlie, chipping away at him to find out what information he could get while still keeping conversation light and dinner appropriate. When asked why his marriage didn't work out, he simply replied, **_"Sometimes, no matter how much you love someone, you grow apart."_** The response seemed to satisfy them both. They were impressed that as a young man he'd come all the way from Indiana with nothing and was self-made. You could have sworn you saw a touch of sadness in your mother's eyes when she asked about his family, Charlie's kind way of explaining their lack of a real relationship tugging at her heartstrings. He was being as open as he could, answering everything that came his way, hoping to win them over and, with luck, secure a place in your life in their minds.

As the first set of dishes were being cleared, your dear father appeared to be deep in thought. Your mother was just finishing her first glass of wine when he finally spoke.

"How did you say you two met again?" The question wasn't directed toward anyone in particular, but you knew without ever asking for clarification that he fully intended for Charlie to answer the question.

 ** _"We actually sort of met by chance,"_** Charlie started, setting down his own glass. You suddenly felt nervous. You feared your parents' reaction once they came to realize your whirlwind romance was based off of a fluke--more specifically, a random text message. Luckily for you and the one who held your heart, he continued on beautifully, his magniloquence only aiding in his ability to paint a gallery worthy portrait of your love for each other.

**_"Then--after countless phone calls, movie nights, text messages, and everything in between--in February, we finally met face to face...and I've been crazy about her ever since. Well, long before that, but I can honestly say I can't imagine life without her."_ **

You felt Charlie's hand closing around your own, awaiting your fate. You studied their faces, your mom and dad glancing at one another, saying nothing. You could feel the walls slowly beginning to close in.

_What if they didn't approve? What would that mean for your relationship? What if everything they had grown to love about Charlie since meeting him was suddenly cancelled due to the absurd nature of how you met? It's not like either of you chose it._

The silence at your table was deafening, something only made all the more evident by sounds of glasses clinking, forks on plates, and the eruption of laughter from neighboring table. Rather than fall deeper into the conversational void, Charlie chose to fill it.

 ** _"Henry adores her. Although, if I'm being honest, I don't think it took much for her to win him over,"_** he said with a smile. **_"He took to her almost instantly and her chocolate chip cookies are quite possibly his favorite thing in the whole world. And trust me, that's saying something because he's at that age where he's pretty hot and cold about what he likes."_**

"Is this who you were talking to at Christmas?" Tom asked.

_"What?"_

Your father was staring keenly at the two of you holding hands. "At Christmas. You said you were talking to a friend who was taking his kid to some museum or something. Was that him?" _Let it be known, here and now, that your dad doesn't miss a damn thing._

Another set of eyes were on you now. _Charlie's._ You took a deep breath, looking at all three of them respectively, before answering.

_"Yeah, it was."_

"And you didn't meet until February?"

You nodded. Your dad succumbed to the silence once more. After what felt like the world threatening to stand still, he finally spoke.

"So you've been together all this time and you fell in love with each other without even seeing the other in person?"

**_"We're aware of how perfectly ludicrous it must sound to you."_ **

Tom sat for another moment, all the while your mother watching everything unfold and, at one point, politely shooing away the wait staff. She was pot committed, anxiously waiting to see what would happen like as if it were the next episode of her favorite TV show.

He lifted his wine glass, letting out a sigh. "Well..." he said, his mouth slowly forming a small smile. "I guess it really isn't any different than those apps your brother uses."

_"I've used them too."_

"I know."

You smile at Charlie, relief washing over you. No, not relief. _Acceptance._

_"This was way better."_

_\--_

Before dinner arrived, your dad ordered another bottle of wine and you excused yourself to use the ladies room. "Wait, sweetie, I'll come with you," said Abby. "I need to powder my nose."

Charlie and Tom both began to rise from their seats, his etiquette being something both of your parents instantly made note of. You touched Charlie's shoulder as he began to sit and pecked his lips, your eyes willing him to relax. However, much to your surprise, he appeared impervious to the intimidation of being left alone with your father. In fact, one might say he even appeared calm.

No sooner than the door to the ladies room had closed, your mother was practically bursting with questions.

"How do you think Charlie will hold up, being alone with your father out there?" She asked, looking in the mirror at her hair and makeup while you stepped into the stall. _"I think he'll be okay. He seems pretty comfortable and he and Dad seem to be getting along...at least, it seems that way to me."_

"Oh they are, honey. You know your father. He just wants what's best for his little girl. You're his baby. You can't fault him for being protective."

_"I know, but it's not like he has to protect me from anything. Aside from Dad, Charlie's the most wonderful man I know and I love--there's no toilet paper in here."_

"You what?"

_"There's no toilet paper in here. Can you help please?"_

You could hear her footsteps entering the stall beside you. Seconds later a hand appeared underneath your stall offering you a roll of toilet paper.

"Here."

_"Thanks."_

You finished up, adjusting your clothing again, and flushing before exiting to wash your hands.

She stood beside you as you worked up a lather. Your eyes roamed from your hands upward and you spotted her watching you in the mirror. "My little girl is in love?" she asked fondly. You stood there for a moment, rinsing the suds from your hands and accepting the paper towels she offered you. You let your mind wander, going over everything you and Charlie had endured as a couple so far, how far you'd come and the road ahead. Your eyes met hers.

_"I really am. He's perfect for me, Mom."_

Abby smiled and touched your shoulder before wandering into the stall herself. "Nina told me after your brunch together that Charlie was open to remarrying. Having more kids."

 _"Nina needs to learn to shut her big mouth,"_ you mumbled to yourself.

"What was that?"

_"Nothing."_

"So is he?"

_"Is he what?"_

"Wanting to get married again. Have you talked about it?"

You affectionately thought back to all of the times you had unwittingly played the role of "Mrs. Barber" and the handful of times you did so knowingly. _"We've toyed with the idea, but neither of us have seriously brought up marriage. It's never been, "What do you think of this ring?" or "Let's elope"._

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

_"Mom."_

"That is a man who knows what he wants and, for his sake, I hope you do too."

_"Charlie doesn't want to marry me, not yet anyway."_

"I wouldn't be so sure."

The toilet flushed as you stood there, reapplying some of your lipstick. You blotted and adjusted a few loose strands of hair, wondering why you reapplied in the first place when you were just about to eat again. Your mom fixed her own attire in the mirror and moved to the sink to wash her hands.

"So Charlie does want more children?"

_"He's open to it...and I'm not pregnant if that's what you're asking."_

Abby snickered. "I always assume you're being safe, but just know if you get a wild hair and decide to cut loose with a bottle of pinot one night that I wouldn't say no to grandbabies."

_"Oh my god, Mom. Please stop."_

"I'm just saying--you're beautiful--and with Charlie's genetics the two of you would have adorable babies."

 _"You should tell him that,"_ you said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Maybe I will," she said, smirking as she exited.

_"Mom. No. I was joking."_

Once your table came into view again, you couldn't help but notice Charlie in deep conversation with your father and from what you could gather, the two of them were _actually getting along._ Upon seeing you, they both started to rise until Abby interjected.

"Please--don't get up." Charlie smiled as you returned to your seat and leaned over, quietly uttering "Hi" and kissing your cheek before turning back to the conversation at hand with Tom.

The night rolled on. Dinner was as delicious as it appeared and soon it was time for dessert. By now, the four of you had polished off the second bottle of wine and the topic at hand, selected by Charlie himself, brought new information to light. _Just when you thought you knew someone..._

 _"It is not!_ " you protested, grinning and giggling all the while, playfully hitting Charlie on the arm.He was beaming.

**_"I promise it is."_ **

_"You gave me shit about The Apple---and your favorite guilty pleasure movie is_ _9 to 5_ _?"_

_**"Why is that so hard to believe?"  
** _ _"9 to 5?"  
**"Did you see the musical?"  
**_ _"Yes, but that's not the--_ _you saw the musical_ _?!"_

**_"I like 9 to 5,"_** he replied, tittering. _**"What were you expecting?"  
  
**_"I--I don't know. We watch things like Bringing Up Baby. The Rules of The Game. The Lady Vanishes--um, uh.."  
_**"Camelot. Crash. Creature From The Black Lagoon. Arsenic and Old Lace. Harvey."  
**__"We watch a lot of things."  
__**"That we do."  
**__"9 to 5?"_

"You can take the boy out of Indiana...," Tom chimed in, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Charlie taking part in his favorite pastime: getting a rise out of you.

 _"_ ** _Still love me?_** _"_ he asked, affectionately.

_"I'll think about it."_

He clutches his heart. **_"You wound me."_**

You turned to see Charlie gazing right at you, his eyes filled with love.

 _"I still love you,"_ you said softly.

_"_ **_Good. I love you too._ ** _"_

For a moment, you felt like the only two there. It wasn't until Abby cleared her throat, having gotten a little choked up by your display that you realized you were still at dinner.

"So Charlie," she started. "Do you have any plans for the summer? I know you mentioned spending time with your son, but if he's on this coast, all of you should come to the house for the holidays. We usually barbecue, our other kids come--you've met Nina. Our son Alex is usually there too."

And there it was. The offer neither of you had expected. You both looked at each other. Charlie turned to your mother with a smile.

**_"Uh, thank you so much. I'd love that...and I know my way around a kitchen--and a grill--so I'd be happy to contribute any way I can."_ **

"It'll be good for you to come and meet the rest of the family."

Your father smiled. "I agree, Charlie. I think you'll fit right in."

You and Charlie shared a piece of coconut cake, your mind warmly recalling the first time you shared dessert together. You could tell from the way he was studying your face that he was right there with you, recollecting the old and sharing in your new memory. Your mom was all a titter, going on about how she'd love for the four of you to have dinner again, even making a point to say she wanted to see his show. Gracious as ever, Charlie offered tickets for anytime they were available. Doing his best to remain discreet, he went for his wallet, hoping to catch the wait staff before the bill made it to the table. Your dad already having a good feel for his character clocked it instantly and simply wasn't having it.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, young man," he said with a smile, removing his wallet from his inner coat pocket.

 ** _"Please,"_** Charlie insisted. **_"It would be my absolute pleasure to pay. It was my intention when I suggested the place."_**

Tom shook his head. "You save your money. Spend it on your boy...or my daughter." He winked and shooed Charlie's hand away, prompting him to replace the card in his wallet. He thanked your father profusely and you followed suit, still completely in awe of the evening as a whole.

Everything had gone off without a hitch. Everything you had worried about was for nought. Your parents had welcomed Charlie into the family with open arms. You couldn't help but feel a touch of disbelief. You were overcome with joy, so much in fact that felt you might cry, but resisted. As he helped you slip on your jacket, you could tell that there was something different about Charlie. The man who danced with you in the living room was ever present, everything else having faded away. You wondered if it was the newfound sense of belonging that had changed him, but something deep down, you knew it was something else. What--well, that was a completely different story.

Your father waved you, Charlie, and your mother away from the table, encouraging you to go outside. He was more than adamant of his capabilities to handle the tab while you hailed a cab. Walking slightly ahead of you, Charlie held the door open, stopping you as Abby passed through.

 _"Everything okay?"_ He gazed into your eyes.  
  
**_"Everything is perfect."_** He offered you a tender smile and followed you out onto the sidewalk.

As he took your hand in his, your mother noticed the size difference of your hands and couldn't hide her grin. She looked up from your interlocked fingers around the same time your dad made it out of the restaurant.

"Sweetie, do you want to share a cab with us to your place?"

You peered up at Charlie who was staring back at you affectionately. _"Actually, I'm staying with Charlie."_ You could feel his hand stirring in yours, his thumb worrying your wrist. The lack of the word "tonight" in your phrasing seemed to speak at a much louder volume that you previously imagined.

"Oh." Abby seemed surprised, thinking it over. "Well, in that case, why don't we share a cab with you two? Charlie, I know I'd love to see where you live."

"Abby, give them a break. They want to go home."

_"You're welcome to come by if you'd like."_

"Did you hear that, Tom? We're welcome to come by. We should go. It'll be cute to see your little love nest."

\----

The silence in the cab right was almost unsettling. You could feel your nerves bubbling up as the four of you made your way to Charlie's apartment. You were bracing yourself for questions. Your parents weren't prudes and they'd never judge you. Still, you did your best to prepare for anything. You could feel Charlie staring at you. You peered up at him and he gave you a wink before a half smile crept onto his countenance.

Once inside, they seemed thoroughly impressed by the surroundings. Charlie offered the tour and coffee, but both your mom and dad were satisfied to stay in the eclectic living room. The beverage, however, they happily accepted. As you sat beside him on the sofa, enjoying the Snickerdoodle creamer in your coffee, your mind thought back to the first time you'd sat next to Charlie. How nervous you'd been to meet, the first time his lips touched yours, the way your fingers felt as they intertwined. The way he held you the first night you slept in his bed. The first time you made love. Oh, how far you'd come.

"Do you still have your place, sweetie?" your mom asked, sipping from her mug.

 _"For now,"_ you said, more snuggled into Charlie than you realized.

"Any plans for that to change?"

You could feel Charlie chortling softly before he cleared his throat to compose himself.

_"Maybe...Mom, can you not? Please?"_

Abby sighed. "I can't help it if I look at you two and see the potential for grandbabies, but you're right. I'm sorry. I won't push," she said, waving a hand as if she were willing the topic away. She appeared genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Charlie."

 ** _"You didn't,"_** Charlie said, setting his mug on the table. **_"Not at all."_** You had it on good authority that your poker face was failing you. About that time, your dad piped up from the other side of the living room where he was inspecting Charlie's book shelf.

"Abby, why don't we head out? We don't want to overstay our welcome on our first visit." Ever so graciously taking the hint, she began to rise from her seat and Charlie followed suit. She awkwardly held her mug. "Where should I--?"

You stood up too, fixing your skirt. **_"Oh here, I've got that,"_** he said, taking the cup from her. "Thank you." Charlie made haste returning the collection of cups to the kitchen and wasted no time coming back to your side to say your goodbyes. Much to your surprise, your dad hugged you and immediately moved over to Charlie, forgoing the earlier handshake and replacing it with a warm embrace. They almost seemed chummy. _What did they talk about at dinner?_

The door to the apartment closed and Charlie stood there for a moment taking it all in. He turned to you; he was met by a gentle smile across your countenance and instantly stepped in, taking you into his arms.

 _"How do you feel?"_ You asked, quietly.

 ** _"Relieved,"_** he muttered, huffing out a soft laugh. **_"Utterly relieved...I was so afraid they wouldn't like me."_**

You pulled back to gaze into his eyes. _"What's not to like?"_

He looked down for a moment, shaking his head before meeting your eyes again and shrugging. It was obvious as he studied your face he was searching for the right words to say.

**_"I just love you so much."_ **

You carefully brought your hand up to cradle his cheek and he leaned into it.

_"I love you too, Charlie."_

He pulled you in closer, bending down slightly to capture your lips with his. Just as you were beginning to lose yourselves, his phone began to ring in his pocket. Charlie moved away reluctantly, sighing as he reached into the depths to stop the incessant chimes. He looked down at the screen, not answering immediately, his brow furrowing.

"Is everything okay?" you asked, concerned.

 ** _"Yeah--it's my mom,"_** he said, seemingly a little out of sorts.

You watched as his thumb answered the call and he brought the device to his ear.

**_"Hello? Hey Mom."_ **

You stepped back, but stayed close. In your entire relationship, he hadn't mentioned his family often and, to your knowledge anyway, none of them had ever called. Charlie did say at one point he usually called on occasion, birthdays and holidays mostly, but from what you could gather neither side made much effort to stay in touch.

**_"Oh."_ **

You did what you could to read his emotions, but his face wasn't giving anything away. He was stoic.

 ** _"When?"_** You watched the apple of his throat bob as he swallowed. " ** _Uh, um...t-thanks. For--for letting me know."_** He took a deep breath and exhaled. **_"I'll call you tomorrow."_**

He ended the call, bringing the phone down to tap against his palm. He was somewhere else, miles away. Unmoving. Emotionless. You could feel your brow knitting together. After a moment, you reached up and gingerly touched his upper arm.

_"Charlie?"_

He acknowledged you instantly, his eyes meeting yours. _"Is everything okay?"_

He hung his head, fiddling with his phone in his hand, briefly staring at the now dark screen before he actively nodded.

He swallowed again, gathering his words before lifting his head to meet your gaze.

**_"My dad died."_ **

_____

A/N: Poor Charlie! ❤️ What did you think of this one? Any idea what you think this will do to Charlie in general, his perspective on life, etc.? How do you think this will affect his relationship with Reader? As always, I love to know your thoughts. 

Thank you so much for 4.1k+ reads on Wattpad and nearly 2k reads on AO3! You're all truly amazing and I am utterly grateful for each and every one of you. 

Let's be friends! I'm on Instagram/Tik Tok/Twitter as vividlittlevox. 

If you're loving this story, be sure to check out **_The Chronicles of Dad_** \-- a one shot collection about Charlie, Henry, and Reader in this same universe

AND

 ** _Happy Musical Everything_ **\--an immersive guide that features songs that inspired the fic, locations, recipes, and more.

Join my Discord server, **_Theatre Daddy and Company_** where you can interact with Charlie, deep dive into canon/headcanons, and everything in between. (DM ME FOR AN INVITE!)


	32. Indiana

You stood with Charlie on the sidewalk outside of JFK, watching as he took his suitcase out of the cab. _"You're sure you don't want me to come with you? I can buy a ticket right now. I don't care what it costs,"_ you asked, tenderly. Since receiving the news of his father's passing, Charlie hadn't exactly seemed himself. The colorful, lighthearted man you'd come to know and love was gone. He was muted now. The life had gone from his eyes. He hadn't said much about going home except that he had booked his flight out of obligation to his mother.

He closed the trunk of the taxi, pulling his luggage closer to him before shifting the weight of his messenger bag on his shoulder. **_"I don't want you to see any of this."_** He stepped into your body and pulled you into a tight hug, the messenger bag bumping against your side. **_"Sorry."_**

_"It's fine."_

He sighs softly, his eyes meeting yours. An unspoken emotion you can't put your finger on is all too prevalent. ** _"I don't want you to see me like that...and I can honestly say I don't want your opinion of me to change either."_**

The furrowing of your brow must have said it all. **_"I don't know how I'm going to react when I get there. Whether I'll cry or lash out or what will happen. All I know is that it's not necessarily a side of myself I want you to see."_**

 _"You know I love every part of you, right?"_ You asked softly. _"Nothing's going to change that. You're grieving."_

You could feel Charlie's whole body tense in your arms. _"Did I say something wrong?"_

Charlie shook his head. **_"No, you didn't do anything. I'm..."_** He sighed. **_"I'm just not exactly looking forward to any of this."_**

Deep down, you knew he wasn't only referring to the funeral. He carefully took you by the shoulders and stared longingly into your eyes, letting them flicker over your features, remembering every part of you even though he was only leaving you for a few days.

**_"Tell me everything's going to be okay?"_ **

_"Everything's going to be okay."_

Charlie bent slightly so that his forehead could come to rest against yours.

**_"I know when I go away, you wait for me to reach out, but don't. Please call. Don't--don't feel like you're interrupting. You won't be and if you are, I want you to. Text. Call. Please."_ **

**_\------_ **

He messaged you once he made it to the plane, sporadically while he was in the air, and once he landed.

**_Charlie: I've safely made it to hell on earth. On my way to get my rental car now. I'll text you when I get to the hotel. I love you xo_ **

A little while later your phone lit up again.

**_Charlie: All checked in. It feels strange being here, but even more so being here without you._ **

A few minutes later.

**_Charlie: The next time my dad decides to die, remind me to fork out more money for the hotel. The bed is so hard I'm pretty sure I cracked my spine._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Charlie: I'm sorry._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Charlie: And in the event it's not glaringly obvious...no, I'm not okay._ **

No sooner than you read the messages, your phone began to ring.

_"Hey," you answered softly._

**_"Can I come home yet?"_ **

**_\----_ **

You were getting settled into bed, pulling Charlie's pillows closer to you, breathing in his scent. You honestly couldn't remember the last time you slept apart and you weren't confident sleep would come easy. At least you could take comfort in the fact that you'd be awake should Charlie need you.

Your phone buzzed on the nightstand. You picked it up, the messages tugging at your heart.

**_Charlie: I miss you so much._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Charlie: I had dinner with Mom and just now made it back to the hotel. Are you still awake?_ **

You quickly typed out a reply.

_You: I miss you too, baby._

**_Charlie: I didn't wake you, did I?_ **

You shifted in the bed, adjusting your pillows so you could sit up a bit more.

_You: No, I was awake._ _  
_ **_Charlie: Would you want to FaceTime? If you're tired, we don't have to, but it would be nice to see you._ ** **_  
_ ** _You: Of course I would._

The phone began ringing in your hands and with the press of a button, Charlie's tired, smiling face was there with you in real time.

 ** _"Hey. It's dark. Are you sure you weren't asleep?"_** You could tell he was propped up against the headboard of his hotel bed, the soft glow of the TV illuminating his face.

 _"I'm positive. Let me get the lamp."_ _  
_ ** _"I'll do the same."_** _  
_ _  
_You reached over and switched on the light beside you in time to see Charlie reposition himself, now fully visible, hitting mute on his remote to silence the dull hum of some mundane program.

_"Much better."_

**_"Agreed."_** Charlie leaned in a little closer, trying to make out the details around you, as if doing so would make a difference. **_"Are you where I think you are?"_**

You huffed out a small laugh. _"I'm in our bed."_ A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

**_"I love hearing you call it that. 'Our bed'._ **

_"Mmhmm. I hope it's okay. I didn't want to go back to Little Apartment."_

**_"Do you have a key?"_ **

_"Yes."_

**_"Then it's really your place too, isn't it?"_** He yawned. **_"Give me a minute and let me get changed? Seeing you in pajamas has my body aching to be more comfortable."_** He got up slowly and laid the phone down on the bed. The ceiling wasn't as pleasant a view as his beautiful face.

 _"Sure, do you want to call me back?"_ You asked the void. No sooner than the words left your mouth, Charlie was leaning over, grinning, his hair falling in his face and the camera. **_"Nope! Stay with me!"_** You couldn't hold in your giggle. You could hear him quickly undressing. The clink of his belt. The hiss of his zipper. A moment later, you were being lifted and he was back in frame. He was in what appeared to be his undershirt and, if you had to guess considering you couldn't see his bottom half, most likely boxers.

 ** _"There's my love,"_** he said, sinking back against the headboard.

_"Hi baby."_

He said nothing, taking you in, before you broke the silence. _"So...how was dinner?"_ He sighed and you silently hoped you hadn't said something to make things worse.

**_"Interesting. Mom's out of it, which I kind of expected. She's been quiet for the most part."_ **

_"Oh?"_

**_"I think she's upset with me for skipping the visitation, but I just couldn't make myself go."_ **

You nodded as he leaned back against his pillow, putting his arm behind his head.

**_"Do you think badly of me? For not going?"_ **

You shook your head as you sat up more. He let out a deep sigh.

 ** _"I know he was my father, but I..."_** You saw it hit him. The weight of his own words fell too heavily on his shoulders. _...he was my father..._ His lip quivered for a fleeting moment and he closed his eyes, willing his body not to falter, willing the facade he'd worked so hard to build up not to crumble.

He exhaled a shaky breath. **_"He wasn't a bad man until he drank and then...well, once he started drinking I didn't know him anymore. That wasn't my dad."_** He reached for a tissue from his travel pack on the nightstand and wiped his nose. **_"I know I told you he was violent."_**

You weren't sure what to say so you did the next best thing which was to sit quietly and listen.

 ** _"I hit him once. There was one night when he'd been drinking a lot, and I mean A LOT. He just pushed Mom because she asked him to slow down since we'd both lost count of how many drinks he'd had that night. I remember walking over to help her up and then I got in his face and when I did, he took a swing at me. Hit me in the jaw. Right here."_** He tapped the side of his face and showed you where. **_"Before I could realize what I was doing, he was laid out in the floor with a bloody nose, but at least he didn't put his hands on her again after that. Or me."_**

He could tell you were a little disarmed by him sharing. **_"I don't want you to think violence runs in the family because it doesn't."_**

 _"I don't think that at all,"_ you said, finally speaking again. _"I think you did what you had to do to protect yourself and your mom."_

He laid back fully on his pillow. **_"We don't have to talk about this anymore tonight."_** Your lips quirked up into a half-hearted smile. You couldn't tell if he didn't want to continue subjecting you to the topic or if he was just at capacity for his ability to handle everything, but either way you weren't going to push.

 _"I haven't slept without you in so long,"_ you said quietly, offering a change in conversation.

He sighed. **_"I know. It doesn't feel right being in bed alone."_** He shifted positions, moving so he was on his side, and propped the phone up against the pillow beside him. You mirrored his actions, doing the same with your own. He laid there, just affectionately staring back at you until he spoke again.

**_"Stay?"_ ** **_  
_ ** _"Like this?"_

  
**_"Yeah,"_** he replied, his lip quivering. He was trying so hard not to fall apart in front of you. He turned over, wiping his eyes as he shut off the bedside lamp in his room and you took the opportunity to do the same, quickly returning to the position you were in before he moved away.

**_"Fall asleep with me?"_ ** **_  
_ ** _"Please."_ _  
_ **_"I love you so much."_ ** **  
** _"I love you too."_

_\----_

When you roused the next morning, you awoke to Charlie's soft snores coming through the phone. You're not sure when either of you actually fell asleep, but it did your heart good seeing him actually getting the rest he so desperately needed. Rather than disturb him, you plugged in your phone and laid with him for a while. You'd have to start getting ready for work shortly, but for now, you could pretend this was the only place you had to be.

You'd managed to shower and get ready for your day before Charlie finally stirred on the other side of the screen. **_"Mmm...good morning, sweetheart,"_** his deep morning voice rang out through the speaker on your phone.

\---

As your day rolled on, so did the influx of messages you received from Charlie.

From  
Charlie - Attachment: 1 Image

**_Charlie: When in Indiana...Breakfast with a side of dessert._** ** _  
_** ** _Charlie: Have you ever had biscuits and gravy?_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**You weren't able to check your phone again until after your pitch meeting was over and what you read broke your heart. Message after message from Charlie. He was drowning, completely over his head in Indiana, and clinging to you for some semblance of normalcy.

**_Charlie: Mom and I just got into a big argument. She's livid I won't go with her to the funeral home and doesn't seem to understand I'm processing._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Charlie: "When are you going to say goodbye, Charlie? When they shove him in the ground? You never visited. You barely called. You owe him this."_ ** **_  
  
_ **

As you continued reading, the messages became all the more heartbreaking.  
  
 ** _Charlie: Do I really owe him anything? The man's dead now. There's nothing I can do for him. I can't get an apology or give one. I certainly can't hug him. Last time I checked, reaching into a casket isn't exactly socially acceptable nor would I want to._** ** _  
_** ** _Charlie: I don't know if I want to see him like this. Frankly, I don't know if I can._** ** _  
_** ** _Charlie: Seeing him sitting in his chair a few beers in doesn't seem so bad now._** ** _  
_** ** _Charlie: To be clear, I am not condoning his alcoholism. I just don't want to think about him in that fucking box._** ** _  
_** ** _Charlie: If I go and don't cry, I'm the asshole son who moved to New York and never gave a shit._** ** _  
_** ** _Charlie: I don't know who I think I'm kidding. The extended family probably feels that way anyway._** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**He was falling apart and there was nothing you could do about it.  
  


**_Charlie: I'd never want you to go through this or have to experience it, but not asking you to come with me was a mistake._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Charlie: Christ. I'm spiraling, aren't I? If I can see it reading these back, I know you're thinking it too. I just feel like if you held me and told me everything was going to be okay that I could actually believe it._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Charlie: Should I go to the visitation? Is she right?_ **

That was the last message he sent before radio silence. You wondered if he had gotten it all out of his system or if he'd simply stopped replying because he'd gotten no response. Either way, you knew you needed to find the right words to say and fast.

You stared down at the words on your screen, contemplating your choices, and pressed send. It was a valid question and if he didn't talk through it, based on his former messages, you thought he might explode.  
  
 _You: Do you think you'd regret it if you didn't?_

Not at all to your surprise, the response was almost instant.

**_Charlie: I don't know._ ** **_  
_ ** _You: If you did go and decided you couldn't handle being there, there's no shame in leaving. Grief isn't linear, honey. You can't beat yourself up about this._ _  
_ **_Charlie: I know. You're right. I should go._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Charlie: I love you more than you could possibly know. If I'm texting too much or interrupting your work day, please tell me to fuck off._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Charlie: I can always send you a lengthy novel of an email instead. :)_ **

A smiley face. He was trying so fucking hard to be okay despite everything. Charlie Barber was the only man you knew who would try to be a good sport about his own grief in the midst of losing a parent. How long had he been living a life where he was beaten up by the people who supposedly loved him most? You wished more than anything you could give him the hug he'd asked for, to be able to hold him, comfort him. You really were his lighthouse in the storm.

 _You: I love you too and please keep texting me. I'll call you when I can. ❤️_ _  
_ ** _Charlie: ❤️_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**When you found a moment to stop down for lunch, you tried to find somewhere a little more private in the office to give him a call. It barely rang once before he picked up.  
  
 ** _"Hey,"_** he sounded exhausted.  
 _"Hey honey."_ _  
_ ** _"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice...I know we talked a little this morning, but I miss you so much."_**

You leaned against the sink, the bathroom having been your only place of real solace without escaping outside.

 _"My offer to fly out still stands. Just tell me where I'm going and I can run home and pack a bag."_ _  
_ _  
_He sighed. ** _"As much as the idea of you dropping everything just to come out here comforts me, I'd never ask you to do that. You're not putting your job on the line for me. Especially not over this."_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**You heard the familiar crinkle of a pack of cigarettes and the heavy flick of his lighter. He took a long drag.

 ** _"You'd be disappointed in me."_** ** _  
_** _  
_ _"Why's that?"_ You asked, exiting the bathroom seeing as it had gotten a little too full for your liking.

  
 ** _"I've been smoking quite a bit since I got here. Not a ton, but--it's a lot for me."_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**You walked down the corridor, taking in the varied autographs and photos of the hosts of years past.  
  
 _"How much? And I'm not disappointed in you. It's your choice. I'm not going to ask you to stop, but you know I worry about you."_ _  
_ ** _"I know...this one makes 6."_** _  
_ _"Today?"_ _  
_ ** _"Oh god no. Since yesterday. I'm a stress smoker, not an aspiring freight train."_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**You both chuckled softly. _"Just take care of yourself, please? For me?"_

He took another puff. **_"I am. And who knows. This might very well be the thing that makes me quit. I don't need the nicotine so much as I like how it makes me feel. Although, something tells me if I toss this pack today I'll wind up buying another before they put him in the ground. Something about the thought of watching the casket being lowered is just too much for me to handle."_** He sighed. **_" I know having one of these in my hand won't change anything or make me feel better, but I thought it couldn't hurt."_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**You stood in silence for a moment, Charlie doing the same as you heard what sounded like him finishing up his cigarette.  
  
 _"Are you at your mom's?"_ You asked cautiously.  
 ** _"Uh, no. I'm actually standing in the parking lot of the funeral home."_**  
 _"Oh."_ You turned the corner, moving aside for the cast members passing through and leaned against a bare piece of wall.  
 ** _"I've been out here for a while just looking at the building, thinking about what you said. You were right. I'm gonna try going inside and seeing how I feel--and I'm absolutely sure the rental keys will start burning a hole in my pocket once I'm in there, but this is my only opportunity to say goodbye so..."_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**You wanted to tell him what he was doing was brave, but you knew he'd shrug off the encouragement.

 _"I'm here if you need me. Always."_  
 ** _"I know, sweetheart."_** You could hear him shakily inhaling a breath. **_"I should really go inside before I change my mind. I think my aunt just noticed me standing here anyway."_** ** _  
_** _"Okay, baby."_ ** _  
_** ** _"Hey?"_**  
 _"Yeah?"_ you said, shifting in your spot again.  
His voice was softer, a little needier as it came through the line.  
 ** _"I love you. So much."_** ** _  
_** _"I love you too."_ _  
_ ** _"And thank you for all of this. I don't know what I'd do without you."_** _  
_ _"I'm always here, honey."_ _  
_ ** _"I know. Love you."_** _  
_ _"Love you too."_ _  
_  
\---

The rest of your work day came and went without a single message from Charlie. You weren't sure if it was from a lack of service or a lack of need, but you hoped on some level it was because he had found some kind of comfort in being with his family, no matter how estranged they might have been. You hadn't been to a funeral yourself since you were at least 10, but you couldn't begin to imagine what he was going through losing a parent at all, let alone as an adult.  
  
You were in the middle of making dinner for yourself when your phone buzzed on the counter, the words on the screen instantly taking you aback.  
  
 ** _Charlie: I saw Dad._**

You set your spatula down on the small utensil rest beside the stove and took the phone in your hand, thinking of what to say. As you began to type, Charlie saved you the trouble.

**_Charlie: I'm about to have dinner with Mom and the rest of the family. I'll call you after._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Charlie: And if any or all of this is too morbid or if you'd rather not hear about it, please don't be afraid to tell me. I know you didn't exactly sign up for this._ **

Your fingers nimbly moved to tap out a message.  
  
 _You: I'm here for you however you need and I did sign up for this. I chose you as much as you chose me. I love you and I'm here to listen, talk, whatever you want. Okay?_

Your phone buzzed again.  
 ** _Charlie: I don't deserve you._**

**_____ **

When you showered that night, without a second thought, you found yourself reaching for Charlie's body wash. As you let the suds wash over you, you tried to imagine your hands were his. You let your mind wander to all the times you'd wash his hair and he'd wash yours. The way he'd hold you to his chest as the water cascaded over your bodies. His scent mixed with the warmth of the shower made you feel closer to him even though he was states away. Once you dried off, you reached into one of his drawers for something to sleep in, grasping onto the soft material of his favorite maroon colored shirt. You loved it as much as he did and knew he intentionally left it behind.

You wandered into the living room and settled into the couch, pulling the large knitted blanket over your lap as you reached for the remote. The screen on your phone beside you remained dim. _"He must still be out with family,"_ you thought.

Skimming through the shows felt daunting. Nothing interested you. You couldn't focus. You needed something else, some kind of outlet to get out whatever it was you were feeling so you'd be ready for when Charlie came home.

You shut off the TV and retrieved your laptop from your tote bag beside the sofa. Just as you were searching for a new recipe, something comforting to have ready for him the night he returned, your phone chimed beside you.

A text from Charlie.

 ** _Charlie: Just got back. Are you awake?_** _  
_ _  
_You quickly worked on a reply. _  
_ _You: I am. I was hoping I'd hear from you._ ** _  
_** ** _Charlie: Can I call?_**

You smiled and texted back.  
 _You: You never have to ask, baby._ _  
_ _  
_Within seconds, your phone lit up again with his name.

_"Hi honey."_ _  
_ **_"Never let me eat another cheddar bay biscuit ever again."_ **

You tried to stifle a giggle. Charlie made a noise of discomfort on the other end.

 _"What happened?"_ _  
_ ** _"My aunt wanted everyone to go to Red Lobster, so we did. I haven't been to one in years and the whole thing just felt like a disaster."_** _  
_ _"Because of the biscuits?"_ _  
_ ** _"I'm getting there. Just--hang on a second."_** You could hear the clink of his belt and the drag of his zipper through the phone followed by a muffled "oh my god."  
 _"Are you okay?"_  
 ** _"I can barely move--where was I? Right. My aunt. So somehow I end up having people I haven't spoken to in years piling into my rental and we go to Red Lobster. Well, we order and we're sitting there-- talking about Dad, sharing stories--you know how it is, well maybe you don't--we haven't really talked about this sort of thing before--do you want to?"_** ** _  
_** _"Finish your story. We can talk about me another time."_ _  
_ ** _"You sure?"_** _  
_ _"I'm sure. Continue, Charlie."_  
 ** _"Somehow stories about Dad turned into stories about me because why wouldn't everyone want to single out the black sheep son who only returns to bury his father--I'm rambling--just--people started asking a lot of questions and as a means of avoiding talking to anyone I kind of reached for a biscuit any time something came up. I fully acknowledge how sophomoric that sounds, but it seemed like a good idea at the time."_** ** _  
_** _"So you gorged yourself on biscuits..."_ _  
_ ** _"...So I wouldn't have to say anything. Yeah."_** He huffed out a laugh. **_"And now I can barely move."_** ** _  
_** _"Does that mean I did hear you unbuckle your pants for relief?"_ _  
_He chortled. ** _"Let's not kill the mystery so soon...if I do, you won't have anything to look forward to come Thanksgiving."_**

You both giggled. The warmth of his genuine laughter coming through the phone did your heart good.

 _"Thanksgiving, huh?"_ _  
_ ** _"Well, yeah. You've had Little Thanksgiving with me and Henry. It's only fitting that we'd all have the real thing together. Assuming Nicole lets me have him for Thanksgiving this year, that is."_**  
  
You could hear him settling in.  
 _"That sounds nice."_ _  
_ ** _"It does, doesn't it?"_**

You were quiet, letting the thought play out in your mind. After a few minutes, his breathing began to even out.

 _"Charlie?"_ _  
_ ** _"I'm still here, baby."_** ** _  
_** _"Oh,"_ you muttered softly. _"I wasn't sure if you fell asleep on me or not."_ _  
_ ** _"I was just getting comfortable. Today was a lot."_** _  
_ _"Do you want to talk about it?"_ _  
_He sighed. ** _"I do and I don't. I think I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything and as much as I like the idea of talking things out, it's probably best for me to think things over myself. Get my head on straight first. If I started now, I'd just overwhelm you."_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** _"I'm happy to listen, but it's completely up to you."_ _  
_  
You could tell he was mulling things over. After a moment, he spoke.

**_"Mom wants me to give a eulogy tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to do it or what to say, but I have to figure something out. I'm already a pallbearer. That part was unfortunately decided for me."_ **

_"How do you feel about that?"_ You asked quietly, hoping you weren't rubbing salt in an already gaping wound. _  
_ _  
_ ** _"Like I was wrong about earlier. Maybe it is one of the last things I can do for him. Carrying him to his final resting place...can we talk about something else? Not that I don't appreciate you doing this, I do. I just need to think about something else for now."_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** _"Whatever you want, honey."_ _  
_ ** _"Tell me about your day? How was work?"_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**You cozied into the crook of the couch, pulling your leg underneath you.  
 _"It was good. Busy, but good. The host for this week threw out a lot of their own ideas during the pitch this morning so it kind of made life easier. Jules sends her condolences by the way. She wanted to know if she could send something. I do too. I said I'd talk to you about it."_ _  
_ ** _  
_** ** _"That's very sweet of her and of you, but neither of you have to. It's not necessary."_** ** _  
_** _"Think it over before you say no, for me?"_ _  
_ ** _"If it really means that much to you, I will,"_** he said, softly sighing. ** _"What else? Did you have anything good for dinner?"_**

 _"I just made some pasta. Nothing fancy,"_ you said, turning off the TV and checking the front door before walking toward the bedroom.  
  
 ** _"Pasta sounds good."_**

You could hear the covers rustling on his end and followed suit, turning back the sheets and crawling underneath.  
 _"I used your body wash tonight."_  
Charlie hummed contentedly. **_"You did?"_** ** _  
_** _"I wanted to feel close to you."_ _  
_ ** _"Mmm...you will be soon, baby."_** ** _  
_** _"And I'm wearing your shirt. The maroon one."_ _  
_ ** _"Your favorite. Can I see?"_** ** _  
_** _"You're sure?"_ _  
_ ** _"Mmhmm."_** _  
_ _"Yeah, hang on."_ _  
_ ** _"Okay."_**

You pulled the comforter back just a touch so Charlie would have the full view and snapped a picture. You attached it in a message with a few hearts, pressed send, and brought the phone back to your ear.

 _"Sent."_  
 ** _"Okay--hang on, I just got it."_** You heard him quickly suck in a breath, shallowly exhaling before responding again.  
 ** _"Look at you--my beautiful girl."_** His voice was carried atop a tired smile. **_"You look so comfortable. I wish I was there."_** ** _  
_** _"I wish you were too. Your pillow is a poor girl's substitute for the real thing."_  
 ** _"Hang on."_** _  
_ _"What are you doing?"_  
 ** _"I'm sending you something."_** ** _  
_** _"What?"_ ** _  
_** ** _"Have a little patience,"_** he said playfully.  
 _"Fine,"_ you replied lightheartedly, pretending to whine.

You moved beneath the covers again as your phone buzzed against your ear. You pulled it back to view the screen. _A photo from Charlie._ **  
** ** _"It should have gone through,"_** You heard him say, a little muffled as you took him in. He was on the bed, still fully clothed albeit looking somewhat wrinkled from hours gone by. His belt was unfastened, his pants unzipped and open. The hand not holding the phone was resting on his abdomen. Every inch of him illuminated in the glow of the warm light pouring out of what you supposed was a lamp somewhere in the room, most likely beside him.

You returned the phone to your ear. **_"Did you get it?"_**

 _"I did. I'm still looking at it now."_ _  
_ ** _"And?"_** _  
_ _"Oh, you want my critique?" you teased._ _  
_ ** _"I do. I worked very hard on that pose,"_** he said, softly chuckling.  
You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, thinking it over. He looked so worn out and it might have been the angle, but the mattress looked positively stone-like.  
 _"I think you'd look better if you were on our bed."_ ** _  
_** ** _"I think you're right--hang on."_**

Your phone was buzzing again, but it wasn't another photo. Charlie wanted to FaceTime and you were all too happy to answer. **_"Mmm...there's my girl."_** ** _  
_**You were sprawled back against the pillows and, from the looks of it, he was too.

 _"There's my love."_ _  
_ ** _"I know we could have stayed on the phone, but this way I get to see your gorgeous face."_** He smiled fondly.  
  
You both laid there, silently staring at one another. The tension was unspoken and hanging over both of you, but you weren't sure how to offer with all things considered and Charlie wasn't about to ask.

_"I wish you were here."_ _  
_ **_"I could say the same for you, but trust me when I say I'll be all too happy to be home."_ ** **_  
_ ** _"I miss you so much."_ **_  
_ ** **_"I miss you too, baby. Do you maybe want to fall asleep with me again tonight? Like this?"_ ** **_  
_ ** _"I sleep better knowing you're with me, so yes."_ **_  
_ ** **_"Good."_ **

\---

When you rose this time, Charlie had already disconnected or his battery had died in the night. You felt a pang of sadness, wishing you could have seen his sleepy little face as he snored away first thing this morning, but you found comfort in the fact you knew you'd see him again soon enough.

You'd gotten ready, stopped for coffee, and made it into work, getting started with Jules on fleshing out a few ideas for upcoming sketches when you finally heard from Charlie.

From  
Charlie - Attachment: 1 Image

**_Charlie: No breakfast. Just dessert._ **

Being a creature of habit, it made perfect sense to you that Charlie would go back to the same place. You smiled fondly, thinking of how much it warmed your heart when he took photos for you like this, and typed up a response.

_You: Looks good. I can't remember the last time I had beignets._

A couple of minutes passed. _  
_ ** _Charlie: I think the girl behind the counter got the wrong idea._**

You quirked an eyebrow and replied.  
 _You: Why's that? Leaving poor Indiana girls hot and bothered?_ _  
_ ** _Charlie: Ha ha. She was working yesterday when I came in. When she bought my order over, my napkin had a phone number and the time her shift ended._**

Even though you completely trusted Charlie, there was a small part of you wishing you would have taken the steps you were too shy to take the night before.  
  
 _You: Did you say anything to her after that?_  
  
You leaned back in your chair after pressing send. His reply came almost instantly.  
  
 ** _Charlie: I told her I was flattered, but engaged._** ** _  
_**As you read the words over, again and again, you could feel gravity beginning to fail you. You were losing your balance; your chair was threatening to flip. Quickly, your fingers reached for your desk as you desperately tried to steady yourself. Jules shook with laughter at her desk, quietly muttering "fucking dumbass" as she shot you a grin.

You sipped your iced coffee, composing yourself, grateful that your life hadn't flashed before your eyes and typed up your response.

_You: You're engaged now? When do I get to meet this fiancé of yours?_

Your heart was racing. You needed to calm down. You set your phone down on your desk, flipping it over so the screen wouldn't be taunting you as you tried to gather the patience to wait for a reply. You knew he wasn't proposing via text. He would never do anything like that. He was too much of a romantic. Maybe it was nothing.

Speaking of nothing, when you finally gave in and checked your phone 20 minutes later, that's exactly what you found. Nada. Zip. Nothing. _Where was he?_

Another 30 minutes went by before you heard back from him.

**_Charlie: Sorry I went noncom for a little while. Mom is completely out of it so I've been trying to help how I can. I'm at the funeral home for services. We're burying Dad today._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Charlie: I'm probably going to be quiet until it's over, but I wanted to say thank you. You've no idea the strength you've given me these last couple of days and I honestly don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much._ **

You took a deep breath. Your heart ached for him as you sat there, wishing there was more you could have done. ** _  
_** ** _  
_** _You: I love you too ❤️_ ** _  
_** ** _Charlie: I'll talk to you later, sweetheart. ❤️_**

 ** _\---_** ** _  
_**The rest of your day seemed to go on forever. You loved your job and the people who worked there, but all you wanted to do was clock out and go home. You'd already decided you were ordering in for the night. As a surprise for Charlie's return, you planned to restock the fridge, bake his favorite cookies, tidying a bit, and prep everything for dinner. You'd been hopeful of the potential to meet him at the airport, deep down you knew he'd probably beat you home. Wednesdays were typically the longest night of the week for you and that wasn't going to change any time soon.  
 ** _  
_**You were finishing up folding a load of laundry, giving your cookies time to cool before you sprinkled them with sea salt when the phone rang.

_"Hey, you."_

**_"Hey,"_** he muttered, the exhaustion in his voice becoming all too commonplace. ** _"It's done."_** ** _  
_** _"How do you feel?"_ _  
_ _  
_You could hear him moving on the other end of the line. ** _"I don't think any of this will feel real until I come home. It's kind of felt like one big--fucked up fever dream, you know?"_** He sighed. **_"I'm still with Mom. The family's still here. Everyone's almost acting like it didn't happen. Like his reclining chair isn't empty."_**

You could hear him lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. **_"My aunt keeps trying to get people to try her "funeral potatoes" like it's some goddamn garden party. It's a fucking hashbrown casserole. Potatoes, cheese, and some other bullshit aren't mutually exclusive with a death in the--I'm sorry--none of this even matters. I don't know why I'm so up in arms over potatoes."_**

You both knew it wasn't about the casserole. He took another puff. **_"Mom keeps going back and forth between laughing one minute and sobbing the next. Meanwhile everyone else is playing it off like some family reunion. Oh and get this--Mom asked if I planned to bring Henry around since "Dad's not here anymore". Like I'm suddenly going to book a direct flight from California or New York to the middle of goddamn nowhere just because Dad's 'not around'. Like he left for milk in the middle of the night and just never came back...not like he's barely cold in the ground. I just--this is why I don't fucking visit. There's a reason I don't talk to these people and I'm fine with it--and one day, if you want to meet them, great, but I promise you--you're not really missing out on anything or anyone for that matter."_** You could hear his breathing turning shaky, erratic, and without warning he fell silent.

 _"Charlie?"_ _  
_  
That's when it became all too clear. He whimpered, choking out long shuddering sobs as the levy finally broke, taking his masterfully crafted facade away with it. You sat with him in silence, letting him get everything out before he sniffled, his breath hitching as he tried to calm himself down.

 ** _"I'm sorry,"_** he said, snuffling again. **_"I really tried to--"_**  
 _"--Honey, it's okay,"_ you interjected, softly. _"You're allowed to cry."_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _"I didn't want to do this to you."_** ** _  
_** _"Baby, you have every right to be upset,"_ you said tenderly, trying to comfort him the best you could being so far away.

You heard him blow his nose, still softly whimpering from all of the hurt flooding his mind and weighing heavy on his heart.  
  
 ** _"I love you so much."_** ** _  
_** _"I love you too."_

Once his breathing evened out, Charlie succumbed to the quiet, content to be sitting there sharing your company.

 _  
_ ** _"Uh, listen...when I get home--can we talk?"_** ** _  
_**Your stomach dropped. Can. We. Talk. Three dreaded words that were known more often than not to end relationships and if they somehow survived the results of "can we talk" conversations were rarely ever good.  
  
 _"Y-yeah,"_ you said nervously. _"Did you--I mean, is everything--uh--what did you want to talk about?"_ You tried your best not to force his hand. Every part of you was screaming for him to just spit it out, to just tell you what was wrong--if anything was wrong at all--so you could fix anything that needed fixing before he got home. You didn't think he was breaking up with you, but the chill of the unknown refused to leave your spine. _  
_  
 ** _"If it's alright with you, I'd rather wait. This is something I'd prefer to talk about face to face."_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _\---_**

The moment he made it back to the hotel, your phone was ringing again. Charlie FaceTimed you as soon as he could, chatting you up as he stripped down. Lassitude had taken hold of his body and mind, something made ever present by the dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been getting restful sleep and who could blame him. You talked to him while he showered, the notion making you both giggle especially with Charlie's teasing, **_"Guess what I'm washing now."_**

As his gentle stream of snores willed you to join him in sleep, your mind had other ideas. You'd had your share of tiffs now and again, the content of which was never anything serious. If it happened at all, it was usually about stupid shit you both came to realize really didn't matter. Truth be told, the fights you had, if ever, ended in laughter. You'd kiss and more than makeup, whispering earnest I'm sorry's and tender I love you's as your bodies rocked beneath the sheets.

Heavy rain greeted you in the morning and, once again, Charlie's phone had disconnected in the night. You tried coaxing your churning stomach, imploring it to settle so that you might find some semblance of your routine, but your body did not cooperate. The downpour itself, an all too clever foe, ensured you made it to work completely drenched. Friends and passersby succumbing to the same fate. You wrung out your jacket in the ladies room, grateful that the moisture hadn't seeped into your bag; your laptop and phone were still dry, thank whom or whatever. You kept a hoodie at your desk for days like this and were all too happy to change out of wet clothes.

You didn't hear from Charlie most of the day which wasn't surprising. You knew today would be about tying up loose ends and saying goodbye to those he didn't plan to see again for a long time, maybe ever. You sat down at your desk and peered down at your breakfast Jules had brought from Starbucks before reaching for your phone. You needed Charlie to know he wasn't alone, that you missed him, and couldn't wait for him to be home. So you did just that. Your fingers worked all too furiously to get your message out before hitting send.

_You: Hey honey! I hope you're okay. I just wanted to let you know I'm thinking about you and I miss you. Tonight's our late night, but fingers crossed we finish early enough for me to meet you at the airport. If not, hopefully I'll beat you home. I took care of things around the house and plan on ordering Chinese tonight so in the event you do get there before me, just relax. I'll unpack for you and wash everything and handle everything else. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you! ❤️😘💋_

The hours ticked on, the clock almost taunting you as you willed the hands to reach 5pm. The sooner your meeting started, the sooner you could read sketches...and the closer you'd be to seeing Charlie. When you were finally able to leave, checked your phone and had a single message from him.

**_Charlie: I miss you too. My flight got delayed an hour and a half so I'm going to be home a little later than I thought. Maybe you'll beat me there after all. ;)_ **

A short while later as you walked through the door, soaked to the bone yet again.  
  
 ** _Charlie: Just landed. Are you home?_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**You set everything down by the front door on a towel to dry, removing your electronics and tapped out a reply.  
  
 _You: Just got in. Going to shower and order dinner. Hope you're still okay with Chinese. And don't worry! I'll be sure to ask for extra wonton strips for your soup the way you like._

He didn't make you wait for a reply. _  
_ ** _Charlie: See you soon. ❤️_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**A heart. The emojis he so rarely used. The talk he wanted to have couldn't be all bad, could it?

You hurriedly showered and put on fresh clothes, throwing you wet ones in the wash. You'd wait until he made it back to the apartment to start the machine. A large towel was already fluffing for him in the dryer and you'd laid out comfortable pajamas for Charlie on the bed.

You inhaled deeply, telling yourself everything was alright, as you moved into the kitchen. You wanted to eat in the living room. The dining table was too formal and you needed to be closer to him tonight. You brought out plates and chopsticks and serving spoons in lieu of eating out of the containers and made sure there were things to drink in the fridge. The panic was fighting tooth and nail to set it, but you resisted. _Don't cry._ _You're okay. Everything is okay._

You were contemplating adding a couple of candles to the table to set the mood when you realized you'd left your phone in the bedroom. Your hand was picking the device off of the comforter when you heard the front door open.

Your feet carried you swiftly to where he was.

_"Charlie."_

The latch caught as he locked the door. He turned to you, water was dripping off of him everywhere. He hadn't even tried to call. His eyes met yours; he was silent, unmoving.

_"Charlie?"_

He dropped his bags there in the floor beside him, his eyes filling with tears as he rushed toward you, his arms wrapping around you, pulling you in until there was no space left between you. As you embraced him, he held you tighter, fighting to keep you close. He exhaled a long, shaky breath you knew he must have been holding in for a long while and peered down at you. That's when you realized he was shivering.  
 _  
_ _"Honey, let's get you into the shower."_ But Charlie didn't budge. He only stared into your eyes, bringing his large hand, freezing from the rain, up to your cheek. He wanted to make sure, needed to be certain you were real. _"You're like ice."_

He slowly bent down and kissed you with everything he had to give, stopping only once he was satisfied and to gaze upon your face once again. **** ** _  
  
_**

 ** _"I'm sorry I got you all wet."_** ** _  
_** _"It's okay,"_ you said, feeling like you could breathe again. _"But let's get you warmed up, alright?"_

He nodded gingerly, toeing off his rain-soaked shoes as you stripped him down right there. He shucked off his jacket and raised his arms for you to remove his sweater. You unbuttoned and removed it along with his undershirt and pants and walked him into the bathroom, setting the shower to the perfect temperature and kissing him once more. You watched as he took off the last of his clothing and stepped under the jets of water before you were turning to collect everything to throw in the wash.

You figured you'd order dinner while he was still warming up so it would be there by the time he was out. You quickly changed, hurrying to set his warm towel in the bathroom and going to anxiously await the arrival of dinner. You were setting out the takeout containers when he finally came out.  
  
 ** _"Is that hot and sour soup I see?"_** he asked, moving to sit down on the couch beside you.  
 _"It's your favorite."_  
 ** _"Thank you."_** ** _  
_** _"I ordered all of your favorites,"_ you said, removing the last containers from the bags. He reached for the container, placing a napkin underneath as he removed the lid and smiling as you handed him a spoon. You opened the small bag of wonton strips, emptying some of the contents into his soup, earning you a kiss on the cheek.

You'd both finished your soups and were tucking into the lo mein when Charlie set his chopsticks down.  
  
 ** _"So...would now be an okay time for us to talk?"_** He asked. You had a bite of noodles halfway into your mouth when you mulled over returning them to your plate. You finished the bite of food and nodded, setting your plate on the table and wiping your mouth. **_"Shit, no--I'm--finish, please. I'm sorry."_** ** _  
  
_**

You took a sip of your beer. _"Charlie, it's fine. I've actually been waiting for this since you told me you wanted to,"_ you admitted, turning your body to face him. He nodded, mirroring you on the couch and took your hands in his. He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts.

**_"Okay..."_ **

Your eyes met his; you were prepared for anything.

 ** _"I've been doing a lot of thinking, since everything happened and long before if I'm being honest and...I think it's time..."_**  
  
You were hanging onto every word.

**_"...for you to move in."_ ** **_  
  
_ **

You could honestly say this is not the conversation you expected to have when he said he wanted to talk to you.

 _"Charlie, I--"_  
 ** _"Hear me out,"_** he started, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of your hands. **_"You spend most nights here. We have dinner together. We spend all of our time together. We barely go to your place anymore unless we're picking up something you forgot. That bed in there, that's our bed. We wake up next to each other, fall asleep together there. It's where we make love..."_** A shy smile creeped onto his countenance. **_"...Although we have christened a few other rooms and surfaces in this place."_** You looked down at your tiny hands in his. You'd never felt as safe as you did when you were with Charlie. You watched as one of his hands came up to your chin, tilting it slightly to meet his gaze again. He smiled warmly making sure you were still with him as he moved to caress your cheek, humming contentedly as you leaned into it. **_"You already have a key..."_**

 _"You don't think it--"_ ** _  
_** ** _"It's not too soon, no. It's time. I know how I feel about you and if you love me as much as you say you do, I think we should."_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_**You let the words wash over you, really letting them settle in, and took note of Charlie's face. You could see it in his eyes. There was more he wanted to say, but for some reason he was holding back.

 _"What?"_ ** _  
_**He shook his head. ** _  
_** _"Tell me. Please?"_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _"I thought about asking you to marry me tonight, but I knew you'd say no."_** _  
_Tears were beginning to flood your vision.

 _"C-Charlie."_ _  
_ ** _"I'm not proposing, but I did think about it a lot on the plane,"_** He replied, chucking softly. ** _"You never ask a woman to marry you unless you know what her answer is going to be and I didn't want to risk losing you. If I proposed and you weren't ready..."_** _He sighed._ ** _"Well, I was afraid that would be it for us and I love you too much--I couldn't take the chance that I'd drop to one knee and you'd walk out of my life."_** He snickered. **_"Besides...I learned my lesson when I sent you flowers."_**

 _"Hey!"_ you said, perking up as you playfully swatted his arm. He laughed and moved in closer. _"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"_ _  
_ ** _"Oh, I don't know. One day I might."_**

You sat quietly; his arm was around you now as you looked up at him. He was gazing fondly at you.

 _"You don't want to marry me."_ _  
_ ** _"Just said I did."_** ** _  
_** _"No, you don't."_ ** _  
_** ** _"Please see the part of this conversation where I said, "I do." and I'll say it again...later."_** _  
_ _"Charlie, no you don't. You just think you do."_ _  
_ ** _"Why not? Do you not want to marry me?"_** ** _  
_** _"Why would you think--of course I--"_ ** _  
_** ** _  
_**Charlie was pleasantly surprised...and beaming. _That sly bastard knew exactly what he was doing._ He was all too happy about your slip of tongue, waggling his eyebrows a bit. You did your best to recover, but there was no use.  
 ** _  
_** _"I--one day--maybe--I haven't really thought about it."_ ** _  
_** ** _  
_**And there was that toothy grin you loved so much. ** _"Oh, don't worry. Marriage isn't really on the table right now anyway. You have to really live with me first. You know, make sure you can handle me as a functioning human person on weekdays, nights, and preferably all major and minor holidays."_**

You smirked and leaned up to kiss him. Charlie hummed against your lips, all too happy to be home again with the person he loved. After a moment or two, he pulled away, leaving tender pecks along your cheeks and forehead.

 ** _"There was something else I wanted to ask,"_** he uttered softly.  
 _"Anything."_ _  
_He took your hand in his again, his eyes never leaving yours for a second.

 ** _"Will...you..."_** ** _  
_** _"Charlie,"_ you said, your breath hitching in your chest.

**_"...split the last egg roll with me?"_ ** _  
_ _"Oh my god, you ass!"_

You rolled your eyes, the two of you laughing all the while as he reached for the last egg roll, putting one end in his mouth and leaning in for you to take the other end in yours. You moved in closer, both realizing a little too late that egg rolls weren't optimal for a romantic moment reminiscent of Lady and the Tramp. You took your bites at the same time before your lips touched, your hands rushing underneath to catch any morsels either failed to consume.

As you both sat there, mouths and hearts full trying not to giggle, you were so grateful to have Charlie back again. The apartment you were going to share didn't feel right without him and you knew deep down it never would. It wasn't news to either of you, but in this moment it was the realest it had ever felt. You were Charlie's home and he was yours and, if luck was on your side, you would be each other's home forever. 

\----------------------  
A/N: Delicious, delicious red herring! lol As always, you know your comments give me life. I love hearing your thoughts on everything. Did you have a favorite/least favorite part? 

Come to my Discord, Theatre Daddy and Company! Let's hang out and talk about the man himself, Charlie Barber! DM me for an invite! 

I'm also on Instagram/Twitter/Tiktok as vividlittlevox. 

Thank you so much for nearly 4.4k on Wattpad and nearly 2K on AO3! 

If you're enjoying the story, check out the immersive companion guide Happy Musical Everything for recipes, locations, music that inspired the fic, and much more!

OR

For more stories about Charlie, Reader, and Henry, you'll probably enjoy my one shot collection, The Chronicles of Dad!

Again, thank all of you so much for all of your love, comments, and support! I appreciate you so much! You're all amazing!


End file.
